Absolute Love
by ika.zordick
Summary: "Aku Lee Donghae, guru Biologi baru sekaligus pengganti wali kelas yang baru saja kalian patahkan lehernya. Salam kenal dan kau" namja tampan yang berdiri di depan kelas itu menatap salah satu muridnya. "temui aku sepulang sekolah" kihae/kyubum
1. Chapter 1

**Absolute Love**

**Pairing :**KiHae/DongBum, KiHyun/KyuBum and other

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read, crack pair (always hehehehe)**

**Summary :**"Aku Lee Donghae, guru Biologi baru sekaligus pengganti wali kelas yang baru saja kalian patahkan lehernya. Salam kenal dan kau" namja tampan yang berdiri di depan kelas itu menatap salah satu muridnya. "temui aku sepulang sekolah"

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

"Annyoung" sapa seorang namja tampan yang dikira oleh beberapa orang guru di ruangan itu sebagai personil boyband. Ia memamerkan senyuman polosnya yang terlihat sangat manis. Dia membungkuk formal. "Lee Donghae imnida, wali kelas XII-B yang baru"

"Donghae-ssi.. kau serius menerima lowongan itu?" terdengar suara tercekat dari seorang namja bertubuh ginjang yang satu profesi dengannya.

"Tentu.. aku sudah tanda tangani surat kontraknya dengannya shindong sanjangnim" katanya riang tanpa tahu apa yang akan menimpanya.

Dikoridor kelas menuju XII-B

Seorang namja berjalan dengan diiringi oleh beberapa namja lain di belakangnya. Wajah tampannya yang terlihat manis itu menghilang dengan seringgai iblis kebanggaannya yang menghiasi bibir pulmnya. Ia tersenyum saat sang pujaan hatinya telah sampai ke sekolah tepat waktu. Duduk dengan tenang di kursinya dengan handsfree yang bertengger di telinganya.

"Pagi chagi!" sapanya lembut sambil mencium pipi namja dingin yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku dan ipodnya.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan memuakkan itu cho kyuhyun!" ucapnya datar melepas ipodnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Dia duduk di kursi di samping sang pujaan hatinya. "Berhentilah bersikap dingin padaku, kibummie" kibum menutup bukunya dan menatap kyuhyun. Wajah kyuhyun terlihat sedikit merona. Kibum kembali pada dunia awalnya, buku tebal di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya manis. Hingga seorang teman sekelasnya, tidak.. bawahannya membungkuk hormat padanya. "Guru baru telah datang". Seringgai mengerikan itu terlihat lagi, kibum melirik kearah bawahan kyuhyun itu.

"Kau ingin kita mengerjainya dengan cara apa bummie?" kyuhyun melihat kibum yang memang sangat tertarik dengan permainan penganiayaan guru yang biasa dia lakoni bersama namja dingin nan cuek itu.

"Terserahmu, aku sedang tidak mood hari ini"

Kyuhyun tertawa licik. "Baiklah, pasang jebakan tepung di depan pintu kelas" perintahnya yang langsung di laksanakan oleh beberapa anak dalam kelasnya. "Selamat menonton bummie"

"Nee… arraso" jawab namja itu datar.

Seorang namja – sang guru baru itu menulusuri koridor. Hari ini dia akan mengajar dan ada satu hal yang sangat menyenangkan hatinya. Ia tak sabar melihat ekspresi seseorang yang akan berada di kelasnya nanti. Dibukanya kelas yang berlambang XII-B. dia berusaha tersenyum dan BRUUUKKKK.. KLONTANG..TANG…

"Annyoung…." Belum sempat dia menyapa seisi kelas, sebuah ember kaleng yang berisi penuh tepung menghantam kepalanya. Seluruh siswa tertawa kecuali kibum yang merasa permainan yang sesungguhnya belum dimulai.

"UUPPSS… mian he seongsenim" ejek kyuhyun sambil memeluk lengan kiri kibum manja. Donghae berusaha membersihkan tubuhnya dari tepung. Untung saja dia menunduk sehingga para siswa menjengkelkannya itu dapat melihat wajah tampannya yang sedang menahan emosi.

Dia menatap sebal kyuhyun yang baru saja meledeknya, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya menjadi sangat marah. Dia berdiri di podium gurunya. Di tatapnya dengan deathglare seluruh siswanya. Sementara kibum yang baru melihat sang guru baru hanya membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Terlihat dia tak percaya dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Dengan lembut di lepasnya tangan kyuhyun yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. Dia menelan ludah kecut. Dia mengangkat buku tebalnya agar menutupi wajahnya. ""Aku Lee Donghae, guru Biologi baru sekaligus pengganti wali kelas yang baru saja kalian patahkan lehernya. Salam kenal dan kau" namja tampan yang berdiri di depan kelas itu menatap salah satu muridnya. "temui aku sepulang sekolah"

Kibum menelan ludah kecut di sadarinya dia telah membuat masalah besar. Dia meletakkan buku tebal untuk menutupi wajahnya tadi. Kini dia balik menatap donghae, tak seharusnya dia takut. "Oh.. nee.. lee seongsenim" katanya tetap dengan nada datar sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kini nyali donghaelah yang menciut. Dia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar. "Serahkan dia padaku!" perintah kibum mutlak yang jelas harus di lakukan oleh kyuhyun. Kyuhyun member isyarat untuk menghentikan serangan sebelum kibum juga marah padanya.

Kibum mengetik beberapa kata di ponselnya. "Kita Selesaikan dirumah" kemudian mengirimkannya pada seseorang yang bernama 'MINE'. Dia berjalan menuju motor putihnya yang terpakir di halaman sekolah. Dia kemudian memacu kenderaannya ke kediaman keluarga KIM.

Dia memasuki sebuah rumah mewah beberapa menit kemudian, memarkirkan motornya disana dan seorang namja menunduk hormat padanya. "Selamat datang tuan muda" namja itu membuka pintu rumahnya. Dengan wajah yang datar kibum memasuki rumahnya dengan orang-orang yang terus membungkuk hormat padanya.

Donghae berlari memasuki rumahnya. Rumah mewah yang membuatnya mendapat sambutan hangat. "Aish.. kenapa dia meninggalkanku?" gumam donghae mencoba mengumpat seseorang.

"Selamat datang tuan muda"

"Oh… nee…" Donghae masih berusaha memberikan senyuman manisnya pada seseorang yang membukakan pintu untuknya. "Tidak usah membungkuk. Apa dia sudah sampai rumah?" tanyanya pada pelayan rumah besar itu.

"Dia dikamar tuan" jawab pelayan itu yang langsung membuat donghae berlari ngacir ke kamarnya. Ditelannya ludahnya dengan gugup, berharap seseorang yang di dalam sana tak akan menyiksa batinnya. Donghae memutar knop pintu kamarnya itu takut-takut.

Saat dia membuka pintu kamar itu, tampak seorang namja yang sedang memainkan remote TV di sofa biru laut miliknya. Namja itu tak menyapanya, masih tetap berkutat dengan remote TV. Donghae membuka kemeja kerjanya, diambilnya sebuah baju kaos biru dari lemari pakaian. Di kenakannya dengan cepat.

Namja yang asyik memainkan remote TV itu membanting remote TVnya ke lantai. Donghae berjingkat saking terkejutnya. "Tuan Lee sudah pulang rupanya?" namja itu berjalan ke ranjang king size nya. Menatap donghae dingin. Donghae balas menatapnya. Ia merasa ia tak salah sepenuhnya.

"Kau sendiri, senang bisa bermesraan dengan namja lain, ha?" suara donghae meninggi. "Kau berselingkuh, dan itu di depanku!"

Kibum tersenyum mengerikan. "Jinjja? Lalu apa maksudnya lee itu? Kau berpura-pura lupa atau kau memang ingin bercerai denganku?" donghae terdiam, matanya mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca. Tak lama kemudian tangisnya pecah. "Eomma…. Kibummie ingin bercerai denganku" pekiknya.

Seorang namja cantik tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu kamar itu. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Di peluknya donghae yang sudah menangis meraung. "Yak… kibummie, apa yang terjadi?"

"Huwaa….." tangis donghae di dada orang yang di panggilnya eommanya itu – atau lebih tepatnya mertuanya – kim leeteuk. "Kibum bilang dia ingin menceraikanku"

Leeteuk segera melempar deathglarenya. Kibum berdiri dan berusaha membela diri sebelum eommanya itu akan memarahinya habis-habisan. "Anny.. eomma, hae hyung ngarang!"

"Kau masih bilang tidak? Tadi kau mengatakannya, kau selingkuh!"

Kibum menunduk, diraihnya tangan donghae pelan. Di kecupnya punggung tangan donghae lembut. "Mian he.. chagi. Aku yang salah" kibum mulai mengambil alih tubuh donghae dari pelukan sang eomma. Di peluknya tubuh donghae pelan. Sementara donghae masih terisak di dekapan suaminya itu.

"Appa yang menyuruh agar dia tak memakai nama keluarga Kim, takut akan merepotkanmu di sekolah nantinya, chagi. Eomma terlambat memberitahumu" jelas leeteuk yang sontak langsung membuat kibum merasa tambah bersalah. "Eomma keluar dulu, takut menganggu kalian"

saat leeteuk sudah tak terlihat di dalam kamar pasangan itu. Kibum tersenyum lembut, di lepasnya dekapannya pada tubuh donghae. "Mianhe chagi" ucapnya lembut mencium dahi donghae. Donghae hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda dia kesal. "Hari Minggu kita ke taman bermain ya! Jadi jangan ngambek lagi ya"

Senyuman indah merekah di bibir pulm itu. Dia bersorak girang seperti seorang anak kecil. Kibum hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat namja manis yang selalu setia membuatnya merasa tertarik. Saat donghae melompat-lompat di ranjang king sizenya dengan sangat girang. Kibum menarik tubuh itu dan memenjarakannya tepat di bawah tubuhnya.

"Bummie.. kau mau apa?" Tanya donghae yang sedikit ketakutan saat kibum mulai melumat bibirnya. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri namun tenaga kibum yang selama ini tak Nampak itu jauh lebih kuat darinya. Donghae berusaha tetap sadar tentang apa yang terjadi. Kibum mulai menciumi lehernya membuat tanda-tanda merah. "Kibum mesum! Lepaskan aku!" teriak donghae yang kembali memunculkan sang angel di depan kamar¸ tapi kini tak sendiri. Seorang namja bertubuh tegap tinggi dan berparas tampan berdehem kuat.

Kibum segera menyingkirkan tubuhnya. Donghae berlari dan kembali memeluk ibu mertuanya. "Appa… eomma" terlihat rasa gugup yang memenuhi wajah kibum. Yaa.. dia akan dihukum setelah ini. Dia telah mengingkari janji untuk tak berhubungan badan dengan donghae hingga ia menyelesaikan pendidikan SMAnya. Meskipun dia sudah tiga tahun menikah dengan namja yang umurnya jauh terpaut dari umurnya. "Mati aku!" gumamnya.

"Kim Kibum! Hari ini kau tidur diluar dan tak ada makam malam. Satu hal lagi! Lari 50x putaran!" teriak Siwon appa memerintah anaknya itu. Kibum membelakkan matanya dan harus diakuinya dia akan tersiksa sepanjang malam.

Kibum berusaha menidurkan tubuhnya yang kelewatan lelah di sofa ruang tengah kediaman keluarga KIM. Di pijitnya kakinya yang terasa nyeri akibat menjalani hukuman dari appa tampannya. Belum lagi udara dingin yang menusuk tulang dan rasa lapar yang terus membuatnya tak bisa memejamkan mata.

"Bummie.." donghae menatap wajah kibum yang terlihat menderita. Di berikannya semangkuk ramen pada sang suami yang sedang memang menahan lapar. Tangan kibum terasa gemetar saat memegang sumpit yang diberikan donghae padanya. Sumpit itu jatuh sebelum kibum berhasil memasukkan mie ke dalam mulutnya.

Kibum berbalik dan kembali tidur di sofa. "Aku tak ingin makan" katanya ketus.

Donghae menepuk tubuh kibum, "Apa lagi? Aku sudah bilang aku tak mau…" belum sempat kibum menyelesaikan kata-katanya donghae mencium bibir kibum cepat.

"Duduklah!" seru donghae dengan wajah memerah. Kibum patuh, di suapinya kibum dengan sabar. Setelah selesai makan, di bawanya selimut tebal untuk kibum. Di pijitnya kaki kibum dengan berlahan. Meski tak dapat dia bohongi dirinya bahwa ia juga sangat mengantuk. Hingga kibum terlelap dan dia tertidur di sisi kibum.

"Huwaaaa…" teriak donghae histeris sambil memakai kemeja bewarna biru laut. "Aku terlambat!"

Berbeda dengan kibum yang baru saja terbangun dan dengan santainya dia mengambil seragamnya. Memakan sarapannya tanpa merasa ada yang mengejar. Sementara donghae ssampai tersedak beberapa kali. "Makanlah pelan-pelan chagi!" terdengar suara leeteuk yang memberikan donghae segelas susu.

"Kenapa kau begitu santai bummie?" siwon menurunkan korannya menatap anaknya yang tampak sangat menikmati makanannya.

"Aku Cuma tak ingin mati tersedak appa, santai sajalah hyung! Kau ingin aku menduda dengan cepat ya?" jawab kibum setengah bercanda yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari appanya karena sang menantu sudah siap untuk menangis lagi.

"Eomma.. kibummie menyuruhku cepat mati agar dia bisa nikah lagi" kibum terdiam mendengar celotehan manja serius itu. Dia segera meraih ranselnya sebelum appanya akan membunuhnya karena membuat menantu kesayangannya itu menangis.

"_Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" _teriak donghae dari seberang telponnya dari ruang guru.

Dengan santainya kibum menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja. "Kau bercanda jika aku harus mengantarmu hyung? Kau ingin semua orang tahu dan aku di keluarkan dari sekolah?"

"Itu siapa chagi?" kyuhyun duduk disamping kibum mencoba mendengarkan siapa yang menelpon. Dengan cepat kibum mematikan telponnya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa" kibum merangkul tubuh kyuhyun. "Bisakah kau tak membiarkan si donghae itu menikmati hari-harinya untuk sementara?"

Kyuhyun mengigit jarinya dengan menggemaskan, kibum menelan ludah, dia bisa menebak apa yang akan di pikirkan namja iblis ini. Hah.. tapi demi donghaenya dia harus siap dengan resiko. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kibum, seringgai iblis mengembang dibibirnya. "Cium aku!"

Kibum berusaha bersikap tenang seperti dirinya sendiri. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, takut akan ada mata-mata keluarganya yang siap menyergapnya jika dia melakukan hal tercela itu. "Kenapa denganmu? Tidak akan ada yang berani menganggu ciuman kita" kyuhyun menatap kibum heran.

Kibum berdoa dalam hatinya semoga itu benar. Di dekatkannya berlahan wajahnya dengan wajah kyuhyun. Sementara kyuhyun masih terus tersenyum jahat menunggu bibir itu datang melumat bibirnya. Kibum melumat bibir kyuhyun berlahan, ciuman yang menurut kibum menguji adrenalinnya. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Yaakk.. apa yang kalian lakukan?" kibum dan kyuhyun saling melepas ciuman mereka saat melihat namja kurus menangkap basah mereka. Ya.. salah satu guru cerewet yang menjabat sebagai guru keseniaan.

Tamatlah hidup kibum jika sampai donghae mendengarnya!

Di ruang guru..

"Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" pekik salah satu guru membanting mejanya. Kibum memilih diam sementara kyuhyun bersiul menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang menggambarkan betapa bahagianya dia.

"Ciuman.. apa kurang jelas kangin seongsenim?" kyuhyun seolah menantang guru bertubuh besar itu. "apa eunhyuk seongsenim tak memberi tahumu?"

"Begitukah caramu menjawab pertanyaan gurumu?" kangin menepuk kepala kyuhyun keras. Kyuhyun hanya nyengir. Sementara kibum melirik donghae yang terlihat sedang menahan amarah. Ia pasti merasa sakit hati mendengarkan suaminya yang mencium namja lain.

"Kurasa biarkan lee seongsenim yang menyelesaikan semuanya. Bagaimanapun dialah wali kelas kedua anak itu" suara sang kepala sekolah – shindong menenangkan suasana. Dia masih terlihat sibuk dengan keripik kentangnya.

Donghae berdiri tepat di depan kibum. Kibum hanya menunduk menyadari kesalahannya. PLAAAKKK… sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi putih kibum. Hening…. "Pikirkan perbuatanmu! Aku takkan memberitahukan appa dan eommamu soal ini." Suara donghae terdengar serak. "Mian.. kurasa aku tak enak badan. Aku izin duluan. Permisi!" donghae keluar dari ruangan guru itu.

"Kau baru pulang bummie?" leeteuk agak terkejut dengan anaknya yang terburu-buru masuk ke dalam rumah. "Hae kok pulang lebih awal?"

"Gwechana eomma… aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

Kibum berlari menuju kamarnya, dia agak terkejut mendengar isak tangis dari dalam kamarnya. Di letakkannya ranselnya di atas sofa. Dilihatnya donghae yang terlelap dengan masih terus terisak. "Chagiya… mian he.. aku bisa jelaskan" kibum mengelus pipi donghae lembut.

Hingga malam pun tiba, kibum terlelap sambil memeluk pinggang donghae. Donghae terjaga, di lihatnya pemilik tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "PERGIIIII!" teriak donghae histeris yang membuat kibum melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Seakan donghae kerasukan anti kibum, di lemparnya kibum dengan semua benda yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Pergi kau brengsek! Jangan menyentuhku! Aku muak melihatmu!" teriak donghae histeris dengan terus mengumpat kibum sambil melemparinya dengan bantal, vas bunga, pakaian hingga sofa (?) dan lemari (?).

Mendengar suara berisik dari kamar kihae, dua namja pemilik rumah mewah itu langsung berlari menuju kamar anak mereka tersebut. Leeteuk dengan sigap memeluk tubuh donghae, menenangkannya. Sementara siwon berusaha menyelamatkan anaknya yang bisa di bilang dalam kondisi mengenaskan.

"Bummie… kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah beberapa hari ini" Tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah berseri-seri. Melihat kedatangan namjachingu sepihaknya duduk di kursinya. Beberapa bagian tubuh kibum terlihat di perban. "Kau kecelakaan chagi?"

Kibum menelan ludahnya saat di lihatnya sosok donghae yang sedang mencakar tembok dekat pintu kelas. "Jangan sentuh aku! Jika kau tak mau aku mati" terdengar suara peringatan singkat kibum yang sama sekali tak bisa di cerna oleh otak jenius seorang cho kyuhyun.

Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia ingin bersorak gembira jika saja eunhyuk tak sengaja berada di sampingnya. "Aku akan masuk eunhyuk seongsenim" donghae terlihat semangat. Dia berdehem kemudian memasuki kelas dengan senyum yang menjijikkan dimata kyuhyun dan mengerikan di mata kibum.

"Pelajaran kita mulai!"

TBC

Oke…oke gimana kisah selanjutnya kibum dan donghae dengan orang ketiganya adalah kyuhyun? Di chap selanjutnya mertua dari kibum datang dan malah memaksa agar kibum segera menceraikan anaknya. Bagaimana cara kibum dan donghae agar hubungan rumah tangga mereka tak selesai? Kemudian apa yang dilakukan donghae ketika dia harus membuat si dingin kibum cemburu padanya?

Mpe jumpa taun depan! #plakkk

Di chap selanjutnya maksudnya!


	2. pilihan

**Absolute Love**

**Pairing :**KiHae/DongBum, KiHyun/KyuBum and other

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read, crack pair (always hehehehe)**

**Summary :**"Aku Lee Donghae, guru Biologi baru sekaligus pengganti wali kelas yang baru saja kalian patahkan lehernya. Salam kenal dan kau" namja tampan yang berdiri di depan kelas itu menatap salah satu muridnya. "temui aku sepulang sekolah"

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

Dua namja imut itu terus menatap dua namja di hadapan mereka. Sesekali senyuman tersungging di wajah keduanya. Kyuhyun yang menjadi objek pandangan hanya sedikit merasa risih, di kencangkannya rangkulan tangannya pada lengan kibum, yang merupakan objek lainnya. Kibum hanya berusaha membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin, selama rangkulan kyuhyun tak menganggunya, itu bukan masalah.

"Mereka manis ya wookie!" suara salah satu namja imut itu terdengar, cukup menggunggah hati para seme yang mendengarnya. Tapi sayangnya, sekarang ialah seorang seme. Hahahahahaha…

"Nee.. hyung.. kita harus menjadi pasangan seperti mereka" namja yang lebih imut yang duduk di sampingnya mengangguk mengiyakan. Cukup membuat semua uke ketakutan untuk kehilangan seme mereka. Tapi sekali lagi, sangat sayang dia sudah mempunyai seorang seme, dan semenya itu tak kalah imut.

"Yak… berhentilah menatapi kami begitu" teriak kyuhyun akhirnya membuat sepasang namja imut itu terlonjak kaget. "Lee sungmin, bawa namjachingumu itu pergi!"

Sungmin hanya memamerkan gigi kelincinya, di liriknya kibum yang masih sibuk dengan buku ditangannya. Di tatapnya tajam sunbaenya itu dengan seringgai yang kini terkembang di wajah cantiknya. Manis… itulah yang terlintas di pikiran kibum saat tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata sungmin yang sedang menatapnya.

"Hyung… kau jangan menatap kibum hyung seperti itu! Aku jadi cemburu" wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Kibum harus mengakui, ia harus pergi dari sini sebelum dia terlena dengan godaan uke sejati itu. Belum lagi sang namja chingunya yang terus menarik perhatian kibum dengan tatapan kelinci yang sangat di sukai kibum.

Kyuhyun mendaratkan timpukan keras di wajah ke duanya. "Hei.. aku sudah bilang berhentilah memasang wajah manis di depan bummie ku!" teriaknya kesal. Di tunjukannya tatapan mematikan yang membuat wookie dan sungmin menelan ludah kecut. Siapa yang berani melawan sang evil prince yang sudah menonjolkan tanduk iblisnya di atas kepalanya. "Mianhe sunbae" kata ke dua namja itu takut-takut.

"Berhentilah menakuti mereka kyu!" kibum menutup buku yang sedang ia baca. Dihelanya nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya di tengah tiga namja aneh yang sedang mengelilinginya. Jika dia tak mengingat dirinya sebagai suami dari lee donghae maka sudah tak segan-segan dia mengencani salah satu diantara mereka.

"Sunbae memang yang terbaik!" kembali wookie dan sungmin menatap kibum dengan mata yang bagaikan mengagungkan namja dingin itu. Kibum berusaha menjauhkan diri, dia tak ingin mengambil masalah yang lebih serius dari sini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Seorang namja bertubuh kurus membungkuk mencari sosok kibum dan saat ia menemukannya. "Kim kibum, Lee seongsenim mencarimu!" katanya. Ia kemudian berdiri di podium guru, ya.. dia memang seorang guru. "Kalian berdua kenapa disini? Kembali ke kelas kalian!" senggaknya pada ryeowook dan sungmin.

"Cih… dasar hyukjae berisik!" cerocos sungmin kemudian berjalan dengan santainya melewati guru itu sambil mengenggam tangan kekasihnya, kembali ke kelas mereka.

"Yak.. kalian sudah berani! Ini pasti kalian berdua kan mengajarinya?" eunhyuk menuding dua anak yang ia curigai sebagai biang kerok dari ke tidak sopanan murid imutnya itu. Kibum hanya berlalu mengingat statusnya yang dipanggil oleh sang wali kelas, sementara kyuhyun kembali berkutat dengan PSPnya.

%

"Ya…" kibum menatap namja tampan di depannya. Namja yang berstatus guru sekaligus suaminya itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Kangin, guru olahraga menimpuk kepala kibum keras.

"Bersikaplah sopan dengan gurumu kim kibum" bentaknya

Donghae sejujurnya merasa kasihan pada kibum yang harus mendapat perlakuan kasar pada setiap guru yang berusaha melindunginya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu bagus juga agar suaminya itu bisa bersikap lebih sopan dan menghargainya. Saat kangin keluar dari ruangan itu, donghae memastikan tak ada orang lain di ruang guru, dia berdiri di depan kibum. Di usapnya lembut kepala namja yang 5 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Sakit?" tanyanya lembut.

Kibum tak segera menjawab, dia diam menandakan dia sedang menahan amarah dihatinya yang siap meledak. "Gwechana…" jawabnya akhirnya sambil mengecup cepat pipi donghae. "Ada apa kau memanggilku hyung?"

"Kau tahu eomma pulang hari ini kan?" bagai tersambar petir, kibum terdiam. Otak jeniusnya itu seolah berhenti berpikir saat mendengar pertanyaan simple itu. "Dia baru menelponku, dia memintaku untuk menyuruhmu menjemputnya di bandara"

Kibum menepuk kepala donghae dan mengelus rambut hitam lembut itu. "Kurasa tak masalah, aku bawa mobil hari ini. Pesawatnya tiba saat aku pulang sekolah kan?"

"Nee… saranghae chagiya. Jangan membuat eommaku kecewa ya!"

"Arraso"

%

Sekali lagi kibum melirik jam tangannya. Ditepuknya penuh emosi stir mobil sedan mewahnya. Terdengar umpatan kasar yang super singkat dari bibirnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Waktu terus berjalan dan dia harus sampai di bandara sebelum mertuanya itu mengamuk padanya dan menguburnya hidup-hidup setelah ini. Salahkan mobilnya yang tiba-tiba mogok tersebut, salahkan supirnya yang tak mengingatkannya soal bensin dan salahkan juga ketidak peduliannya untuk mengecek mobil itu.

Dia meraih ponselnya, di carinya seseorang yang dapat mengeluarkannya dalam kondisi sulit ini. 'MINE' donghae-nya, sang fishy honey lovely perfectnya, menelponnya sama saja tindakan babo. Selain namja itu akan merengek kesal akibat keteledorannya ini, dia juga harus siap menduda. Kim donghaenya itu tak begitu ahli dalam menyetir benda beroda empat. Sebelum dia bisa menjemput sang mertua, dia pasti akan mendengar bahwa suaminya itu telah tewas menabrak tiang listrik, setelah menabrak tempat sampah, rumah orang dan mobil yang terpakir di pinggir jalan.

Kibum memutar otaknya lagi, kali ini nama 'MOM'. Dia menggeleng kencang, eommanya tak akan banyak membantu dan mengadukan semua kecerobohannya pada sang mertua nanti. Alhasil dia terpaksa pisah ranjang dengan haenya untuk sementara waktu. Dia menurunkan kursornya lagi dan mendapati nama 'DAD' atau dia baca 'DIE', appanya itu akan marah besar padanya karena membiarkan eomma dari sang menantu kesayangannya itu menunggu sangat lama. Belum lagi, jika dia sedang melakukan rapat, ceramahnya akan berkumandang sepanjang mala mini.

'Ayolah kim kibum….! Percuma saja IQ mu setinggi badanmu jika kau tak menemukan jalan keluarnya' Kibum terus berceloteh dalam diamnya. Diliriknya nama seseorang yang sungguh bisa membantunya dengan resiko yang kecil. 'CHO KYUHYUN'. Sedikit ragu, tapi dia tak punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir ulang. Tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama, kyuhyun langsung menjawab telpon darinya.

Kibum pov.

'ayolah Kyu! Langsung angkat tanpa basa basi!' kembali aku berceloteh ria dalam pikiranku. Tapi tak kusangka begitu aku menekan tombol dial, kyuhyun langsung mengangkat telponku. Waah… itu sangat luar biasa. Cepat sekali. "Yeoboseo…" terdengar blue voicenya yang memikat itu.

"Kyu…"

"Apa kau merindukanku? Tumben sekali lho..bummie" dia pasti sedang menyeringgai penuh kemenangan sekarang. Upss… apa aku sekarang sedang meminta bantuan pada setan dan akan bersekutu dengannya. Aku mahluk pendosa. Maafkan aku TUHAN!

"Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu"

"Eh.." wah.. aku bisa membayangkan betapa tak percayanya dia sekarang ini. Demi hidupku, kumohon terimalah kali ini. Aku belum mampu mati sekarang sebelum menyentuh donghae ku. "Suaramu sangat indah lho, bummie. Kau berbakat untuk menelponku setiap hari"

Aku langsung sweetdrop, sebenarnya anak ini termasuk golongan jenius atau babo sih? Kenapa bicaranya terkesan sangat ngelantur. Aku memilih diam, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan selanjutnya. Aku tipe orang yang tak pandai merangkai kata, tapi sebenarnya aku terlalu malas untuk berbicara. Motoku itu 'suara adalah emas'

"Baiklah chagiya, jangan ngambek begitu. Anything for you!" sekarang ini dia pasti menunduk sambil menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang tak gatal dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Dia manis jika seperti itu, tapi aku tak ingin membuat donghae melempar truk gandeng(?) kearahku saat melihatku menggoda kyuhyun. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mu?"

%ika. Zordick

Kurang dari 2 menit, kyuhyun sudah sampai di depanku dengan mobil BMW silvernya. Hah… dia menyeringgai saat melihatku. Di kecupnya lembut bibirku, saat dia turun dari mobilnya. "Biar aku yang mengemudi" ujarku tetap santai dan tenang. Aku tak mungkin memasang muka babo sambil merona kan? Ayolah.. aku seme, meskipun dari seorang cho kyuhyun. Ada yang tak percaya? Itulah kenyataannya. Dia boleh menjadi seme dari uke manapun tapi tidak untuk seorang kim kibum.

Jika aku bukan suami orang, mungkin aku menariknya paksa ke dalam mobilku dan melakukan 'this' and 'that' padanya. "Baiklah" dia melempar kunci mobilnya padaku. Sekali lagi sambil menyeringgai manis. Anggap ini hadiah cho kyuhyun, setelah ini kau akan melihat diriku yang lain.

"Kau sebenarnya ingin menjemput siapa di bandara?" saat perjalanan kyuhyun terlihat riang. Ya.. ini kali pertama kami berada dalam satu mobil yang sama.

Aku lumayan lancar untuk berbohong soal ini. "Teman umma"

"Leeteuk ahjussi?"

"Nee, temannya"

"Kukira kau akan menjemput mertuamu" eh.. CKIITTTTT… tak sengaja aku menginjak rem mendadak saking kagetnya mendengar penuturan kyuhyun. Dia terlihat bingung. Aku menarik nafas dan langsung menginjak pedal gas. Kebiasaan burukku untuk ngebut kambuh lagi. Salahkan waktu yang mendesak dan kyuhyun yang mendadak mengubah moodku.

Bandara

Heechul pov.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, sudah hampir 30 menit aku menunggu. Kenapa tak ada seorang pun yang tampak menjemputku? Apa donghae lupa memberi tahu suaminya untuk menjemputku atau… ah..si anak sialan itu memang berniat meninggalkanku disini. Lihat saja, akan ku jadikan dia es krim strawberry setelah ini.

"Umma!" kulihat sosok tampan yang menjijikkan itu memanggilku. Dia segera berlari menghampiriku dan mengecup punggung tangan kananku mesra. Itu memang kebiasaan yang ku suruh. Dia kemudian mengangkat koperku. "Kau terlambat 30 menit kim kibum"

Dia memamerkan killer smilenya yang membuat anakku selalu terhipnotis dan bersujud di bawah kakinya. Itu takkan mempan padaku, senyumanmu itu… wajahmu yang tampan itu, segalanya tentangmu yang terlihat sebagai kelebihan dan kesempurnaan justru membuatku merasa benci padamu. Semakin kau sempurna, maka semakin miriplah kau dengan sosok namja yang rasanya ingin kubunuh selama ini. Kim siwon, appamu yang mewariskan segalanya padamu itu, kim kibum.

"Mian he" katanya singkat, aku sungguh geram dengan kebiasaan buruknya yang berbicara sangat irit itu. Ekor mataku tak sengaja melihat namja tinggi tampan yang sedang merona merah melihat menantuku itu. Apa dia tak pernah melihat kibum tersenyum sebelumnya sampai dia harus memasang tampang cengo seperti itu? Senyuman licik terkembang di wajahnya kemudian. Dia membungkuk ke arahku. Aku sungguh tak mengenalnya.

"Kyuhyun imnida, nam-" kibum memotong kata-katanya. "Kyuhyun, bisakah kau bantu membawa itu?" apa yang mau di katakan namja yang bernama kyuhyun ini? Nam-?

Kibum memimpin kami berjalan keluar bandara. Dia kemudian memasukkan barang-barangku ke bagasi mobil. Tak lupa dia membukakan pintu penumpang mobil BMW silver itu untukku. Dia kemudian membukakan pintu untuk kyuhyun-ssi? Tingkah anak itu sungguh sopan, tidak seperti biasanya. Dia biasanya harus di ajarkan dulu untuk bertingkah baik bahkan untuk donghaeku.

"Berapa umurmu kyuhyun-ssi?" tanyaku saat mobil ini berjalan pelan.

"hmf.. yang jelas aku lebih muda darimu" eh.. apa maksud anak ini? Dia sedang mencelaku? Atau dia ingin mengajakku berkelahi. "Noona.. kau sangat cantik" CKIITTT… kibum tiba-tiba menginjak rem mobil ini. Dia berdehem. Aku tahu maksudnya, dia sedang mengingatkan kyuhyun si namja evil itu bahwa aku juga seorang namja.

"Jaga bicaramu kyu!" Kyu? Dia menyingkat nama anak itu, apa anak itu sangat akrab dengannya?

"Eh.. mianhe hyung! Habis kau sangat cantik" bela kyuhyun, ia melirikku dengan tatapan. Bukan memelas, dia sedang memanggil aura demonku agar keluar. Anak ini mengerikan dan dia mencoba menantangku. "Bagaimana caranya agar bisa secantik itu, hyung?"

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Kau tak mungkin bisa" aku memandangnya remeh kali ini.

"Ya.. karena aku terlalu manis dan menggoda. Iyakan chagi?" dia menggenggam tangan kibum. Rasanya kepalaku sudah sangat panas sekarang. Dia kemudian bermanja-manja pada namja yang berstatus menantuku itu tanpa mempedulikan aku yang ada di belakang mereka. Sementara kibum? Apa yang dilakukan anak brengsek itu? Dia hanya diam dan terus berkonsentrasi menyetir meski tangan jahil si devil itu menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Antara bandara dan rumah kediaman kim, kurasa sangat jauh karena tontonan panas yang ditunjukkan oleh menantuku dan namja yang tak jelas asal usulnya itu. Kibum membukakan pintu untukku dan para pengurus rumah besar ini mengerjakan tugas mereka mengeluarkan barang-barangku dari bagasi dan membawanya masuk.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil, MWO? Aku melihatnya DIA… DIA… dia mengecup bibir kibum meski sekilas. Dia kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya setelah memberi salam padaku, dia memacu mobilnya keluar dari perkarangan rumah ini. Kutatap wajah kibum kemudian, tetap tenang seolah dia sedang tak melakukan kesalahan besar.

Tak lama kemudian, donghae berlari dan memeluk tubuhku erat saat aku siap untuk menendang bokong namja es itu. "eomma… apa sangat lelah? Masuk dulu! Teuki eomma sudah memasak untukmu"

Aku menunjukkan senyuman hambar untuk putra manisku itu. Dia tak tahu apa yang dilakukan suaminya di belakangnya.

%ika. zordick

Donghae pov.

Malam semakin larut. Eomma terus mengaduk-aduk makanannya tak jelas. Ia menatap kibum dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk ku artikan, sementara kibum sepertinya tak menyadari itu. Bukan.. kibum tahu Cuma dia merasa tak ada gunanya untuk meresponnya. Biasanya eomma hanya akan menatap siwon appa dengan tatapan seperti itu, tumban kali ini malah beralih pada kibummie.

"Chagiya.. kau mengantuk? Kita tidur!" kurasa kibum mulai risih dan hendak menarikku bersamanya keluar dari tatapan beraura membunuh dari eomma itu.

"Ah.. ya.. baiklah! Eomma.. teuki eomma, siwon appa, aku permisi dulu" aku mengikuti langkah kibum ke kamar kami, sebelum suara berat eomma menghentikan langkah kibum.

"Mau kemana kau? Aku tak mengizinkanmu untuk pergi" teuki eomma dan siwon appa menghentikan acara makan mereka. Mereka pasti merasakan aura mencekam itu juga. "KEMBALI DAN DUDUK DI KURSI MU KIM KIBUM!" deg… kenapa malah aku yang ketakutan saat eomma berteriak menyebut nama kibum.

Aku menggenggam erat tangan kibum seolah tak ingin lepas darinya. "Chagiya.. tersenyumlah sedikit. Jangan membuat eommaku takut dengan ekspresi dinginmu" bisikku yang membuahkan senyuman manis di wajah tampannya. Dia juga mengeratkan pegangan tangannya padaku.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu chullie-ah!" leeteuk umma berusaha menenangkan eommaku yang semakin terlihat mengerikan dengen ekspresi tenang namun seperti iblis itu.

Eomma menatap kibum tajam kali ini. Kibum menunduk, dia menghormatiku hingga dia tak berani membalas tatapan sinis eommaku. "Apa kau membuat anakku bahagia?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin. Kibum diam, dia tak mungkin menjawab pertanyaan konyol yang seharusnya di tanyakan padaku.

"Aku bahagia bersama bummie, eomma" aku mengeratkan pegangan tanganku.

"Aku tak bertanya padamu! Jawab aku kim kibum! Apa kau tak pernah membuat anakku menangis selama tiga tahun ini? Apa kau selalu menemaninya dan membuatnya tak merasa kesepian?"

Aku bisa melihat wajah cemas dari siwon appa dan leeteuk eomma. Aku rasa akupun begitu. Kumohon bummie, kali ini berbohonglah pada eomma. Ini demi hubungan kita, aku merasakan firasat tak enak dari kelakuan eomma malam ini. "Nee.. aku tak pernah membuatnya bahagia, eomma. Aku selalu membuatnya menangis, aku selalu membuatnya kesepian hingga dia selalu membuat masalah demi menarik perhatianku, aku jarang mengajaknya bicara seperti yang kau tahu"

"Kibummie…" dia tahu segalanya. Aku menutup mulut kibum sebelum dia mengatakan segala kekurangannya. "Sudah jangan lanjutkan lagi!"

"Eomma sedang bertanya padaku, bagaimana mungkin aku membohonginya tentang anaknya yang ia titipkan padaku. Tapi eomma, aku bersumpah, aku mencintai donghae lebih dari apapun" rasanya aku ingin menangis saat melihat kibum ku yang terlihat begitu keren saat ini.

CRASSHH…. Eomma menyiram kibum dengan air. Aku terbelalak kaget melihat tingkah eommaku yang tak terduga ini. "Ceraikan anakku sekarang!" katanya pelan namun jelas terdengar.

Kibum menghentak meja, aku terkejut. "Aku takkan pernah!" kibum tak kalah tenangnya. Baru kusadari betapa dinginnya namja yang sudah berstatus suamiku ini. Dia berusaha mempertahankanku, rasa senang menjalari hatiku.

"Hyung.. tenanglah! Kurasa beri kibum kesempatan sebentar lagi, dia bahkan belum tamat sekolah hyung" siwon appa berusaha membela kibum. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Eommaku berdiri dan menunjuk wajah siwon appa. "Diam! Kau tak ada bedanya dengan anakmu. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk mengurus hal ini kim siwon!" kata-kata kasar eomma cukup membuat appa terdiam. Benar.. posisinya dan kibum tak jauh bedanya. Umurnya memang terpaut jauh dengan umur leeteuk eomma dan eommaku tentunya. Dia hanya bisa diam, tak bisa membela kibum lebih dari ini.

Eomma menarikku kasar, "Ayo kita menginap di hotel saja!" aku menatap kibum dengan tatapan lakukan-sesuatu dengan fishy eyes ku yang katanya sangat ia sukai. Tapi aku tak pernah mendengar itu langsung dari mulutnya. Dia memang tak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang bagus dari bibirnya yang selalu setia tertutup itu. Leeteuk eomma yang selalu menjadi penerjemah bahasa diamnya. Terkadang aku juga berharap dia mengatakan kata-kata yang bagus meski masuk dalam kategori menggombal.

Benar—aku bahkan tak pernah mendapat perlakuan yang romantic darinya. Hanya terkadang ia menggodaku dan mencoba melakukan 'u know what I mean' yang akhirnya berakhir dengan dirinya yang tidur di sofa ruang utama dengan tubuh yang kelelahan akibat di hukum. Baru kali ini kutemukan kasus bahwa seorang suami tak boleh menyentuh orang yang sudah dihalalkan untuknya. Seandainya usianya sedikit lebih tua dari sekarang.

Saat eomma menarikku lebih jauh, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh tanganku. Sekali lagi dia diam, ditatapnya aku dengan mata kelam yang berusaha memenjarakanku dalam pesonanya. Sentuhannya yang biasa terasa menyakiti kulitku kini terasa hangat. Apa dia tak bisa memohon pada eomma setelah kata-kata panjang yang baru saja ia katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan eomma? Ayolah.. kim kibum katakan sesuatu! Kalau bisa tarik aku ke kamar kemudian kunci aku disana bersamamu kemudian patahkan kuncinya lalu kita makan berdua. #gila

"Chullie.. tenangkan dirimu dulu!" leeteuk eomma menarik tangan eommaku, berusaha memisahkanku. Bahkan eommamu jauh lebih peka darimu anak sialan, kenapa kau tak bisa mempertahankanku?

Kurasakan cengkraman kibum makin erat di pergelangan tanganku. Memaksaku untuk melotot kearah wajah dingin tampannya. Benar – anak baik! Pertahankan aku! "Eomma aku tak akan mungkin membiarkan bummie tidur sendirian hari ini" aku mulai angkat bicara meski kurasa aku sedang mengatakan hal yang ngaco.

Kibum melotot kearahku 'kau-gila' kurasa itu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. "Dia tidak akan kesepian, namja lain akan menemaninya" kali ini aku balas menatapnya. Namja lain? Dia melirikku dan eomma bergantian. Merasa ada kesalahan yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Kau takkan bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini, kalau kau tak menjelaskannya dengan benar kim kibum! Aku mulai mengutukinya dalam hatiku.

Dia melonggarkan pegangannya. Kurasa dia sedang memutar otak jeniusnya untuk memberikan kebohongan baru agar menyelamatkan nyawanya dariku malam ini. Dia memelukku erat, "Aku akan menjemputmu"

Kibum pov.

Aku melihat chullie eomma dan hae hyung bergantian. Omona~ kurasa eomma sudah salah paham soal tadi siang. Kulihat donghae yang sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kekuasaannya. Aku akan mati di tangannya jika dia tahu aku bersikap manis dengan kyuhyun di depan eommanya. Aku takkan bisa menjelaskannya dengan barang-barang yang terus di lempar dengan ganasnya ke tubuhku.

Dia melotot menatapku, ku longgarkan cengkraman tanganku akibat ketakutannya aku dengan tatapannya yang mengerikan. Tamatlah riwayatku hari ini. Aku berusaha berpikir, otakku sepertinya sangat sering di gunakan belakangan ini. Baiklah kim kibum, mulai dengan kemungkinan dan akhiri dengan solusi dan akibatnya.

Pertama, kau berbohong pada donghae soal Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja kau temui di tengah jalan karena mobil mogok lalu dia menawarkan tumpangan dan waktu yang tak memungkinkan. Kyuhyun menyentuh tubuhmu karena bla…bla…bla…, tidak! Mulutku akan lelah mengucapkan penjelasan panjang dan berbelit seperti itu. Akhirnya aku akan di tendang donghae dari ranjang kami dan harus tidur di sofa dalam kamar.

Kedua, kau jujur dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, akhirnya bisa dipastikan kau akan berakhir di kamar mandi karena donghae berpikir otakmu terlalu panas dan perlu pendinginan. Kau masuk angin dan mulutmu akan berbuih meminta donghae memaafkanmu dengan tuduhan perselingkuhan. Itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

Ketiga, cukup diam dan membiarkan donghae melempar remote TV, Vas bunga, sofa, lemari, hingga bus raksasa sampai dia lelah dan kau mati ditangan suamimu sendiri. Wajah tampanmu yang mati mengenaskan akan terlampir di halaman pertama surat kabar, TV dan internet bersama donghae yang menduda dengan tangan terborgol di sampingnya. Kemudian kau akan mendengar umpatan iblis dari kyuhyun di makammu yang merencanakan pembunuhan pada donghaemu. Maka kau takkan pernah masuk surga karena Tuhan salah mengira kau bersekutu dengan iblis. Huwaaa….

Terakhir, kurasa ini pilihan terbaik, melepaskan donghae kemudian mulai mendekati dia dan eommanya kembali. Berpacaran secara normal dan membahagiakan donghae hingga eommanya menerima kenyataan bahwa anak manisnya itu Cuma cocok dengan aku yang tampan dan berjiwa besar ini. Okee.. itu saja.

Sesungguhnya sedikit tak rela, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hiks.. tanpa senyuman indahnya saat tidur, tanpa sentuhan lembutnya saat pagi menjemput tanpa kecupan manisnya dan tanpa cintanya. Huwweeee…. Kok aku jadi ngelantur begini, good bye baby. Aku memeluknya erat dan membisikkan kerelaanku di telinganya. "Aku akan menjemputmu". Aku kemudian melepasnya berlahan, membuatnya tertarik menjauh dariku. Aku melambai kecil #ralat# aku menatapnya 'Maaf-tapi-aku-tak-ingin-mati-sebelum-menyentuhmu'. Sepertinya dia tak bisa mengartikan tatapan itu, baguslah. Jika tidak bisa kupastikan sepatunya akan menghantam telak di kepalaku.

%ika. zordick

Author pov.

"MATI KAU KIM KIBUM!" teriak heechul histeris saat mendapati anaknya yang tengah mengusap-usap wajah sang menantu yang terpampang di ponsel.

"Berhentilah menyumpahinya eomma! Kau mau menjadikanku duda kembang(?), eoh?" donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Untungnya heechul masih sadar kalau donghae sekarang berperan sebagai anaknya di FF ini, jika tidak… habislah namja polos ini di tangan The king of heeelll. #plakk

Heechul menatap anaknya prihatin. Tak ia sangka anaknya ini belum di sentuh sekalipun oleh menantunya. "Kasihaannn… selain pendiam diluar dia juga diam didalam ya". Heechul mulai mengangguk-angguk tak jelas. Donghae ingin sekali mencekik eommanya itu karena sudah mengejeknya soal malam pertama yang sudah sangat telat dari tiga tahun yang lalu tak kunjung tiba.

"Siapa suruh kau menikahi namja yang masih belum dewasa seperti dia?" heechul memilih duduk di samping anaknya dan mulai mengelus rambut hitam kecoklatan milik donghae.

"Itu namanya cinta eomma!" donghae menatap mata heechul dalam. Dia tahu eommanya takkan mengerti apa yang ia rasakan, eommanya itu mengalami kisah tragis dengan appanya hingga membuahkan dirinya. Itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum di dalam keluarganya, bahwa appa dan eommanya tak pernah saling mencintai.

Heechul mendengus kesal, "Menurutmu saat kibum dewasa apa yang akan terjadi?"

Sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud eommanya mengatakan itu, donghae menjawabnya malas. "Tentu saja kami akan hidup bahagia selamanya" ia terlihat kegirangan setelahnya.

PLETAAKKK…. Tangan mulus heechul mendarat di kepalanya. Ia hanya bisa meringis, mencoba meminta penjelasan apa kesalahannya. Tapi, ia urungkan niatnya saat air mata jatuh dari pelupuk namja cantik itu. Donghae gelagapan sekaligus panic. Ia memeluk tubuh eommanya itu. "Kau salah hae-ah, dia akan mencampakkanmu dengan kejam. Dia akan merobek hatimu dan bersama orang lain. Dia akan mengatakan bahwa 'dia tak mencintaimu lagi' tidak.. kurasa dia takkan berbicara. Dia hanya akan pergi meninggalkanmu sambil memeluk mesra orang yang menjadi alas annya meninggalkanmu"

"Hentikan eomma! Kibummie bukan orang seperti itu"

"Jika kau tak percaya, lihatlah nanti!" heechul berteriak di depan wajah donghae. Membuat donghae mulai merasa eommanya sedang tak bercanda dengannya. Rasa takut mulai memenuhi relung hatinya. Jika saja kibum ada di sini, dia akan meminta kibum untuk memeluknya sepanjang malam untuk membuktikan bahwa kibumnya sungguh akan mencintainya hingga akhir. Tapi bagaimana jika saat itu tiba. Kibum dewasa telah muncul? Bukan seperti namja remaja sekarang ini yang masih setia di sisinya.

TBC

Huft… ayo review…review,,,

SR ada, maka takkan saya lanjutkan!

Reader : emang sapa yang nunggu lanjutannya :P

Hehehehehehe…. Baiklah.. terimakasih bagi yang ngeriview di chap sebelumnya! Saranghae!

Balasan review.a….. huft.. yang review dikit amat..

Padahal FF.a perlu kritik dan saran!

Kivfgnmibg : oke..oke ini dilanjutkan! Awas lho.. tombol caps lock.a jebol! Wkwkwkwkwkw

Hae's girlfriend : bentar lagi dia bakal nyerah… bwahahahahaha.. liat ajah ya.. CuMA ika dan kibum lah yang tau, karena skrip tamatnya Cuma kami yang udah baca.

Hitomi Mi Chan : bwahahahahahaha…. Oke kita ceraikan mereka… #gila!

iruma-chan : oke… flashback.a ntar yee… di chap 3 atau 4… masih mau dijadiin kejutan!

EchaSk'ElfRyeosomnia : mwo? Kyu sama wookie… (umin: andwae! Disini wookie mutlak milik ane sepenuhnya!)

gamers cho: Cuma beda 5 taon ko.. hae,,, baru pertama kali ngajar setelah tamatin kuliah!

Seo Shin Young: saya serahkan jawabannya pada kyu! (kyu: jangan pertanyakan ke evilanku kalo aku langsung nyerah tanpa bertanding secara uke(?) kekekekeke)

Little Fishy Wookie : nee…neee,,, hehehehehehe… unyu ya? Gemesin kan? #meluk hae. Hmf… KIJI apa?

Lady Kim : Gk janji soal update kilat.. al.a kagak yakin uga…

Choyellowblues: makanya ajak temen-temen chingu buat review sebanyak2.a… #plaakkk… Haahahahaha

Oke… thanks buat ngeriviewnya… dan juga… buat

BluePrince14 , , minIRZANTI , Lady hee hee, zakurafrezee : ka udah balas review chingu sekalian di akun kalian… hehehehe,,, saranghae… love u….

Pai..pai…pai… #lambaibarengkibum


	3. My birthday present

**Absolute Love**

**Pairing :**KiHae/DongBum, KiHyun/KyuBum and other

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read, crack pair (always hehehehe)**

**Summary :**"Aku Lee Donghae, guru Biologi baru sekaligus pengganti wali kelas yang baru saja kalian patahkan lehernya. Salam kenal dan kau" namja tampan yang berdiri di depan kelas itu menatap salah satu muridnya. "temui aku sepulang sekolah"

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

Heechul pov.

Kulirik anak ku yang sangat manis itu. Dia mengecup pipiku sekilas, tersenyum lebar sebelum dia meninggalkanku untuk pergi mengajar. Hah… aku menghela nafas berat. Kebahagianku hanya dia sekarang. Apakah aku harus rela menyerahkannya pada bajingan seperti seorang kim kibum? Anakku yang polos dan takut kesepian itu harus bersama si pervert nan dingin itu?

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di ranjang hotel, ponselku tiba-tiba berbunyi. Aku segera mengangkatnya. Aku tahu siapa yang menelponku dengan nomor yang kelewat panjang itu. Ya.. dia suamiku, Lee Joong Woon atau orang-orang memanggilnya Yesung. Ayolah… untuk apa namja babo ini menelponku kali ini. Dia bahkan terbilang sangat aneh sebagai seorang manusia #plak

"Yeoboseo.." kataku cepat, menunggu dia mengatakan apa yang akan ia katakan. Namja sejenis dia selalu to the point tanpa embel-embel basa basi kesopanan. Inilah letaknya aku bisa bertahan menjadi suaminya meski aku tak mencintainya sama sekali.

"Heechul-ssi, bagaimana keadaan donghae?" tanyanya entah kenapa membuat senyuman indah merekah di bibirku. Aku suka dia mengkhawatirkan anak kandungnya itu. Meski aku tahu dia sedang bersama yeoja lain sekarang. Dia ini namja normal yang tak menyukai hubungan sesama jenis. Mungkin aku harus mengikuti usulnya untuk menikahkan donghae dengan yeoja.

Apa kami terlalu formal? Kami memang begitu. "Dia baik-baik saja" kataku cepat. Aku tak ingin dia mendengar suaraku yang bergetar dan mengetahui bahwa donghae menangis semalaman karena aku hendak menceraikannya dengan si bocah es itu.

"Kau bohong" eh.. dia mengetahuinya. "Donghae menelponku beberapa jam yang lalu dan mengatakan kau memisahkan dia dengan suaminya"

Cih… dasar anak pengadu. Lihat saja waktu dia pulang nanti, akan kukerjai habis-habisan. "Aku memutuskan untuk menikahkan dia dengan yeoja saja" jawabku enteng.

"Sudahlah jangan mengurusi urusan dia lagi, biar kan saja dia dengan pangerannya itu" suara baritone yang selalu membuatku tenang ketika mendengarnya, dia juga bukan namja yang amat jelek. Hanya saja aku sungguh tak mencintainya, dia pun begitu.

"Taa..tapi, Yesung!"

"Sstt.. jangan membantah suamimu ini lagi! Aku menunggumu di Kanada. Ok!"

Aku mendengus kesal. Dia memang suka seenaknya, tapi sesuatu yang bisa kami pertahankan sekarang hanya saling mengerti. Kami pernah mencoba untuk saling berpisah, tapi saat itu donghae menangis. Dia tak pernah tega melihat anak tunggalnya itu bersedih. Hanya demi donghae, kami memutuskan masih bersama. Kami tak mempersalahkan kalau kami berhubungan dengan siapapun diluar asal donghae tak mengetahuinya. Setidaknya dia juga tak menyentuhku, benar.. karena dia normal dan aku namja.

"Chullie.." aku terdiam, sudah lama aku tak mendengarnya memanggilku dengan nama itu. Yaa… sejak aku dan dia tak tinggal bersama donghae lagi. "Aku merindukanmu". Airmata mengalir begitu saja dari pipiku, aku… bwahahahahahahaha… apa kau kira aku terharu? Dia pasti sedang mengerjaiku, dia selalu begitu.

Kim Heechul—nama seorang super model dengan wajah persis seperti yeoja. Setidaknya dulu aku bahagia dengan itu. Selain untuk menghasilkan uang dari itu, aku juga mendapat cinta dari seseorang. Seseorang bersosok malaikat yang selalu menjagaku dan mengatakan betapa dia mencintaiku. Kau tahu siapa dia? Benar—dia adalah seorang Park Jungsoo—ya.. sekarang dia mengubah namanya menjadi leeteuk.

Hahahaha… lucu sekali dengan masa lalu seperti itu dia malah menjadi besan ku sekarang. Siapa suruh dia melahirkan anak jelek yang menyebalkan itu. Kami sama-sama meniti karir di bidang modeling. Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang hubungan kami. Dan kami memang tak tertarik untuk mempublikasikannya.

Flashback—

"Chagiya.. hari ini masak untukku ya!" dia memamerkan lesung pipitnya yang semakin membuatnya terlihat tampan. Di rangkulnya pinggangku lembut, membuat pipiku bersemu merah. Aku suka sentuhannya. Suka suaranya dan semua tentang dia. Kebaikan hatinya terkadang membuatku merasa dia bagaikan malaikat yang turun kebumi untuk menyuruhku bertobat.

Dia mengecup bibirku. Merapatkan tubuhku ke dinding dan mulai melumat bibirku. Bukankah dia manis? Penuh dengan sensasi kelembutan? "Jika kau belum siap katakan saja" bisiknya di telingaku yang jujur terdengar 'kita lakukan sekarang, aku sudah tak kuat!'(?)

Entah setan apa yang merasukiku, aku melepaskan pakaiannya. Dia tersenyum di tengah ciuman kami. Aku sedikit ragu benarkah ini dia? Dia tak pernah seberani ini sebelumnya. Hah… sebenarnya aku mau menceritakannya lebih dalam tentang perasaanku yang diperlakukan bagaikan seorang putri oleh malaikat di malam itu tapi author melarangnya. Maaf ya!

Pagi pun tiba, aku tertidur di ranjangku. Dia sepertinya masih tertidur di sampingku dengan lelapnya. Hah… wajahku memerah sendiri saat aku teringat berapa ronde yang kami lakukan semalam. Kukira dia namja yang lemah. Aku bahkan ragu, apakah aku bisa berjalan sekarang. Aku menyentuh rambut hitamnya. Eh… tunggu… rambut hitam?

Bukankah rambut leeteuk pirang? Aku membalik tubuh namja di sampingku secara kasar. "HUWAAAAA!" teriakku histeris sambil menendang tubuhnya dari ranjangku. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU BERTANYA BABO! SIAPA KAU BRENGSEK!" teriakku yang membuatnya menutup telinganya dengan santai. Dia menatap sekelilingnya.

"Aku masih ngantuk eomma.. nanti saja aku bangunnya ya!" lho.. apa katanya tadi? Eomma? Dia bangkit tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya, membuatku mau tak mau memalingkan tubuhku karena malu. Dia malah balik tidur disampingku dan memasukkan tubuhnya ke selimutku.

Dengan sigap aku memukul kepala besarnya itu. "Yak! Aku bukan eommamu!" dia duduk dengan cepat. Matanya menatapku sambil melotot. Dia mengangkat selimutnya dan melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Dia kembali menatapku.

"HEEEEEE!" jeritnya menggelegar! Membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

Ya.. itulah awalnya mengapa aku bisa menikah dengan seorang lee joong woon. Aku menyesal? Tentu saja! Bagaimana mungkin saat dia memasukkan dirinya ke tubuhku aku berpikir bahwa itu leeteuk. Bagaimana caraku menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa membiarkannya menyentuhku pun membuatku bingung. Jelas karena mabuk! Itulah kenyataannya.

End flashback—

Hah… aku beruntung dia adalah pewaris tunggal harta keluarga lee. Jika tidak mungkin aku akan melahirkan anak seorang pemabuk yang normal dan aneh serta miskin. Hatiku masih sakit saat melihat leeteuk yang begitu terpukul saat mengetahui aku hamil. Bayangkan saja, dia namjachingu tersempurna yang mengetahui bahwa aku hamil sementara dia tak pernah berhubungan badan denganku.

Dia berpikir keras, memikirkan apa dia sungguh pernah meniduriku tanpa di sadarinya. Hanya senyuman indah yang terlihat saat dia bilang. "Itu pasti anakku". Dia memelukku, menjerit histeris dan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah ayah dari anakku. Aku terluka, aku bukan senang melihatnya begitu. Saat itulah joong woon menjemputku, mengatakan bahwa itu anaknya dan akan bertanggung jawab. Sedihkah? Ya.. bagi leeteuk dan aku serta si kepala besar itu.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menikahi seorang namja sementara dia hanya tertarik pada yeoja. Dia hampir gila dan memutuskan untuk keluar negeri. Leeteuk masih sering mengunjungiku, merawatku dan memberikan apa yang kubutuhkan. Hingga aku melahirkan, dialah orang yang menyentuh anakku pertama kali bukan si babo. Dia yang memberi nama donghae, tapi bukan dengan marga Park melainkan Lee.

Hingga si jelek itu datang dan mengambil leeteuk dariku. Bagaimana mungkin semeku berubah menjadi uke dan mengandung si pangeran es situ. Aku akan gila! Untunglah dia keluar negeri setelah menikah dengan si siwon itu. Bagaimanapun keluarga kim pasti malu mempunyai menantu yang jauh lebih tua dari anaknya yang masih menginjak kursi sekolah.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum pov.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai pagi ini. Meskipun aku terlambat, masa bodo akh.. toh bukan pelajaran donghae yang pertama. Kalau tidak salah pelajaran matematika dengan guru.. err… aku tak bisa ingat nama gurunya. Oh..iya.. aku lupa bahkan guru itu sudah di buat kyuhyun masuk UGD rumah sakit beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Rasanya malas sekali ke kelas, aku ingin bertemu donghae dan mengatakan kembalilah ke rumah. Aku rindu masakannya, meski dia Cuma pandai masak ramyoun doank sih. Tapi tak papalah, aku kan suami yang menerima apa adanya. Toh eomma juga pandai masak saat aku bosan makan masakan donghae, aku juga bisa menyuruh sungmin meminjamkan ukenya yang sempurna itu.

Hah.. itu shin sanjangnim, buat apa dia di depan kelasku? Pasti guru pengganti datang. Dia kemudian berlalu dan meninggalkan guru baru itu di dalam kelas. Aku membuka pintu kelas dengan sangat tak berprikepintuan. Maksudku sih Cuma membanting. Aku berjalan dengan santainya kea rah mejaku. Dapat kulihat seringgai kyuhyun yang merasa senang dengan kedatanganku.

Aku duduk di kursiku, guru itu berusaha menahan emosi saat melihatku. "Yack! Ni bu khan wo?" hei..hei.. dia berbicara dengan bahasa china. Aku menatapnya tanpa emosi.

"Close your mouth" ucapku santai dan kuharap dia tahu apa yang kukatakan dengan bahasa inggris. Dia namja tinggi bertubuh atletis, seperti tubuh appaku kurasa. Di tariknya telingaku. Hei.. eommaku bahkan tak pernah melakukan itu.

"Aku harus melaporkan mu pada wali kelasmu" mataku membulat mendengar itu. Tidak! Kyuhyun, jangan ikut campur! Dengan cepat aku mendorong tubuhnya yang besar itu. Aku tak ingin kyuhyun harus ikut bersamaku ke tempat donghae dan membuat donghae semakin marah denganku.

Aku tak punya pilihan lain, kurapatkan tubuh guru itu ke dinding. BUGH..

Kyuhyun pov.

Waah.. dia menarik telinga kibummie ku. Berani sekali, dia tak mau hidup ya. Aku siap mengangkat mejaku dan menghantamnya ke tubuh guru dari cina itu. Kurasakan meja ini terasa berat, kibum menginjak kaki meja itu hingga aku tak bisa mengangkatnya. Tumben sekali dia mau mengotori tangannya sendiri.

Di dorongnya tubuh namja tinggi itu hingga menghantam tembok. BUGH.. untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat sosok mengerikan kim kibum yang meninju perut guru itu. Dimataku dia keren. Dia menyimpan tenaga besar itu selama ini? Hah.. tidak sia-sia aku berpikiran bahwa dia lebih cocok menjadi uke. Lihat begitu tampannya dia sekarang.

Setelah melakukan hal itu, lihat betapa mempesonanya dia. Dia berjalan keluar kelas dan membiarkan guru itu mengerang kesakitan. "Jangan ada yang menyentuhnya!" perintahnya. Yaah.. sedikit kecewa sih, tapi ya sudahlah.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum pov.

Hah… aku sudah bisa menebak jalan pikiran author gila ini. #hei aku istrimu# *bum: oke.. author mempesona itu* dia pasti merencanakan aku di panggil ke ruangan donghae. Kemudian aku akan di siksa habis-habisan olehnya. Tapi tolonglah lee donghae, kau pasti ingatkan hari apa ini? Ini hari ulangtahunku chagiya. Setidaknya kau akan memperlakukanku dengan spesialkan.

"Jiya.. hyung! Aku sudah dengar kau pasti sangat keren tadi! Aku jadi iri pada kyuhyun hyung yang memilikimu" teriak sungmin gaje sambil mengguncang tubuhku. Huft… aku berusaha menahan nafas, aura aegyonya itu membuat aku tak kuat untuk menariknya ke dalam kamar mandi dan memenjarakannya di sana bersamaku tentunya.

PLAAKK… kali ini yang tak kalah menggemaskan datang dan memukul kepala sungmin keras. Dia memajukan bibirnya tanda ia tak suka. Hah… bertahanlah kibum, tak elit sekali jika kau harus mimisan di sini. "Jadi kau ingin mencampakkanku?"

Seme gila mana yang mau mencampakkanmu ha? "Tentu saja tidak chagiya.." sungmin mencoba membela diri, dia tak mau kalau wookie harus ngambek berhari-hari padanya. Meskipun mereka terlihat sangat imut dan polos. Mereka sudah melakukan 'this' and 'that' beberapa kali. Hah… sementara aku? Menyentuh donghae sedikit saja yang sudah sah menjadi milikku itu sulit sekali. Bisa di tebak dengan membuat wookie ngambek, sungmin harus rela kehilangan jatah makan tengah malamnya.

Hei..hei.. aku sungguh bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka melakukannya. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti dua uke sempurna dimataku. "Oh.. iya, hyung!" wookie menatapku dengan mata bersinar "Saengil chukhae hamnida" dia mengingatnya. Rasanya aku ingin memelukmu wookie-ah. Gommawo~

PLAAKK… kini jitakan mulus mendarat di kepala wookie. Pelakunya? Apakah sang seme? Bukan.. pelakunya iblis. Hiiii~. "Kenapa kau mengatakannya? Kita kan mau membuat kejutan" gertaknya membuat wookie bersembunyi di belakangku karena takut. Di keadaan begini, sungmin juga takkan bisa melindunginya. Aku tertawa kecil, membuat semua mata menatapku.

Huweee… aku melakukan kesalahan saudara-saudara! Lihat bagaimana satu kelas ini menatapku dengan tatapan aku-ingin-makan-kamu. Wajah minwook sontak memerah. Aku memasang wajah stoick ku kembali. Kulirik kyuhyun yang sepertinya kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kim kibum…" suara itu menyadarkanku, meski tidak dengan yang lain. "Lee seongsenim memanggilmu". Eunhyuk seongsenim memasuki kelas. Aku keluar dengan santainya. Meninggalkan suasana membodoh kelas. "Hei… kenapa kelas ini menjadi begini?" teriakan frustasi terdengar oleh eunhyuk seongsenim. "Bersihkan hidung kalian yang mimisan itu!"

Hahahahahahaha… apa aku terlalu menggoda ya? #nee.. kau terlalu menggoda#. Masa bodoh akh.. aku Cuma milik donghae kok.. lalalalalalaalla.. aku bersenandung dalam hatiku dengan riang. Anggap saja sebagai akibat dari bertambah umur. Dan donghae makin dekat menjadi milikku..milikku.. Hee… guru matematika itu! Apa yang di lakukannya pada donghae ku?

Aku bersembunyi di belakang pintu, memasang telingaku tajam. Apa aku sedang bermimpi melihat si china oleng itu memeluk hae ku. Apa karena satu malam tak tidur bersamaku dia jadi jablay(?). "Lakukan dengan cepat Han seongsenim!" apa-apa-apa? Benarkah itu suara donghae ku? Kenapa terdengar sangat menggoda?

"Kau terlalu formal hae-ah" berani sekali dia memanggil hae ku dengan seperti itu. Kubunuh kau! "Panggil saja hangeng"

"Baiklah.. apakah disana ada bekas memerah hangeng hyung? Aku takut eommaku akan marah" mwo? Merah? Jadi mereka bercumbu? Andwae! Biasanya kau akan berteriak dan mengadukanku jika aku melakukan itu.

"Tenang saja! Tidak akan berbekas. Aku melakukannya dengan lembut" akh.. aku tidak tahan lagi! Matilah kau hangeng!

Aku berdehem, dan itu sontak membuat donghae segera mendorong tubuh hangeng menjauh. Dia masih takut padaku rupanya. Kukira dia melupakanku. "Baiklah kibum-ssi, duduk di sini" donghae menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Aku menatap wajah hangeng tajam. "Kim kibum.."

BRUAAKKK… aku menerjang tubuh tinggi itu. Kupukul berkali-kali hingga darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Aku tak mengumpat, kurasa itu hanya akan membuat rahangku sakit. Aku berkelahi dalam diam, dia membalas pukulanku. Aku tak mau kalah, aku menambah tenaga ku. "YAK… BERHENTI!" teriak donghae yang sama sekali tak kuperdulikan.

Hingga akhirnya kangin seongsenim dan shindong sanjangnim menghentikan kami. "BERLARI DIHALAMAN 50 kali putaran!" teriak donghae yang membuatku sadar aku baru saja berkelahi di depannya. Hah… apa ini artinya dia membela namja ini? "Kau juga han seongsenim, kau seperti anak kecil saja"

Aku memasang wajah meremehkannya. Kurasa dia marah padaku. Tentu saja aku sekarang sedang mentertawakannya di dalam hati.

Author pov.

Seolah tak ingin kalah, kibum berlari secepat kilat menelusuri lapangan sekolah yang menjadi media hukumannya, begitu juga dengan tan hangeng, guru baru mereka yang sama tak mau kalahnya. Sejujurnya donghae terheran-heran dengan tingkah laku suaminya yang kekanakan itu, yah.. walaupun diakuinya masih anak-anak sih.

Sejujurnya, dia tak tega harus menghukum kibummienya di lapangan ini. Tapi sepertinya dia harus menyesali pemikirannya itu karena tampaknya sang namja berlabel es abadi itu malah sangat semangat memutari lapangan. Karena apa? Ia juga tak tahu. Ini kali pertama ia melihat seorang kibumnya berkelahi di depannya dan dengan senang hati memutari lapangan.

BRUUK… 50 kali putaran cukup membuat dua namja tampan itu kelelahan. Mereka ambruk di tanah. "Kalian tak apa?" Tanya donghae yang sedikit cemas dengan kondisi mereka.

Hangeng tertawa, "Nee.. gwechana chagiya". BUAGH… kaki kibum menendang tubuh hangeng kuat. Matanya seolah mengatakan jangan-panggil-hae-ku-dengan-sebutan-menjijikkan-darimu.

"ARGH! Ya..murid kurang ajar! Itu sakit!" teriak hangeng menjitak kepala kibum masih dalam kondisi tergeletak di tanah.

%ika. Zordick%

"Saengil chukhae hamnida…. Uri kibummie.. saengil chukhae hamnida" suara tepuk tangan ke tiga namja itu terdengar ricuh. Kibum tersenyum, di tiupnya lilinnya diatas kue tart besar.

"Gommawo.. kyuhyun-ah, wookie, Minnie" senyum dingin terkesan paksa terlihat di bibir merah kibum. Kyuhyun menyeringgai mencoba mengingat rencana yang sudah di atur oleh dia dan duo pasang super uke yang menjadi sahabatnya secara tak langsung.

Flashback—

"Mwo? Hyung mau melakukan 'itu' pada kibum hyung hari ini?" sungmin seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Sebenarnya dia lebih tak percaya bahwa namja iblis ini sama sekali tak pernah melakukannya.

Kyuhyun menyeringgai, "Ya… tentu saja! Makanya bantu aku!" dia menatap horror minwook yang ada dihadapannya. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana memulainya"

"Ya.. cium saja dia.. nanti juga terangsang sendirinya" jawab sungmin enteng. Baru kali ini posisinya sebagai seme diakui oleh si epil ini.

"Yaa..yaa..yaa.. itukan kalau aku seme babo!" dua orang minwook membulatkan bibir mereka mendengarkan pernyataan malu-malu kyuhyun. Mata mereka membesar kaget.

"Mwo.. jadi hyung uke?" teriak mereka serempak tak percaya. Siapa yang menyangka si epil tampan yang penuh percaya diri adalah seorang uke dari namja berparas manis seperti kim kibum.

PLAAK..PLAAK.. timpukkan maut mendarat di kepala minwook. "Jangan keras-keras! Ya..iyalah.. kau lihat tuh! Bukankah dia sangat manly? Saat dia berlari pun dia terlihat menggairahkan" jelas kyuhyun yang diamini oleh minwook dan author#plaak.

"Baiklah… begini hyung.. pertama kau buka kancing bajumu, tapi jangan semuanya. Usahakan se eksotis mungkin kemudian.."

"Waah.. wookie… kau berpengalaman ya! Pantas saja aku sangat tergoda!" celutuk sungmin yang langsung di tendang pergi oleh kyuwook.

End Flashback—

Kyuhyun pov.

Baiklah kyuhyun, sekaranglah saatnya! "Ah.. panas ya" ucapku memulai rencana. Kubuka kancing bajuku. Kibum mengambil remote AC dan Tiing.. AC menyala. Brrrr.. suasana berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Sialan! Apakah ini artinya aku gagal?

"Kyu… kau mau strawberry?" tanyanya menyodorkan kue ulangtahunnya padaku.

Aku mengangguk saja, apa sih yang kurang dari diriku hingga dia sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa dia tergoda? Huft… atau dia terlalu pintar menyembunyikan ekspresinya? Aku bergelayut di lengannya, pura-pura sakit tentunya. "Kibummie.. aku sedikit pusing"

"Lalu?" tanyanya santai tanpa melihatku sedikit pun, masih sibuk dengan kuenya. "Wookie, kenapa kau mencomot strawberrynya?" bahkan marahpun sama sekali tak berekspresi. Sementara wookie hanya nyengir tak bersalah. Dia terlihat sedikit tertegun. Tunggu apa artinya dia tertarik dengan si wookie? Andwae! Meski aku tak berpengalaman menjadi uke, aku tak boleh kalah.

Aku beralih kebelakang sebentar, kupakai sedikit bedak agar aku terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. "AKH…." Aku pura-pura terjatuh. GEDEBRUUKKK… aku sungguh terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit. Kenapa dia tak menangkapku seperti yang di ceritakan wookie? Sialan! Aku menatap tajam si ukenya para uke itu. Dia mengangkat bahunya, tanda tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tiduran di lantai kyu?" tanyanya babo, ya.. walaupun dia bersinar dimataku sekarang aku tak kuat lagi untuk mengatakan dia polos. Dia sangat babo!

Minwook sudah tertawa geli melihatku yang sudah GATOT alias gagal total. Rasanya aku ingin menangis karena malu dan segera menendang dua sejoli itu dari rumahku. "AKU SAKIT BRENGSEK" teriakku sambil mengumpat marah padanya. Kenapa tak peka sekali sih.

Dia meletakkan kuenya di meja, sendoknya masih terkulum di mulutnya. Dengan wajah stoick nya dia berjongkok di sampingku. Tubuhku terangkat berlahan, eh… kurasakan wajahku memerah sekarang. Jantungku berteriak ingin meledak. Dia menggendongku dengan gaya bridestyle. Otomatis aku melingkarkan lenganku dilehernya. Aku juga takut jatuh kan?

Dia mendaratkanku di sofa panjang cream yang tak jauh dari kami. Kenapa gak dikamar saja sih? Ponselku berbunyi, tanpa pikir panjang aku mengangkatnya dan membiarkannya mengambil kuenya yang sempat tertunda. Setelah itu ia kembali di sampingku dan menatapku intens. Sejenak aku sampai lupa pada orang yang menelponku.

"Yeoboseo…yeoboseo.." teriak orang di seberang telpon padaku.

"Oh..ya… gwechana?" kataku gelagapan.

Orang itu berbicara dengan santainya. Ahhh… adikku di seberang sana memang sama santainya denganku. "Eomma merindukanmu, pulanglah besok hyung" katanya yang tanpa sadar membuat air mataku jatuh dari pelupuk mataku.

"Arraso" kataku singkat menutup telpon.

"Gwechana?" kibum menyuapiku sebuah strawberry. Ya.. dia selalu sukses menutupi rasa sakit hatiku, meski sebenarnya dialah yang paling sering membuatku sakit hati.

"Eomma memintaku pulang" jawabku seadanya. Kibum sangat tahu bagaimana kondisiku dengan keluargaku. Aku memang baik-baik saja dengan keluargaku kecuali dengan si tua Bangka mr. cho. Dia pasti mengusirku saat melihatku kembali.

Dia mengelus kepalaku, menenangkanku. "Kalau begitu pulanglah besok"

"Eh…" apa maksudnya?

"Aku akan menemanimu" aku tersenyum, kupeluk tubuhnya erat. Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku harus mengucapkan terima kasihku padanya. Appaku takkan berani mengusirku jika dia ada di sampingku. Perusahaan keluarga kim sangat kuat dan selalu menjadi impian appaku untuk kerja sama. Tidak mungkin dia akan menamparku di depan pewaris tunggal keluarga kim kan?

Tiba-tiba kibum mengecup bibirku pelan. Akhirnya…. Dia menciumku duluan tanpa komando. Meskipun hanya kecupan ringan. Wajahku sontak memerah, tak pernah kurasakan dia seperti ini. "Aku menyayangimu kyu" ucapnya yang membuatku merasa aku hampir melayang. Tuhan.. hentikan waktu sekarang juga, atau aku akan menerrormu! (emang bisa ya?)

"Aaah…aahh… iya.. lebih cepat, chagi… aaahh" eh… suara apa yang mengganggu adegan tatap menatapku dengan kibum. Aku berusaha mencuekinya. "Ah…. Kau sangat kasar, lebih dalam!" itu suara tenor si wookie. Asalnya dari kamarku. Aku berbalik melihat kibum. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah.

Dia menunduk, "Kurasa aku harus pulang" ucapnya cepat beranjak dari sofa. Eh… pulang? Suara desahan di dalam kamar itu makin terdengar menggoda. Kurasakan wajahku juga memanas membayangkan apa yang sedang dua sejoli itu lakukan di kamarku. Kurasa itu hanya dapat membuatku yang terangsang, tapi kibum, dia pasti merasa itu terlalu cepat saat dia baru saja mengutarakan perasaannya padaku. "Aku duluan" BLAAM.. aku mendengar suara pintu di tutup.

Baiklah.. kita lihat, apa yang harus kulakukan pada dua anak sok pintar itu. Aku mengetuk pintu kamarku sendiri, lebih tepatnya menggedor. Wah.. mereka sedang tak sadar rupanya, sosok iblis di belakang pintu? "Buka!" teriakku yang akhirnya mendobrak pintu.

"HUWAA…" jerit wookie terdengar. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Wookie sekarang terhimpit pintu yang ku dobrak, sementara sungmin, dia nyengir sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ranjangku. Ternyata mereka tak melakukan itu, hanya berpura-pura. Ahh… syukurlah! Kukira mereka akan menjadikan kamarku sebagai tempat maksiat. Tapi… tunggu dulu! Mereka merusak moment berhargaku dengan kibum.

Aku menyeringgai memasuki kamarku. Ku angkat pintu yang ku dobrak tadi dan memasangnya kembali secara paksa. Ku seret tubuh mungil wookie. Menuju semenya yang sepertinya meringkuk ketakutan di sudut kamar. Kulepaskan tubuh wookie sehingga dia berlari ke belakang tubuh sungmin seperti dua anak kucing yang ketakutan.

"Kalian yang membuatnya gagal!" aku berusaha membuat suaraku terdengar menggoda. Aku melepas semua kancing bajuku dan melempar seragamku itu ke sembarang arah. "Layani aku malam ini dengan baik! Kurasa aku cukup kuat untuk kalian berdua" seringgaiku semakin lebar.

"HUWAAA… MIANHE HYUNG! JANGAN NODAI KAMI!"

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum pov.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Mungkin kyuhyun akan menendang ke dua anak itu di kamar mandi atau mungkin sedikit mengerjai mereka. Siapa yang bisa menebak isi pikiran dari iblis jahat itu. Ada yang mempertanyakan bagaimana perasaanku pada cho kyuhyun? Jawabannya aku menyayanginya! Sangat menyayanginya sebagai seorang sahabat. Dia membutuhkanku untuk memberikan perhatian padanya, perhatian yang tak di dapatnya dari keluarganya. Itulah yang membuatku yakin bahwa tingkah manja gilanya padaku akibat dari itu.

Aku pergi dari rumah kyuhyun karena ada sms yang masuk ke ponselku. Jika tidak, aku bersumpah aku akan menetap disana dan mengintip apa yang dilakukan dua uke itu. Aku jadi penasaran juga, bagaimana mereka melakukannya.

Ckckckckckckck….. sekarang aku duduk dihadapan namja yang mengirim sms padaku. Di sebuah restoran mewah yang dapat di pastikan membuat eommaku menangis jika teman-temannya yang rakus mengajaknya makan di sini. Meskipun suaminya terbilang sangat mampu, kebiasaan pelitnya tak bisa dihilangkan.

Aku berdiri dan membungkuk dalam pada heechul eomma. Inilah kesempatanku untuk meminta donghae kembali. "Aku minta maaf dan memperbaiki kesalahanku" ucapku datar. Aish.. kenapa mulut ini sama sekali tak bisa bernada sedikit. Aku tak ingat appa dan eommaku menurunkan gen seperti ini.

Dia tersenyum, hah… bersyukurlah punya mertua secantik dia. "Yesung menelponku dan menyuruhku pulang ke kanada. Kurasa aku benar-benar harus menitipkan anakku pada leeteuk sekali lagi" ucapnya santai. Hah.. begitu sulitkah dia menitipkan padaku.

Aku menatap wajahnya. "Dia istriku eomma, bisakah kau menitipkannya padaku saja?"

Heechul pov.

Kutatap wajah anak itu balik. Sekilas, ada wajah dan suara leeteuk di dalam dirinya. Meski gen siwon jelek itu masih mendominasi dirinya. "Dia istriku eomma, bisakah kau menitipkannya padaku saja?" otakku serasa berhenti berputar. Kata-kata itu sangat mirip dengan leeteuk. Hah.. rasanya aku ingin memeluknya.

Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan padaku beberapa tahun lalu, "Dia anakku juga, bisakah kau mempertemukan kami suatu hari nanti?" seulas senyuman terukir di bibirku.

"Baiklah, aku menitipkannya padamu. Jangan membuatku kecewa!" ancamku sedikit dan langsung mendapat pelukan hangat darinya. Seharusnya aku bisa membuka hatiku dan melihat ada sosok leeteuk dalam dirinya.

"Aku sudah menelpon donghae, dia ada dirumahmu sekarang, karena eommamu memohon. Selamat ulang tahun kibum!" aku mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Dia membalasnya dengan kecupan di pipiku.

"Aku pulang dulu eomma" katanya dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tak lupa dia ke meja kasir dan membayar semua pesananku. Kurasa dia punya sopan santun juga.

%ika. Zordick%

Donghae pov.

Aku mendesah kecewa, saat kulihat kibum menyuapi kue pertamanya padaku. Aku akan gila saat ini juga. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan ulang tahunnya? Donghae babo! Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada siwon appa dan teuki eomma. Mereka tersenyum dan memberikan masing-masing kotak kecil padanya. "Gommawo eomma" dia mengecup pipi eomma. "Gommawo appa" dan melakukan hal yang sama pada appa.

Dia menatapku, aduh bagaimana ini? "Appa, eomma, aku ke kamar dulu!" dia menarik tanganku paksa. Eomma dan appa hanya geleng-geleng mengerti melihat kelakuan anak mereka yang dari dulu memang begitu. Apa setelah dia meminta kado dariku dia akan ke kamar appa dan eommanya untuk tidur bersama mereka? Ya.. itu kebiasaannya meski kami sudah menikah. Dia akan meninggalkanku sendirian malam ini tapi kali ini tanpa izin dariku karena dia marah aku melupakan ulang tahunnya.

Di kamar, dia melesat mengganti piyamanya. Ide cemerlang langsung mampir ke otakku, aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ya… setidaknya ini bisa mengulur waktu dan dia tertidur karena kelelahan menungguku. Kau pintar donghae.

3 jam kemudian…

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama lengkap. Aku tak ingin mengulang kejadian dulu ketika dia tiba-tiba menyerangku saat melihatku hanya dengan menggunakan handuk. Dia pasti sudah tidur, aku segera masuk ke dalam selimut sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang membelakangiku. "Chagiya…" ucapnya yang membuatku langsung membelakkan mata saking terkejutnya. Dia belum tidur.

Dia berbalik hingga aku bisa menatap wajahnya yang kelewat manis itu. Di rapikannya rambutku yang basah. Di kecupnya pelan bibirku. "Saranghae~" ckckckckck.. aku jadi semakin bersalah sekarang.

Dia kini mengadahkan tangannya. "Kadoku mana?" persis seperti anak kecil . aku menelan ludah gugup. Apa aku jujur saja aku melupakannya? Dia pasti akan marah besar dan tidak berbicara denganku selama sebulan penuh. Saat acara tidak ngambek aja dia mampu tak berbicara seharian.

"Aaa..ku" ucapku terbata.

"Kau tidak lupa kan?" CLEEP… kenapa perkataannya selalu tepat sasaran?

Aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku. "Tentu saja aku tak melupakan ulang tahun suamiku" sergahku cepat. Dia kini memelukku dari belakang. Semakin membuatku merasa takut atas kemanjaannya. Dia jarang-jarang lho begini.

"Lalu kadoku mana chagi…?"

"Kau tidak tidur bersama appa dan eomma?" aku berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Anniyo.. aku mau tidur denganmu saja! Aku kan sudah dewasa" dia menggenggam tanganku erat. Menumpukkan dagunya di bahuku. "Kadoku mana?"

#kita beralih sebenatar di kamar siteuk#

"Chagiya… sekali saja nee…" rengek siwon meminta jatah malamnya pada sang angel.

"Tidak boleh… kibum akan datang untuk tidur bersama kita malam ini, siwonnie. Kau mau dia melihat tingkah bejatmu? Dan merusak pikiran polosnya?"

Siwon memajukan bibirnya lucu. Ingin sekali ia menangis tapi ia sangat tahu kalau leeteuk akan menendangnya jika melanggar perintah mutlaknya.

#kembali kekamar kihae dengan anak yang punya pikiran polos itu#

"Aku…" kurasa aku kehabisan kata-kata. Bahkan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari.

"Kau mencoba menggodaku eoh?" eh… apa maksudnya? "Aku tahu kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukku"

Benarkah? Aku bahkan tak tahu apa hadiahnya? Tangan kibum tiba-tiba merayap di piyamaku. Jujur aku gugup. Tapi aku tahu apa yang ia maksudkan. Hadiah ulang tahunnya adalah malam pertama kami yang tertunda kan? "Bummie~" suaraku terdengar gemetar.

"Kalau aku mengatakan hadiahnya bukan itu bagaimana?"

"lalu apa hadiahnya?" tanyanya menghentikan kegiatannya di dalam piyamaku.

Aku terkikik menahan rasa panas yang tiba-tiba menyerangku saat kurasakan deru nafasnya di leherku. "Jika ku katakan aku lupa?"

"Aku akan memesan tiket ke kanada dan memulangkanmu pada eomma dan appa. Tentu hingga pikiranku tenang dan tak menyimpulkan kau lupa ulang tahunku" kata-katanya sungguh mengena padaku.

Aku berkomat-kamit dalam hatiku. Kuharap ini pilihan yang benar! Tuhan ridhoi hambamu ini! Aku berbalik hingga menghadapnya. "Aku bercanda… tapi aku malu" ucapku dengan pipi bersemu. Dia terkekeh.. akh.. manisnya!

"Kau ingin aku menutup mataku?" dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Aku menggeleng kuat. "Lalu?"

"Asalkan kita melakukannya dibawah selimut"

"Baiklah.. ada lagi kim donghae?"

"Aku takut.."

"Takut bagaimana?"

Aku menunduk malu, kenapa dia bisa bertanya seperti itu dengan santainya? "Bagaimana kalau desahanku terdengar dan kita ketahuan?"

Dia menarik selimut dan mulai menindihku di bawahnya. "Aku akan lakukan dengan lembut dan menyumbat mulutmu dengan bibirku, chagiya" Hiiii~ baiklah, dia sudah memulainya!

TBC

Heheheheheheehe… TBC…

Oke… ka minta pendapat!

Perlu di gambarin NC nya? Atau langsung di skip aje? Pai..pai…

Review plizz….

Baiklah… ini balasan review'annya:

iruma-chan, yolyol, trueetr, BluePrince14, Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo,

Echa WhoThinktoChangeOTP : gak juga sih eon.. eh,, ko namanya berubah eon? Bukan kayak biasanya…

Rizkyeonhae : waah… jiwa fujo membuncah ya? Wakakakakakaka… hidup deh fujoshi!

Hitomi mi chan: Mwo? Andwae! Jangan bunuh kibum! Aku tak ingin menjanda! #hae: seharusnya itu kata-kataku!

Lady Kim : Makasih.. lope u lady… #plaak

Hae's girlfriend: terserah ane.. donk..wakakakakakaka.. diusahain ya! Doa aja..

WONKYU SHIPPER FANATIK: gak urusan loe kalee.. gue mau buat couple apaan… gua tu emank pecinta semua pair.. mau yang crack atau kagak… jangan pake ego lu akh.. kagak laku ama gua… gua punya banyak teman buat nendang lu dari sini! Ngerti kagak! Login lu kalo berani! Gue ELF.. ELF gak jelekin superjunior dalam bentuk apapun gak kayak elu!

: waahh..waah… gak adil nih… hehehehehe.. kiwook and kyuwook di FF ka yang sebelah..

Aoora: saya gak tega misahin mereka dichap ini, gak tau chap selanjutnya.

Namika Arishima : kucingnya author #plaak… kyu x kangin, bwahahahahaha.. si kyu antis kangin disini.

Key Key Key : wah.. senang banget kayaknya.. #peluk


	4. Be crazy

**Absolute Love**

**Pairing :**KiHae/DongBum, KiHyun/KyuBum and other

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read, crack pair (always hehehehe)**

**Summary :**"Aku Lee Donghae, guru Biologi baru sekaligus pengganti wali kelas yang baru saja kalian patahkan lehernya. Salam kenal dan kau" namja tampan yang berdiri di depan kelas itu menatap salah satu muridnya. "temui aku sepulang sekolah"

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

"Hihihihihihihihi" kikik donghae.

Waktu telah menunjukkan tepat pukul dua tiga puluh pagi. Kibum menghela nafasnya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa kesal dalam hatinya. "Bummie~ geli ah…" gumam donghae mendorong tubuh suaminya kasar dari atas tubuhnya.

"Yak!" kibum mengeram sambil berbisik. "Kau terus berkata geli kemudian mendorong tubuhku, kapan selesainya"

Donghae terdiam, ia sudah tahu betapa kecewanya sang pangeran es yang sekarang lebih memilih tidur membelakanginya. "Chagiya….. marah?" tanyanya takut-takut menari-narikan jemarinya di punggung kibum. Sedikit menyenangkan membuat Kim kibum—suami yang selalu membuatnya kesal itu sekarang sedang menggantikan posisinya.

Kibum berbalik, seringgai iblis salju terlihat di wajah cantiknya. Donghae menelan ludah gugup, sepertinya sebuah kesalahan fatal membuat sang suami merasa kesal. "Kim Donghae" bisik kibum tepat membuat donghae semakin merasa ketakutan. "Jangan panggil aku kim kibum jika tak menaklukkan mu malam ini!"

"MWO…. KIBUM! ANDWAE!" donghae ingin segera berlari keluar kamarnya, jika ia tak mengingat bahwa tubuhnya sudah tak berbusana sekarang. Dengan cepat kibum melumat bibir yang terbuka meneriakkan sumpah serapah untuknya.

Desahan menggoda terdengar dari bibir donghae saat kibum mulai menyentuh titik-titik sensitive tubuhnya. Kemana seorang donghae yang masih ingin menggoda kim kibum? Yaa… dia sudah jatuh untuk ke sekian kalinya pada pesona pangeran es nya itu. "Kibummie sakit!" erang tertahan terdengar dari bibir manis donghae.

Kembali ia mendesah nikmat saat kibum berhasil merubah rasa sakit itu menjadi sensasi luar biasa pada tubuhnya. Cengiran setan tampak di wajah kibum saat ia menyelasaikan kegiatannya dengan kecupan lembut di bibir donghae. "Lelah?" tanyanya.

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Dia sungguh sangat lelah. "Kau kasar!" rasanya ingin sekali mencekik leher kibum yang membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya sakit. Kibum diam, dia terlihat berpikir.

"Aku lebih kasar dari ini sebenarnya" donghae meremas sepray ranjang king size itu. Jeritan sakit itu tak terdengar saat kibum kembali menyumbat bibir donghae dengan bibir miliknya. Donghae menarik nafas ketika kibum berbaik hati melepas ciumannya. "Aku bahkan belum mencapai klimaks ku chagi" ucap kibum menggoda. Cukup meyakinkan hati donghae kalau dia perlu berdoa agar dirinya tak masuk Koran karena meninggal setelah melakukan malam pertama yang sempat tertundanya.

%ika. Zordick%

Donghae pov.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, berusaha membiasakan mataku dengan cahaya mentari yang sudah memenuhi kamar ini. Aku meraba-raba ranjang king size yang ku tiduri. Aku tahu kalau namja yang membuat tidurku terganggu semalam pasti masih tidur. Aku tak yakin dia tak kelelahan dengan aktifitas yang ia lakukan semalam. Sesungguhnya aku tak bisa percaya, ia bisa melakukannya sampai… err.. aku tak mampu menjelaskannya.

Hiks… apa dia masih sempat main solo semalam? Karena kurasa aku sudah tertidur di tengah kegiatan sialan yang tak kunjung ia hentikan. Lho.. dia kemana? Ku lirik ke sampingku, ia tak di sana. Kemana anak sialan itu?

"Kau sudah bangun hyung?" wajahku memerah mendadak saat melihat dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia menggunakan handuk kecil mengeringkan rambutnya. Aku menelan ludah, menghilangkan rasa gugupku. Sejak kapan dia punya abs?

Secepat kilat aku memalingkan wajahku. "Kau terlambat hyung!" katanya menunjuk jam dinding di kamar kami. Mataku membulat sempurna saat mendapati jam itu, tepat 10 menit lagi jam pertama kelasku akan di mulai.

"HYAAAA… KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBANGUNKANKU!" teriakku spontan. "SIALAN KAU KIBUM!" umpatku yang hanya di acuhkannya seperti biasa. Dia malah memandangiku yang menggeliat di balik selimut yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku.

"Chagiya… gwechana?" suara eomma membuat kami berjingkat. Aku menatap horror pada kibum yang melirikku dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Eomma masuk ya!"

"ANDWAE eomma!" pekikku. Otakku masih bisa berpikir apa yang terjadi kemudian saat eomma mendapatiku dengan kondisi tak berbusana di balik selimut. Aku melempar deathglare pada kibum. Dia tersenyum.

"Sabar eomma!" ucapnya pelan kemudian menggendongku dengan ala bridestyle. Kenapa saat pernikahan dia tak pernah menggendongku seperti ini. Jawabannya mudah, dia masih terlalu pendek dan kecil.

"Bodoh jangan menyentuh kulitku!" umpatku lagi, saat dia mencoba membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhku. Dia berdecis tak senang. Diangkatnya aku beserta selimutku ke kamar mandi. JDUAAKK… apa-apaan ini? Dia melemparku begitu saja, kemudian menarik selimutku dan menutup pintu kamar mandi cepat.

Kibum pov.

Waah.. apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Aku melempar kim donghae ke dalam kamar mandi? Ahh… masa bodoh, aku tak ingin di hukum appa pagi ini. Merebut keperawanan(?) menantu kesayangannya itu sebelum waktunya. Aku tak ingin di bunuh sekarang ini juga. Kuedarkan pandanganku, aku tak terlalu bodoh, ku rapikan sedikit ranjang kami. Dan meletakkan selimut yang ku tarik paksa dari tubuh donghae tanpa melihat tubuhnya pagi ini cepat. Ku bentang di ranjang dan siip… kau hebat kim kibum.

Meskipun aku pemula dalam masalah bersih membersihkan, aku cukup hebat. Ku raih seragamku cepat. "Chagiya… kalian tak apa kan?" aku masih mendengar suara merdu eomma.

Tanpa pikir panjang setelah memakai celana dan kemeja seragam sekolahku, kubuka pintu kamar kami. Kulihat appa yang sepertinya sudah siap mendobrak pintu. Terkadang aku kesal dengan sikap sembrono mereka yang sama sekali tak kuwarisi itu. Mereka terlalu panikan dan tak pernah memikirkan sebab akibat. Aku tak ingin tidur di kamar tamu untuk ke sekian kalinya karena kecerobohan appaku menghancurkan pintu kamar ini. Belum lagi dia sama sekali tak memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai orang tertinggi di rumah ini untuk menyuruh para pelayan. Dia selalu suka menyiksaku dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Gwechana eomma" ucapku datar dengan wajah yang kurasa seperti biasa. Aku bingung kenapa aku bisa terlahir dengan suara, ekpresi dan hidup yang serba datar. Apa eommaku ngidam yang serba datar saat mengandung diriku ya?

Eomma langsung memelukku dengan cemas. "Hae mana?" tanyanya cepat.

"Di kamar mandi" jawabku singkat. Sekali lagi harus kutekankan! Aku tak suka berbicara!

Appa tersenyum padaku, aku menelan ludah gugup. Apa dia menyadarinya? Berusahalah tenang kim kibum! Kim Siwon takkan sepintar itu hingga mengetahui kau sudah melakukan malam pertama dengan suamimu itu. Mana mungkin kan hanya dengan melihat saja. "Kibummie"

"Hmm" jujur, aku sungguh gugup sekarang. Eomma mengambil seragamku dan dasi ku. Mulai untuk memakaikannya. Ini sudah rutinitas eomma, lalu kemana donghae yang seharusnya melakukan itu untukku? Jawabannya dia tak terlalu becus untuk melakukan itu tiap pagi, alasan lainnya karena dia terlalu sering ngambek karena aku tak mengucapkan selamat pagi untuknya.

"Tumben kau bangun lebih pagi dari donghae" ucap appa kemudian merangkul tubuhku agar ke meja makan. Eomma tersenyum melihat kami yang lebih pantas disebut adik kakak dibanding anak dan ayah. Salahkan umurnya yang hanya dua kali umurku di kurang satu tentunya, karena aku baru ulang tahun semalam. Yaa… aku sudah hadir di dunia saat appa masih berusia 16 tahun.

Aku lebih memilih diam, dan itu pilihan yang baik. Aku takkan bunuh diri dengan mengatakan "Dia terlalu lelah semalam appa" dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Atau aku harus mengatakan "Aku bahkan sempat main solo semalam" oke… jika aku berkata begitu, aku yakin setelah appa membunuhku, dia akan menghidupkanku lagi dan membunuhku sekali lagi.

"Chagiya.. kenapa melamun? Kajja!" eomma mendudukkan ku di kursi. Di hadapanku sudah terhidang makanan yang menggugah selera. Hah… itadakimasu! Persetan dengan pemikiranku, toh.. my scream daddy ini takkan tahu. Jika tak ada yang memberitahunya. Ku yakin donghae juga takkan menceritakan tentang apa yang kulakukan semalam padanya.

Kenapa aku begitu yakin?

Hah… kurasa itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Kalian pasti tahu jawabannya.

"Appa…. Eomma…. Aku terlambat!" pekiknya. Aku terlalu malas menoleh ke arahnya dan melihat wajah manisnya yang membuatku kehilangan nafsu makan pagi dan beralih menjadi nafsu memakannya. CIH… sejak kapan kau menjadi tuan Pervert Mr. Kibum? Ayolah… aku sudah resmi berusia 17 tahun. Aku sudah punya KTP. Lagipula dia sah milikku, salah apa aku membayangkan dia berpose seperti film porno yang tak sengaja ku lihat di laptop milik hyukjae seongsenim?

"Chagiya… ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berjalan seperti itu?" oke.. ini baru menarik perhatianku dan separuh nyawaku. Seharusnya aku tak bermain terlalu banyak semalam.

Aku menoleh, dan mendapati dirinya tengah bersusah payah berjalan sambil menyeret langkahnya. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA… jika aku boleh tertawa, aku akan melakukannya. Ayolah… itu bukan gayaku! Tapi agak kasihan juga melihatnya. Eomma beranjak dari kursinya dan berusaha membantu donghae. Lalu apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya duduk dan melanjutkan acara makanku.

"Yak… kim kibum! Kau sungguh tak berperikemanusiaan! Itu akibat ulahmu, hingga donghaemu seperti itu! Setidaknya bantulah dia berjalan!" siapa yang berbicara? Oh… itu malaikat dalam diriku yang mirip dengan eomma teuki.

"Anni… teuki hyung babo! Jika dia menolongnya, kibum akan mati! Hohohohoho… semua orang di rumah ini akan tahu jika kibum telah do that dengan donghae" nah… sekarang iblis dalam diriku yang berbicara. Kenapa wajahnya mirip dengan kyuhyun ya?

Baiklah… karena aku orang yang mengagungkan teori logika! Maka aku memilih kata si iblis mirip kyuhyun itu. Donghae melirikku dan meraih gelas orange juicenya. Kurasa dia tak perlu susu karena masa pertumbuhannya sudah habis. kulempar senyuman manisku dan BYUURRR…. Mataku melotot begitu juga semua orang yang menyaksikan aksi penyemburan orange juice ke wajah appa dengan pelaku utama sang menantu.

"HYAA… APPA MIAN HE!" teriaknya rusuh, mendapati appa yang sudah basah kuyup. Tak kusangka dia penggemar mbah dukun. Tolonglah… jika aku boleh tertawa! Aku berusaha menahan tawaku, sementara beberapa orang pelayan rumah sudah cekikikan.

"Gwechana chagiya, yeobo… bisakah kau mengganti bajuku?" appa menatap eomma yang masih cengo. Eomma tersadar dan membawa appa ke kamar mereka. Hae melirikku, entahlah.. kurasa wajahnya memerah. Dan err… kurasa dia salah tingkah.

"A.. aku duluan! Kurasa aku sudah sangat terlambat"

Aku berdiri, "Aku tak bisa mengantarmu" ucapku singkat. Ku lirik supir pribadiku yang nganggur di teras rumah. "Antarkan nyonya muda!"

"Baik tuan muda" dia membungkuk hormat padaku.

"Kenapa tak kau saja yang…" kurasa dia mau melanjarkan aksi protes. Biasanya aku akan mengantarnya sampai perempatan jalan hendak ke sekolah mengingat hubungan kami yang di rahasiakan.

"Berjalanlah dengan baik terlebih dahulu" PLOOP.. aku melihat wajahnya semerah tomat sekarang. Kenapa dia hobi sekali menggodaku dengan wajah manisnya itu. Hah… aku menghela nafas dan ku hidupkan mesin motorku.

%ika. Zordick%

Author pov.

Dengan langkah santai kibum memasuki ruang kelasnya. Wajah ceria tampak di wajah manis seorang cho kyuhyun yang sibuk berevil smirk ria. Kibum menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi di tempat duduknya—disamping kyuhyun. Mengedarkan pandangan, sementara si raja iblis di sampingnya sibuk berkutat dengan PSP hitam.

Merasa ada panggilan jiwa dari seorang kim kibum, tanpa menggunakan suara pun kyuhyun mengetahuinya. Diliriknya kibum yang sedikit mencuri pandang padanya. "Waeyo chagiya? Kau mencari lee donghae? Dia belum datang!" sunggut kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Maklum saja, dia sedikit tak suka dengan guru yang selalu dilarang keras oleh kibum untuk di kerjai. Kenapa memangnya dengan guru itu? Bahkan ada guru mereka yang jauh lebih manis dulunya, kenapa hanya lee donghae yang tak di perbolehkan?

"Anny.. aku mencari duo uke" kibum melirik kyuhyun dan meraih buku barunya yang merupakan salah satu hadiah ulang tahun. Dia tahu meskipun kyuhyun tak menyerahkannya secara khusus atau membungkusnya dengan kertas kado. Tak mungkinlah seorang cho kyuhyun, si maniak game menyimpan beberapa buku tebal di atas mejanya.

"Mereka tak masuk"

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya, melambangkan bahwa ia sedang meminta penjelasan lebih dari si tampan manis yang sedang menekan tombol pause di PSPnya. "Kau tega sekali meninggalkanku semalam" kyuhyun memulai aksi merajuknya dengan memasang wajah memelas.

Jujur saja kibum agak terkekeh melihat kelakuan menggemaskan dari soul mate nya itu. Maklum saja, hanya seorang kim kibumlah yang mengakui kyuhyun itu menggemaskan saat melakukan kelakuan layaknya para uke. Sementara orang lain akan langsung muntah dan siap untuk menendangnya seolah dia memang terlahir sebagai seme kasar yang kejam serta menggoda.

PLOOP… sekali lagi di depan matanya, kibum melihat namja dengan wajah semerah tomat. Pagi tadi donghae dan kini kyuhyun. Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahnya sehingga mereka memerah seperti itu? "Mianhe" singkat dan hanya itu saja kata yang keluar dari bibir merah sang pangeran es. "Lalu uke itu?"

"Aku mengerjai mereka sedikit sehingga mereka tak bisa berjalan" -/- #kali ini wajah author yang memerah#

"Oh…" apa pernyataan itu cukup hanya dengan ber-oh ria saja? Jawabannya ya… karena kita memang sedang berhubungan dengan seorang kim kibum. Si irit bicara.

Setelah ber-oh ria, kibum kembali dengan buku-buku yang menjadi hadiah dari seorang cho kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lebih memilih kembali berselingkuh dengan PSPnya, daripada menunggu orang yang disampingnya itu menganggap keberadaannya setelah sibuk berkutat dengan buku-buku yang sepertinya menyesal ia berikan.

"Gomawo Han seongsenim" kibum mendongak saat mendengar suara sang pujaan hati tertangkap oleh telinganya yang tajam. Dilihatnya aksi err—mesra di depan kelas. Ya.. itu dari matanya, bukan dari mata orang lain yang melihat seorang lee donghae di papah oleh tan Hangeng karena jalan guru itu yang melambat entah karena apa. "Mianhe karena seongsenim terlambat" donghae menunduk formal pada siswa-siswanya.

"TCH…." Kibum berdecih dengan melempar deathglare singkat pada Hangeng. Namja China itu hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah salah satu muridnya yang memang kelewat kurang ajar. Ia kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa memperdulikan si siswa kalem yang lumayan berbahaya untuk karir mengajarnya.

Donghae pov.

Aku menarik nafas, kulihat anak sialan yang menjadi sumber masalah ini malah duduk tenang di kursinya sambil membaca buku barunya mungkin. Aku tak terlalu tertarik dengan buku-buku babonya itu. Dia mendongak melirikku. Mata kami bertemu. OMO…. Wajahku memanas seketika. BRUUKK… buku-buku bahan ajarku terjatuh. Seharusnya aku tak meliriknya karena akulah yang akan salah tingkah pada akhirnya mengingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam.

"Mian…" kurasa aku jadi lebih gugup sekarang. "Baiklah… buka bab selanjutnya"

Bersyukurlah karena siswa-siswaku menjadi lebih tenang hari ini. "Bab kali ini kita akan mempelajari tentang REPRODUKSI!" ujarku dengan menekankan bahan ajarku selanjutnya. Eh… tunggu dulu. "MWO?" mataku seolah ingin keluar melihat tulisan berbahaya di buku ini. "REE…REEPRODUKSI" entah kenapa kepalaku dipenuhi sensasi yang di lakukan kibum semalam. Huwaa… kurasa aku GILA?

"Nee… nee.. guru GILA! AKU TAHU KITA BELAJAR REPRODUKSI! BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI BERTERIAK DAN MULAI MENGAJAR" kulihat si iblis rival terberatku kini sedang menatapku tajam. Jika aku sedang meliriknya, maka aku takkan sengaja melihat…. HUWAAA…. Wajahnya yang mesum itu!

"Gwechana seongsenim?" tanyanya yang malah kudengar "Aku jauh lebih kasar dari ini, chagiya.." HUWAAA…. Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. "Aku keluar!" dia berbicara pada kyuhyun. Aku mendengarnya "Aku masuk!"

Dia menatapku dengan alis bertaut kemudian keluar dari ruangan ini. Hah… syukurlah! Aku sungguh akan mati jika dia masih ada di sini. "Gwechanayo seongsenim? Aish… kau sungguh berisik sehingga membuatnya keluar dari kelasmu!" kyuhyun membantuku berdiri. "Mulailah pelajaranmu, aku sedang tak ada mood untuk keluar juga"

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum pov.

Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kiriku, dua puluh menit lagi menjelang bel pulang sekolah. Selama itukah aku tertidur di sini? Ini sudah hari ke empat sejak donghae terkesan menghindariku dan memulai aksi gilanya. Apa dia sungguhan sudah gila? Anehnya, kenapa dia bertingkah konyol saat dekat denganku saja. Membuatku yang harus memilih menjauh agar dia tak berteriak. Apa aku pernah bilang selain benci membuat hal yang berisik, aku juga benci mendengar hal yang berisik?

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Aku sangat rindu mencium aroma tubuhnya. Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan? PLAAAKK…. Sebuah timpukan mendarat mulus di rambut hitam acak-acakanku. Aku mendongak dan menemukan CIH… "China oleng brengsek" gumamku dan langsung mendapat timpukan ke dua darinya.

"Apa kau tak bisa sopan sedikit pada gurumu, eoh?" dia duduk di sampingku, melihat langit yang sama dengan ku lihat. Kenapa aku sungguh tak bisa bersikap sopan padanya? Jelas saja karena aku juga tak bisa bersikap sopan dengan siapapun apalagi pada china oleng yang merupakan mantan pacar suamiku.

"Ada yang membuatmu resah hingga kau selalu membolos belakangan ini?" tanyanya tanpa menatapku sedikitpun. Dia mencemaskanku kah? Apa aku harus jujur padanya?

"Orang yang kucintai menjauhiku" dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Oke… anggap aku salah karena telah jujur padanya.

"Tak kusangka orang seperti mu punya masalah juga. Tak kusangka tipe agresif seperti cho kyuhyun akan menjauhimu. Kurasa kau terlalu kasar padanya atau terlalu dingin mungkin" mwo? Dia membicarakan kyuhyun? Hei… dia bukan istriku!

Hmf.. tak apalah, lumayan untuk menutupi jati diri donghae. "Sebenarnya aku juga tak mengerti"

"Kau terlalu muda untuk mengerti kim kibum! Kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk ke psikolog dan bertanya tentang gangguan jiwamu itu" psikolog? Gangguan jiwa… kurasa itu dia!

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. "Wae kyu?" yaa.. ini memang cho kyuhyun yang secara tak langsung terbawa-bawa dalam pembicaraan yang temanya sebenarnya tentang gangguan jiwa kim donghae.

"Kau lupa janjimu untuk kerumahku eoh? Aku ingin kesana sore ini. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah… aku akan menjemputmu" aku langsung mematikan telponnya. Kulirik Tan Hangeng yang kini menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Waah… sudah baikan?" katanya dengan senyum sumringgah, yang membuatku jijik.

"Kau ingin kutendang?"

"AISH.. SOPANLAH SEDIKIT!"

%ika. Zordick%

Apa maksud si psikolog itu? Aku harus membiarkannya sendiri dulu? Hah… baiklah itu kebetulan yang luar biasa. "Jadi kau mau menemani kyuhyun ke rumah orang tuanya chagiya?" eomma menyajikan sepotong kue tart di hadapanku. Aku mengangguk, appa hanya tersenyum sementara donghae dia masih menunduk seolah ketakutan jika aku meliriknya.

"Kau akan menginap?" suara appa memecah lamunanku untuk tetap menatap donghae.

"Nee…"

Eomma melirik donghae. "Tak masalah chagiya?"

"Kurasa tak apa eomma" katanya meyakinkan. Kurasa dia memang perlu sendiri untuk sementara waktu.

"Kau sudah mengemas barangmu?" kali ini eomma kembali bertanya padaku.

"Aku sudah melakukannya" jawab donghae yang memancing senyuman di wajah ke dua namja yang paling ku hormati.

"Pergilah! Tapi appa masih belum bisa melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan Cho"

Ya.. aku sangat tahu kepribadian appaku. Dia takkan melakukan kerja sama jika ia tak mengenal dengan baik orang yang akan melakukan negoisasi dengannya. Jika kyuhyun yang memegang perusahaan itu mungkin saja, appa akan melakukannya. Tuan Cho terlalu payah karena tak menulis nama kyuhyun sebagai penerusnya.

"Arraso"

%ika. Zordick%

Author pov.

Donghae menatap nanar mobil hitam yang sekarang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi yang semakin berlalu di hadapannya. Mobil yang membawa namja yang begitu di cintainya. Hanya saja dia sedikit bingung dengan halusinasi yang muncul di pikirannya. Mungkin ia juga tak mendengar dengan jelas, nama tempat yang sedang di tuju oleh sang suami. KEDIAMAN KELUARGA CHO.

Tunggu saja hingga ia sadar, mungkin dia akan menangis sesenggukan karena pintu perceraian dan perselingkuhan suaminya telah di depan matanya. Tapi untuk saat ini, di otaknya hanya ada kibum yang keluar kota sebentar dan itu artinya kibum yang tak ada di hidupnya dan mengganggu hatinya dengan wajah mempesona itu.

Sementara donghae yang sibuk berguling-guling gaje di atas ranjang king size mereka, kita lihat kibum yang sudah memasuki rumah yang menurut donghae selingkuhannya, tentu saja bersama dengan selingkuhannya. Kyuhyun menekan bel pintu rumah itu, hingga seorang namja menjulang tinggi menampakkan sosoknya. Senyuman manis terlihat di bibir tebal sexynya.

"Eomma… hyung pulang!" katanya ceria memeluk tubuh kyuhyun yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Dia menunduk hormat saat melihat sosok kibum. "Annyoung haseyo kibum hyung"

"Changmin-ah! Jangan membuatku malu! Mana eomma?"

Kyuhyun terperangah saat melihat sosok namja cantik yang sedang tersenyum melihat kedatangannya. Ia langsung berlari dan menghambur di pelukan namja cantik itu. "Eomma!" namja cantik—jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat anak yang sangat ia rindukan. Di peluknya erat tubuh kyuhyun.

"Kau kembali anak sialan?" suara familiar itu terdengar menunjukkan sosok namja tampan yang tak asing bagi ke duanya. Kibum tahu, tubuh kyuhyun gemetar hebat saat melihat wajah sang appa yang menatap tajam padanya. Begitu besar ketakutan namja iblis itu pada orang tuanya. Entah karena kasihan atau apa, kibum dengan santainya membungkuk hormat pada namja itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, tuan Cho Yunho"

"Kim Kibum? Apa yang membuatmu datang ke kediaman kecil kami ini?" berubah 180 drajat, sekarang Yunho tengah tersenyum menyambut kedatangan kibum. Kibum masih setia dengan wajah stoic nya.

"Aku hanya ingin menemani kyuhyun dan merindukan orang di sini"

"Begitukah? Jae.. masak makanan yang enak, tak enak membuat kibum tak betak di rumah kita"

Seringgai terlihat di wajah kyuhyun. Dipeluknya tubuh eommanya dengan lebih erat. "Syukur saja kibum membantu kita, eoh?" bisiknya yang mendapat anggukan manis dari sang eomma.

%ika. Zordick%

Seorang namja stylish berjalan dengan santainya memasuki ruangan presdir perusahaan kim. Senyuman penuh makna tersungging di wajah tampannya. Rambut hitam bergaya dan jas hitam dengan dalaman merah membuatnya terlihat semakin mempesona. Siapa dia? Itulah yang dipertanyakan oleh orang-orang perusahaan itu melihat sosok yang begitu asing di mata mereka. Belum lagi dengan sosok-sosok orang asing yang tak terlihat seperti orang asia mengikutinya dengan patuh.

"Apa Presdir Kim ada di ruangannya?" tanyanya di meja receptionist.

"Nee.. apa anda sudah buat janji?"

"Hmf.. belum, aku bahkan baru tiba di sini" dia tampak berpikir sejenak. "Apa seorang besan juga perlu membuat janji?"

"Bee…besan?"

"Nee… katakan padanya, Presdir Lee Corp. datang menemuinya"

Receptionist itu tampak sibuk dengan telponnya. "Tuan lee… presdir Kim akan segera menemui anda. Anda ingin keruangannya atau dia yang akan menemui anda?"

"Aku akan ke ruangannya. Ayo Albert! Yang lain, naik pintu darurat saja!" perintahnya dengan senyuman indah bertengger di wajahnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Mianhe… aku tak menyambut anda di bandara" Siwon membungkuk pada namja yang kini dengan tenang duduk di sofa ruangan presdir itu. "Aku tak menyangka tuan Lee begitu muda"

"Kekekekekeke.. bukankah kau juga terlalu muda? Hmf… kurasa kau seharusnya tahu bagaimana diriku dari istriku yang cerewet itu kan?" ucap namja stylish itu. Cukup membuktikan darimana wajah tampan donghae berasal. "Panggil saja aku Yesung hyung. Namamu siapa? Ah.. lucu sekali, kita sudah besanan tapi kita belum mengenal satu sama lain"

"Aku mengenal anda, anda terlalu terkenal di dunia bisnis. Hanya saja aku tak pernah menyangka andalah besan saya. Kim Siwon imnida"

"Arraso.. aku kemari untuk melakukan ikatan kerja sama antara perusahaan ku dan perusahaanmu"

"Jinjja? Perusahaanku tak terlalu besar untuk itu"

"Hah… mau bagaimanapun kim kibum adalah orang yang akan mewarisi perusahaanku, bagaimana mungkin kita tak segera mengikat perusahaan. Setidaknya persiapkanlah hingga dia nyaman dengan posisi presdir untuk perusahaan kita."

Siwon tak bisa menutupi bahwa ia sungguhan gugup sekarang. Dia di hadapkan dengan seseorang yang bisa saja menghempasnya dari dunia perbisnisan. Jangan lupa dengan kenyataan bahwa anaknya yang akan mewarisi kekayaan dari namja hebat di hadapannya. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan, kau tinggal tanda tangan di sini" Setalah membaca isi perjanjian itu dengan baik, siwon menandatangani berkas itu. Perusahaannya sungguh menjadi jauh lebih besar hanya dengan goresan tinta perjanjian itu.

"Hmf.. satu lagi, siwon.. aku ingin menemui anakku dan menantuku. Dimana mereka sekarang?"

GLUUP… siwon menelan ludah kecut. Bagaimana mungkin anaknya sekarang tak ada di tempat ketika sang mertua yang mengerikan ini sedang menanyakannya. Dia harus mencari cara agar kibum pulang saat itu juga, atau perusahaannya sungguh akan hancur karena Yesung beranggapan bahwa anaknya itu sungguh berselingkuh.

TBC

Mian he agak mengecewakan….

Hahahahahaha…. Saya belum cukup umur buat cerita NC….

Mian…mian,,,,

Hahahahahahahahaha…

Tolong reviewnya ya… demi kemajuan author galau ini!

Saya memberikan kesempatan para pemain absolute love untuk membalas review…

Yesung: ehem…ehem…. #sok berkarisma

Kyu: alay hyung ahk… babo aja kok dari sononya…

Yesung : ngiri … aja lu… jarang2 gua dapat peran bagus kayak gini lho….

Hae : hiks… ya.. aku juga.. benar2 nguras tenaga…. Dasar kibum mesum!

Bum: semua sesuai skenario kok….

Siwon: sudahlah… cepat balas ….

Yesung: oke..oke… buat minIRZANTI, waah…waah…. Banyak permintaan neh… hangeng…. Sayangmu tuh! Maaf karena author masih labil dan masih baru menginjak usia 17 tahun, jadi gak dibuat NC… selanjutnya…

Bum: **isfa. Id** hmf…. Gak boleh… itu adegan NC terpaksa saya skip karena tidak baik buat di intip pa lagi di liat, tu kata si author…

Hae : Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo aku akan melabrak mereka… truz minta dana santunan cerai… ngejambak rambut si evil… masukin dia dalam gorong-gorong. Biar kapok…. Berani banget selingkuh, ketauan pula!

Yesung : hmf… sampai matipun aku tak mau punya anak dari chullie..#nyambung seenak jidat

Siwon: **Namika Arisima **gak penting amat emang dia… hahahahaha… kita sebagai mahluk tuhan harus saling menghargai, jadi biarkan sajalah orang gak penting itu. Kangin kan udah jadi guru lho…

Sungmin: yolyol sampai mati pun, tuh adegan gak akan di jadiin nyata. Biarlah Cuma rahasia aku, wookie dan kyu…

Author :Hitomi Mi Chan : adegan mereka masih di tahan, sekarang masih fokus ke masalah kyuhyun, kibum, hae dan keluarga

Wookie: **Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia **mwo? Jangan dunk! Masih aku di tinggalin! Hangeng itu mantannya si hae…. Ntar ada flashback waktu kibum ma hae mau nikah kok…

Yesung: **Rizkyeonhae :** wah.. cepat salah, lama salah neh….

Heechul :trueetr begitulah kira-kira…. Kalian harus lihat gimana ci esung buat aku menderita! Dan si kuda membuat semuanya sempurna!

Hae: **Raihan **owh… tumben neh, reviewnya agak beda… biasanya bakal jerit KIBUM SEME!

Kyuhee: **yongsoo **nee… kami tau kami evil, tapi adegan itu bukan kami yang buat!

Kyuhyun: **Kim Ayuni Lee **nih… muji? Atau ngehina? Hahahaha… karena author lagi gak mood, dianggap muji aja deh… kami keluarga besar absolute love berterima kasih….

Bum :**hyukssoul **kenapa aku yang salah? Selat apa?

Donghae :**RistaMbum **: waah…. Sepertinya ketularan kibum ya? Singkat jelas padat

Yesung: KiaHyora wah.. tega… jadi kamu ngikutin dari awal, tapi review nya sekarang! Tapi gapapalh… asal udah tobat! NC tetap di skip… lum cukup umur

Author: **Kaito **i like ur style… oke..oke…. hangeng, itu orang ke empat hubungan kihae….

Selesai….

Donghae: kami segenap keluarga besar absolute love minta review sebanyak-banyaknya….

Gommawo….


	5. Miss you

**Absolute Love**

**Pairing :**KiHae/DongBum, KiHyun/KyuBum and other

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read, crack pair (always hehehehe)**

**Summary :**"Aku Lee Donghae, guru Biologi baru sekaligus pengganti wali kelas yang baru saja kalian patahkan lehernya. Salam kenal dan kau" namja tampan yang berdiri di depan kelas itu menatap salah satu muridnya. "temui aku sepulang sekolah"

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

%ika. Zordick%

"Dimana anak dan menantuku sekarang?"

Deg…. Deg… sebuah kalimat Tanya yang membuat Siwon harus memutar otaknya cepat. Ia tak mau jika ia harus di hempaskan dari dunia bisnis hanya karena keababilan anak semata wayangnya yang jenius tapi terkadang kelewat babo itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia katakan. Apa ia harus berkata bahwa kibum sedang bersama dengan namja lain dan menginap di rumah namja lain tersebut.

Anni… dia tidak babo, Yesung pasti bisa menyimpulkan bahwa anaknya itu berselingkuh. Detik berikutnya dia harus memulai bisnisnya dari awal. Hah… siwon menarik nafas, berusaha mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya yang sempat menghilang di telan bumi. Mengembalikan ketenangannya yang ia wariskan secara berlebihan pada anak dinginnya.

Ia membuka matanya, menatap mata tajam mengerikan Yesung yang terlihat amat berkuasa. "Dia sedang melakukan riset bisnis"

"Eumph… jinjja? Apa di luar kota?"

"Nee…"

"Pada perusahaan apa?"

Siwon memaksa senyuman manisnya yang tampan. Ia harus menahan pori-pori kulitnya agar tak mengeluarkan keringat dingin sekarang. "Cho… taman bermain keluarga Cho" masih berusaha setenang mungkin.

Yesung tersenyum penuh arti. Dia menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan, "Benar-benar penerus yang hebat, dia bahkan tahu mana perusahaan yang mempunyai potensi yang besar" ucapnya riang menjabat tangan Siwon erat. "Bagaimana mungkin anakku donghae sama sekali tak mewarisi bakat bisnis ku? Bersyukurlah dia pintar mencari pasangan"

Kali ini siwon mengangguk penuh keraguan. 'dan anak sialan itu berbakat dalam mencari masalah' jeritnya dalam hati mengumpat anaknya sendiri. Betapa rasanya ingin dia menimpuk si pangeran es segera dan menendangnya sampai anaknya yang tak pernah menangis tersebut menangis seperti bayi.

"Kalau begitu besok pagi aku sudah bisa menemui mereka?" Yesung tersenyum manis, ia seolah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Hahahahaha… dia sungguh tahu. Dia juga tahu bahwa anaknyalah yang tergila-gila dengan bocah es tak berperasaan yang jarang bicara. Ia juga tahu tahu bahwa keluarga cho memiliki seorang anak yang sebaya dengan kim kibum dan memiliki bakat yang hebat soal bisnis.

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan menjemput mereka" Yesung bangkit dari sofanya, tersenyum penuh makna yang membuat siwon ketakutan. "Ayo kita pergi!" perintahnya pada anak buahnya dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

"Matilah kau kim kibum!" umpat siwon sekali lagi.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hatchiiii!"

"Yey… aku menang!" teriak Changmin kegirangan melihat kata 'PLAYER 1 WIN' tertera di layar LCD kamar Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo? Kau masuk angin?" kyuhyun menyerahkan selembar tisu pada kibum. Kibum hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Di tatapnya dalam onyx kyuhyun. Mereka berada dalam keadaan err… susah untuk di jelaskan hingga…

"Ayo hyung main lagi!" teriak Changmin bersemangat yang sukses mendapat timpukan maut dari console game yang jelas hadiah dari hyungnya tercinta—Cho Kyuhyun. Siapa suruh adik setannya itu merusak moment berharganya yang jarang di dapatnya bersama dengan kibum tercintanya.

Kibum berdehem, dia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. "Aku keluar sebentar" ucapnya dingin tanpa ekspresi kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Di ronggohnya saku celananya, jelas di sana tertulis 'DAD' yang tentu saja di baca oleh kibum 'DIED'.

"Nee…." Sahut kibum saat menekan tombol hijau di smartphonenya.

"ANAK SIALAN DIMANA KAU SEKARANG?" teriak seseorang yang sangat jelas kibum ketahui siapa. Si ayah sialannya—Kim Siwon.

Kibum menjauhkan sedikit telinganya dari ponselnya. "Aku dirumah kyuhyun" ucapnya santai.

"Pulang sekarang!"

"Tidak bisa"

"Suruh Tuan Cho bekerja sama dengan kita dan kau harus pulang besok sebelum jam delapan pagi! Arraso!" kibum masih setia diam saat mendengar jeritan tak jelas ayahnya. Entah apa prihal yang terjadi tapi ia tak begitu peduli. "Yeobo… tenanglah!" kali ini terdengar suara menyejukkan sang eomma yang sedang menenangkan sang ayah. Kibum bisa menebak eommanya pasti sedang memberikan segelas cola agar ayahnya yang dengan muka merah itu tenang.

"Chagiya.. pulanglah eoh! Turuti kata appamu! Mr. Lee, appanya donghae datang, dan dia ingin bertemu denganmu besok" jelas leeteuk yang cukup membuat kibum sadar apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa kalau itu takkan merusak imagenya. Benar sekali! Nasib perusahaan ayahnya sedang di telapak tangannya. Pantas saja ayahnya begitu gila dan tanpa ketenangan sama sekali saat menghubunginya.

"Arra eomma" dengan santainya kibum menutup telponnya. Ingin tahu apa yang sedang di lakukan leeteuk dan siwon sekarang?

"Tch! Anak sialan dia bahkan mematikan telponnya begitu saja. Aku bingung dari mana dia mendapatkan sifat es nya itu" siwon menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tak jelas sambil menunjuk smartphonenya yang sebelumnya sudah di bantingnya dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Leeteuk hanya menggeleng-geleng tak jelas. Sepertinya sifat kekanak-kanakan suaminya terlihat. Siwon yang sempurna telah menghilang jika berhubungan dengan kibum dan tentu saja dengan dia. "Hyung… kau harus memarahinya saat dia pulang!" tuhkan… siwon mulai merengek sambil memeluk tubuh nyonya besar kim.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum POV.

Hah… dasar appa merepotkan! Dia pasti sedang merengek pada eomma agar memarahiku saat aku pulang. Aku bingung, jangan-jangan dia sebenarnya bukan appa ku melainkan hyungku. Aku berkali-kali sudah mengecek KTP nya dan tidak salah lagi, dia namja yang membesarkanku dari aku bayi hingga sebesar ini. Tapi mengapa sifatnya yang bagaikan bayi dewasa itu tak pernah berubah.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Kibummie, apa yang kau lakukan di sini" aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku pada sosok yeoja ahh… salah… dia sama dengan eommaku, dia namja cantik. Dia tersenyum manis, membuat aku canggung untuk menatap mata indahnya. Dia sungguh mirip dengan eommaku, meski harus ku akui Jae ahjumma lebih pintar dalam soal memasak.

Jika dibandingkan dengan mertua sempurnaku? Maksudku lee heechul, yaa… aku harus mengakui sesuatu bahwa heechul eomma sangat cantik dan fashionable. Lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna, suaranya yang terdengar menggoda, tubuhnya yang tinggi, bibirnya yang kissable, apa lagi ya? Ah… kecuali satu, mulut pedasnya! Itu harus di singkirkan!

Kutatap matanya, kurasa ia tahu maksudku. Dia juga sangat mengerti bahwa aku tipe yang tidak terlalu suka bicara. Dia tersenyum lagi, "Ayo kita makan malam!" dia kemudian beralih masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun memanggil dua anak manisnya yang sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain game.

"Changminnie~ Kyunnie~ ayo makan Chagi" teriaknya lembut dengan senyuman yang masih bertengger di bibirnya. Dua manusia iblis itu belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia terus mengulangi dengan nada yang terus naik setiap dia tak di respon. Apa aku harus membantunya?

Tiba-tiba saja, dia berjalan dengan langkah di hentak. Mataku membulat saat melihat adegan dia memotong kabel PS kyuhyun dengan gunting yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya. Seringgai iblis terlihat di bibir manisnya kini. Aku mengerti dari mana kyuhyun dan Changmin mendapatkan seringgaian itu, ternyata dari… ah.. aku harus menarik kata-kataku kembali soal ibu yang sempurna. Eommaku memang yang terbaik.

"BERANJAK DARI TEMPAT KALIAN DAN SEGERA KE MEJA MAKAN!" teriaknya sangar. Wah… aura ukenya menghilang seketika. Kyuhyun dan changmin segera berlari. "Ayo kita makan kibummie" katanya manis padaku, aku hanya tersenyum getir. Ada sedikit rasa takut yang terbesit di hatiku.

Ahh~ aku jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika aku dan donghae mempunyai anak seperti dua evil itu ya? Apa donghae akan bertranspormasi menjadi iblis juga. Hiks.. donghae ku yang manis,, akan jadi iblis? ANDWAE… oke… itu lebay kim kibum! Saat nya makan! Kemudian selesaikan tugas mu disini. Aku juga sudah dengar bagaimana hebatnya perusahaan Lee dan artinya besok aku akan bertemu dengan Presdirnya. Setidaknya aku tak mau membuat masalah.

%ika. Zordick%

Donghae melirik tempat kosong di sampingnya. Seorang namja tampan duduk di tempat kosong itu. Memeluknya dan mengecup pipinya. "Waeyo?" suara berat itu terdengar merdu di telinganya begitu manis dan sangat ia banggakan.

Donghae menggeleng lucu, dikeluarkannya pose seimut mungkin yang membuat namja yang memeluknya itu terkekeh lembut. Donghae ikut tersenyum. "Kibummie… aku…" dia mengecup bibir donghae berlahan, saat bibir manis itu menyentuh bibirnya. BLASSHH…. Sosok suaminya itu hilang.

"Kibum… kim kibum! Jangan bercanda denganku! Kemana kau?" teriak donghae mencari kibum ke segala penjuru kamar mereka. Kamar mandi, ruang pakaian mereka, hingga di bawah tempat tidurnya. Bulir bening jatuh begitu saja dari pelupuk mata Donghae, dia sadar betapa dia merindukan kibumnya hingga dia sampai berhalusinasi aneh seperti itu.

Dia melangkah gusar keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berjalan menuju ruang makan dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi meja makan. Dia melihat adegan yang tak seharusnya ia lihat. "Hyung~ kau cantik" siwon appa yang sedang memeluk mertua perempuannya dengan mesra.

"Jangan menghalangi langkah pelayan chagi!" leeteuk dengan sabar menasehati suaminya yang kelewat manja.

Siwon tertawa. "Aish! Biarkan saja! Mereka tahu menentukan langkah mereka walau kita di sini" di cubitnya pelan hidung leeteuk gemas.

Air mata terus mengalir lebih deras dari pelupuk mata donghae. Dia kesal. Dia marah. Dia cemburu. Dia bingung. Dia juga ingin seperti itu dengan suaminya. Dan… "HUWEEE~~~" persis, tangisnya langsung meledak.

Seluruh kegiatan di ruangan tersebut berhenti. Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, sementara leeteuk langsung berlari panic menenangkan menantu kesayangannya. "Waeyo Donghae-ya?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengusap punggung donghae penuh kasih.

"Aku juga ingin dibuat begitu sama kibum, eomma! Huweee" racau donghae jujur. Yang membuat leeteuk dan seluruh pelayan yang berada di ruang itu sweetdrop dan siwon jadi merasa bersalah. Hah… raja neraka pasti sudah menunjukkan diri ke dunia jika kibum sungguh berbuat seperti yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Ssst… sudah.. sudah.. kau lapar kan? Ayo kita makan chagi" ujar leeteuk yang duduk di samping siwon. Donghae hanya mengangguk. Dia mulai menyuapi dirinya sambil sesinggukan.

Suasana di ruang makan itu menjadi hening sesaat setelah semua pelayan keluar. Baru kali ini mereka makan dengan khidmat. Biasanya kibum saja yang makan dengan khidmat di meja makan mereka. Siwon melirik kearah leeteuk yang sepertinya juga gelisah. "Chagiya… aaa" ujar siwon menyuapi leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan menerima suapan penuh kemesraan mereka.

Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya, melihat adegan suap-suapan itu. Memorinya berputar, mengingat bahwa kibum selalu berkata "Aku bisa makan sendiri" saat dia memulai adegan suap-suapan dan berakhir dengan suapan di mulutnya sendiri. Bibir donghae bergetar, air matanya mengalir kembali. "Aaaku.. ingin begitu juga" gumam donghae yang sontak membuat adegan suapan sejoli tersebut berhenti.

BUGH… "ADOOW" teriak siwon kalut saat kakinya di injak keras oleh leeteuk. Deathglare pemungkas yang amat mengerikan terlihat dari mata leeteuk, membuat siwon mengkeret takut. JANGAN-MEMBUAT-DONGHAE-MENANGIS-DENGAN-ULAH-KONYOLMU! Kira-kira itulah makna tersirat dari mata sadis leeteuk.

"Eomma.. kibum kapan pulang?" Tanya donghae masih dengan tangisnya. Ia sungguh merindukan kibum rupanya.

"Besok pagi, dia akan pulang hae-ya"

"Jinjja? Sebenarnya dia dari mana?" pertanyaan polos yang hanya di jawab leeteuk dengan "Kediaman keluarga Cho"

"MWO?" donghae membulatkan matanya sempurna. Leeteuk menutup mulutnya, ia rasa ia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Siwon menelan ludah kecut. Ia sudah menyumpal telinganya dengan ke dua tangannya. Ia sudah tahu bencana akan datang sebentar lagi. "EOMMA MAU AKU DI CERAIKANNYA? APPA, KAU TEGA MEMBIARKAN KIBUM BERSAMA CHO KYUHYUN SEMALAMAN? APA YANG AKAN MEREKA LAKUKAN?" jadilah kim Donghae yang menangis semalaman. Di dalam pikirannya penuh dengan pose suaminya yang sedang melakukan hal yang dewasa dengan salah satu siswa berandalannya. Ribuan hipotesa yang merujuk ketidak pulangan suaminya lagi kerumah. Kim donghae sungguh gila malam ini.

%ika. Zordick%

Back to kibum pov..

Aku tersenyum hambar saat melihat begitu banyak makanan yang memenuhi mangkukku. Mereka sebenarnya menyuruhku makan atau menyiksaku. Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya, baru kali ini aku melihat tawanya yang begitu lepas. Tanpa sadar aku menyunggingkan senyuman. Ahh… dia memang sudah sangat lama tak sebahagia ini. Baiklah, aku akan membantumu kyu. Aku janji.

"Yaa..hyung.. makananmu sangat banyak. Untuk ku ya!" teriak changmin girang sambil memakan sepotong daging dari mangkukku. Syukurlah… dia membantuku memakannya.

"Yack! Cho Changmin! Dimana sopan santunmu" peringat Jae ahjumma yang membuatku member isyarat bahwa itu tak masalah.

Aku melirik mangkuk kyuhyun, sayur ya? Hahahaha… dia pasti sangat membenci sayur, tapi aku tahu dia harus berpikir dua kali membuang makanan itu di hadapan appanya. Aku menyentuh tangannya, membuat dia mendongak melihatku. Ku suapi dia dengan dengan daging yang ada di mangkukku. "Kau sudah kurus, buka mulutmu!" perintahku yang membuat semua mata tertuju pada kami. Wajah kyuhyun bersemu merah, dia membuka mulutnya yang langsung ku suapi.

"Gantian!" ujarku lagi yang membuatnya mengerti kemudian menyuapiku sayur yang ada di mangkuknya.

"Gommawoyo bummie" bisiknya. Aku memutar bola mataku, kulihat changmin yang sibuk bersiul-siul tak jelas.

"Kibum—ssi soal kerja sama" Yunho ahjussi mulai angkat bicara.

Aku menghapus butiran nasi yang ada di mulut Kyuhyun. Kenapa anak ini mirip sekali dengan donghae ketika sedang makan. "Mian, aku tidak suka bicara bisnis saat dimeja makan" yaa.. itulah yang di ajarkan appa, eomma dan heechul eomma padaku.

Yunho ahjussi tersenyum. "aku mengerti"

%ika. Zordick%

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mewakili perusahaan kim dalam acara negoisasi. Aku membaca dengan seksama berkas yang diberikan Yunho ahjussi padaku. Aku tersenyum simpul saat melihat memang banyak keuntungan yang bisa di raup dengan adanya perjanjian kerja sama ini. Tapi bukan itu yang kuinginkan sebenarnya.

"Bukankah kita sedang berbisnis ahjussi"

"Nee… kibum-ssi apakah ada yang tak sesuai keinginanmu dalam kontrak?" aku bisa melihat ada nada gugup saat Yunho ahjussi berbicara. Aku menggeleng.

"Biarkan kyuhyun menjadi pewaris anda" seperti biasa aku tak suka berbasa-basi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku bisa langsung menandatangani berkas ini dan memberi tahu anda langkah kerjanya" ucapku dingin, aku sedang tak bermain-main. Siapapun tahu bakat kyuhyun sebagai anak jenius tak bisa di tutupi. Tanpa yunho ahjussi sadari, kemampuannya sudah di dengar sampai kancah internasional. "Aku juga bisa langsung menghancurkan bisnis anda" oke.. yang terahir ini bonus ancaman dariku.

"Aku mengerti" aku menunggu saat Yunho ahjussi menelpon pengacaranya. Kemudian kami mengobrol seputar bisnis yang bisa kuduga, akulah yang menjadi pendengar yang baik. Aku hanya memberinya jalan keluar soal masalah perusahaan. Appaku memang mengajariku dengan baik.

%ika. Zordick%

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan setengah dua belas malam. Jae ahjumma tersenyum padaku saat aku berjalan menuju kearahnya yang sepertinya menunggu kami berbicara sejak tadi. Aku membungkuk formal padanya. "Kyuhyun, ahjumma rasa sudah tertidur"

"Hmf… aku tidur di sofa saja eomma" ucapku santai. Kurasa jae ahjumma juga tahu bahwa kyuhyun sangat sensitive saat tidur. Dia pasti akan terbangun saat aku masuk ke kamarnya.

"Tidurlah di kamar Changmin, dia takkan terbangun meski kebakaran datang" canda jae ahjumma yang membuatku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar maknae Cho itu. Dia bahkan tertidur dengan lampu menyala. Apa dia seperti donghae? Takut pada kegelapan? Ahh… baguslah, aku juga sudah terbiasa tidur dengan lampu yang menyala terang.

Kutatap wajah damai Changmin. Sangat polos dan tenang. Dia mirip kyuhyun, hanya saja kyuhyun terlihat lebih manis dan anak ini lebih tampan.

Kyuhyun pov.

Aish.. kenapa kibum belum datang juga? Apa dia terlalu asyik berbicara dengan si tua Bangka Yunho itu? Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar. Tapi langkahku berhenti saat mendengar suara kibum. Dia ada di kamar Changmin. Aku mengintip untuk melihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Berbicara sendiri? Dia punya kebiasaan yang aneh, biasanya dia tak suka bicara.

"Bukankah kau begitu indah, eoh? Apa kau tak merindukanku?" suara bisikkan kibum di telinga changmin membuatku sakit. Apa dia mencintai adikku? Dia… mencintai Changmin? Bukan aku?

"Kau tega menyiksaku chagi? Aku hanya tak bisa jujur, aku sungguh mencintaimu tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya di depanmu." Aku langsung berlari ke kamarku. Aku tak mampu lagi mendengar yang lebih dari ini. Kibum… bagaimana bisa dia mencintai Cho Changmin?

Kibum pov.

Hah… saat melihat wajahnya jujur saja, dia sangat mirip donghae. Aku sungguh merindukannya. Aku ingin memeluknya dan mencium aroma vanilla yang biasa ku cium dari leher serta rambut hitam kecoklatannya. Kutatap wajah changmin, bayangan donghae terlihat di mataku. Membuatku tersenyum begitu saja.

"Bukankah kau begitu indah, eoh? Apa kau tak merindukanku?" bisikku di telinga orang yang bagiku donghae ini. Aku jadi teringat bagaimana kondisi donghae belakangan ini yang selalu menghindariku. Apa dia sedang menyiksaku? Ahh… kim donghae "Kau tega menyiksaku chagi? Aku hanya tak bisa jujur, aku sungguh mencintaimu tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya di depanmu." Ahh… lumayan lega juga seh jadinya.

Sudah akh.. ini seperti orang bodoh yang bedebah dan idiot. Aku mau tidur. Ayolah… sampai kapan aku akan menganggap boneka hidup itu menjadi donghae? Gila? Seperti anak perempuan ababil saja. Sungguh merindukanmu donghae. Aku harus segera tidur dan sampai di rumah sebelum jam delapan pagi.

%ika. Zordick%

Author pov.

Siwon sibuk melihat jam tangannya. Sudah jam setengah delapan dan anak tercintanya belum kunjung datang juga. Dilihatnya wajah donghae yang tertidur di bednya dan leeteuk. Menantu kesayangannya itu baru saja tidur saat pukul lima subuh. Terus menangis dan melakukan ribuan percobaan bunuh diri yang berhasil dia, leeteuk dan para pelayan halangi.

Rumah sungguh benar-benar kacau karena seorang namja dewasa berhati polos yang masih terisak di tengah tangisnya. Apa air matanya tak habis setelah semalaman menangis? Ia berbalik melihat leeteuk yang tengat tertidur di sofa. Istrinya itu pasti kelelahan. Sebenarnya ia juga, tapi bagaimana ia bisa tidur jika kehancuran perusahaannya tepat ada di kelopak matanya.

"Tuan muda sudah pulang tuan" kepala pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar Siwon dan membuahkan senyuman kelegaan di wajah rupawannya yang sudah acak itu.

"Masuklah!" pintu kamarnya terbuka, menunjukkan wajah tampan sedingin es sang anak. Kibum berjalan dengan tenangnya tanpa rasa bersalah ke dalam kamar orang tuanya.

"Kenapa dia tidur di sini?" Tanya kibum menunjuk sosok donghae di atas bed.

"Dia menangis semalaman karena merindukanmu" jawab leeteuk yang terbangun. Di tatapnya tajam wajah anaknya. Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia bisa melihat bulatan hitam di sekitar mata kedua orang tuanya akibat ulah istri manjanya. Kibum hanya terkekeh dalam hati. 'rasakan! Itulah yang kualami jika dia sedang ngambek'

Kibum menggendong tubuh donghae dengan gaya bridestyle, membuat donghae terjaga dari tidurnya. "Kau pulang?" donghae mengerjab tak percaya. Di peluknya tubuh kibum erat seolah tak ingin kehilangan suaminya lagi. Kibum mengeluarkan killer smilenya, membuat wajah donghae merona melihatnya.

"Memang kemana aku akan pergi?" bisiknya mesra di telinga donghae.

Donghae menggeleng di dada kibum. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Tak ingin dilihat oleh suaminya. "Ayo kita ke kamar! Aku lelah" ucap kibum meninggalkan donghae dan berjalan lebih dulu. Donghae melipat tangannya di depan dada. Mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Gendong aku!" ucapnya mengulurkan tangannya. Kibum mengumpat dalam hati, di lingkarkannya tangan donghae di lehernya dan mulai mengangkat tubuh ringan itu. Donghae menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher kibum.

"Jangan menggigitnya hae!" peringat kibum saat dirasanya ada sesuatu yang basah bermain di lehernya. Dia kembali merutuki jiwa kemesumannya yang terpanggil. Hah… dia sudah berusaha untuk menahan diri agar dia tak membuat donghaenya sepertinya sebelumnya. Selalu ketakutan saat melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi…" sebuah suara baritone indah terdengar menyapu pendengaran kibum. Kibum menatap sosok namja stylish yang sedang tersenyum ramah melihatnya. Ia terdiam lama, berusaha memutar otaknya dan menemukan nama namja itu. Dan… "Kau siapa?" itulah perkataan tak sopan yang ia katakan saat dalam berkas memorinya tak ada namja yang sedang ia lihat sekarang.

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya, menatap sosok namja yang kini tersenyum penuh misteri tersebut. "Oooh…" ucapnya. Satu detik…

Dua detik..

Sepuluh detik..

Donghae menggeliat dalam gendongan kibum. "Appa…" suaranya terdengar bergetar dan wajahnya memucat.

"MWO?" GEDUBRAK… jadilah Kihae yang terjatuh dengan posisi tidak elit di lantai marmer kediaman KIM.

"Hei.. kalian tidak apa-apa?" namja stylish—Yesung segera membantu menantu dan anaknya itu berdiri. Dia tertawa terpingkal saat mendapati wajah keduanya yang merona merah malu.

"Appa~" donghae menunduk takut, ia tak mau di kepala appanya itu dia adalah namja agresif yang memalukan. Kibum merengkuh pinggang donghae possesif. Membungkuk hormat pada Yesung. "Kim kibum imnida"

"Aku sudah dengar tentangmu, ayo kita makan diluar. Aku ingin banyak ngobrol dengan menantuku. Bersihkan dirimu Hae!" Yesung berbicara tegas saat pada Hae, membuat donghae langsung bergegas berlari ke kamarnya dan kibum.

Kibum membawa Yesung duduk di sofa tamu di ruang utama. Wajah datar diantara keduanya membuat mereka langsung di cap tidak cocok oleh para pelayan rumah kim yang berlalu lalang. "Mian, donghae kami memang sangat manja" Yesung mengalah, dia sadar menantunya itu jauh lebih pendiam dari yang ia perkirakan.

"Gwechana, appa…" kibum tersenyum manis. "Aku yang terlalu merindukannya"

"Aku bisa tenang, sepertinya kau sangat mencintainya" Yesung memeluk tubuh menantunya. Menyalurkan sebuah rasa sayang bak ayah dan anak.

Kibum tak segera menjawab. "Sangat…" suara kibum terpotong dengan ke datangan donghae. "Bagaimana appa, aku tampan kan?" teriaknya duduk di samping Yesung.

"Kau manis" ujar kibum tanpa melirik Donghae. Donghae memerah lagi, bingung dengan kata apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Mimpi apa dia semalam hingga kibum begitu memanjakannya pagi ini? Atau sekarang dia sedang bermimpi.

Yesung sekali lagi hanya terkekeh, padahal dulunya dia tak setuju dengan perjodohan yang di rencanakan oleh istrinya aka kim heechul. Tapi semakin hari ia sadar bahwa anaknya begitu mencintai sang pangerannya dan pangerannya sekarang, yesung yakin balik membalas perasaan itu sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ahh… appa langsung saja, bukankah dua bulan lagi kau akan melakukan ujian akhir kibummie?"

Kibum hanya mengangguk tak mengerti. Ia melirik donghae meminta penjelasan dan donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya sama tak mengerti. "Saat kau menyelasaikan ujianmu maka, appa akan mengumumkan pernikahan kalian"

"Eh…" kibum dan donghae sontak terkejut.

"Begitu juga namamu sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaanku dan perusahaan keluarga KIM"

"Tapi appa, kibum terlalu muda untuk itu. Bukankah dia harus berusia 26 tahun dulu?" donghae angkat bicara, bagaimanapun dia tak ingin menyiksa suaminya dengan berkas-berkas membosankan. Dia cukup tahu hal tersebut sehingga dia lebih memilih menjadi seorang guru.

"Kakekmu sudah menegaskan, apa kau ingin bercerai dengan kibum?"

Donghae terdiam, kibum menunduk. Ada rasa takut di benak donghae. Bagi kibum tidak sulit untuk menceraikannya. Toh… kibum memang tak pernah mencintainya. "Tidak masalah" ujar kibum mantap.

TBC

Oke.. oke… ka gak tau betapa hancurnya chap ini! Waktunya balas review ja deh ya…

**Rizkyeonhae = **donghae: Benarkah appaku begitu berwibawa di sini? #ngelirik Yesung. Kyuhyun: padahal kurasa dia masih terlihat babo! Donghae: Yack! Cho kyuhyun! Dia hyung kita. Hmff… hae juga tidak terlalu paham ceritanya kenapa aku bisa di jodohin ma si e situ. Tapi di chp depan bakal jelas. Review terus nee…

**Hitomi Mi Chan= **Yesung: Nee~ aku sama tampannya kan sama donghae? Hehehehehe… mwoya? Ingin bunuh Kibum? Wah.. lebih baik jangan! Aku tak mau si cengeng fishy itu merengek gak jelas.

**Raihan = **Donghae : lalu kenapa kalau aku yang balas? #melotot, truz meluk kibum. Chagi… dia inginnya kamu yang balas reviewan dia. Balas sana! Kibum: Malez… Heechul : sudahlah aku saja! Gini, kalau si kyu akan beraksi setelah kibum marah besar sama dia di chap selanjutnya. Dia bakal ngelakuin segalanya buat ngerebut kibum. Jadi tenang ajah! Begitulah… wah.. anakku donghae kasian

**Gamers cho = **Siwon: Aku juga tak terima ini! Hyung…. Huwee… #meluk leeteuk.

**AIrzanti = **Hankyung: Ni hao ma? Maaf… #meluk airzanti. Terima kasih karena membelaku di FF sialan yang aku tak ada pasangannya ini. Apa? Merebut heechul hyung dari Yesung di sini sepertinya akan susah. Lihat saja tuh#nunjuk kekayaan Yesung. Tapi mungkin aja sih ngingat yesung straight, tapi sepertinya di chap depan juga akan ada pertengkaran hebat suami istri lee ini.

**Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo = **Yunho: Namanya panjang ya? Hmf… ya konfliknya tenang saja, tak separah konflik-konflik lain kok. Karena pemeran kita juga pada rada aneh semua.

**Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia = **donghae: / #blushing. Nee… sebenarnya kau pilih dia atau aku sih bummie. Kibum: Sapa aja boleh… #nyantai

**Isfa. Id = **Kibum: Ko bisa gak dapat ide sih? Coba liat wajahku mungkin dapat?#narsis. Hmf… ya.. Yesung Cuma keren di sini aja. Jarang-jarang lho! #ngebaca naskah kyu.

**KiaHyora = **Kyuhyun: Si author mank udah kebanyakan baca NC bareng gue, Cuma feelnya dia terus gak dapat! Bwahahahaha…..

**RistaMbum = **Leeteuk: soal jiwa semenya memang gak perlu di Tanya lagi. Hah… anakku memang wajahnya aja yang uke… tapi di chap selanjutnya, kibum bakal lebih sensian dan beneran berkelahi di sekolah.

**Namika Arishima = **Kibum : Twitter si ika kikazordick

**FerShiaMaCos = **Donghae: si setan es itu memang mesum kok… siapa yang bilang dia anak baik? Huft… #ngambek

**Rarabummie= **Kihae: Iya… bakal dilanjutin kayaknya!

**HaeUKE= **Hangeng: sama aku dan donghae? Di chap depan mungkin akan terjawab. Terima kasih review nya

**Nelly key Donghae= **Kyuhyun: Apa cast aku juga jarang ada?

**Elfish= **Donghae: ini sudah di update kok.. jangan marah! Hehehehehe

**Dew'yellow= **Yesung: udah di lanjut kok… sstt… udah di lanjut…#gilanya kumat

Gommawo tolong review nya nee…


	6. Amnesia?

**Absolute Love**

**Pairing :**KiHae/DongBum, KiHyun/KyuBum and other

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read, crack pair (always hehehehe)**

**Summary :**"Aku Lee Donghae, guru Biologi baru sekaligus pengganti wali kelas yang baru saja kalian patahkan lehernya. Salam kenal dan kau" namja tampan yang berdiri di depan kelas itu menatap salah satu muridnya. "temui aku sepulang sekolah"

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

%ika. Zordick%

Wajah donghae memucat, bibirnya bergetar mendengar penuturan singkat, jelas dan padat dari mulut suami esnya. Ia menunduk, terdiam, rasanya ia juga malu, bagaimana mungkin Kibum menjawab begitu di depan Appanya. Ia tak bisa membayangkannya bagaimana marahnya appanya sekarang. Ia bisa melihat kemarahan yang tersulut di mata Yesung.

"Aappaa…" Donghae berusaha menenangkan Yesung. Ia tak ingin Yesung harus sungguh memisahkan dia secara paksa dengan Kibum seperti kasus eommanya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Aku akan melakukannya Appa" lanjut Kibum yang membuahkan senyuman di wajah Yesung. Donghae membelalakkan matanya, masih berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang dimaksudkan kibum. Dia yang terlalu babo atau makna perkataan kibum yang terlalu ambigu? Kibum ingin menceraikannya atau menerima keputusan Appanya untuk segera mengumumkan pernikahan mereka?

Donghae mengerjab lucu, ditatapnya kibum yang kini menyunggingkan senyuman yang amat manis. Senyuman yang tak pernah dilihatnya secara langsung. Kibum mengecup bibir Donghae kilat, seolah tahu bahwa namja polos takkan mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Donghae menunduk, wajahnya memerah bahkan sangat merah. Yesung terkikik melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Aku setuju saja, jika Hae memang menyukainya" Mimpi apa sebenarnya donghae semalam, kenapa kibum sungguh begitu memanjakannya? Apa dunia sebentar lagi akan kiamat atau gunung Fuji akan segera meletus?

Donghae pov.

Deg…

Deg…

Baru saja jantungku hampir berhenti karena perkataan ambigu si sialan ini sekarang dia berhasil membuat jantungku memompa lebih cepat dengan aksi gilanya. Yah… meskipun tak bisa terbilang gila juga sih? Mengingat dia tak pernah memperlakukanku seperti itu sebelumnya. Hah~ Tuhan, apa rencanamu dibalik semua ini?

Apa jangan-jangan, dia bukan Kim Kibum? Apa ada alien yang menyamar menjadi dirinya kemudian mencoba menggodaku yang manis dan imut ini? Alien itu punya selera tinggi juga rupanya. Lalu Kibum? Dimana kibum? Apa jangan-jangan kibum dibawa oleh alien itu untuk di nikahkan dengan putri alien? Ternyata begitu, mereka sebenarnya menginginkan Kibumku yang seperti pangeran.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan di luar, aku tahu tempat yang enak. Eommamu pasti sudah menunggu lama di sana" ujar appa menyadarkanku dari pemikiran anehku. Aku bangkit, kibum lebih dahulu berdiri. Ahh~ ternyata dia bukan alien. Jika dia memang alien dia pasti akan membantuku berdiri terlebih dahulu kan.

Aku bangkit dari sofa, menyunggingkan senyuman terbaik pada appa yang menungguku untuk berdiri. Bukan seperti si es tampan itu. Dia malah meninggalkanku dan berjalan ke depan duluan. Aku mendengus kesal. Appa tertawa dengan tingkahku. Dia pasti tahu apa masalah yang sedang menghampiri anak kesayangannya ini. Aku selalu bercerita padanya tentang keluh kesahku pada kibum. Sampai dia bosan dan tertidur sementara aku masih sibuk mengoceh di telpon.

Tiba-tiba kibum kembali, dia terlihat terburu-buru menghampiriku. "Lama sekali" katanya dengan nada kesal tapi masih setia dengan wajah datarnya. Apa dia terserang sindorm ya? Tapi aku tak pernah tahu ada sindorm seperti itu meski aku sudah menjadi guru biologi sekarang. Ada hal yang perlu ku syukuri dari ketidak abnormalannya tersebut, aku tak perlu takut jika dia marah atau dia membentakku. Dia tak pernah membuatku takut karena dia selalu menunjukkan ekspresi dan tak banyak bicara hingga tak pernah membuat hatiku sakit.

Dia menggandenga tanganku, menarikku dengan lembut. Langkah kakinya yang panjang menyebabkan aku harus setengah berlari untuk menyeimbangkan jarak kami. "Limosin?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Aku berbalik dan menatap horror pada appa yang kini nyengir di belakangku. "APA MAKSUDNYA INI APPA?" teriakku sangar yang membuat kibum menatapku dan appa bergantian.

Aku tak terlalu suka appa menunjukkan kekayaannya. Lihatlah, untuk apa dia membawa kenderaan dengan panjang berlebih ini hanya untuk membawaku dan kibum makan? Kibum merangkul pinggangku dan mendorongku cepat masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia sekongkol dengan appa ternyata. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, kesal. Mereka duduk dengan aku diantaranya. Seolah menjadikanku sebagai tahanan.

"Jalan Albert!" kata appa pada tangan kanannya yang ku yakin sedang duduk di sebelah supir sekarang. Mobil ini pun melaju dari perkarangan rumah kediaman Kim. Kenapa aku punya appa dan suami yang sama tak pengertiannya seperti ini?

%ika. Zordick%

Aku masih setia dengan wajah di tekuk, dan bibir mengerucut saat kami tiba di depan sebuah restaurant pinggir laut. Aku menggerutu, tak hendak turun dari mobil ini. Aku sudah kelewat kesal dengan pasangan menantu dan mertua yang sedang membujukku untuk segera turun. Aku tak peduli, bukan kali pertama aku mengatakan bahwa aku tak suka mengumbar kekayaan mereka. Mereka pikir apa alasanku menjadi guru?

Yah… tentu saja selain tak ingin berurusan dengan berkas-berkas tebal appa yang di penuhi banyak angka. "Kau turun atau aku akan memakanmu di sini?" aku terdiam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata kibum yang terdengar begitu menusuk di telingaku. Ia membisikkan kata-kata itu saat appa berbalik. Makan? Aku? Apa dia begitu lapar?

"Makan saja!" ujarku santai, yang membuat semburat merah di pipi appa. Sementara kibum tampak menyeringgai setan. Sebenarnya ada apa? Gak mungkin kan dia memakanku? Meskipun keadaannya sangat lapar.

Kibum semakin menghapus jarak di antara kami. Apa yang akan di lakukan bocah ini padaku? "Benarkah?" dia berbisik lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang err—entahlah membuat tubuhku menegang karena takut.

"HYAAA…. MESUM!" teriakku memukul kepalanya kemudian menghambur keluar. Appa tertawa geli saat melihatku. Aku sibuk menenangkan detak jantungku dan wajah memerah. Sementara kibum, dia dengan santainya keluar dari mobil, dengan tenang dan datarnya. Apa jangan-jangan dari awal dia memang bukan manusia? Apa dia sungguh alien?

Appa dan kibum melangkah lebih dulu masuk ke restaurant tersebut. Aku hanya mengekori dari belakang setelah sebelumnya mengadu pada albert tentang kejahatan dua manusia yang jelas ia ketahui. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, banyak sekali yeoja di sini. Dan mereka…. ANDWAE… aku langsung berlari dan merangkul lengan kibum cepat. Apa-apaan mereka itu? Tidak sopan sekali memasang tampang bernafsu dengan suami orang.

Aku memberikan deathglare gratis pada para yeoja yang uhh~ oke mereka memang cantik dan bertubuh bagus. Kenapa appa harus membawa kami makan di tempat seperti ini. Kibum masih setia dengan wajah datarnya sementara appa dengan kurang ajarnya, meneber pesona. "Eomma…" teriakku memanggil eomma yang sedari tadi sibuk melirik jam tangannya. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

"Appa… itu eomma!" aku sengaja mengeluarkan suara keras agar para yeoja itu mendengar bahwa orang yang sedang mereka tatap sudah mempunyai istri dan anak. Mereka sibuk menggosip dan aku tahu mereka sedang mengagumi kedua namja luar biasa yang berwajah tampan dan berdompet tebal.

Aku menarik kibum dan duduk di sebelahku. Eomma tertawa melihat tingkahku, bukankah itu wajar? Bukankah dia yang seharusnya menarik appa secara kasar agar tak menebar pesona secara berlebihan? Itu mimpi kim donghae. Jika eomma melakukan hal seperti itu. Siapapun tahu diantara eomma dan appa tak ada perasaan yang bernama 'cinta' di antara mereka. Termasuk aku, dan akulah yang paling mengetahui meski appa dan eomma berusaha menutupinya dariku.

Bukankah sangat lucu? Seorang lee donghae yang terkenal dengan hidup sempurna. Mempunyai appa yang tampan dan kaya raya. Mempunyai eomma yang luar biasa cantik dan terkenal. Mempunyai hidup yang penuh kasih saying dan cinta. Tapi apa gunanya semua itu jika appa dan eommaku bahkan tak punya rasa cinta di antara mereka. Aku adalah anak hasil dari kecelakaan tanpa cinta mereka.

"Hae… kau mau pesan apa chagi?" suara lembut eomma menyadarkanku. Aku tersenyum menatap wajah ke dua orang tuaku yang terlihat cemas. Aku melirik kibum, oke… hapus dia dalam daftar orang yang akan mengkhawatirkanku. "Aku pesan yang sama dengan kibummie saja" ucapku. Aku tahu dia akan memilih steak daging sapi.

Kibum tersenyum lagi, sangat mempesona. OMO~ kali ini sama pelayan cantik itu. Aku memandang tajam kibum. "Tolong anggur merahnya ya" aku melototkan mataku. Dia mau minum anggur? Gila? Dia belum cukup umur.

"Anniyo… tolong minuman non alcohol yang ini saja, 2" ujarku. Dia memandangku datar kemudian mengembalikan buku menu pada pelayan yeoja tersebut. Ku dengar suara kekehan eomma dan appa. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, "Waeyo? Jangan mentertawakanku seperti itu"

"Saladnya satu" aku mendengar pesanan eomma. Dia memang selalu menjaga berat badannya.

"Hanya salad? Kau sudah terlalu kurus chullie. Tolong pesanan yang sama dengan punyaku ya! Tidak usah panas dan pedas. Arraso!" eomma menatap tak percaya pada appa. Appa tersenyum dan kemudian membuahkan semburat merah pada pipi eomma. Apa appa juga di gantikan oleh alien? Dia berubah.

"Seafoodnya satu lagi" suara kibum, aku menoleh. "Kau juga perlu nutrisi lebih" hiks… sepertinya dunia bakal kiamat.

%ika. Zordick%

Seperti biasa kibum makan dengan khidmat. Yesung appa juga seperti itu. Hanya eomma yang mengobrol denganku. Menanyakan kondisi kedua mertuaku yang ia bilang sangat ia rindukan. Eomma memang sangat hebat membuatku tertawa dan appa tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya saat eomma mulai mengatai wajah dingin kibum yang ia rasa adalah topeng pembela kebenaran.

Hingga seorang yeoja cantik berpakaian minim bertubuh sexy menghampiri meja kami. Kibum sepertinya tak terlalu tertarik, ia masih menikmati makannya dengan khidmat. Eomma mendongak melirik tajam yeoja saat suara manjanya terdengar menyapu pendengaran kami. "Oppa…" appa terlihat membuang wajahnya. Aku tahu mereka mempunyai perjanjian kalau di depanku appaku tak boleh bersama dengan yeoja lain.

"Yesung oppa… ini kau kan?" appaku hanya tersenyum, melepaskan pegangan tangan yeoja itu dari tangannya. Aku menatap mereka secara bergantian, sedangkan kibum mulai meletakkan garpunya dan menatap lekat yeoja yang terus menggoda appaku.

"Mianhe noona, bisakah kau tak terlalu berisik". Yee… "Ahh… suaranya sangat menggoda" aku mendengar teriakan dari yeoja-yeoja lain. Baru kali ini aku merasa kalau kibum lebih baik tidak usah bicara saja.

Yeoja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Baiklah… oppa aku tunggu nanti malam eoh! Saranghae…" tubuhku bergetar hebat mendengarnya. Ia mengecup pipi appa kemudian pergi tanpa rasa bersalah. Aku melirik kibum, rasa malu sungguh memenuhi hatiku. Bagaimana mungkin suamiku melihat keretakan keluarga ini? Padahal baru pertama kali kami berempat makan bersama.

"Siapa yeoja itu?" eomma dengan tenangnya bertanya pada appa. Jika aku berada di posisi eomma, aku akan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Yah… kalau kasusnya eomma mencintai appa. Appa menoleh pada eomma. "Dia… teman"

"Teman tidurmu semalam" aku terdiam, eomma sungguh perlu menjaga mulutnya. Kibum masih di sini, aku tak peduli dia memikirkan perasaanku atau tidak tapi kibum. Aku merasa tak enak padanya.

Appa mendelik tajam. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" aku sudah merasakan rasa tidak enak. Mereka pasti akan bertengkar kali ini. Eomma bangkit dari kursinya, di ambilnya gelasnya dan menyiramnya ke wajah appa. Aku melihat buliran hangat mengalir membasahi pipi putih eomma. Pertama kalinya ia menangis saat di lukai appa. Apa ia sungguh sakit hati sekarang?

"Brengsek!" makinya pada appa kemudian ia berlari keluar. "Eomma…." Aku ikut bangkit tapi kibum menahanku. Dia menatapku sekilas kemudian dialah yang mengejar eomma. Aku menatap tajam appa, berusaha meminta. Meminta agar ia bisa meminta maaf pada eomma, tidak bersama yeoja-yeoja lagi.

"Appa.. kau keterlaluan" jangan menangis lee donghae, atau kedua orang tuamu akan sama terlukanya.

"Mianhe… donghae-ya" suara appa nyaris tak terdengar.

YESUNG POV

Kupeluk putra semata wayangku erat. Dia memang tak menangis tapi aku tahu dia terluka karena mengetahui aku yang bukan seorang appa yang baik seperti yang ia kenal sebelumnya. Aku memang namja yang normal yang menyukai yeoja. Aku tak mencintai namja cantik bernama Kim Heechul yang telah melahirkannya dan membantuku membesarkannya di dunia ini.

Sejujurnya aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Di satu sisi, aku masih namja normal yang menginginkan yeoja. Di sisi lain, ada perasaan aneh yang membuatku tak ingin membuat namja cantik itu terluka. Mungkin saja karena dia adalan eomma dari anakku, eomma dari lee donghae. Dia memang satu-satunya istriku dan dia satu-satunya orang yang kuakui menjadi istriku meski dia bukan seorang yeoja.

Seumur pernikahan kami, aku tak pernah menyentuhnya. Aku hanya melakukan segalanya untuknya karena dia menjaga anakku bukan karena cinta. Entahlah… aku memang sering merindukan sosoknya yang selalu ku benci. Mulutnya yang blak-blakkan dan kasar. Tingkahnya yang terkadang konyol yang membuatku tertawa. Ia sungguh namja tak terduga. Apakah aku harus mengatakan aku sungguh mencintainya?

Itu hal idiot yang tak mungkin kulakukan! Aku mencintai wanita! Tak mungkin aku mencintai namja dan berubah abnormal. Meskipun aku membiarkan anakku menikah dengan seorang namja bukan berarti aku suka. Aku hanya tak ingin membuat donghae yang memang mencintai namja itu terluka dan menyalahkanku.

"Appa… kejar eomma! Minta maaf padanya!" aku tertunduk , aku tak mampu melihat mata polos namja yang begitu kusayangi yang sedang memohon padaku. Apakah aku harus jujur padanya? Aku sudah tak mampu berbohong padanya selama ini.

"Appa tidak bisa chagi" apa suaraku terdengar begitu serak. Kubingkai wajahnya yang terlihat memelas. "Appa dan eomma akan bercerai sebentar lagi" aku mengaku dan kurasa inilah keputusan yang benar. Donghae sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui kenyataannya. Inilah perjanjiannya, saat donghae dewasa. Kami akan berpisah. Dia bebas memiliki pasangan hidup yang ia cintai, akupun begitu.

BRAAAKKKK…..

Donghae mendorong tubuhku saat ia mendengar suara berisik di luar yang cukup keras. "EOMMA… KIBUMMIE…!" teriaknya dan akupun ikut menghambur keluar.

Deg…

Deg…

Jantungku seolah tak berhenti berdetak. Waktu seakan enggan bergerak. Aku melihatnya bersimbah darah di jalanan. Aku tak tahu entah darahnya atau darah menantuku yang memeluknya. Aku berlari menembus keramaian. Kuangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya. "Albert! Albert!" teriakku memanggil orang yang selalu berada di sampingku.

Albert mengangkat tubuh kibum, memapahnya bersama donghae. Aku menaikkan tubuhnya ke dalam limosinku. "Jangan membuatku takut! Bangunlah heechullie… kumohon!" bisikku di telinganya yang sepertinya sama sekali tak di gubrisnya. Aku menekan ponselku. "Bereskan orang yang menabrak istriku!" teriakku kalut. Kenapa aku sungguh takut melihatnya seperti ini?

%ika. Zordick%

AUTHOR POV.

"Hiks.. hiks…" suara tangisan menggema di ruangan serba putih. Sesosok namja Nampak mulai membuka matanya. Ia terbaring di atas sebuah ranjang. Ia bangkit dan ia rasa ia tak boleh berlama-lama tertidur di ranjangnya atau istrinya itu akan terus menangis.

"Hae hyung" dia mamanggil nama namja lain yang berada di ruangan yang sama. Donghae menoleh. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh kibum. Menangis di dada suaminya. Padahal ia sangat tahu bahwa kibum tak mengalami cedera yang parah. Hanya luka di pelipis yang membuat kepala namja tampan itu di perban.

Kibum mengelus pucuk kepala donghae. Menyalurkan sebuah rasa tenang agar ia tak mendengar isakkan lagi. "Bagaimana keadaan eomma?" Tanya kibum membingkai wajah donghae. Menatap obsidian kecoklatan yang membuatnya semakin tergila-gila dengan pesona keindahannya.

"Dia belum sadar. Aku malu bummie" donghae mangakuinya. Kibum mengeriyit heran, di genggamnya tangan donghae lebih erat. "Aku malu kau harus melihat keluargaku yang seperti ini. Appaku tak pernah mencintai eommaku dan eommaku pun begitu. Aku hanya anak yang tak sengaja terjadi diantara mereka. Aku anak yang tak di harapkan"

Kibum tersenyum. "Ssstt… apa yang kau katakan? Appa dan eomma sangat mencintaimu" kibum mengecup pipi donghae. "Ayo kita temui mereka!"

%ika. Zordick%

Yesung tersenyum miris. Diperhatikannya lekuk wajah Heechul. Terlihat sekali rasa bersalah, penyesalan dan khawatir tercermin di wajah tampannya. "Chullie… bangunlah!" di genggamnya tangan heechul. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia mengatakan itu. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan. Ia bagaikan anak kecil yang sungguh takut kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berharga.

Di kecupnya dahi heechul berkali-kali sambil terisak. Bukankah dia orang munafik yang mengatakan perasaaannya pada heechul bukan cinta. Pertahanannya telah jatuh. Ia mencintai namja itu. Mencintainya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

"Appa…" suara malaikat terdengar menyapu gendang telinganya. Yesung menghapus air matanya dan menatap nanar anaknya bersama dengan menantu yang menyelamatkan nyawa istrinya. Kibum tersenyum, dia mengecup pucuk kepala Donghae.

"Hae—ya" Yesung bangkit dari kursinya. BRUUK…. Dia terjatuh. Kakinya terlalu lemas. Dia terlalu lelah menangis. Kibum membantu Yesung berdiri. Di naikkannya tubuh namja tersebut di atas sofa. "Appa, kau kan belum makan. Makan dulu eoh!" pinta donghae yang merasa wajah Yesung sungguh pucat sekarang. Ia tahu persis bahwa Yesung belum makan. Dan hari sudah mulai larut.

"Gwechana…" Yesung menyeret tubuhnya sendiri, menghampiri tubuh heechul yang masih terbaring dengan mata tertutup. Di elusnya lembut pipi namja cantik itu. "Bangunlah… ku mohon!"

TREEKK….

Kibum dan donghae melirik ke arah pintu yang terbuka. "Bagaimana keadaanmu chagi? Kau terluka?" Siwon mengerocos tak jelas memperhatikan tubuh kibum dan memutar-mutarnya. Memperhatikan sosok anaknya yang hanya memandangnya bingung.

"Gwechana appa" ujar kibum sambil tersenyum manis.

Siwon tersentak, dia menatap leeteuk. "Kau tahu siapa namaku, kibummie?"

"Appaku, Kim Siwon" jawab kibum. Leeteuk tersenyum. Ia sedang meyakinkan suaminya bahwa anak mereka sungguh baik-baik saja. "Lalu siapa namja yang kau peluk itu?" siwon melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Dia namja yang sangat kucintai. Istriku. Kim donghae" jawab Kibum penuh keyakinan yang membuat semburat merah menjalar di pipi donghae.

"Yeobo…" ujar siwon gugup. "Kurasa otaknya bermasalah! Cepat bawa dia kepemeriksaan" siwon menarik tubuh kibum cepat. "Aish! Kenapa lagi dengan dia?" gerutu Leeteuk dan mengikuti langkah suami dan anaknya.

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya menatap kepergian keluarga suaminya. Sebenarnya ada apa? Ia berbalik menatap appanya yang sungguh dalam kondisi mengenaskan. "Appa.. eomma tak akan masalah! Appa makan eoh!" donghae masih berusaha meminta. Yesung hanya menggeleng, tatapannya tak beralih dari Yesung.

"Ehmm…" suara lembut menginterupsi kesadaran Yesung. "Kau bangun chullie?" Tanya Yesung menggenggam tangan Heechul lebih erat. Heechul dengan kasar menepis tangan Yesung. Di keluarkannya deathglare mematikan yang sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Yesung.

"Pergi sana, sama yeoja mu itu!" pekik Heechul yang membuat yesung tersentak. Tapi senyuman manis langsung merekah di wajahnya. Di peluknya tubuh heechul, di kecupnya beberapa kali wajah Heechul. "Apaan sih? Kau menjijikkan Yesung!" teriak Heechul mendorong tubuh Yesung. Kali ini donghae yang terkikik geli.

Yesung meraih ponselnya, terlihat semburat kekecewaan di wajah Heechul. Lihatkan! Tak ada yang berubah! Namja ini masih juga lebih memikirkan pekerjaannya di banding dirinya. Heechul mengambil bantalnya, melemparnya tepat di wajah Yesung. "Albert, bisa kau tarik surat ceraiku di pengadilan? Oh… arraso! Sepertinya dia juga mencintaiku" Yesung melirik Heechul. Wajah heechul sontak memerah. Dia mencintai namja babo berkepala besar yang selalu bersetubuh dengan yeoja saat punya waktu. Itu hal gila! Tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri ia senang mendengar kata 'juga' yang di sebutkan Yesung.

Senyum tak menghilang dari wajah tampan Yesung. Di kecupnya pipi Heechul membuat namja cantik itu makin memerah. "Entah apa yang terjadi, mungkin aku telah jatuh ke jurang namun berhasil naik kembali. Hanya untuk mengatakan satu hal yang tak mungkin ku katakan. Saranghae Yeobo! Aku sungguh mencintaimu dan aku tak mau merasakan perasaan hampir kehilanganmu seperti barusan" Yesung menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher heechul. Menghirup aroma cherry yang terasa begitu manis di hidung mancungnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan melakukannya di rumah sakit. Aku tahu hotel yang dekat dari sini eomma.. appa" celutuk Donghae menghentikan aksi aneh yang dilakukan oleh dua namja di hadapannya.

"Ahh~~ kau benar chagi. Ayo.. yeobo!" dengan polos dan mesumnya Yesung menarik tangan Heechul. PLLLAAAKK…. Heechul tepat menepuk kepala Yesung keras. "Kau pikir setelah kau mengakui kau abnormal aku akan mau tidur denganmu! Tidak akan babo yesung! Aku tidak suka bau yeoja di tubuhmu!" dengus heechul. Yesung nyengir. "Aku akan menunggu" jawabnya cepat yang sontak membuat donghae merasa kelakuan Yesung sungguh OOC.

'Apa semua suami kalau berhadapan dengan istri akan seperti itu ya? Jadi kekanakan?' batin donghae mengingat kelakuan Siwon—mertuanya yang sepertinya tak ada bedanya dengan kelakuan ayahnya sekarang.

%ika. Zordick%

"Bagaimana dokter apa anakku baik-baik saja? Aku akan bayar berapapun untuk kesembuhan anakku" cerocos Siwon panic saat merasa begitu cemas melihat kondisi Kibum yang sebenarnya jauh dari kata 'sakit'.

Kibum tersenyum menatap siwon. Leeteuk merinding sejenak. "Aku tidak apa-apa appa? See~ aku baik-baik saja! Tidak mungkin aku sakit hanya karena terjatuh menabrak aspal kan appa"

"Lihat kan dokter! Dia baru saja mengucapkan kata-kata lebih dari 10kata. Itu kalimat yang panjang yang tak pernah ia ucapkan" Siwon semakin heboh. Anaknya pasti sungguh bermasalah. Ya.. dia memang sungguh bermasalah.

Dokter tersebut mengangguk mengerti. "Itu memang akibat trauma di kepalanya karena benturan" leeteuk memeluk tubuh Kibum. Ia juga sangat ketakutan jika seperti ini.

"Tapi tenang saja, hal tersebut hanya bersifat sementara. Ia akan bertindak sedikit aktif" siwon mengangguk mengerti. Dirangkulnya tubuh kibum. "Dia akan sembuh tuan kim. Tenanglah!" sambung sang dokter yang merasa kalau keluarga tersebut terlalu berlebihan.

%ika. Zordick%

Donghae pov.

Aku menatapi satu per satu namja yang mengelilingi meja makan di ruang makan keluarga Kim. Aku tersenyum canggung, kulirik kibum yang masih memamerkan senyum cerianya. Ada yang aneh dengannya. "Chagi… buka mulutmu!Aaaa" katanya hendak menyuapiku makan. Aku tak tahu harus senang atau merasa takut. Dia sungguh berubah drastic.

Aku membuka mulutku dan dia menyuapinya. "Enak?" Tanya kibum lagi yang hanya ku jawab dengan anggukan.

Tak lama kemudian, acara makan kami pun selesai. Kibum membawaku masuk ke kamar kami. Hah… itu memang kebiasaannya. Hanya yang ini bagian yang benar yang ia lakukan semenjak keluar dari rumah sakit. Kibum mulai membaca bukunya dan itu artinya aku akan mulai di cuekin. Lima belas menit dia membaca bukunya tiba-tiba… BUGH…

Aku tercengang, kim kibum yang seorang kutu buku. Yang mencintai bukunya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini kini melempar bukunya ke sembarang arah dengan tatapan bosan. Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Atau aku sedang berhayal. "Chagiya… aku bosan!" dia memeluk tubuhku yang memang duduk di sampingnya. Buku bahan ajarku untuk besok jatuh begitu saja. Sungguh aku terkejut!

"Bo..bosan?" tanyaku gugup.

"Nee…" dia mengangguk manja. Dia mencium leherku kemudian. Mengecupnya pelan seolah dirinya yang selalu bermain kasar di ranjang telah hilang. "Bummie… kau kenapa?" tanyaku agak menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, hyung…." Dia mulai menindih tubuhku menatap mataku lekat. Kenapa tubuhku jadi tak bisa bergerak? "Aku dulu sering bertanya mengapa orang suka berkelahi hanya karena cinta" kibum mengecup dahiku, kedua kelopak mataku, hidungku dan terakhir bibirku. "Tapi sekarang aku mengerti, saat melihat wajahmu, aku merasa siap untuk menghadapi perang dunia ke tiga"

"Eh…?" aku mengerjab bingung. Dia sedang menggombal kah?

"Tidurlah! Aku mengantuk!" dia memejamkan matanya sambil memelukku. Kurasa aku telah berada di surga, atau mungkin aku sedang di bawa alien ke suatu tempat tanpa ku sadari.

TBC

Hahahahhahaha….

Reviewnya donk! Kekekekkekeke….

Sadarlah buat SR eoh! Love u all! #meluk kibum

Kibum : Lee Eunhye, Kurasa untuk kyuhyun memang OOC sih, Cuma untuk diriku sendiri, gak terlalu. #datar

Donghae : RistaMbum, ANDWAE! Kalau dia botak, dia pasti jelek!

Kyuhyun: Nelly key donghae, MWO? Kau bilang apa? Baiklah untuk chap berikutnya adeganku lebih menderita, tapi ada bagian yang manis lho… bwahaahahahahaha….

Siwon : Tendou, astaga… tidak boleh seperti itu! Itu tidak baik! #kultum. Bla.. bla…bla,,,

Yesung: Raihan, benarkah aku begitu keren?

Ika. Zordick: Oke.. eonni, tapi lanjutin semua FF eon! (to: Hyukssoul)

Hangeng: ecca augest, dia memang manis, dan cocoknya sama aku di FF ini. Kyu: Lu aja gak pernah muncul. Hangeng: #nunjuk skrip, mulai chp depan gua banyak muncul!

Heechul: Cloudyeye, entahlah! Anak itu susah untuk ditebak pikirannya.

Eunhyuk: Rizkyeonhae, mwo? Yesung ditakuti? It's not real! #teriak gaje. #ditimpuk yesung

Kibum: KiaHyora, aku sungguh mencintai ika! Mianhe..

Hangeng: AIrzanti, Ni hao,,, ya.. mereka sudah di satukan, sesuai permintaanmu. Wah… permintaan tentang kyuminwook, itu sulit! Bukankah begitu? Minwook: #angguk

Ryeowook: HaeUKE, kan manjaan aku! #meluk sungmin

Sungmin: Liviyakim, wah… singkat bener..

Kyuhyun: Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia, MWO? Sama si gila yang hobinya aneh gitu? Aku gak mau jadi psikopat dalam ceritanya seperti kibum!

Ika. Zordick: Cici aal, mian masih lama…

Shindong: DS, jangankan dirimu, aku sebagai sanjangnim di cerita ini aja bingung kok aku gak muncul-muncul lagi! #gak nyambung

Donghae: Eun Byeol, #meluk. Yah… aku akan mempertahankan bummie!\

Yesung: cloud3024, dirimu salah paham menganggap si albert itu istriku! Andwae! Lebih baik sama heechul hyung saja! Cantik…

Heechul: dew'yellow, wah… mati suami ane, dipeluk gitu…. #kebawa naskah. Apa kihaenya kurang banyak?

Siwon: isfa. Id, astaga… masa donghae hamil? Itu tidak boleh? Tapi menurut si ika, bakal ada…

Sungmin: HwiKa. HaeKyu, oke..oke…

Ryeowook: Lullu48129, gak masalah asalkan tetap koment…

Leeteuk: Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepopo, yesung memang sangat ambigu!

Siwon: aoora, ok!

**Hah… kenapa ya… yang minta FF ini di lanjutkan dan meneror saya amat banyak namun jumlah reviewannya tak sebanding? #digetok. Huwee…. Harap reviewnya!**


	7. Amnesia B?

**Absolute Love**

**Pairing :**KiHae/DongBum, KiHyun/KyuBum and other

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read, crack pair (always hehehehe)**

**Summary :**"Aku Lee Donghae, guru Biologi baru sekaligus pengganti wali kelas yang baru saja kalian patahkan lehernya. Salam kenal dan kau" namja tampan yang berdiri di depan kelas itu menatap salah satu muridnya. "temui aku sepulang sekolah"

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

%ika. Zordick%

Hehehehe… ada yang bertanya mengapa chap lalu judulnya amnesia? Hehehe… yang chap ini juga amnesia B. hmf…. Silahkan lihat dulu ya…

%ika. Zordick%

"Kibummie…." Donghae terbangun, di pagi yang begitu indah. Ia menatapi wajah polos suaminya yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Harus berapa kali ia mengatakan bahwa namja ini luar bisaa tampan. Saat ia pertama kali mengenal kibum hingga sekarang pun. Rasa itu tak pernah berubah. Apa itu artinya ia seperti pecinta barang antic? Karena semakin kibum tua semakin ia merasa kibum begitu berharga.

Ia mengecup bibir kibum cepat. Wajahnya begitu memerah saat selesai melakukan pencurian ciuman tersebut. Ia tersenyum penuh arti. Ahh~ kim donghae, jika suamimu itu tak sedang tertidur apa kau tak merasa tingkahmu yang manis itu akan membangunkan singa lapar yang tertidur di dalam tubuhnya. Ia bisa langsung menerkammu seperti kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu yang membuatnya tak berani menatapnya.

Flashback on—

Donghae Pov.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari mobil yang di sediakan oleh appa di persimpangan jalan universitas yang sekarang menjadi tempatku menuntut ilmu. Apa ada yang bertanya mengapa aku berhenti di persimpangan jalan yang cukup jauh dari universitasku? Hah… ayolah, bukan lee donghae namaku jika aku menyombongkan harta appaku.

Di depan sana, aku langsung melebarkan senyumanku saat kulihat Hangeng kini melambaikan tangannya padaku. Namja berkebangsaan China itu memang satu-satunya temanku di universitas ini. Atau lebih tepatnya, akulah satu-satunya temannya. Hahahahaha…. Aku tak terlalu peduli. Yang penting bagiku, dia selalu ada untukku.

"Hae-ya, kita hampir saja terlambat kau tahu" dia mengenggam tanganku, melangkahkan kaki panjangnya membawaku berlari menuju kelas. Hah… walaupun aku dan dia berada di kelas yang berbeda.

Setidaknya inilah seharianku, bersama Tan Hangeng sepanjang aku tak berada di rumah. Meskipun begitu ada rasa bersalah di benakku. Bagaimanapun dia tak tahu bahwa aku adalah anak tunggal keluarga Lee yang terkenal dengan harta melimpah. Aku takut…. Sangat takut bahwa dia akan bersahabat denganku hanya karena jumlah harta appa. Aku tak mau!

Sepulang kuliah, aku tak tahu mengapa dia selalu sudah ada menungguku di depan kelasku. "Chagiya, hari ini kita makan dimana? Biar aku yang traktrir" ucapnya girang dengan senyuman manis di wajah tampan polosnya yang memancarkan keramahan yang tak pernah ada habisnya.

"Aish~ Tan Hangeng, aku yang mau mentraktir mu karena kau baru saja mendapat beasiswa lagi! Ayo kita merayakannya!" aku merangkul tubuhnya. Meski aku harus bersedia menjijit agar aku dapat meraih tubuh tegapnya yang lebih tinggi dariku. Jangan salah paham dengan panggilan chagiya diantara kami! Kami memang melakukan panggilan itu demi menunjukkan betapa saling menyayanginya kami.

Dia tertawa, ditepisnya rangkulan tanganku lembut. Ia kemudian balik merangkulku. "Bukankah ini lebih nyaman?" dia mengejekku lagi karena aku pendek. Hah… dasar kau! Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, mengembungkan pipiku. Beginilah caraku menunjukkan bahwa aku sedang kesal. Dia menarik hidung mancungku. "Wajahmu sangat uke jika seperti itu Hae chagi!" ujarnya membuatku langsung kembali memasang wajah bisaanya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu dari tatapan lapar mereka" bisiknya seduktif di telingaku. Aku menelan ludah kecut saat menyadari beberapa namja menatapku dengan tatapan yang susah di artikan. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggang Hangeng. Ini yang terbaik, hangeng terkenal baik sebagai siswa yang berprestasi akademik dan jangan lupakan jurus kungfunya.

%ika. Zordick%

Sesampainya di halaman universitas, beberapa orang mencegat kami. Aku langsung bersembunyi di belakang Hangeng. Aku memang sering di ganggu oleh beberapa gank mafia di daerah sini. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa. Hangeng mengatakan karena wajahku yang manis. Tapi aku tampan! Eomma dan appa selalu berkata begitu.

Jika seperti ini, aku harus bersedia menangis semalaman di apartement sederhana Hangeng untuk mengobati wajah hangeng yang babak belur karena melindungiku. "Hyung…" tubuhku sudah gemetar. Bolehkah aku menangis sekarang. Tapi hangeng selalu berkata bahwa tangisanku takkan bisa membuat mereka pergi.

Air mataku lolos begitu saja. "Hae—ya! Kau menyingkirlah agak jauh eoh!" perintahnya. Aku mengangguk, tapi aku langsung melebarkan mataku saat menyadari jumlah mereka yang tak sedikit. Hiks… bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membiarkan hangeng hyung sendirian? Kumohon demi apapun, tolong dia Tuhan. Tolong kami!

Sekarang aku merasa berdosa, mengapa aku tak pernah mengatakan masalah ini pada appa. Aku hanya merasa appa akan menggunakan uangnya untuk hal-hal yang tak sesuai prikemanusiaan. Meskipun dia bermaksud demi menjagaku. Appa tolong datanglah! Aku sangat takut sekarang! Lindungi hangeng.

Mereka mulai menghajar Hangeng hyung. Awalnya ia juga memberikan perlawanan yang sesuai namun makin lama, ia tak berdaya. Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. Dia takkan kuat. Tiba-tiba seorang namja keluar dari sebuah mobil berwarna putih. Namja dengan wajah dingin dan paras sempurna. Aku ingin menebak, ia masih duduk di sekolah menengah pertama.

Dia menatap ke dalam mataku. Membuat hatiku berdetak karuan, darahku mengalir cepat. Ada rasa nyaman saat dia dengan ekspresi datar itu menatapku. "Kau menangis?" tanyanya. Apa ia sedang bertanya padaku? Aku menghapus cepat air mataku, aku merasakan senyuman merekah begitu saja di wajahku. Senyuman yang kuinginkan membuat dia hanya menatapku.

GREEB… tangan salah satu mafia itu mencengkram pergelangan tanganku erat. Aku hampir saja melupakan keberadaan mereka. Kulihat hangeng yang sudah tak berdaya terkapar di tanah. "LEPASKAN AKU!" teriakku kalap.

Dia masih menatapku, kemudian dengan sangat tenang, ia menyingkirkan tangan yang mencengkram lenganku. Jangan ikut campur, anak kecil! Kau bisa di lukai mereka. Ingin rasanya aku mendorongnya menjauh, namun tubuhku terasa membeku saat ia mengelus lembut pipiku.

KREEK…

Aku terdiam, ia memutar tangan namja yang menyentuhku tadi. Dia membalik tubuh namja yang tiga kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Membaliknya dengan gaya judo. BUAGHH… namja itu di banting keras ke tanah. Namja itu pingsan. Dia menepuk tangannya, merasa bahwa tangannya kotor. Dia menghela nafas, menatap satu per satu para namja yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Dari mana kalian berasal?" tanyanya tanpa nada.

"KAU BRENGSEK ANAK KECIL. KAU KIRA KAU HEBAT?" teriak salah satu dari mereka.

"Tch! Kelompok mana?" katanya menendang enteng lutut namja yang tadi berteriak padanya. Namja itu berlutut di tanah. Ia menjambak kasar rambut namja tersebut. Mendongakkannya secara paksa agar menatapnya matanya.

"Black Tiger" jawab namja itu akhirnya.

Dia menyeringgai. "Pergilah, sampaikan salamku pada ketua kalian" katanya. Mereka lari terbirit-birit. Anak ini tidak menghajar semuanya. Melakukan diplomasi yang bersifat dictator. Aku merasa betapa tampannya dia. Sempurna! Dia membungkuk sekilas padaku, kemudian menaiki kembali mobil putihnya. Duduk dengan elegant di jok belakang dan supirnya memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Kemudian mobil itu melaju, meninggalkanku dengan sebuah kenyataan. Aku jatuh cinta padanya.

%ika. Zordick%

Aku sampai di rumah. Aku tahu appa tak ada di rumah untuk beberapa bulan selanjutnya. Menyisakan aku dan eomma serta para pelayan di rumah besar yang penuh dengan kenangan ini. "Tuan muda, mau mandi atau makan dulu?" Tanya butler yang ditugaskan untuk menjagaku.

"Anniyo, dimana eomma?" jawabku cepat masih dengan berlari menyusuri rumahku. Ia mengikuti langkahku dengan berlari juga. "Nyonya besar di taman belakang. Tuan muda, jadwal anda malam ini bertemu dengan tunangan anda. Nyonya menyuruhku untuk…"

"STOP! Aku tak mau dengar tentang tunangan tak jelas wujudnya itu. Aku mau bertemu eomma!" ucapku memajukan bibirku kesal. Dia sudah lama bersamaku dan menjadi butler untukku kenapa ia sama sekali tak mengerti maksudku. Aku tak ingin di jodohkan lagi!

Hingga akhirnya aku sampai di taman belakang rumahku. Kakiku rasanya sakit, ahh~ tak ku sangka jarak antara pintu masuk dengan taman belakang begitu jauh. Aku harus mengutuk arsitek rumah ini, yang begitu bodohnya membuat rumah ini begitu luas. Apa dia tak memikirkan begitu lelahnya aku berjalan dengan butler jelek ini yang terus mengejarku.

"Eomma!" panggilku, yang membuat ke dua namja cantik yang tengah duduk di kursi meja bundar taman belakang rumah kediaman Lee ini menoleh. Menampakkan seorang sosok yang sangat kukenal dan sosok asing yang rasanya begitu familiar di mataku. "Donghae? Kau sudah besar" namja cantik berambut pirang pendek itu menghampiriku dan langsung memelukku.

Entah perasaanku atau apa, eomma seolah sangat bahagia melihatnya. Apa namja ini begitu berharga di hati eomma hingga tatapannya menyiratkan begitu banyak kelegaan. Seolah namja inilah appaku, bukan Lee Yesung. "Kau tak ingat pada ahjumma donghae—ya?" tanyanya menatap ke dalam mataku.

Aku menoleh pada eomma dengan pandangan bingung. Apa namja ini katakan? Ahjumma? Aku yang salah mengenali dia sebagai namja atau bagaimana? "Dia eommanya tunanganmu hae—ya" terang eomma yang membuatku membulatkan mataku terkejut. Tunanganku juga orang yang sama denganku, lahir dari rahim namja? Yang benar saja? Hidupnya juga pasti sama sulitnya denganku!

"Ahh~ aku baru ingat!" aku menepuk tanganku. "Ahjumma aku ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini!" pekikku girang seolah yang kulakukan bukan masalah yang besar. Eomma menatapku garang. Hiks… mengerikan! Appa… tolong aku! Eomma akan membunuhku kali ini!

Namja cantik tersebut, dengan anggunnya duduk di kursi di sebelah eommaku. Memegang tangan eommaku dengan tenang dan raut wajah mengerikan eomma kembali menjadi secantik malaikat. Dia menyunggingkan senyuman malaikatnya. Namja yang sungguh baik dan ramah. "Waeyo chagi?" tanyanya lembut. Sungguh berbeda dengan eommaku.

"Aku… aku…" mendadak rasa gugup menyerangku. Kurasakan pipiku memanas mengatakan hal yang paling ku kutuk selama ini terjadi padaku. "Aku gay, ahjumma" ucapku yang membuat mereka berdua saling bertatapan kemudian tertawa keras. Hei… tak tahukah mereka aura uke anggun mereka hilang begitu saja dengan tawa menggelegar itu?

"Dia sungguh sangat polos" kata ahjumma menghentikan tawanya. "Anakku seorang namja, Hae—ya"

PRANGG…..

Seolah pertahananku hancur. Aku telah mencari alasan yang sekarang menjadi ujung tombak padaku. Bagaimana ini? Aish donghae! Kau pasti bisa. Sudahlah jujur saja! "Aku mencintai seorang namja lain" ucapku pasti yang membuat raut mereka menegang. Tapi ahjumma ini kembali tersenyum beberapa detik kemudian. "Biarkan kau melihat anakku terlebih dahulu. Saat kau merasa dia tak baik setelah kalian bertemu. Kau boleh membatalkan perjodohannya" ucapnya yang dibalas ocehan tak setuju oleh eommaku.

"Mana boleh begitu hyung! Itu tak boleh!" teriak eomma lembut. Hei…hei.. kenapa dia menjadi begitu manis di depan namja ramah ini?

"Tenanglah chullie, hae yang akan menikah. Bukan kita! Tapi Hae, saat kau mencintainya kau harus bersedia menikah dengannya segera! Arraso!" dia mengajukan persyaratan yang langsung ku anggukkan pasti. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada namja lain setelah aku jatuh cinta dengan namja misterius yang baru kutemui tadi siang.

%ika. Zordick%

Para maid dan valet sibuk menyiapkan acara penyambutan tunanganku yang tak kukenal itu. Hah… aku akan menolaknya kemudian. Tunggu saja! Aku menjaminnya. "Ehem…" eomma mengejutkanku yang kini memperhatikan tubuhku di depan cermin. Aku harus memastikan aku orang yang lebih tampan darinya. Aku takkan membiarkannya melebihiku. Aku kan anak tertampan lee Yesung dan Lee Heechul.

Lihat saja, namja KIM! Kau akan menyesal karena sudah bertunangan denganku. Aku akan menolakmu dengan tegas dan membuatmu malu. Mau-maunya dirimu dibodohi oleh para orang tua dengan perjodohan idiot ini.

"Waeyo eomma? Bagaimana? Aku tampan kan?" tanyaku memamerkan senyumanku.

Eomma menghampiriku, merapikan dasi kupu-kupuku dan tersenyum manis. "Nee.. amat tampan!" kata eomma memeluk lenganku dan aku mengikuti langkahnya keluar dari kamarku. "Mereka sudah datang tersenyumlah Hae!" perintah eomma saat kami melangkahkan kaki di tangga menuju lantai satu.

"Malam ahjumma, ahjussi" sapaku membungkuk formal pada namja yang kutemui tadi sore bersama eomma dan seorang namja yang sangat tampan yang kini memamerkan lesung pipinya. Mereka sungguh amat serasi.

"Aegya… masuklah!" teriak ahjumma memanggil anaknya. Aku melirik pintu, seorang namja dengan tuxedo putih formal yang terlihat mewah memasuki ruangan ini. Aku terdiam, menatapnya intens dari atas kebawah. Rambut sehitam arang, kulit seputih salju dan bibir semerah darah. Namja ini! Masukkan bocah dingin ini! Dia….

Dia membungkuk formal. "Kim Kibum imnida. 12 tahun" katanya membuatku harus melongo. Suaranya juga sama. Aish… otak lelet, kenapa kau tak bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ayolah… berpikirlah lee donghae. Kau jatuh cinta pada seorang namja untuk pertama kalinya tadi siang. Sekarang namja yang sama berdiri di sini. Dia adalah tunanganmu. Apa itu artinya kau jatuh cinta pada tunanganmu sendiri?

"Kita akan segera menikah" ahh… itu dia kesimpulannya. Eh… sepertinya bukan otakku yang menyimpulkan itu. Aku mendongak, pipiku langsung bersemu merah saat menemukan sosoknya yang lebih pendek dariku menyentuh pipiku seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya kalian siap untuk menikah!" celutuk ahjumma yang membuat ahjussi tampan—suaminya tertawa. "Ahjumma yang menyuruhnya untuk melihatmu terlebih dahulu tadi siang hae—ya. Mianhe…" ahjumma itu menunjukkan wajah penyesalannya.

"Setidaknya aku tahu siapa yang mengganggunya eomma" dia sedang berbicara namun matanya tak beralih pada mataku. Menatap dalam mencari sesuatu yang tak kuketahui.

"Maksudmu chagi?"

"Mafia sekitar sini ingin merampas milikku" jelasnya singkat. Ohh… GOD betapa iritnya dia berbicara. Tapi jujur itu membuatnya terlihat amat KEREEENNN.

Ahjussi mengacak rambut hitamnya. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?"

"Menghancurkan mereka" jawabnya. CUP… aku membelak tak percaya. Ya… Tuhan, kenapa kau membuat otak yang tak bisa berpikir secara cepat? Dia sedang mengecup bibirku. Apa itu artinya? Ciuman pertamaku, dia yang merebutnya.

"Aku menyukaimu" astaga… benar, itulah kesimpulannya. Dia menjauh dariku, dengan santainya dia kembali meraih tangan eommanya. Kemudian kembali diam. Meski aku sibuk menceritakan adegan heroic dan betapa kerennya dia tadi siang di saat makan malam kami.

Flashback End—

"Bummie,,, kau tahu satu hal, kau mungkin berbeda dengan dirimu yang dulu. Apakah itu artinya kau sungguh mencintaiku?" ku belai wajahnya, mencuri sekali lagi ciuman singkat dari bibirnya.

GREEB…. Mataku terbelalak kaget, saat wajahku yang menjauh kini di dekatnya kembali. Dia menarikku dan menekan leherku, melumat bibirku. Menjatuhkanku dalam ciumannya yang selalu hebat seperti biasanya. Apa dia sangat sering melakukannya? Bukankah aku lebih tua darinya kenapa aku yang seolah merangkak mengikuti gerakannya.

Aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati lumatan bibirnya. Dia terus memperdalam ciumannya. Tak peduli aku yang mendesah karena ulah bejatnya. "Chagiya… kalian baik-baik saja? Saatnya makan!" boleh aku mengumpat pada namja berkepala besar yang untuk ke dua kalinya merusak moment kami? Aish! Appa! Sejak kapan kau berada di dalam kamar kami eoh?

Dia terkekeh, saat kibum mau tak mau melepas ciumannya. Tidakkah dia berpikir appaku begitu hebat bisa muncul dan menghilang mendadak seperti hantu? "Appa sangat iri pada kalian. Eomma kalian masih menolakku dengan sangat beringas" dia memasang wajah sedihnya. "Hae… kau lihat, tubuh appa penuh luka semua, karena aksi pencakaran eommamu dan ia menendang appa keluar kamar"

Kibum menatap appa tajam, "Seharusnya kau tidak langsung menerjangnya appa. Perlakukan dia dengan baik terlebih dahulu" kibum memberi tips. Membuatku bersembunyi di bawah selimut saking malunya. Apa-apaan dia ini? Appa dengan sigap mengetik apapun yang dikatakan kibum di I-phonenya. Dasar! Appa dan suami GILA!

Aku mendengus dan memilih untuk menghampiri teuki eomma dan eomma di meja makan. "Cepat mandi!" pekikku yang membuat kibum melompat dari tempat tidur kami dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Yaa… Chagi, kenapa kau begitu galak mirip eommamu?" Tanya appa mendesah kecewa. Aku mengeluarkan deathglare terbaikku. "Karena aku anaknya!" jawabku singkat. Mood ku sungguh buruk pagi ini. Sudah adeganku yang di gagalkan! Pembicaraan mereka yang memalukan dan dia yang lebih mementingkan appaku dari pada aku.

%ika. Zordick%

Author pov.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya santai melewati koridor sekolahnya melalui kelas tempatnya belajar selama ini. Ia mendudukkan dirinya seperti biasa di samping kyuhyun. Sementara namja berwajah iblis itu masih sibuk mengobrol bersama pasangan uke. "Pagi kibum hyung…." Sapa wookie yang membuat kibum menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

Sungmin yang memang sedang memperhatikan sosok yang sedang di sapa sang kekasih langsung merona mendadak. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan sama halnya dengan wookie yang sudah membatu di tempatnya. "Pagi, kalian terlihat cantik pagi ini" katanya dengan menyelipkan beberapa kata-kata tak penting yang membuat kyuhyun mau tak mau melirik kibum. Meski ia sungguh masih kesal dengan namja tampan yang berubah 180 derajat mendadak itu.

"Kau sakit kibummie?" Tanya kyuhyun mengecek tubuh kibum dengan telapak tangannya. Kibum menepis tangannya kasar.

"Kau siapa?" JDEERR… seolah ada halilintar yang menyambar di pagi cerah ini. Kyuhyun terdiam di tempatnya, ia tertawa miris. Apa kibum sedang marah padanya? Tapi kibum takkan berbicara jika ia marah. Ada apa dengan kibumnya? Bukan berpura-pura lupa seperti apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Kyuhyun menunduk, ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Seolah ia malas meladeni keusilan kibum. Entahlah… ada jarum dihatinya yang membuatnya terasa sakit saat melihat kibum sekarang. Entah kenapa. Sungmin dan wookie saling bertatapan, mengerjabkan mata mereka lucu. "Apa kalian bertengkar hyung?"

"Diamlah! Aku sedang tak ingin membahasnya" kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. Membuat namja manis itu terdiam. Sepertinya mood kyuhyun memburuk. Ia tak mau dirinya menjadi korban kyuhyun yang akan berubah jadi seme mendadak jika moodnya tak baik.

"Sungmin—ssi, Ryeowook—ssi, jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai" sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Mereka berbalik dan menemukan sosok donghae—guru biologi mereka sedang berada di depan kelas. Wookie dan sungmin masih enggan meninggalkan dua orang yang begitu keren dimata mereka yang tengah aneh sekali saat ini. Kibum dengan keceriannya dan kyuhyun dengan mood buruknya.

"Yaa… KAU MAU APA?" sekarang semua mata tertuju pada namja tinggi di depan kelas yang mereka ketahui bukan siswa sekolah ini. Belum lagi guru China mereka yang mengejarnya.

"Ada apa Hangeng seongsenim?" Tanya donghae saat melihat hangeng yang sepertinya sedikit kerepotan.

"Changmin—ah! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya wookie menghampiri namja tinggi yang tengah beraura sangar tersebut. Changmin tak menggubris wookie, membuat sungmin mengeriyit heran. Seluruh dunia pun tahu bahwa changmin tergila-gila dengan kekasihnya. BRAAK…. Seluruh kelas tercengang. Changmin melempar meja kea rah kibum yang membuat namja itu sedikit terkejut dan segera menghindar.

"Responmu cepat seperti biasa hyung" ucap changmin dengan nada meremehkan. Kibum menatap tajam lawan yang tengah menantangnya ini. "Kau menyakiti hyungku! Tch! Apa-apaan itu? Kau membuatnya memusuhiku. Kau mencintaiku uh? Yang benar saja?"

Kibum mengeriyit heran. "Siapa yang mencintaimu changmin-ah?" kibum kembali dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Dia terkekeh tanpa ekspresi. "Aku tak ingat kau punya hyung"

Kyuhyun meremas bagian depan seragamnya. Jelas saja ia amat sakit hati. Tak ingat? Kim kibum tak mengingatnya? Bukankah itu amat lucu? "Cho Kyuhyun! Ini namja yang kau cintai? Yang benar saja, pecundang macam dia?" BUAGH… changmin meninju keras wajah kibum. Kibum tersungkur di lantai. Donghae dan hangeng masih membatu di depan kelas. Bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Tch! Aku tak pernah mengenal CHO KYUHYUN! BRENGSEK!" kibum menaikkan nada bicaranya. Balik membalas pukulan Changmin. Sungmin berlari menahan tubuh Kibum, ia sangat tahu bagaimana jika pimpinan mereka itu mengamuk. "Seongsenim, tahan namja tinggi itu!" teriak Sungmin yang langsung di lakukan Hangeng.

"Tenanglah kibum hyung. Dia changmin! Dongsaeng kesayanganmu!" Sungmin berusaha menurunkan emosi kibum.

"KEMARI KAU, BIAR KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak Changmin tak mau mengalah.

Kibum berusaha berontak. Rasanya ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Changmin yang sedang mengamuk karena sesuatu yang sungguh tak ia ketahui. BRAAKKK…. Kyuhyun menggebrak mejanya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Changmin. Di tariknya kerah kemeja seragam Changmin. BUAGHHH…. Ia membalik tubuh Changmin kea rah meja yang bersusun rapi. Membuat namja itu terdiam. Hyungnya itu memang bisa dengan mudah membaliknya. Dia namja mengerikan sebenarnya. Changmin pun tak ingin mencari masalah lebih. Dia memilih diam.

Kyuhyun menatap sengit wajah kibum. Sungmin melonggarkan pegangannya pada tubuh Kibum. Kyuhyun tertawa miris. "Cho Kyuhyun itu aku! Perkenalkan namaku Cho kyuhyun!" ujar kyuhyun sambil tertawa remeh. Lelucon kibum sungguh tak lucu. Ia berlari meninggalkan kelas. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya dari sakit hati yang menjalari tubuhnya.

Kibum menunduk. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kejar dia!" sekarang bahkan donghae pun yang sangat membenci kyuhyun seolah terluka melihat namja yang sama sekali tak menangis namun terlihat jelas sangat terluka itu. Ia tahu kibum sedang mencoba menyenangkan dirinya. Tapi ia tak mau membuat orang lain harus begitu terluka dengan tindakan pengecut suaminya. Yang seolah tak mau tahu dengan perasaan namja yang selalu ia jaga hatinya tersebut.

Kibum mendongak perlahan. "Aku sungguh tak mengenalnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan saat aku mengejarnya?" donghae terdiam. Ia tak menemukan kebohongan di mata kibum. Dialah yang paling sering di bohongi namja dingin itu tapi sekarang namja itu tak tengah berbohong. "Aku sungguh tak tahu siapa kyuhyun sebelum dia mengucapkan namanya. Apa dia siswa baru?"

"Hyung~" sungmin tertawa miris. Ryeowook menangis. Bagaimana bisa? Kim kibum melupakan cho kyuhyun? Donghae mengumpat kemudian berlari keluar, mencoba menyusul kyuhyun. Ia tahu, jika tidak ada yang salah dengan kibum, inilah yang akan dilakukan suaminya tersebut.

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah akibat lari tanpa henti ke tempat dia dan kibum biasanya bersama. Atap sekolah mereka. Kyuhyun memukul dinding sekuat tenaganya. Ia bukan namja lemah yang biasanya menangis. Semua orang bahkan mempertanyakan kondisinya yang menjadi seorang uke. Dia kuat. Dia bisa berkelahi. Dia tak lembut.

Tapi ia tahu alasannya. Karena sejak dulu, kibumlah yang selalu melindunginya. Dari ayahnya, dari kejamnya dunia. "Kenapa kau berubah bummie? Kau bukan KIM KIBUM!" kyuhyun menutup matanya. Menghapus air mata yang tak seharusnya ia keluarkan sebagai seorang namja. Dia mengumpat keras. Kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai atap sekolah tersebut.

Flashback—

Saat itu kibum mungkin masih duduk di kursi sekolah menengah pertama. Ia sibuk berkutat dengan bukunya yang berbahasa Inggris full. Tidak usah terlalu heran karena dia memang orang yang tinggal di Amerika sejak kelahirannya. Seorang namja yang bertubuh tidak lebih tinggi dari kibum berdiri di sampingnya. Sama halnya dengan kim kibum, namja itu enggan untuk meninggalkan focus matanya dari benda kotak bernama PSP.

Cho kyuhyun, namja yang sibuk dengan PSP itu bernama Cho kyuhyun. Kibum meraih pinggang kyuhyun. "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, nanti kau tersesat" ujar kibum datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebalnya. Ia memegang buku tebal itu dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk merangkul pinggang kyuhyun. Wajah kyuhyun sontak memerah. Ia tahu, kibum melakukan hal tersebut bukan karena perasaan yang sama dengan perasaannya. Kibum hanya melindunginya. Mereka besar dan hidup bersama di Amerika dan ini kali pertama mereka di Korea. Bukankah sangat lucu jika salah satu diantara mereka terpisah dan satunya lagi sama sekali tak bisa mencari yang lainnya.

"Bummie, lewat sini!" Siwon memimpin jalan membawa anak dan istrinya serta teman anaknya untuk keluar dari Bandara incheon. Kibum dan kyuhyun masuk di taksi yang berbeda dengan dua namja bermarga Kim.

Kyuhyun mempause gamenya. Ia menatap kibum dengan mata sayunya. "Waeyo? Jangan menatapku begitu" ujar kibum yang membuat kyuhyun tersenyum. Di letakkannya kepalanya di bahu kibum, berusaha menyamankan tubuhnya. Kibum mengelus surai kecoklatan milik kyuhyun lembut. Bagaimanapun hanya kyuhyunlah satu-satunya orang yang berteman dengannya tanpa melihat siapa dirinya. Dan kibum tahu, hanya dirinya seorang lah yang menjadi tempat kyuhyun bersandar. Dia sudah menjadi anak mandiri dan tinggal di amerika.

Bukankah dua anak itu begitu wajar jika bersama sejak dulu. Mereka menghabiskan waktu layaknya saudara kandung. Bertengkar bersama, meskipun akhirnya kibum yang menyerah karena ia tak terlalu suka adu mulut dengan kyuhyun. Berbagi kasih selayaknya keluarga. Apa ada yang salah jika mereka saling membutuhkan? Saling merindukan? Atau mungkin juga saling jatuh cinta?

Flashback End—

Bukankah wajar jika seorang cho kyuhyun begitu terluka. Ia memang tak menangis. Ia bukan namja cengeng yang bertingkah laku seperti yeoja. Yang merebut hati kibum dengan kelemahannya. Ia hanya terlalu mengenal baik namja yang tengah menyakitinya sekarang. Namja yang bahkan tak pernah melukainya. Namja yang begitu menjaganya dengan baik.

Namun, inilah mengapa namja itu membuatnya semakin terlihat lemah. Kyuhyun selalu membutuhkan sosok kibum lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. Dia bagaikan ekor kibum dari dulu. Mengikuti kibum kemanapun seolah ia adalah adik yang baik yang mengikuti hyungnya. Kini, kibum tak mengenalnya apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia sendirian sekarang di sekolah ini.

"Gwechanayo?" sebuah suara membuat kyuhyun membuka matanya yang tengah terpejam. Ia bangkit dan mendapati sosok donghae yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Seongsenim?" kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa kau menahan tangisanmu kyuhyun-ah? Kau akan lebih lega setelah menangis" donghae membuka tangannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia memeluk donghae. Menangis di bahu guru yang selama ini seperti merebut kibum darinya. Namun ini yang ia butuhkan. Pelukan hangat. Pengganti bahu kibum sementara untuk dia menumpahkan rasa sakitnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau keterlaluan kibum—ssi" ucap Hangeng menatap tajam salah satu siswa yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

BUAGH… sungmin menendang perut kibum dengan lututnya. "Kau… bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melupakan orang yang begitu mencintaimu?" desis sungmin memukuli kibum. Sekarang seluruh siswa mengerti betapa cocoknya dia menjadi seme dan penerus kibum menjadi pimpinan gank di sekolah ini. Mereka juga mengerti mengapa dia bisa mendapatkan sang primadona sekolah.

"Chagiya… berhentilah! Kibum hyung takkan membalas pukulanmu" ryeowook menahan pukulan sungmin. Dia menarik sungmin keluar dari kelas ini. Kibum tak mengerti, bulir air mata mengalir dan merembes di pipinya. Ada rasa sakit juga di hatinya.

"Aku bolos" ucapnya santai kemudian keluar dari kelasnya. Meninggalkan hangeng yang hanya melongo melihatnya pergi begitu saja.

%ika. Zordick%

Keesokan paginya, donghae berjalan memasuki rumahnya. "Kau dari mana saja Hae? Semalaman kau tak pulang?" senggak heechul membuat donghae menunduk karena ia tak mau melawan eommanya. Ia tahu betul, salahnya lah yang pulang pagi. Ia baru saja pulang dari apartement kyuhyun setelah mencegah siswanya yang berkeliaran sepulang sekolah.

"Mianhe…" ucap donghae sambil menghela nafas.

"Apa kibum tahu kau pulang setelat ini?" Tanya Yesung yang sangat tahu siapa yang seharusnya paling marah. Siwon dan leeteuk saling berpandangan. Mereka juga bingung.

Donghae tak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Ia akan tahu bagaimana reaksi kibum saat ia sudah sampai di kamarnya. "Kibummie…" panggil donghae saat mendapati kibum yang tengah menerawang. Kibum tersentak, "Kau baru pulang hyung?" Tanya kibum yang membuat donghae menaiki tempat tidurnya. Suaminya itu tak tidur semalaman. Hingga ia tak tahu bahwa donghae pulang di pagi hari.

"Ini sudah pagi kibummie" donghae berusaha menghaluskan nada suaranya. Kibum tiba-tiba memeluknya sangat erat. "Hae—ya, aku tak mengenal cho kyuhyun, sungguh!" kibum kembali mengulang kata-kata yang bagai mantra.

"Tapi entah kenapa hatiku sakit saat melihat dia ingin menangis kemarin" lanjut kibum. Donghae hanya tersenyum. Yaa… dia tak boleh egois kali ini. Ia tahu satu hal yang merupakan kenyataan yang pahit untuk ia terima. Ia lah yang merebut kim kibum dari tangan cho kyuhyun. Dialah yang menjadi sumber masalah hingga menyakiti keduanya.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum melirik bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Dia menghela nafas. Hatinya terus bertanya kemana perginya kyuhyun? "Yak! Kim kibum, sampai kapan kau akan menghela nafas seperti bukan kau saja" pekik eunhyuk yang merasa agak resah juga melihat siswa pembangkangnya terlihat galau begitu.

"Aku bolos" ucap kibum keluar dari kelas. Eunhyuk tak mengamuk seperti biasa. Ia tahu lebih baik kibum keluar dari pada menularkan kesialan pada mereka semua yang berada di kelas ini.

Kibum terus melangkah hingga kakinya membawanya di bagaian tertinggi gedung ini. Di atap sekolah. Dia tersentak saat mendapati tubuh yang tengah berbaring di lantai. Tertidur mungkin… dia tahu siapa namja itu.

"Seongsenim, aku tak butuh makanan. Berapa kali ku katakan?" kyuhyun berbicara dengan setengah berteriak kemudian mendapat kibum yang tengah menatapnya. "Mau apa kau kemari?" desis kyuhyun tak ingin menatap mata kibum. Ia tak ingin jatuh dalam pesona namja itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kyuhyun—ssi" kyuhyun berdiri saat kibum mengucapkan namanya. Ia harus segera pergi dari sana sebelum namja ini membuatnya menjadi lebih lemah dari sebelumnya. Ia rasa menjebak dua namja uke ke apartementnya malam ini bukan ide yang buruk. Kyuhyun melewati kibum begitu saja. Serempak dengan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata kibum. Hatinya juga sangat sakit melihat kyuhyun yang tak mengenalnya.

GREBB…

Dicengkramnya erat tangan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berbalik hendak mengumpat dan memaki kibum. Namun, bibirnya terasa kelu saat melihat air mata yang tak pernah keluar dari tempatnya. "Bummie.." ia terlihat panic mendadak. Di hapusnya air mata kibum yang malah membuat air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Kibum merangkul pinggang kyuhyun, memperintim jarak mereka.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah! Kibum mencium kyuhyun, melumat bibir tebal merah kyuhyun tanpa permintaan kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun terdiam, di pejamkannya matanya, menikmati sensasi ciuman yang diberikan kibum.

Sementara seongsenim yang berniat baik padanya seolah tak terlihat. Yaa… donghae sedang menatap suaminya yang tengah saling melumat dengan siswanya. Tapi ia tak bisa menghentikannya. Ia terasa putus asa. Ia mencintai kibum tapi takut cintanya tak sebesar rasa cinta kyuhyun. Dia diam hingga sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Hangeng hyung?" dia tahu pemilik tangan itu. Tangan orang yang selalu ia tolak cintanya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan hangeng yang tersenyum kearahnya. "Sejak kapan kau jadi suka mengintip orang berpacaran hae?" goda hangeng.

Donghae nyengir. Namun ia memejamkan matanya kemudian, saat hangeng juga menciumnya dengan sangat lembut penuh perasaan. Membiarkan dia merasakan bahwa yang sedang di cium kibum sekarang dirinya. Ia terlalu sakit hati.

BRUGH….

"BUMMIE!" teriak kyuhyun dari atas sana yang sontak membuat donghae mendorong tubuh hangeng. Dia segera berlari ke atap. Di dapati tubuh kibum yang tengah terjatuh di lantai. Namja itu pingsan dengan wajah yang amat pucat.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya donghae panic. Di guncangnya pelan tubuh kibum.

"Tadi dia bilang kepalanya pusing. Kemudian dia pingsan" jelas kyuhyun yang berusaha menenangkan hatinya sendiri. Donghae tak tahan lagi. Dia sungguh diluar kendali, rasa takut luar biasa menghancurkan pertahanannya agar tak menangis. "Bummie! Jangan buat aku takut! Bangunlah chagi!" isak donghae.

Hangeng terdiam namun ia langsung mengangkat tubuh kibum. Dengan tangan gemetar donghae meraih ponselnya. Mencari nomor seseorang yang entah kenapa tak ia temukan. "Appa… kibum pingsan!" tangis donghae pecah. Kemudian ia ikut berlari menyusul kyuhyun dan hangeng.

TBC

Oke…oke… ada yang ingin protes?

Bwahahahahaha…. Sudah mengerti mengapa judulnya amnesia? Kekekeke.. karena kibum lupanya ma kyuhyun.

Chap selanjutnya kibum mati! #plaak

#donghae bawa pisau

Becanda… liat chap depan aja ya! Don't forget tu review…

Sekarang pairingnya ditangan anda. Mungkin chap selanjutnya adalah chap terakhir. #bohong

Mau kihae atau kihyun?

Balasan review…. Lalalalallaa…

Hangeng: akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku comeback! #senang.

Yesung: Mrs Kim, dia memang namja terbaik ^^

Donghae: KiaHyora, dia akan sadar di chap selanjutnya karena giliran aku yang menjadi peran antagonist

Kyuhyun: MinaHhaeElf, jujur saja! Ketika aku dengan kibum marah! Saat tak ada aku juga marah, maunya dirimu apa sih chagi?

Heechul: Guest, ini baru bagus! Nyari cara dan usaha untuk review! Gommawo eoh!

Leeteuk: RistaMbum, aku juga gak rela dengan botak! #bayangin siwon dan kibum botak. Amnesia dia udah jelaskan? Memorynya tentang kyuhyun habis hilang semua.

Siwon: Guest, aku bukan berlebihan ini wajar!

Kyuhyun: Hyukssoul, pa maksud dirimu ingin menyadarkanku? #natap skrip. Omona~~ berikutnya akulah yang jadi pemeran utama dan donghae yang menjadi peran jahatnya #ketawa nista

Kibum: Guest, aku belum siap jadi ayah

Heechul: Hwika. Haekyu, Umph…. Gimana ya? Aku memang terlalu cantik untuk di tolak

Sungmin: Cloudyeye, begitulah dan itu membuatku dan wookie kerepotan

Kibum(Amnesia): Lullu48129: AKU HANYA MENCINTAI KIM DONGHAE

Kyuhyun: Chely, #angguk2, maksud koplak apa ya? #jduak

Ryeowook: Bummie lee Eunhye, kepalanya terbentur waktu nolongin heechul. Nee… di chap selanjutnya bagian hangeng akan lebih banyak

Kibum: Ecca. Augest, trauma karena ke bentur

Siwon: Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia, Astajimm~~ 3some? Tidak boleh!

Kibum: Fikyou, aku kebentur #bawa spanduk kebentur

Hangeng: wah… Guest lagi: Perubahan dia sungguh menjadikan skripku banyakan

Yesung: Guest, kami memang pasangan termanis kan disini? Hmf… emang review dimana aja?

Heechul: Cloud3024, jangan senang dulu#nunjuk skrip. Karena hae kami bertengkar lagi! T.T

Siwon: Choi Seul Mi, bukankah kami cocok?

Kyuhyun: Andikadwiprasetyo8, satu hal yang membuatku bingung. Kau yeoja?

Donghae: Hong Joo Hyun, nee dia alien yang jatuh dari langit jatuh tepat ke dasar hatiku. Kibum: Kau menggombal. Donghae: Nee….#senyum. Kibum: Hmm… tidak cocok

Ryeowook: DC, #les FF ala Kim Ryeowook, OOC itu Out of Character. Kyuhyun: kau hanya membaca kepanjangannya, kenapa sok buka les? Wookie: #nangis, ngadu ama min

Hangeng: Lee HaeVi: ingat buat terus review nee

Siwon: Guest, dan chap ini penuh perseteruan

Heechul: AIrzanti1, sungie… sepertinya dia ketularan kamu! Kok dari tadi ngomongin kita mulu? Yesung: Yak… dia kan anakmu, bukan anakku, aku tidak tahu. Heechul: tapi dia senang kita bersama. Yesung: hmf.. dia lebih suka kalau kita NC-an!#plaak. Heechul: berhenti memintanya atau ku tendang kau! Hmf… untuk 3some mereka, ntar di tanyaan Sungmin dulu, bersedia gak nyerahin ryeowooknya

Donghae: Guest, kiamat juga makin dekat di chap selanjutnya!

Yesung: Rizkyeonhae, dichap selanjutnya aku kembali jadi mengerikan

Yunho: Guest, keluarga Yunjae setidaknya yang paling normal kan?

Kibum: Aoora, tapi aku lelah

Kibum: #deathglare, menjauh dari donghae ku! =Dew'yellow

Donghae: isfa. Id, kibum bilang dia belum siap jadi appa #malu2


	8. Kibum loves naughty hae

**Absolute Love**

**Pairing :**KiHae/DongBum, KiHyun/KyuBum and other

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read, crack pair (always hehehehe)**

**Summary :**"Aku Lee Donghae, guru Biologi baru sekaligus pengganti wali kelas yang baru saja kalian patahkan lehernya. Salam kenal dan kau" namja tampan yang berdiri di depan kelas itu menatap salah satu muridnya. "temui aku sepulang sekolah"

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

%ika. Zordick%

"Bagaimana?" Tanya kyuhyun dan donghae serempak pada Hangeng yang baru saja kembali berkumpul bersama mereka di depan ruang UGD. Hangeng sedikit terkejut, sejak kapan ke dua namja ini begitu kompak menyudutkannya? Dia tersenyum, kedua tangannya teruluh untuk mengacak rambut kedua namja tersebut.

"Dokter sedang memeriksanya" jawab Hangeng membawa kedua namja yang terlihat panic duduk di kursi tunggu. Leeteuk dan Siwon dengan terburu-buru tiba di rumah sakit dan langsung menghambur memeluk Donghae yang menangis melihat mertuanya.

Kyuhyun menatap kedua namja yang sangat ia kenal sebagai kedua orang tua Kibum. Tapi mengapa mereka seolah sangat mengenal donghae? Melupakan keberadaan dirinya yang juga mereka kenal. "Appa… eomma" suara kyuhyun terdengar pelan. Nyaris berbisik.

Siwon melepas pelukannya pertama, matanya membulat sempurna saat menemukan sosok kyuhyun yang tak kalah lemah jika dibanding menantu cengengnya. Namja yang tak pernah menangis itu terlihat pucat dengan mata membengkak. Kibum sungguh membuat masalah sekarang. Siwon memeluk namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri.

Kyuhyun menangis di dada siwon. "Appa bagaimana ini? Kibum… hiks…" isakkan-isakkan lirih terdengar dari mulut kyuhyun. Membuat siwon merasa bahwa yang tengah menangis adalah kibumnya.

"Gwechanayo…." Siwon mengusap punggung kyuhyun, melirik istrinya yang tengah melakukan hal yang sama pada menantu manja mereka.

"Tapi kibum pingsan setelah mencium bibirku. Apa bibirku beracun hingga dia bisa seperti itu?" ucapan-ucapan polos terdengar lirih. "Tidak mungkin begitu…" Siwon masih berusaha menenangkan kyuhyun.

Satu detik….

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Setengah menit kemudian…. JDEEERRR…. "MWO?" Siwon melepas pelukannya dan melotot menatap kyuhyun. "Kibum menciummu?"

Siwon melirik ke arah Donghae yang kini sudah menatap horror pada Kyuhyun. Leeteuk berusaha menahan tubuh donghae. "KAU… yang membuat kibumku begini!" tuding Donghae membuat Hangeng menatap donghae, yang mengucapkan nada posesif atas nama kibum. Leeteuk mengusap rambut donghae lembut. "Chagya.. jangan begitu, kyuhyun tak tahu apa-apa" usaha leeteuk tampaknya tak berguna saat Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Seongsenim…." Gumam kyuhyun bingung. Sejak kapan gurunya ini mengklaim kibum sebagai miliknya? Suasana menegang seketika. Halilintar seperti saling menyambar di antara donghae dan kyuhyun. Bahkan siwon pun mengkeret takut melihat ke dua namja yang begitu gigih pada anak semata wayangnya yang memang tukang pembuat masalah.

Hingga keberadaan dokter diantara mereka, kembali mencerahkan awan mendung di kepala ke dua namja manis yang bertransformasi menjadi medusa beberapa detik yang lalu. "Tuan kibum sudah tak masalah, siapa keluarganya? Bisa ikut saya!" Tanya sang dokter yang langsung membuat siwon menarik leeteuk mengikuti langkah sang dokter. Ia tak mau harus terlibat perkelahian uke. Dan berakhir dengan cakaran-cakaran di tubuh atletis dan wajah tampannya.

Sesampainya di ruang dokter, siwon dan leeteuk langsung mengambil posisi duduk dihadapan sang dokter. "Jadi bagaimana kondisi anak kami dok?" Tanya leeteuk, raut kecemasan semakin terlihat di wajahnya.

"Anak anda sudah kembali normal, posisi otaknya yang sedikit bergeser akibat trauma benturan beberapa hari yang lalu sudah kembali ke posisi awal. Saya hanya tak menyangka dari keterangan seongsenimnya kim kibum—ssi, dia melupakan seseorang. Seharusnya hanya sifatnya saja yang berubah" jelas sang dokter panjang lebar.

"Tunggu dulu dokter, maksudmu kibum kami akan kembali menjadi dia yang dulu" Tanya Siwon takut-takut. Ia agak takut mendengar jawaban yang tak sesuai harapan dari sang dokter.

"Tentu saja, dia akan kembali menjadi kibum yang dulu" JDEEERRR…. Sekali lagi halilintar yang ada di hati Siwon dan leeteuk menunjukkan wujudnya. Wajah mereka memucat, membuat sang dokter bingung. Bukankah amat baik kalau anak mereka kembali normal?

Siwon bangkit dari kursinya, di raihnya kerah baju sang dokter. "GESER KEMBALI OTAK ANAK ITU! ATAU PERUSAHAANKU BANGKRUT!" teriak siwon kalap.

%ika. Zordick%

Sesosok tubuh sedang terbaring di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Ruangan bernuansa serba putih dengan aroma terapi sepertinya membuatnya betah untuk tertidur lebih lama. Seorang namja tengah duduk di samping namja yang terbaring tersebut. Mengenggam erat tangan sang namja seolah memberi kekuatan pada sang namja yang tengah terbaring tersebut untuk segera membuka matanya.

Donghae menghempas-hempas kakinya. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal, mengapa bukan dia yang sedang mengenggam tangan kibum—namja yang sedang terbaring. Rasanya donghae ingin menginjak-injak tubuh kibum saat ia sudah terbangun nanti. Hatinya terus mengumpat suaminya tersebut. Berselingkuh dan dengan terang-terangan selingkuhannya tanpa rasa berdosa mengambil alih posisinya.

"Hae… kau baik-baik saja?" Hangeng merangkul tubuh donghae.

Kibum pov.

ARRGHH…. Ini gila! Aku bisa merasakan kulit Kyuhyun yang kini menyentuh tanganku. Aku bisa mendengar hentakkan kaki, yah… itu donghae. Aku jadi takut membuka mata ini, aku pasti langsung di bunuh dua namja ini ketika membuka mata dan mengetahui kenyataannya. Aish… kyuhyun, pergilah dari ruangan ini, aku ingin memeluk Haeku tanpa melihat air matamu.

"Hae… kau baik-baik saja?" aku mendengar suara si China oleng. Apa dia juga ada di sini? Aku mencoba mengintip kea rah donghae. MWO? Berani sekali si China oleng itu menggrape-grape tubuh DonghaeKU! ANDWAEEE! Tendang dia HAE!

Diluar dugaan, donghae malah memeluk Hangeng seongsenim. TCH! "Kibummie…" suara Kyuhyun terdengar lirih. Aku kembali menutup mataku dengan benar, berpura-pura kembali tidur. "Mianhe… ini pasti karena aku" Nee… ini karenamu, karenanya pulang dan main PSP dirumah. Apa kau mau hyungmu yang tampan ini di temukan di tepi sungai Han dengan kondisi mengenaskan akibat di bunuh oleh istrinya yang manis?

"Yak! Seongsenim! Berhentilah bermesraan di sana! Kalian bisa menyewa hotel di luar!" pekik kyuhyun yang membuat emosiku mendidih. Apa yang sedang di lakukan china itu pada yeobo manisku? Hiks… aku galau!

"Dasar kau ini, kyu!" tawa renyah keluar dari mulut Hangeng seongsenim. "Sudahlah, ayo keluar Hae!" MWO? Dia sungguhan mengajak Haeku keluar.

Matilah kau Tan Hangeng! Akan kupastikan, Guru Matematika berkebangsaan China akan menjadi halaman utama di berita surat kabar besok pagi jika kau serius pergi membawa istriku. "Ya.. kurasa itu lebih baik" suara manja donghae terdengar. Boleh aku mengumpat? Astaga…. Ingat kibum ini bulan puasa! #plaak

Aku sudah tak tahan lagi, aku membuka mataku. Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget dan terjatuh dari kursinya. Ku raih bantal kepalaku. JDUAAKKK… BINGO! Bantal ini tepat mengenai kepala si China sok imut itu! Huft… hah… hah… aku tersenyum miris saat melihat dua mata yang sedang menatapku intens. Mata kyuhyun yang bingung dan mata donghae yang err—haus darah.

"YAK! APA-APAAN KAU?" teriak si China oleng yang membuatku tersentak. Ku tatap matanya tajam. "Lho… sejak kapan kau bangun? Kenapa kau suka sekali membuat masalah denganku ha?"

Aku tertawa meremehkan tanpa menghilangkan kesan dingin wajahku. "Menjijikkan" dia meraih kerah pakaianku dan tanpa rasa takut aku balas menatapnya. "Apa kau tak punya sopan santun kim kibum?"

"Tidak untukmu" jawabku santai.

"KAU benar-benar…." Kata-kata umpatannya terpotong saat hae memegang lembut tangannya. "Sudahlah, tinggalkan dia dengan kekasihnya Hannie~. Ayo kita pergi!" bisik Donghae seduktif dan manja di telinga hangeng seongsenim. Sejak kapan dia jadi nakal? Eh… tunggu dulu! Dia hanya boleh nakal padaku.

"Baiklah…" Hangeng seongsenim melepaskan tangannya pada kerah bajuku. Aku menatap tak percaya pada donghae yang kini memeluk lengan kiri guru cina yang tak kusukai tersebut.

"Kim donghae…." Aku menarik bahunya agar menatapku. Dia… menyeringgai? "Namaku Lee Donghae, kibum—ssi, apa otakmu juga salah mengenali aku?" tubuhku meremang merasakan jemarinya bermain di dadaku. Sh*t! tubuhku bereaksi. Aku tak pernah tahan jika dia menyentuhku dengan seduktif. "Ayo pergi Han!" dia menarik tangan hangeng kembali.

Meninggalkanku dan kyuhyun di kamar ini. "Bummie… kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya kyuhyun. Aku tak menggubris kyuhyun. Langsung saja aku berlari ke dalam kamar mandi. Menenangkan sesuatu yang mulai terbangun. Sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu menyenangkan kim donghae? Oke… mulai berfantasi liar dalam permainan solomu kibummie.

%ika. Zordick%

Author pov.

Aku menghela nafas untuk ke sekian kalinya di dalam café yang lumayan sepi mengingat ini masih jam kantor. Hangeng tersenyum menatapku. Rasanya aku malu sekali melakukan hal tadi, yang benar saja! Kenapa emosiku menjadi begitu meledak?

"Kau sebenarnya mengapa chagi?" Tanya hangeng yang membuatku mendongak. Aku tahu wajahku sangat kusut sehingga aku tak bisa mengelak dan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Aku sakit hati hyung~" aku mengaku, namja yang kuanggap seperti hyungku sendiri ini pasti mengerti masalahku. Dia tertawa miris. "Pada Kim Kibum?" tanyanya yang sontak membuatku melotot tak percaya. Dia tahu?

Seolah bisa mengerti isi pikiranku, dia mengacak rambutku. "Kau kira sudah berapa kali kau kelepasan memanggilnya dengan sebutan mesra?" aku menunduk malu. Menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku. "Dia namjachingumu? Sejak kapan? Kyuhyun adalah rival yang sulit eoh?"

Aku menggeleng lemah, "Dia suamiku hyung" BRUAKKK…. Hangeng hyung jatuh dari kursinya dengan posisi tidak elit. Matanya melotot dan mulutnya melongo. Aku dengan sigap meraih pipinya, menepuk-nepuknya. "Sakit Hae…" ringisnya dan dia kembali duduk di kursinya. Aku kembali ketempatku. Aku nyengir saat melihat pipinya yang memerah karena ulahku.

"Jadi dia berselingkuh dengan cho kyuhyun?"

Aku menaikkan bahuku. "Entahlah" jujur aku juga tidak tahu. Entah dia yang selingkuh atau aku yang merupakan istri simpanannya. Miris sekali nasibmu Hae…

"Baiklah… baiklah… kurasa aku sudah tahu apa masalahnya sekarang. Itu artinya aku harus menyerah sekaligus berusaha lebih keras" sejak kapan dia jadi begitu menggebu-gebu seperti ini?

"Maksud hyung?" tanyaku agak bingung. Ku miringkan sedikit kepalaku dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan lapar dari beberapa namja di sekelilingku. Hangeng hyung langsung mengeluarkan deathglare terbaiknya. Dia sebenarnya kenapa sih.

"Jangan mengeluarkan aura begitu, mereka jadi ingin melahapmu hae!" perintahnya yang langsung membuatku duduk dengan tegap. "Aku menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu dan berusaha lebih keras untuk mendapatkan hati Cho kyuhyun"

"Mwo…?" tentu saja aku terkejut, sejak kapan dia? Menyukai…. Si iblis berbulu(?) ular itu?

"Tak kusangka dia begitu manis saat menangis" senyumnya sumringah, di tambah dengan mata menerawang yang terus menggumamkan keindahan Cho Kyuhyun. Hingga… "HUWAA… Kau mimisan hyung!" teriakku histeris. Aku yakin pemikiran mesumnya sudah merusak kadar kealimannya yang tinggi.

Dia kembali sadar dari fantasinya. Ditatapnya aku serius, kenapa wajahnya begitu mengerikan dengan darah yang berasal dari hidung mancungnya itu? "Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan si es itu, tapi bantu aku mendapatkan baby evilku" dia menyeringgai mengerikan. Sepertinya jika mencintai si iblis itu bisa menyeringgai dengan hebat ya?

%ika. Zordick%

Author pov.

Dengan langkah angkuh Donghae memasuki rumahnya. Sebelah tangannya ia masuki di saku celananya dan sebelah lagi sibuk menari-nari di smartphonenya. Jangan lupakan handsfree yang sedang terpasang di telinganya. Kim donghae sudah mulai berani rupanya. Memasuki rumah keluarga Kim dengan gaya yang bisa saja dianggap tak sopan mengingat dia adalah Nyonya muda Kim. Setidaknya dia harus selalu bertindak anggun dan formal.

"Hae! Kemana saja kau HA? TIGA HARI KAU TAK PULANG KERUMAH!" teriakan Heechul nan menggelegar terdengar. Dibukanya dengan paksa handsfree yang terpasang di telinga Donghae. Membuat telinga tak berdosa itu menjadi korban teriakannya

Donghae meringis. "Aish.. eomma, kau mau membuatku tuli?" pekik donghae tak terima.

Yesung tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Heechul, sedikit membuat namja cantik yang tengah meluapkan amarahnya pada anak tercinta sedikit terlonjak. Kelakuan aneh suaminya itu memang tak bisa di tolerir lagi jika di hubungkan dengan orang penyakit jantung. "Yak! Kau mengejutkanku!" dengus heechul. Yesung nyengir, di kecupnya pipi heechul.

"Sudahlah chagi, biarkan donghae menemui suaminya dulu" nasihat Yesung. "Sebaiknya kau temui kibum, dia mencarimu terus selama beberapa hari ini. Jangan mengulangi tingkahmu itu Hae, kau membuat semua orang panic"

"Appa yakin dia mencariku?"

Yesung mengeriyitkan dahinya. Apa maksud anak semata wayangnya ini? Ia jelas mengetahui bahwa menantunya yang tak banyak bicara tersebut sibuk mencarinya. "Bukan di apartement selingkuhannya dan bercinta di sana?"

"JAGA BICARAMU KIM DONGHAE!" pekik Heechul saat melihat ekpresi leeteuk dan siwon yang baru tiba di tempat mereka berada sekarang berubah. Tapi ada yang lebih di takutinya dari pada itu. Si father complex akut Lee Yesung takkan tinggal diam saat mendengar penuturan barusan.

Donghae tertawa miris, dia melangkah memasuki rumah kediaman KIM. Memasuki kamarnya dan sang suami. Matanya bisa menangkap sosok kibum yang kini sibuk membolak-balik buku tebalnya. Bersandar di tempat tidur mereka. "Dari mana saja kau?" suara dingin kibum tak membuat donghae gentar. Dia mendengus kemudian mengambil pakaiannya dan berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit, donghae keluar dengan baju kaos birunya. Dia mengenakan celana selutut. Ia sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. "Hmm…" gumam kibum yang membuat donghae melirik namja yang sudah menutup bukunya. Menatap donghae dengan intens.

"Aku dari rumah Tan Hangeng, kau puas?" jawab donghae enteng, kemudian berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Untuk apa?"

Donghae tertawa meremehkan. Di balasnya tatapan kibum. "Untuk melupakanmu! Sebaiknya kau bermain dengan selingkuhanmu itu kim kibum. Aku muak denganmu"

"Kau tak menyesal?"

"TIDAK!"

GREEB… tanpa aba-aba kibum memeluk pinggang donghae. "Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya?" nada datar nan dingin terdengar tegas di telinga Donghae. Dia sudah berhasil membuat suaminya yang dingin marah rupanya.

"Seperti yang kau lakukan dengan selingkuhanmu!" bisik donghae seduktif di telinga kibum. "Berhentilah membuatku berpikir kau peduli. Kembali ke Kyuhyun atau aku tak akan melepaskanmu"

"Biarkan aku membereskannya!"

"Atau aku yang akan membereskannya sendiri kim kibum. Aku tak bisa bertahan lagi. Kau tinggal pilih, aku meninggalkanmu dan bersama namja China itu atau aku menampar Cho Kyuhyun dan berteriak di telinganya bahwa kau milikku"

Kibum terdiam, mungkin ia sedang sibuk membolak-balik otak jeniusnya. Mencari jalan keluar yang terlihat susah. "Aku bukan namja babo kim kibum! Seharusnya kaulah yang mengejarku, tanpa aku kau takkan bisa mendapatkan perusahaan Lee"

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu!"

"BAIK! AKU TARIK KATA-KATA BAHWA AKU MENCINTAIMU!" bentak donghae dan kemudian memilih untuk tidur di ranjangnya. Kibum melotot menatap namja manis itu. Baru kali ini ia merasa takut akan kim donghae. Rasanya lebih baik ia dilempari sofa atau lemari sekalian daripada mendengar kata-kata yang begitu menyakiti hatinya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Hangeng sambil mencomot salah satu makanan di piring donghae. "Appaku turun tangan, ini akan jadi masalah besar hyung" donghae mengeluh. Dia mempout kan bibir manisnya. Mencuri lihat kibum yang sedang menatapnya dari meja kantin yang tersudut. Hah… kenapa suaminya itu begitu gengsi untuk mengatakan cinta dan meninggalkan kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu?"

"Perusahaan keluarga Cho mengalami krisis berat"

"Wah… keterlaluan! Kenapa kau menjadi orang jahat seperti yang di film-film drama korea itu hae?" kikik hangeng yang mendapat deathglare lucu dari donghae.

Sementara Kibum side—

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. Dua namja yang tengah memperhatikan tingkah anehnya tersebut ikut-ikutan menghela nafas. Tanpa tahu sebabnya, hanya ikut-ikutan melakukannya. "Berhentilah melakukan itu!" perintah kibum tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada donghae sedikitpun.

"Perusahaan ayahku bangkrut bummie" keluh kyuhyun. Kibum menyeringgai, dia tahu benar apa yang terjadi.

Sepasang uke imut tersebut pun terdiam. "Itu masalah!" ujar Sungmin. "Itu bencana" sahut ryeowook tak mau kalah. "Jadi harus bagaimana?" ucap mereka serempak.

Tiba-tiba saja mata kibum menangkap sosok donghae yang bangkit dari kursi kantin dengan terburu-buru. Sebuah rasa khawatir terselip di hatinya. Ia langsung bangkit, dan mengekori donghae. Hangeng yang mengetahui itu, berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Yak… GURU MESUM! KAU MENGAGETKANKU!" pekik kyuhyun saat melihat sosok hangeng yang belakangan ini memang sering mengganggunya.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum merengkuh tubuh donghae dalam pelukannya. "Gwechanayo?" tanyanya saat melihat donghae yang baru selesai dengan acara muntah-muntahnya. "Kita pulang"

Donghae diam, di genggamnya erat tangan kibum. Dia berbalik kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada kibum. "Wae?" ahh.. ayolah kim kibum, kenapa kau sama sekali tak ada manis-manisnya?

Tiba-tiba saja donghae terisak. Membuat kibum mendongakkan wajah istrinya agar menatapnya.

Kibum pov.

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja kembali menjadi begitu manja? Apa ini akal-akalannya lagi? Hmf.. kim donghae kau sungguh membuatku bingung. Tapi aku suka kau yang mana saja. Kau yang manja, kau yang nakal ataupun kau yang seperti tokoh antagonist. Apa aku gila sekarang? Menatap matamu yang kini menatapku dengan air mata itu sungguh membuatku ingin menciummu. Berhentilah menangis!

"Kau milikku kim kibum" dia menyeringgai. Sejenak aku terdiam mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang ia maksudkan. Dia berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari toilet. Tidak terlalu memperdulikan orang-orang yang memandang kami aneh karena aku mengejarnya. Apa aku terlihat seperti namja mesum yang meminta jatah di toilet?

Aish!

Dia menggebrak meja kyuhyun. Sejak kapan Tan Hangeng duduk di sana? "Apa perusahaan ayahmu bangkrut?" aku mengenggam tangan donghae. Rasa takut untuk melihat kyuhyun terluka kembali terbesit di hatiku. Ada yang tahu kenapa aku begitu takut cho kyuhyun terluka. TIDAK! Aku tak mencintainya. Hanya donghae yang kurasa ku cintai. Tapi perasaan kakak yang baik. Aku merasa kyuhyun adalah adikku sendiri.

"Dari mana kau mengetahuinya seongsenim" kyuhyun bangkit. Aku mengerjab takjub. Apa ini artinya aku akan menyaksikan perkelahian uke? Sepertinya ini akan seru.

"Karena aku yang melakukannya" aku terbelalak kaget. Kenapa dia mengakuinya? Hah… kim donghae, kini aku berhasil menebakmu. Jangan bilang aku suamimu jika aku tak mengenalmu dengan baik.

"Jadi… Tuan lee itu? Kau anak tuan lee" sungmin mengerjab takjub. Ryeowook tengah menenangkan namjachingu anehnya yang selalu takjub saat mendengar nama orang-orang terkenal.

"Nee~" donghae memutar bola matanya bosan. Di kecupnya bibirku kilat. "Dan Dia suamiku! Lebih baik kau jangan mengambilnya dariku"

Kyuhyun terdiam, hangeng memeluknya. Gotcha! Ternyata ini rencana kalian. Bersyukurlah aku yang tak menghukummu malam itu atau aku akan menyesal sampai hari ini saat kau mengatakan kau bermalam bersama hangeng seongsenim. Baiklah ku ladeni permainanmu Kim donghae! Ku tarik tubuhnya mendekat. Kulumat habis bibirnya. Dia terdiam, matanya membulat karena terkejut akibat ulahku. "Balas aku!" perintahku mutlak.

Dan seperti biasanya, perlu waktu yang agak lama untuk dia mengerti. Dia memejamkan matanya. Mulai membalas dan sukses membuat semua orang di sini terkejut dengan tingkah kami. Aku melepas ciuman panas itu saat donghae sepertinya kehabisan nafas. Aku menyeringgai, ku tarik dia kembali. "APA-APAAN INI! KALIAN BERDUA KERUANGANKU!" suara si tua Bangka gemuk itu terdengar. Sepertinya appa akan kesulitan setelah ini.

Mianhe kyunnie~, aku sudah bisa tenang karena hangeng bersamamu. Nikmati saja cintanya! Karena aku punya orang lain sekarang. Kekekekekeke…. Menyesallah kau kim donghae. Kau mungkin akan di pecat. Aku serius kali ini, aku akan membuatmu tercengang dan menyesalkan menjadi antagonist manis di hadapanku.

%ika. Zordick%

Author POV.

Di sinilah dua namja itu sekarang. Di ruangan berdisaign mewah khasnya para kepala sekolah. Duduk berdampingan di depan meja bertulisan 'SHIN DONGHEE'. Demi raja Neptunus yang selalu di sebut dalam film kartun kesukaan donghae-spongebob-Donghae merasa cemas sekaligus gelisah. Hatinya sungguh di buru oleh rasa takut yang luar biasa.

Sementara dia yang gelisah tak karuan. Dia harus berani mengutuk namja di sampingnya. Namja dingin yang sepertinya sudah sering keluar masuk kantor ini karena melakukan tindak criminal. Hah~ donghae bahkan lupa bahwa kibum—namja itu adalah siswa bermasalah yang hobi menulis namanya di daftar hitam sekolah.

Kibum masih sibuk dengan smartphonenya. Entah ia sedang sms'an dengan seseorang yang entah siapa atau sekedar mengupgrade status di jejaring sosialnya dengan kata 'Asyik~ aku sekarang sedang bersama guru biologi kita. Dihukum sanjangnim! Ada yang tahu kenapa? Benar! Aku berciuman dengan kim donghae, si guru paling manis di kantin sekolah' itulah pemikiran donghae.

Tapi ayolah… kibum si irit kata tak mungkin mengetik kata sepanjang itu. Dia pasti merasa rugi. Donghae kembali menghapus status kibum di dalam pikirannya dan kembali mengetik kata baru. Mungkin kibum harus memberi nilai plus pada istrinya yang sangat imajinatif. "Pasti isinya 'Berciuman dan dihukum'" batin donghae. Yah… hanya tiga kata yang mewakili masalah pokok mereka.

Jika author FF ini membaca status itu pasti di pastikan dia akan mengkoment 'T.T' hahahahahaha. #abaikan.

Kibum kemudian menyeringgai penuh arti setelah selesai dengan smartphonenya. Dia melirik donghae. Donghae menunduk, dia sungguh merasa tak berdaya sekarang. Kenapa lirikan namja es ini selalu bisa membuat darahnya seolah mendidih. "Baiklah! Apa lagi masalahnya sekarang? Kim kibum kali ini kau membuat masalah yang amat keterlaluan. Beberapa bulan yang lalu kau berciuman dengan Cho kyuhyun kali ini dengan salah satu guru" shindong memulai kata-kata nasihatnya.

Donghae menunduk, sedikit geram dan malu ia rasakan sekarang. Kibum hanya bergumam "Hmm" pendek, singkat, jelas dan padat. Jika shindong tak mengingat bahwa kibum adalah salah satu siswa berprestasi di sekolahnya, rasanya ia ingin mengangkat meja kerjanya dan melempar anak dingin ini dengan benda tak berdosa tersebut.

"Sebenarnya kau itu kenapa? Wajahmu tampan tapi kau menggunakannya untuk kejahatan!" pekik Kangin yang ikut nimbrung di sana. Sejak kapan namja berbadan raksasa ini ada di sini.

Eunhyuk juga sebenarnya ada di sana. Ia seperti menemukan hal seru karena bahkan adegan panas Kihae bertebar di internet. Dengan judul 'Siswa tampan menghukum guru manisnya' demi apapun ia penasaran dengan isi video tersebut dan nampaklah para cast yang sangat ia kenal di sana. "Hah… kau harus bersabar Lee seongsenim. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu bahwa anak ini berbahaya" desis eunhyuk yang mendapat deathglare tajam dari kibum.

PLAAK… sekali lagi depakan maut mendarat di kepala kibum. "Apa-apaan tatapan mu itu? Dia gurumu!" kanginlah pelakunya lagi.

Kibum mendengus. Muak mendengar ceramahan para gurunya. Bukankah donghae yang berbuat nakal terlebih dahulu. Kenapa dia yang di salahkan? "Lalu kau Lee Donghae—ssi, bagaimana menurutmu? Kau yang di lecehkan sekarang"

Donghae menunduk gugup. Bagaimana mungkin suaminya melakukan pelecehan pada dirinya? Seluruh dunia bisa tertawa saat membaca berita 'Seorang suami melecehkan istrinya di kantin sekolah'. Ayolah kim donghae mengapa suamimu tak bisa memberikan sedikit saja kejeniusannya padamu hingga kau bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat.

"Namanya kim donghae" ucap kibum santai. Seluruh mata kini tertuju padanya. Ia memutar matanya, seolah tak peduli yang selanjutnya. Donghae mencubit perut kibum, membuat kibum meringis dan menatapnya tak suka. Namun kembali seringgai mesum terlihat di bibir merah si namja es. Di kecupnya usil bibir donghae. "YAK! KAU BENAR-BENAR KURANG AJAR!" teriak kangin menepuk kembali kepala kibum.

"Dia istriku" dan dua kata itu sukses membuat ke tiga namja membeo seketika. "Kibummie!" bentak donghae dengan wajah memerah. Rasanya ia sangat senang mendengar kata simple yang bahkan sangat minim. Cuma berpola subjek dan objek kepemilikan. "Ka..kalian sudah menikah?" Tanya Shindong tak percaya. Ia memang mengingat bahwa donghae meminta mengantarkannya dulu ke kelas siswa kim kibum. Ternyata~

Dengan tenang kibum merengkuh tubuh donghae posesif. "Dia mengundurkan diri dari sekolah"

Shindong tersadar. Dia tak boleh membiarkan sang penjinak pergi dari sekolah ini. Dia tak ingin sekolahnya kembali seperti dulu. Dengan anak-anak nakal yang berada di kelas donghae menggila tanpa pawang. "Andwae! Kalau begitu masalahnya tidak akan masalah. Hanya saja tolong tutupi kenyataan kalau kalian sudah menikah"

Mata donghae berbinar gembira. "Gamshamida sanjangnim. Anda sangat mengerti posisi kami" kibum mengacak rambut donghae gemas. Sebenarnya ia tahu maksud shindong tak mengizinkan donghae keluar. Ayolah… ia benar akan melakukan pemberontakan besar-besaran kalau istrinya itu tak ada untuk menonton ulah bejatnya.

Kibum menarik donghae keluar ruangan. "Apa hanya bisa seperti itu sanjangnim?" Tanya eunhyuk gugup.

"Yak! Kau ingin tulangmu di remukkan oleh bocah-bocah pimpinan si es?" shindong mendelik. Eunhyuk menelan ludah kecut. Ia mengerti maksudnya. "Lalu kenapa tak si es saja yang kau keluarkan?" timpal kangin merasa ini tak adil. "Kau ingin sekolah kita di ratakan dengan tanah eoh? Jika bisa aku akan MENGELUARKAN DIA DARI DULU!" dengus sang kepala sekolah setengah berteriak.

"Wae?" kangin dan eunhyuk saling berpandangan tak mengerti.

"Kupikir kau tahu dia penerus keluarga kim" shindong menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Keluarga Kim yang sekarang di perkuat keluarga Lee itu karena anak mereka menikah?" Tanya eunhyuk polos.

Hening….

Satu detik…

Tiga detik…

Lima belas menit kemudian… krik… krik… krik…

"Lee donghae adalah penerus keluarga lee" shindong berusaha mengambil kesimpulan.

"Kim kibum penerus dua keluarga bisnis yang besar" kangin menimpali, menemukan kesimpulan yang lain.

"Mereka amat KAYA" Eunhyuk menekan kata-kata kesimpulan darinya.

Tapi bukan itu kan seharusnya kesimpulannya. Karena kesimpulannya, "Kalian akan hancur" ujar seorang namja dengan senyuman indah bertengger di bibirnya. Bagai hantu siapapun tak sadar bahwa ia sudah ada di sini.

Ketiga namja itu menelan ludah kecut. "Anda….?" Tanya mereka takut-takut.

"Lee Yesung, aku dengar anakku kim donghae membuat masalah" ucap Yesung dengan seringgai mengerikan di bibirnya. Semua orang bergidik dan tinggalkan mereka.

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi ayolah… entah kenapa saat ia melihat donghae dan seseorang yang ia klaim sebagai 'miliknya' berciuman hanya ada rasa jengkel yang terselip dihatinya. Dia bukan seperti orang cemburu, dia juga bukan seperti namja kasmaran yang kekasihnya diambil orang lain. Dia seperti…. JRENG.. JRENG… adik kecil yang di tinggalkan hyungnya untuk berkencan.

"Hiks…" isakkan lirih keluar dari bibir kyuhyun. Membuat sungmin dan ryeowook bergidik takut. Sementara Hangeng langsung memeluk namja tampan sekaligus manis tersebut. "Kau lepaskan saja dia" bisik hangeng sambil mengusap punggung kyuhyun.

"Tch! Singkirkan tanganmu china oleng! Atau kubunuh kau!" aura seme kyuhyun keluar seketika. Dia menyeringgai menatap dua uke yang seperti kelinci putih di mata serigala iblisnya. Dia terkekeh mengerikan. Sementara Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang ditatap seperti itu langsung berpelukan dengan tubuh gemetaran.

Hangeng melepas tangannya. Dia menunduk, sedikit terkesima melihat wajah kyuhyun yang tadi manis sekarang berubah menjadi sangat TAMPAN di mata seorang tan hangeng. "Sungmin—ah" panggil kyuhyun lembut. "Wookie—chagi" ucap kyuhyun lebih seduktif. "Temani aku malam ini eoh!"

"ANDWAE!" teriak mereka serempak dan lari secepat kilat.

"Hah… aku akan menangkap mereka nanti. Mati kau KIM KIBUM!" kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Meninggalkan hangeng yang masih terpesona dengan sosok two in one kyuhyun.

%ika. Zordick%

"Bummie…." Rengek donghae. Sekarang mereka tengah berada di dalam kamar super mewah mereka. Melakukan kebiasaan yang seharusnya dari dulu. Kibum mendengus. Dia terlalu malas menggubris donghae yang terus meminta hal aneh padanya. Ada apa dengan istri tercinta sehingga ia sangat manja malam ini?

Kibum menutup bukunya. Sepertinya konsentrasinya telah hilang. Kibum melirik wajah donghae yang kini bergelayut manja di bahunya. "Aku ingin kau tersenyum, sekali lagi" demi rahangnya yang memang sangat kaku, kibum memang susah tersenyum dan kini ia sudah lebih dari dua puluh kali tersenyum atas paksaan donghae.

Kibum melakukannya juga akhirnya. "Kalau begitu, tidur!" ucap kibum kembali memasang wajah stoicknya membuat donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bummie…."

"Apa?" kibum ingin sekali keluar dari kamar ini dan mengamankan dirinya di kamar lain jika tak mengingat mertuanya juga ada di kediamannya sekarang.

"Aku lapar"

"Keluar dan minta pada maid"

Kibum makin terlelap. Dia terlalu malas menggubris rengekkan donghae yang semakin menjadi-jadi. "HUWEEE~~ EOMMA! APPA! KIBUM JAHAT!" teriak donghae yang sukses membuat kibum terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya saking terkejut.

Suara derap langkah terdengar menunjukkan dua pasang suami istri dengan dandanan aneh membuka pintu kamar kibum dengan paksa. Leeteuk dengan kissmark di lehernya, siwon dengan pakaian malam yang amat kusut, heechul dengan masker mengerikan sementara Yesung dengan ringisannya di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang bisa di tebak ulah heechul yang menolaknya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KALI INI KIM KIBUM?" Tanya siwon sangar, sementara leeteuk tengah membuat donghae tenang dengan bantuan heechul. Yesung menatap tajam pada sang menantu.

"Molla" jawab kibum singkat.

"KIBUM TAK MAU MEMBUATKANKU MAKANAN! PADAHAL AKU LAPAR!" tangis donghae makin membahana.

Yesung mengiriyit. "Kau bisa menyuruh maid kan?" yang langsung di amini oleh heechul.

"Appa dan eomma tak ada bedanya dengan kibum! Kalian tak mengerti aku!" tuding donghae makin tak jelas. "Aku mau kibum yang masak. Titik!"

"Tapi chagi, kau tahu sendiri kibum tak pernah menyentuh dapur seumur hidupnya" jelas leeteuk masih mengusap lembut kepala donghae. Siwon sendiri sudah merinding dengan fantasinya membayangkan kibum memasak di dapur layaknya para maid. Hiii~ mengerikan

Air mata donghae lolos kembali. Isakkan-isakkan yang lirih terdengar. Membuat kibum mau tak mau bangkit dari keterpurukannya di lantai. Ia berjalan ke dapur, di ekori oleh dua namja yang bertindak sebagai appanya.

"Apa anakmu itu memang semanja itu hyung?" Tanya siwon saat melihat kibum yang lebih memasak ramyun atas usul dari seorang maid. Yesung mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tahu dia manja namun tak pernah kulihat semanja ini" jawab Yesung tenang.

"Hah… aku jadi teringat tingkah leeteuk saat mengandung bummie kami dulu" celutuk siwon yang dianggukkan oleh Yesung. "Heechul juga sangat manja saat mengandung donghae. Dia bahkan seolah lupa kalau kami tak saling mencintai. Tapi demi anak, aku turuti juga"

Kibum bergidik mendengarnya. Perasaan tak enak merayapi tubuhnya. Ia berusah menepisnya. "Leeteuk hyung amat manja sampai rasanya aku ingin mencekiknya jika aku tak mencintainya. Orang hamil memang susah di mengerti"

"Aku sudah ingin melempar heechul ke sungai missisippi dulu. Dia menangis dan mengatakan 'anakmu menginginkannya' jadi tidak jadi deh" yesung mulai mengenang masa kejamnya. "Orang hamil merepotkan"

Sungguh kibum tak menyukai tema yang sedang di bahas dua namja dewasa ini. Di angkatnya ramyun yang sudah susah payah ia buat. "Tapi tak mungkin donghae kita hamilkan?" celutuk Siwon membantu anaknya membawa panci ramyun. Tubuh kibum menegang.

Yesung tertawa, "Mana mungkin, kibumkan masih belum selesai sekolah untuk melakukan hal bejat pada anakku"

Siwon ikut tertawa. Kibum memucat. Dia sungguh akan mati kali ini. "Ya.. kalau dia sudah berani berbuat begituan pada menantu kesayanganku hyung, aku akan membuatnya menyesal" GLEEK… kibum bahkan sudah tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Gwechanayo?" Tanya yesung yang melihat kibum terbatuk-batuk.

"Gwechana" jawab kibum tenang. Namun dalam lubuk hatinya. 'MATI AKU! KIM DONGHAE JANGAN SAMPAI KAU HAMIL ATAU KAU SIAP MENJADI JANDA!'

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun pov.

Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan wajah kibum hari ini? Dia terus menghela nafas. Hahahahaha… lucu juga saat melihat dia GALAU. Biasanya orang yang dibuatnya bergalau ria. Apa dia mulai dapat karma? Hah… bersyukurlah dia padaku yang sudah melepaskannya hingga ia tak perlu menambah-nambah kegalauannya. Kekekeke..

Ada yang bertanya mengapa aku menyerah atas klaim ku pada namja yang sejak dulu menjadi obsesiku? Hmf… bukan karena 'CINTA' yang di sebutkan banyak orang. Katanya cinta perlu pengorbanan atau berkorban demi cinta, entah yang mana yang benar aku tak terlalu peduli. Jujur saja, karena aku memang bukan tipe orang yang akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu.

Alasannya adalah…..

Aku juga tidak tahu! #GEDUBRAK

Sama seperti sebuah alasan mengapa aku menyukainya. Dia… orang yang memperlakukanku seperti keluarganya. Mungkin itu,,,

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" aku memegang dahinya yang tak panas. Apa dia salah makan dan menahan hasrat panggilan alam dari tadi hingga dia begitu pucat?

Aloohaa…. Tentu saja tidak! Kibum bukan tipe orang yang suka untuk menyiksa dirinya sendiri. "Kyunnie~ apa aku terlihat seperti namja mesum?" tanyanya yang sontak membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka kenyataan yang sebenarnya bahwa kau adalah setan mesum dibalik wajah dingin dan ukemu itu.

Dia mendengus. Dia tak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Terlalu malas untuk berceloteh mungkin. Aku melirik ke arah pintu. Oh lihat… dua my kitty sweety tengah kemari. Dengan langkah terseok dan wajah penuh penderitaan. Haahahahahaha…. Batin setanku tertawa, baiklah itu karena salahku. Mereka begitu karena ku.

"Huwee~ kibum hyung~" rengek mereka berlari dengan langkah slow motion. Rasanya aku ingin guling-guling di lantai. Kibum mengeriyit heran. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" tanyanya dingin melihat dua adik kesayangannya. ANDWAE! Yang paling dia sayangi itu aku! Ryeowook menangis di pelukan Sungmin. Sungmin menenangkan ukenya tersebut.

"Aku? Cuma membuang kegalauan" ucapku enteng. "Sebaiknya kau mencobanya hyung! Mereka sungguh uke sejati" saranku yang membuat Sungmin dan ryeowook kembali mengkeret takut. Mereka pasti bisa membayangkan kibum yang jauh lebih kasar dariku dan tentu saja lebih kuat untuk main berpuluh-puluh ronde. Kkkk~

"ANDWAE!" pekik mereka serempak.

Pose mereka itu malah makin membuatku semakin gemas. Mereka sangat~ err—membuatku lapar. Dan kulihat kibum juga mulai bereaksi. "Aish! Aku tak ingin dibunuh donghae" sungutnya. Aku nyengir dan mencubit pipinya gemas. Sejak kapan dia peduli? Dia pasti sangat mencintai seongsenim baik hati itu.

"Tapi kau ingin kan?" godaku

"Tentu saja" seringgainya menatap dua uke imut itu. "Ming hyung! Kumohon! Nikahi aku! Aku hanya ingin merasakan sakit darimu saja!" teriak wookie menirukan sinetron-sinetron.

"Wookie… aku akan berbagi sakit dulu denganmu karena dua sunbae bejat kita. Agar aku… agar aku.. tahu betapa menderitanya dirimu" balas Sungmin tak kalah mendramatisir. Melankolis sekali mereka ini.

"TCH!" decihku dan kibum bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya ada yang kuminta dari kalian" aku dan dua kelinci manis ini mendekat ingin mendengar bisikan kibum. Ada masalah apa? Aku mendengar seksama hingga "MWOOO!" teriak kami serempak.

"Yak! Bisakah kalian tak berteriak pada pelajaranku?" pekik Eunhyuk di depan kelas. Guru teraniaya yang sama sekali tak di hormati. Hiks T.T malangnya nasibnya.

"Yo! Lanjutkan saja hyukkie!" jawab Sungmin yang seolah menjadikan eunhyuk sebagai sahabat dekatnya. "YAK! DENGARKAN DIA! MAU JADI APA NEGERA INI KALAU KALIAN TIDAK MENDENGARKAN GURU KALIAN?" bentak sungmin kasar menendang beberapa meja siswa yang membuat mereka kembali focus untuk mendengarkan penjelasan eunhyuk. Sepertinya ia tak sadar bahwa dia termasuk siswa kurang ajar yang tak mendengarkan guru dan masuk ke kelas orang lain seenak jidat.

"Ming keren~~" puji ryeowook memberikan ciuman pada sang seme. Yang membuat kibum dan kyuhyun merasa mereka mual. "Oh.. iya.. lanjutkan! Lanjutkan!" ucap sungmin mengingatkan mereka kembali ke topic awal.

%ika. Zordick%

Empat namja memasuki sebuah apotek dengan langkah mengendap-endap. Jujur saja mereka agak gugup dengan apa yang akan mereka beli. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh sungmin dan ryeowook cepat. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya sang petugas apotek dengan ramah.

"I…i..itu… benda…" sungmin bahkan bingung benda apa namanya yang hendak ia beli. Ryeowook sama bingungnya. Wajahnya memerah. Mereka kemudian berlari kebelakang dua namja yang lebih tinggi dari mereka. "Kalian saja yang minta sunbae" ucap mereka manja yang membuat sang petugas apotek yakin bahwa anak SMA yang sedang berkunjung ini berpacaran.

Hubungan sunbae dan hooboe memang sedang marak belakangan ini, kira-kira itulah batin sang petugas. "Kami ingin beli…." Lidah kyuhyun berubah kelu saat ingin mengucapkan nama benda yang akan mereka maksudkan.

Petugas itu mendelik nakal. "Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Apa kalian ingin membeli pengaman?"

Mereka saling bertatapan. PLOOOP…. Sontak wajah keempatnya memerah. Meski bukan benda itu yang mereka ingin beli. Sungmin dengan bayangan liarnya pada ryeowook. Ryeowook yang harus menelan ludahnya membayangkan sungmin. Kyuhyun yang membayangkan ryeowook dan sungmin sementara kibum. Dia mengutuki kebodohannya yang tak memakai benda itu saat ulang tahunnya dulu hingga dia tak perlu galau seperti ini.

"Anniyo!" sentak kyuhyun. "SUDAH BERIKAN KAMI ALAT TES KEHAMILAN!" sewot kyuhyun tak sabar membuat mereka menjadi objek sasaran penglihatan seluruh pengunjung apotek. PLAAK… depakan buku kibum tepat mendarat di kepala jenius kyuhyun. "Tch! KENAPA TAK SEKALIAN KAU BILANG PADA DUNIA EOH!" teriak sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun nyengir. "Mian… boleh kami mendapatkannya?" Tanya kyuhyun manis pada sang petugas yang masih membeo di tempatnya.

"Cepatlah! Sebelum appanya tahu hal bejat apa yang ia lakukan pada anak orang" tuding kyuhyun pada kibum. Sekali lagi kibum menepukkan buku tebalnya pada kepala kyuhyun.

"Ba…baiklah… berapa yang kalian butuhkan"

"Lima" jawab kyuhyun. "Anniyo! Sepuluh!" cegat sungmin.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hyung! Kau harus mengabari kami hasilnya. Arraso! Biar kita tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan" ujar ryeowook saat mereka sampai di halaman rumah kibum. Kibum mengangguk dan mengacak lembut rambut ryeowook.

"EHEM! Aku cemburu!" dehem sungmin dengan bibir di majukan. Ryeowook cepat memeluk sungmin sebelum namjachingunya itu mengamuk dan berubah menyeramkan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku mendoakan dia tak hamil! Aku juga takut kau dibunuh appa" ujar kyuhyun sambil menyeringgai setelahnya. Kibum tersenyum simpul. Di kecupnya pucuk kepala kyuhyun. "Pulang dan jangan berkeliaran lagi. Arraso!"perintah kibum mutlak.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Sampaikan salamku pada appa dan eomma, juga pada donghae hyung eoh!"

Kibum tersenyum dan mulai masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Bummie~~" belum ada sepuluh langkah kibum memasuki rumahnya. Dia sudah diterjang oleh donghae. Membuat kibum harus bersedia menahan sakit di punggungnya yang menyentuh lantai lebih awal dank eras. "Kangen~" ucap donghae tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Bangun dulu Hae!" pinta kibum namun dib alas gelengan oleh donghae di dada kibum. Kibum menghela nafas, dia merasa tak enak juga tiduran di lantai dan di tonton oleh para maid dan valet rumahnya.

Heechul menarik donghae. "Kau tak kasihan pada kibum? Jangan manja begini!"

Donghae mulai terisak lagi. Kibum merengkuh tubuh istrinya cepat dan menyumbat mulut donghae dengan lakban yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya. "Ayo ke kamar!" kibum mengangkat tubuh donghae membuat heechul memerah karena ulah dua anaknya. "Jangan sampai terjadi kecelakaan eoh! Tidak sampai kau tamat sekolah kibummie" peringat heechul yang membuat kibum lebih pucat.

Sesampainya di kamar mereka, kibum menjatuhkan donghae di atas ranjang mereka. "Bummie… kau mau apa?" Tanya donghae gugup saat melihat kibum mulai membuka pakaiannya sendiri. "Tukar pakaian, jangan berpikiran nakal sekarang!" ujar kibum dingin. Meski harus di akuinya dia juga ingin. Sejak kapan donghae begitu sensitive dengan kebutuhannya.

"Mian" donghae kembali menangis. Kibum mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sejak kapan donghae menjadi begitu cengeng. "Hae… bisa lakukan sesuatu untukku?" Tanya kibum, donghae mendongak. Menemukan suaminya yang kini sedang topless. Bentuk abs kibum tampak tercetak jelas sekarang.

Wajah donghae memerah. "Sejak kapan kau punya tubuh sebagus itu ha?" serunya tak terima. Kibum mengeriyit heran. "Appa menyuruhku ke gym rutin" jawab kibum singkat. Donghae mengangguk mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja kibum mengangkat tubuhnya ala bridestyle. ' OMONI…. Apa kibum mau melakukan 'itu' di kamar mandi?"

"Hyung, kau tahu menggunakan alat ini kan?" kibum menunjukkan sekantong plastic test pack pada donghae. Donghae menangguk, sebagai guru biologi tentu saja dia sangat tahu guna benda tersebut.

Kibum menunggu gelisah di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ia sungguh gugup sekarang. Untuk pertama kalinya kim kibum merasakan kegugupan. "Bantulah aku Tuhan!" gumamnya gila, tak karuan. Hingga donghae keluar dari kamar mandi. Air mata terlihat menggenangi wajahnya yang manis. "Bagaimana?" Tanya kibum takut-takut.

PLAAKKK…. Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kibum. Kibum melotot menatap donghae yang kini malah melotot balik menatapnya. "Brengsek" gigi donghae terdengar gemertak. Di dorongnya tubuh kibum kuat. Di pukulinya dengan keras. "Hae! Berhentilah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kibum berusaha menggenggam tangan donghae.

"LIHAT ULAHMU BABO!" Donghae masuk kembali ke dalam kamar mandi. Di lemparnya sepuluh test pack yang diberikan kibum tadi padanya. Donghae terduduk di lantai menutup wajahnya. Menangis terisak tak karuan sesekali mengumpat kibum sebisanya. Kibum terdiam, diraihnya puluhan test pack dan TUHAN SUNGGUH MENGUTUKNYA! Kesepuluh benda sialan –menurut kibum—sedang menunjukkan hal yang sama. Dua garis yang artinya 'POSITIF'

Tubuh kibum bergetar. Rasanya ia ingin berlari dari kenyataannya ini. Ia telah membuat istrinya menangis dengan begitu terluka. Dia juga menghianati kepercayaan orang tua mereka. Dan satu lagi IA TAK INGIN MATI MUDA! Kibum menarik tubuh donghae agar memeluknya. Donghae menolak. "PERGI!" teriak donghae kalap.

Kibum tak menyerah. Di dekapnya erat tubuh donghae. "Mianhe~"

"Bagaimana ini? Eomma dan appa akan kecewa padaku. Aku tak bisa menjaga tubuhku sendiri" racau donghae membalas pelukan kibum.

"Hae… aku yang akan katakan pada mereka. Aku yang memaksamu"

"MWO? KAU MAU MATI? AKU TAK MAU JADI JANDA DAN MEMBESARKAN ANAKMU SENDIRIAN!" teriak donghae sambil memukul kepala Kibum. Dia menghela nafas. "KAU HARUS MELAKUKAN SESUATU. GUNAKAN OTAK JENIUS MU!"

Kibum menunduk, sejak kapan donghae begitu mirip dengan heechul? Sedikit membuatnya mengkeret takut.

TBC

Mulai chap berikutnya adalah penyiksaan kibum. Hmff…. Kyuhyun memang menyerah, namun dia akan sering bantu kibum mulai chap ini sebagai orang baik. Hahahahaha….

Mohon ripiuw nya…

Donghae: shiRan-chan : terima kasih sudah di pihakku, tapi aku tak mau jadi seperti ini!#jerit gaje

Hangeng: Cassie willyam, oh… tidak bisa! Si ika bisa di bunuh sama KiHae Shipper yang buas….

Kibum: KiaHyora: Mwo? Yang ada 'KIKA'

Eunhyuk: stubbornhyukss, tenanglah… tenanglah…

Ryeowook : hyukssoul sepertinya gak sadar kalau di FF nya juga kihae selingkuh! Huft…., itu kata si ika, trus, dia bilang mau meluk eunhyuk hyung.

Sungmin: Kyudevovi. Com, kelepasan apa?

Shindong: Rilianda Abelira, sesuatu yang ada di hatimu…. #ala syahrini

Kyuhyun: cloud3024, Hahahahaha…. Tenang… tenang…. Jangan panic(?)

Kangin: RistaMbum, ntar si ika dibantai Kihae shipper…

Donghae: AidenLee15, gini nih yang bikin aku semangat!

Heechul: cloudyeye, penggemar Sungie ye? Tergantung mood si author dah, udah rela nih Yesung ma saya? Yesung: Ahh~ jangan menggoda dia chullie…

Yesung: kyuhyun1103, OK!

Ryeowook: AIrzanti, sejak kapan nih dia jadi pacarmu ka? Ika: gak tau oppa. Kibum: udah cuekin aja! Ryeowook: kau benar, masa dia mau kyuminwook. Ogah! Aku yang menderita donk!

Siwon: Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia, si ika memang membingungkan, hahahahahaha. Sabar ya… terima kasih sudah mendengar nasihatku..

Donghae: aery0021, aku antagonis yang berbeda

Hangeng: elfish, ?

Kyuhyun: Lee Haevi, iyah, udah dilanjut…

Kibum: dew'yellow #deathglare. Biarin… ada masalah? #cuek

Ryeowook: DS, Jinjja? Mianhe… salah ketik tuh si ika jelek itu. Ika: apaan sih? Itu khilaf… jangan katai ika jelek donk, oppa…. Donghae: mending nih anak manggil lu oppa wookie, ada maunya nih. Ika: #manyun =,=

Kibum: Raihan, kesimpulannya aku seme kan?

Kyuhyun: Eun Byeol, dia milih donghae kok… huft… lama-lama khilaf nih gua buat ngerebut kibum. Kihyun shipper, dimana kalian!

Leeteuk: sugih miinah, apa sudah sip di sini? Meski agak kurang masuk akal, si ika lagi malas browsing buat nyari nama penyakitnya.

Sungmin: Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, iya… aduh…. Banyak banget yang minta Kihae ajah!

Eunhyuk: dewi90, aku bertaruh atas nama donghae

Kyuhyun: Evil Thieves, wah ini pair yang saya sukai KyuHae ya… boleh tuh! Kibum: #natap kyuhyun

Kangin: andikadwiprasetyo8 #ngitung jari, gimana caranya jadi delapan?

Kyuhyun: isfa. id, neh contoh orang yang bakal bunuh si ika lau milih kihyun!

Hangeng: Lullu48129, dunia ini memang rumit.

Terus review yah… pai..pai…


	9. Pity Bummie A

**Absolute Love**

**Pairing :**KiHae/DongBum, KiHyun/KyuBum and other

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read, crack pair (always hehehehe)**

**Summary :**"Aku Lee Donghae, guru Biologi baru sekaligus pengganti wali kelas yang baru saja kalian patahkan lehernya. Salam kenal dan kau" namja tampan yang berdiri di depan kelas itu menatap salah satu muridnya. "temui aku sepulang sekolah"

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Demi dewa kejeniusan yang menjadikan manusia es ini sebagai titisannya, mengapa otak jenius kibum sama sekali tak bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya dari masalah ini. Untuk kesekian kalinya kibum menghela nafas. Sementara kyuhyun, Sungmin dan ryeowook menatap namja yang terkenal paling susah untuk galau itu dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

Kyuhyun dengan pandangan RASAIN-TUH-KEGALAUAN!

Sungmin dengan pandangan EMANG-ENAK-GALAU?

Dan ryeowook dengan pandangan KASIHAN-SEKALI-KIBUM-HYUNG!

Terbukti sekarang bahwa malaikat sebenarnya adalah Ryeowook dan selebihnya adalah iblis bukan? Kibum menatap ke dua iblis itu secara bergantian kemudian. Begitu tajam dan menusuk seolah kibum membaca apa yang mereka pikirkan. Sungmin dan kyuhyun berdehem lalu bersiul tak jelas. "Kalian harusnya membantu!" ujar kibum dingin.

"Ahh~ ya… tentu saja!" sahut keduanya serempak.

"Menurutku lebih baik gugurkan saja, dengan begitu masalah selesai" pendapat Kyuhyun yang bisa terbilang jahat terdengar. Ia menyeringgai dan di sambut dengan seringgai tak kalah mengerikan dari ketiga lainnya.

Satu detik…

Hening…

Sepuluh detik…

Mereka masih bertahan dengan seringgaian…

Lima menit kemudian…

Seringgaian mereka berubah menjadi wajah horror. Kyuhyun kebingungan "Kau mau aku dibunuh dua tuan besar karena membunuh pewaris mereka?" hii~ sepertinya aura kibum terlihat. Kyuhyun menelan ludah, seram juga melihat raja es beraura hantu.

"Itu benar" duo uke mengangguk antusias.

Mereka diam sejenak, kembali ke posisi mereka berpikir keras seperti sebelumnya. "Bagaimana kalau mengatakan si China itu saja yang menghamili istrimu, setidaknya dia akan menggantikan hukumanmu dibunuh dengan sadis oleh dua raja itu hyung" sahut Sungmin.

Semua manggut-manggut setuju. Namun….

Hening…

Kali ini wajah Kyuhyun berubah horror. "JADI DIA MATI?" di geplaknya kepala Sungmin keras. Semuanya beralih menatap kyuhyun. "Sejak kapan kau peduli?" Tanya mereka serempak kemudian menyeringgai pada sang titisan Lucifer tersebut.

Kyuhyun terlihat gelagapan. "I…itu… tentu saja aku tak akan pernah peduli pada si china oleng itu!" kilah kyuhyun yang jujur membuatnya terlihat amat manis. Kibum dan sungmin saling berpandangan, mereka menyeringgai bersama. "Uri Kyunnie~ mulai tersentuh rupanya eoh?"

"TCH! TIDAK MUNGKIN!" decih kyuhyun sambil menggeplak kepala Sungmin yang menjadi objek praduga yang mungkin benar tersebut.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk kakak ipar kita? Jangan mengalihkan topic pembicaraan sungmin!" tegas kyuhyun yang membuat wajah mereka sontak kembali serius.

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Kenapa tidak menyembunyikannya saja, saat kibum hyung selesai dengan sekolahnya kemudian hyung bisa memberitahukannya pada semuanya. Yang penting pastikan anaknya baik-baik saja dan layani hae seongsenim dengan benar layaknya suami. Kuyakin tidak aka nada yang marah"

Hening….

"Kurasa itu ide yang terbaik"

Hening..

"HUWAAA…. KENAPA KAU DI SINI SEONGSENIM!" teriak mereka serempak saat menyadari Hangeng sudah ada di antara mereka. Hangeng hanya nyengir sambil menatap intens wajah kyuhyun.

"Apa?" sepertinya kyuhyun kita tak menginginkannya.

Hangeng tak terlalu menggubris. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya secara berlahan ke wajah kyuhyun. PLOOP… wajah kyuhyun memerah. JDDDUUUAKKK…

"ADOOWW!" ringis hangeng meratapi kepalanya yang menjadi tempat pendaratan mulus sebuah buku tebal yang tentu saja pelakunya sang manusia es. "China oleng, perhatikan matamu!" decih kibum

Sungmin dan ryeowook sudah siap menjauh. Tidak akan ada hari baik saat dua orang yang selalu bertengkar hebat itu bertemu kan?

%ika. Zordick%

Heechul POV.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan riang sore ini. Tanpa gangguan si gila Lee Yesung dan ditemani oleh teh hangat kesukaanku. Ahh~ sudah lama sekali. Baiklah… kuakui aku memang sangat mengharapkan dirinya selalu ada di sampingku. Memanjakanku. Memperlakukanku layaknya leeteuk hyung memperlakukanku dulu.

Tapi…. Setelah aku mengalaminya, sebaiknya ada waktu dia tak selalu bersamaku. Menjengkelkan! Aku tak menyangka orang straight yang berubah menjadi abnormal akan begitu mengerikan. Baiklah… memang dia yang mengerikan. Dia memang rada-rada aneh.

Tebak apa yang dilakukannya pagi ini! Dia terus memperhatikan wajahku, sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Bukankah itu mengerikan? Aku bisa menebak apa isi pikirannya. Dia pikir aku babo tak tahu bahwa sepanjang umur pernikahan kami dia mempunyai banyak wanita? Lalu dia sedang memikirkan aku tidur bersamanya seperti para wanita itu?

TIDAK AKAN LEE YESUNG!

Kau takkan mudah mendapatkanku. Aku sudah sangat kecewa denganmu selama ini. Lalu dengan mudah kau mendapatkanku? Aku bisa tebak akhirnya kau akan mencampakkanku seperti puluhan yeoja itu.

"Umma~" aku tersenyum. Sangat tahu siapa yang sedang memanggilku. Aegya manis kami yang selalu menjagaku dan kebahagiaan terbesar hidupku. Dia memelukku dari belakang, mencium pipiku dan memujiku. Kebiasaannya yang membuatku tegar bahwa aku yang paling cantik diantara semua yeoja yang di kencani ayah busuknya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" ku elus lembut rambut coklat madunya, ia duduk di kursi di sampingku. "Waeyo chagi?" tanyaku saat kulihat wajahnya merengut. Menampakkan sosoknya yang begitu imut. Ingat heechul, donghae anakmu! Dia anakmu!

"Aku benci kibum!" sentaknya yang cukup membuatku hampir terjatuh dari kursi tempat dudukku. Aku terkekeh, dia memang anak manja. Tapi dia tak pernah mengadu padaku kalau dia membenci kim kibum, si bocah es dari kutub itu. Dia hanya akan mengadu betapa cueknya kibum dan dia akan berteriak. 'AKU SANGAT MENCINTAINYA EOMMA!'

"Waeyo? Dia mencuekimu lagi?"

"Nee~ dia tak mau membelikanku es krim" adunya yang membuatku merasa kelakuan anakku ini sungguh keterlaluan. Rumah ini mempunyai banyak pelayan, dia bisa meminta pada yang lain kan?

"Tapi kau bisa memintanya pada appamu kan? Kau tinggal telpon kemudian dia akan segera mengirimkan satu pabrik es krim padamu" candaku yang sukses membuat pipinya menggembung.

"Bilang aja eomma rindu pada appakan? Tega sekali eomma menjadikanku senjata untuk membuat appa pulang!" eh? Kok… dia mulai terisak. "Eomma jahat! Eomma tak sayang padaku lagi karena appa" sejak kapan dia jadi sensitive begini?

"Tidak begitu chagi… kalau begitu eomma temani beli ya?"

Donghae menghentikan tangisnya. "AKU TAK MAU! AKU MAUNYA KIBUM YANG BELI TITIK!" teriaknya kemudian meneruskan tangisnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Mario…" panggilku pada butler yang di berikan suamiku.

"Yes.. Madam!" sahutnya membungkuk padaku.

"Seret bocah es itu!" perintahku mutlak yang langsung di kerjakan butler kesayanganku tersebut.

%ika. Zordick%

AUTHOR POV

Mungkin dapat di katakan tindak criminal. Saat seseorang menyeretmu dari kamarmu di tengah kesibukanmu tenggelam dalam duniamu sendiri. Secara paksa dan tanpa mengatakan sesuatu padamu.

Dan itulah yang dirasakan tuan muda KIM yang di rencanakan akan mewarisi dua perusahaan besar dunia. Lee Corp milik mertuanya dan Kim corp milik appanya. Bukankah serasa dia bukanlah orang yang sangat berwibawa jika berhadapan dengan nyonya besar Lee dan anaknya yang sukses membuatnya mengumpat dalam hatinya.

"Kim Kibum! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?" Tanya sang raja kegelapan pada pangeran es di hadapannya. Kibum mengeriyitkan dahinya. Diliriknya donghae yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Untuk kali pertama kibum merasa sangat kesal pada istri tercintanya yang sudah mengumumkan segalanya pada sang mertua cantiknya.

Kibum menelan ludah kecut. Wajahnya pucat mendadak dan keringat dingin menguncur deras dari pori-pori wajahnya. Kibum diam, hah~ jangan lupakan kebiasannya yang akan memilih diam dari pada membuat rahangnya sakit menjelaskan hal-hal yang ia rasa tak perlu. Dia akan mati sebentar lagi. Akan mati!

"Kenapa kau tak pergi dengan hae dan membelikannya es krim?"

Eh… kibum terpelongo. Dia kira donghae memberitahu prihal kehamilan. Kibum tersenyum dan melempar deathglare pada Mario. "Dia menyeretku hanya karena es krim?" kibum menunjuk wajah warga asing itu.

"Es krim?" donghae menegang. "INI TENTANG ISTRIMU KIM KIBUM! AKU MAU ES KRIM!" pekik donghae seolah kibum sungguh melakukan pelecehan padanya.

"Ye…?" rasanya kibum ingin segera kembali ke kamarnya dan bergelut dengan kekasih idamannya –buku dari pada mendengar celotehan sang istri yang membuat pendengarannya terganggu. Tapi sepertinya itu tak mungkin terjadi karena deathglare yang membuat kibum berani bersumpah, deathglare itu yang paling mengerikan kini sedang di arahkan padanya oleh sosok yang seperti nenek sihir dimata tajamnya.

"Pergilah Hae! Kibum akan menemanimu chagi" heechul tersenyum namun matanya tak beralih pada kibum.

"Jinjja? HOORREE… AYO BUMMIE!" donghae cepat menarik lengan kibum dan menyeretnya dengan posisi tidak elit pergi dari rumah mewah keluarga KIM.

%ika. Zordick%

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah kafe es krim terkenal yang di penuhi oleh pasangan-pasangan kekasih. Kibum menghela nafasnya, apa donghae melupakan bahwa sang suami tampannya sangat membeci keramaian. Mungkin iya.. karena dia amat menikmati menu es krim dan memilih-milih sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"Kibummie.. apa yang ini enak?" Tanya donghae menunjuk salah satu es krim rasa coklat di gambar menu yang tengah ia pegang.

"Nee"

"Kurasa tak usah, yang ini saja deh" ujar donghae

"Terserah"

"Kibummie! Tersenyum!" perintah donghae. Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia tersenyum akhirnya dengan sangat kesusahan. "Jangan tersenyum!" pekik donghae kemudian

Kibum menghela nafas. "Wae?"

"Ohh~ jadi kau suka kalau para namja dan yeoja kecentilan itu melihatmu eoh?" ujar donghae sakratis. Kibum memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Yang benar saja, banyak sekali orang yang melihatnya. Dan memandang lapar donghaenya tentu saja.

"Perhatikan mata kalian!" kibum melirik menu es krimnya. "Atau kubuat keluar dari tempatnya" semuanya kembali ke kesibukan masing-masing. Wah… aura posesif kibum sebagai seorang suami sudah menguar rupanya.

"Kibum! Kata-kata kasar macam apa itu?" protes donghae tak senang.

"Sudahlah, kau mau yang mana?" kibum berusaha mengingat kata-kata ryeowook yang selalu menekankan kata 'jadilah suami yang baik'

"Semua…" ujar donghae innocent yang sepertinya menyingkirkan kata-kata ryeowook yang terus terngiang di otak jenius kim kibum.

"Perutmu bisa sakit" masih tetap tenang

"AKU MAU SEMUANYA KIM KIBUM!" teriak donghae melempar buku menu yang ia pegang ke wajah kibum. Kibum menghela nafas, mengumpulkan kesadaran dan kesabarannya.

"Satu saja!"

"SEMUA!"

"…"

"Aku mau semuanya bummie.. aku lapar"

"Kalau begitu makan yang lain"

"Tapi aku maunya es krim"

"…."

"Kau tak sayang padaku?"

Kibum menatap donghae. "Tuhkan kau tak sayang padaku!"

"Ambil apa yang kau mau" ujar kibum menyerah dan dengan girangnya donghae memanggil pelayan dan meminta segala jenis es krim di buku menu tersebut.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kibum chagi bangun!" donghae mengguncang-guncang tubuh kibum yang tertidur di sampingnya dengan sedikit kasar. Ada apa lagi kali ini?

"Aku sekolah besok, tidurlah hae" gumam kibum setengah sadar. Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Menyebalkan sekali!" dengusnya kemudian turun dari ranjang kingsizenya.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"HUWAAA….. KIM DONGHAE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriakan menggema saling bersahutan. Kibum tersentak, di lirik tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Dia bersungut. "Kemana dia?"

kibum menghela nafas, kemudian kembali merebahkan dirinya. Masa bodoh! Asalkan donghae tak menganggunya. BRAAKKK… ya… sepertinya donghae memang tak mengganggunya tapi keempat namja yang menjabat sebagai orang tuanyalah yang akan menganggunya sepanjang malam. "Ada apa?" Tanya kibum santai.

Tch! Sepertinya wajah stoic tak bersalah itu harus segera di lenyapkan menurut dua kim dan lee tersebut. "Kau lihat apa yang sedang di kerjakan istrimu!"

Kibum mendengus. Bye… bye… tidur cantiknya. Yesung dan siwon langsung mengangkat tubuh kibum. Karena image seorang kim kibum yang memang diam saja, Jadi dia diam saja meski di gotong seperti itu. Donghae tersenyum saat mendapati sosok kibum. Kibum mengeriyit saat melihat seluruh valet dan maid mengerubungi donghae. "Nyonya muda mengganggu tidur mereka semua" Albert angkat bicara saat ia bisa menebak maksud tatapan kibum.

"Kembali ke kamar!" perintah kibum

"Tidak mau!" jawab donghae acuh kemudian menarik tangan beberapa maid. "Ayo kita bermain petak umpet!" teriaknya ceria. "Kibum! Kau yang jaga!" dan jadilah malam yang panjang di kediaman keluarga Kim yang di sambut dengusan kesal oleh semuanya. Salahkan yesung yang terlalu menyayangi anaknya. Salahkan siwon yang memang memanjakan menantu kesayangannya. Salahkan juga leeteuk yang tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan donghae dan salahkan heechul yang sangat suka senyum sang anak. Dan salahkan Kim Ryeowook yang memiliki suara yang tak terlupakan di telinga kibum 'jadilah suami yang baik'

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar masalah yang terjadi di keluarga kim lewat Siwon. Dia tentu tahu maksudnya kenapa sang menantu namja yang dia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri tersebut bertingkah laku begitu menyebalkan dan manja. 'itu karena anakmu juga, appa' seru kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Apa-apaan tawa mu itu? Mengganggu!" desis kibum yang ternyata melarikan diri ke apartement kyuhyun. Kyuhyun makin mengeraskan tawanya. "Baiklah… baiklah… tenang oke! Tenang!"

"Hah~ aku numpang tidur" ujar kibum memasuki salah satu kamar dan…

"What the –" kibum membulatkan matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan kyu!?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya. Ia berlari menuju kamar yang sedang di huni oleh kibum. Dia menelan ludah gugup. Menunduk sedalam-dalamnya. "Hyung~" suara dua uke yang menjadi simpanan kyuhyun itu terdengar merdu.

"Pakai baju kalian!" kibum beralih menatap kyuhyun. "Cari pacarmu sendiri!"

%ika. Zordick%

"Bummie… kau pulang pagi?" suara leeteuk yang begitu lembut membuat kibum tersadar dari lamunannya dalam perjalan ke dalam kamarnya. Kibum menoleh.

"Di apartement kyu" jawab kibum singkat. Leeteuk tersenyum. "Donghae pasti sangat marah kalau dia tahu kau di tempat kyuhyun"

"Ya… aku akan merahasiakannya"

Leeteuk menarik anaknya duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan. "Minumlah susu ini dulu, kau terlihat amat lelah. Apa bermain game sampai larut lagi?"

Kibum hanya menangguk sebagai jawaban. Heechul tersenyum, "Sepertinya aku mengerti mengapa kau lebih memilih bersama Cho Kyuhyun itu dari pada anakku"

Memang tanpa maksud namun kibum sontak menyemburkan susu yang tengah ia teguk tepat di wajah Yesung yang baru tiba di meja makan. Hening sejenak…. Leeteuk menutup mulutnya saking terkejutnya. Kibum masih dengan wajah datarnya, heechul yang rasanya ingin memasukkan kibum dalam karung kemudian melemparnya ke dalam pesawat terbang yang langsung menuju ke kutub selatan demi menyelamatkannya dari amukan iblis berkepala besar.

"Mian.." oh.. kim kibum lihatlah tingkahmu yang terlalu cuek itu. Bahkan setelah menyembur mertuamu dengan santainya kau mengatakan 'mian' tanpa ekspresi.

Aura hitam mulai mengepul di atas kepala Yesung. Wajahnya menunduk sementara kibum dengan santainya meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. Dia berlalu begitu saja. Heechul menelan ludah, rasanya ia ingin bersorak bahwa kibum sungguh membalas keinginannya untuk menyembur sang suami yang memang selalu mengganggu acara maskerannya beberapa malam terakhir ini.

"Sungie… are u ok?" heechul menepuk pundak Yesung. Yesung mendongak dan berusaha memberikan senyuman tercerianya. "Gwechanayo baby chullie. Syukurlah anak itu sudah pulang! Aku tak mampu tak tidur lagi karena Hae" heechul balas tersenyum dan mengelap wajah sang suami yang sudah basah.

%ika. Zordick%

Dengan langkah santai, kibum memasuki kamarnya dan donghae. Dia bisa melihat wajah donghae yang di tekuk selucu mungkin –menurutnya. Donghae sekarang tengah menekan-nekan tombol remote TV di tangannya. Mengganti siaran TV secara acak dan tak ada satupun yang menarik perhatiannya. Kibum tak terlalu peduli. Ia terlalu lelah hingga ia memilih merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang tengah donghae duduki dan tidur dengan paha donghae sebagai bantal.

"Pagi.." sapa kibum mengelus pipi donghae. Donghae hampir saja menjatuhkan remote TVnya akibat ulah kibum yang dapat terbilang jarang terjadi. Donghae menunduk agar dapat melihat wajah tampan sang suami. Seulas senyuman yang amat indah terlihat. "Bummie, sudah pulang?"

Kibum diam. Dia masih terus menatap ke dalam bola mata kecoklatan donghae. "Gommawo"

Donghae mengeriyit. Gommawo untuk apa? Donghae membelalakkan matanya saat kibum menarik belakang lehernya dan melumat ringat bibir merahnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian donghae menutup matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman hangat berisi cinta dan kerinduan yang harus ia akui jarang di berikan kibum untuknya.

Saat nafas mereka mulai habis, kibum melepaskan pangutan mereka. Dielusnya lembut perut datar donghae. "Gommawo karena bersedia mengandung anakku"

Donghae tertegun. Senyuman indah terukir di bibirnya. Di usapnya rambut hitam kibum dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Membiarkan suaminya tertidur lelap di pangkuannya.

%ika. Zordick%

"HUWEEEE~~" rengek donghae saat mendapati kibum yang kembali menyelingkuhinya demi sebuah buku. "Elus perutku bummie" pinta donghae dengan kitty eyesnya yang jujur membuat kibum mau tak mau menoleh. Ayolah… siapa yang mau melewatkan wajah ingin di lahap donghae yang begitu menggemaskan ini.

Kibum menutup bukunya sambil menghela nafas. Di elusnya perut donghae lembut. Entah kenapa donghae menepisnya dengan kasar. "Aku tidak suka kau menyentuh perutku!" pekiknya

"Kau yang memintaku tadi" sahut kibum keheranan.

"Siapa yang bilang aku memintamu! Aku memang mau seseorang mengelus perutku"

"Siapa?" kibum sepertinya harus mengingat kembali kata-kata ryeowook. 'jadilah suami yang baik'

"Kyuhyun!" jawab donghae singkat

JDEEERRR…. Seolah di sambar petir, kibum terdiam. Kyuhyun? Datang kemari? Mengelus perut donghae? Masuk ke kamarnya? Demi sang istri? Ke dua mertua dan orang tuanya ada di rumah? Jam dinding rumahnya tepat menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari.

Bolehkan kibum mencekik donghae sekarang?

'jadilah suami yang baik' pesan ryeowook yang membuat kibum melembutkan tatapannya. "Ini terlalu malam hae" masih sabar.

"ANDWAE! Aku mau kyuhyun mengelus perutku!"

"Kyuhyun sudah tidur"

"Tapi baby maunya di elus sama kyuhyun"

"Kenapa mesti kyu?"

"Karena aku maunya dia kim kibum!"

"Tapi Hae…"

"AKU MAU KYUHYUN!"

"TIDAK!" kesabaran kibum tepat di batasnya. Berlahan isakkan lirih terdengar dari donghae.

"Kau… membentakku? Tega…." Raung donghae

Kibum mendengus. "Baiklah! Tunggu di sini!" kibum meraih jaketnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memakai jaket bummie?" ujar donghae dengan mulut di majukan. "Tetap dengan piyama mu dan pergi menjemput kyuhyun!"

Dengan keadaan kibum yang memang terbilang tak suka berdebat, dia pergi. Dia tak ingin menambah lamanya perjalanan dan mengakibatkan dirinya masuk dalam Koran dengan judul besar MATI KEDINGINAN KARENA NGIDAM SANG ISTRI. Hah… itu memalukan.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum pov.

Ku lajukan mobilku lebih cepat menembus gelapnya malam menuju apartement kyuhyun. Aku tak habis piker anak seperti apa yang sedang di kandungan donghaeku. Apa seperti kyuhyun yang sangat usil hingga begitu ingin di elus si evil itu? Kuharap tidak, tak bisa kubayangkan aegya ku akan seperti kyuhyun.

Meskipun kyuhyun terbilang namja manis sekaligus tampan, aku masih bersedia memohon anakku tak usah mirip dengannya. Aku masih suka anakku mewarisi wajahku atau wajah donghae lebih baiknya. Dia akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang manis dan kuharap tak semanja donghae. Aku bisa merasakan betapa kesusahannya Yesung appa membesarkan donghae. Dan kurasa tak usah bersikap sepertiku karena kulihat siwon appa juga sedikit susah karenanya.

Aku berhenti tepat di depan apartement kyuhyun. Aku segera masuk dan menekan tombol 13 untuk membawaku kedepan kamar anak itu. Sesampainya di sana, aku langsung menekan bel pintu. Tak ada jawaban. Ku pilih untuk mengetuk. Tetap tak ada jawaban. Aku beralih menggedor pintu dengan setengah mendobrak hingga…

BRUUUKKK…. Aku sukses terjatuh dan mencium lantai dengan tidak elit. Kenapa nasibku begitu malang? "Lho bummie… untuk apa kau tiduran di situ?" tanyanya polos sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya lucu.

Itu karenamu babo! Kau membuka pintu tanpa aba-aba!

"Anniyo" aku segera bangkit dan menariknya. "Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya agak terkejut.

"Menenangkan nemo hamil" jawabku asal yang hanya di sambut kekehan tak berguna darinya.

%ika. Zordick%

Aku sedikit menahan nafasku. Aku memang tegang sekarang. Membawa kyuhyun masuk yang notabene pernah dikatai 'selingkuhanku' oleh keluarga donghae ke dalam rumah dan pasti ke dalam kamarku sama saja mati. Aku juga tidak tahu, sejak kapan keluargaku menganut system pemerintahan ala adolf hitler. Menerapkan hukuman mati di tempat! Bukankah amat mengerikan?

Padahal aku keluarga pengusaha kaya, tinggal di tengah kota metropolitan dan tak kekurangan pendidikan dan dorongan moral. Namun sepertinya aku hidup di keluarga mafia atau di kamp militer yang menganut system otoriter tinggi. Apakah aku menyedihkan? Ayolah~ aku mendapatkan segalanya di keluarga yang seolah ketinggalan jaman yang sedang ku maksudkan.

"Jaga suara!" bisikku pada kyuhyun dan dia mengangguk paham. Dia juga termasuk siswa jenius kan di sekolah, dia pasti mengerti mengapa aku mengendap-endap memasukkannya ke dalam rumah yang membuat kakiku pegal saat berlari mengelilinginya.

Kami berjingkat bersamaan, aku memegang tangan kyuhyun dan menariknya seenak hatiku. BRUUKK… aku merasakan aku menabrak sesuatu. Aku mendongak, ku temukan sosok… OMONA~~ setan berkepala besar dan kuda jadi-jadian di hadapanku sedang menatapku dengan tatapan MATI-KAU! Sekali lagi, otakku terhambat bekerja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan membawa teman Cho kemari? Kim kibum?" suara Yesung appa terdengar mencekam.

Siwon appa mendepak kepalaku. "Kau sungguh keterlalu pangeran iblis es! Kau menyakiti menantuku. Aku tak menyangka kyuhyun sungguh selingkuhanmu"

GLEEKK… MATI AKU! TUHAN SELAMATKAN HAMBAMU INI!

TBC

Hah~ akhirnya! Entah kenapa saya sangat suka menulis TBC belakangan ini! #jduakk

Baiklah, karena ka lagi rada-rada gak ada ide buat nyiksa si kibum dan yang lainnya dengan ngidamnya donghae, silahkan reviewnya di sertakan cara ngidam donghae ya.. okeh… love u all!

Oke balasan review::

Yesung: Namika Arishima, Iya… anakku hamil! HOREEEE! #girang, mungkin begitu. Siwon: itu seperti kurang hidup, coba dengan gaya yang lain! #sok serius. Abaikan kedua calon kakek itu!

Kibum: KiaHyora, kenapa aku jadi merinding?

Sungmin: cloudyeye, MEREKA AKAN MEMBUNUH KIBUM! #horror. Oke… itu mengerikan, tapi dengan kondisi keluarga itu, impossible is nothing kan? Ryeowook: Ming! Pinter… #tepuk tangan

Kyuhyun: RistaMbum, aku juga jadi korban tuh! #nunjuk dua kalimat sebelum TBC

Hangeng: Jp. Com, OMONAA~~ tolong dia! Dia pingsan! #panik

Donghae: Key's Wife aka F-three, makanya bantu aku berpikir apa ngidam yang paling aneh ya? Sejauh ini masih normal!

Siwon: AIrzanti, yah.. malah ngambek nih! Leeteuk: si ika tega akh! Jangan gitu dong! Ika: Why me? Nee… nee… setelah salah satu FF chapteran ika tamat aka nada FF SiTeuk khusus dengan genre Romance, Hurt! Huh! Itu untuk mu! Jangan ngambek lagi! Siwon: Tapi gak ada 3Some!

Donghae: Aery0021, aku tidak tahu harus senang atau nggak… -_-'

Kibum: Hong Joo Hyun, nyumpahin nih! #manyun. Kyuhyun: wah… kibum uke! Kibum: Gua seme!

Heechul: shiRan-chan, tak hanya mati, tapi kukubur idup2 tuh anak!

Eunhyuk: SakuraELF, ini nih yang bikin GALAU! Romantis?

Yesung: yykuloveme 02, benarkah! Sstt… jangan pengumuman begitu! Jangankan jatah! Aku bisa di bunuh sama my baby chullie. Masa kau tega? Oke… kita rahasiakan soal itu! Heechul: EHEM… kau sedang apa jong woon? Yesung: annya… kau tak tertarik nganduk adik Hae chagy? Hee: KAGAK! Sebelum kau menyerahkan daftar selingkuhanmu!

Kangin: rizkyeonhae, kok banyak banget ya yang suka donghae hamil? Gimana kalau siwon aja? Siwon: ratakan sekolah itu dengan tanah #nelpon. Kangin: Hii~ gak jadi

Yesung: Andikadwiprasetyo8, aku playboy modal besar! #bangga. Heechul: LEE YESUNG! Yesung: #ngacir

Kibum: HaeUKE, aku rasanya ingin lebih dari situ! Hae: kau mau membunuhku? Eomma! Appa! #ngadu. Kibum: Bukan begitu.. aish!

Siwon: #ngikat kibum, sampe beberapa chap kedepan dia bakal tersiksa. Leeteuk: Wonnie! Lepaskan kibum. Kibum: Eomma!

Donghae: Rilianda Abelira, aku gak tahan lama-lama kayak gitu

Sungmin: #bekep dew'yellow, KAU INGIN MENGUMUMKANNYA KE SELURUH DUNIA?

Ryeowook: Shin min hyo, OK! Ini lanjutannya…

Kyuhyun: Chely, itu adegan yang paling memalukan buatku! Benar gak ming!? Sungmin: seSUJU!

Shindong: Audrey musaena, demi segala jenis keripik kentang dan demi seluruh koleksi Yadong Eunhyuk! Dia memang HAMIL -_- di FF ini!

Kibum: Guest, GALAU nih BRO!

Donghae: lullu48129, kau benar… #ikutan GALAU bareng si kibum dan si ika

Siwon: Raihan, itu rahasia Tuhan. Tak ada yang tahu

Kyuhyun: isfa. Id, ih… noona syirik aja dah! Suka-suka kibum donk milihnya siapa? Week…

Kangin: Eun byeol, nasibnya menyedihkan!

Heechul: APA LAGI INI YESUNG! #nunjuk cloud3024. Yesung: T.T kok banyak amat yang ngaku-ngaku selingkuhanku? Kalian tega aku gak dapat jatah lagi ya? Kasihanilah aku! Pliz…

Leeteuk: umi elf teuki, tergantung mau bayar berapa? Siwon: -.- pelitnya kumat tuh

Siwon: Astajimmm Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia, ingat Bulan puasa! Tidak boleh… Ryeowook: #tepuk tangan. HOREE! Ustad siwon muncul!

Kibum mengomentari statusnya:: Hyukssoul, ingat eunhyuk hyung! Masa tega benar ngerebut Haeku? Mwo? Habisi? Hahahaha…. Ide yang bagus, tapi aku gak mau masuk youtube besoknya.

Kyuhyun: Sugih Miinah, demi Raja Iblis ANDWAEE! Jangan geser lagi otaknya!

Sungmin: Dewi90, kau benar! #peluk. Ryeowook: Hyung! Kau selingkuh! Sungmin: Ini salah paham. Ryeowook: aku mau sama kyuhyun aja! Kau jahat. Kyu: aku gak tahu apa-apa, tapi aku menerima apa adanya kok. Sungmin: Bantu aku menjelasinnya!

JANGAN LUPA UNTUK TINGGALIN REVIEW….

BUAT SR BERTOBATLAH! IKA SETIA NULIS INI, SETIDAKNYA TINGGALKANLAH JEJAK!


	10. Pity Bummie B

**Absolute Love**

**Pairing :**KiHae/DongBum, KiHyun/KyuBum and other

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read, crack pair (always hehehehe)**

**Summary :**"Aku Lee Donghae, guru Biologi baru sekaligus pengganti wali kelas yang baru saja kalian patahkan lehernya. Salam kenal dan kau" namja tampan yang berdiri di depan kelas itu menatap salah satu muridnya. "temui aku sepulang sekolah"

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

%ika. Zordick%

Oke… baiklah karena si ika yang memang tergila-gila dengan para dewa-dewi, kibum menelan ludahnya gugup. Dia berusaha mengumpati dewa kejeniusan yang sedang mengujinya belakangan ini dan juga dewa kebaboan yang dengan gencarnya melakukan aksi PDKT padanya. Kyuhyun mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya, namja yang tingkat kejeniusannya tak kalah dengan Kibum sepertinya sedang melakukan hal yang serupa.

"KIM KIBUM!" teriak kedua namja tegas itu sangar. Kibum berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Donghae…. Menyu… ADOWW" belum sempat kibum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kyuhyun sudah mencubit perutnya kuat. "Kau mau mereka tahu istrimu mengidam?" bisik kyuhyun yang sepertinya mengetahui kondisi jujur lebih tak menjamin kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk mereka.

Donghae dengan wajah tanpa dosa keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "KIM KIBUM KAU JAHAT!" pekiknya kemudian menangis. Kibum dan kyuhyun langsung menatap horror si nemo hamil yang tak punya pri kemanusian menjerumuskan mereka. Kibum melotot menatap donghae APA-MAKSUDMU-ISTRIKU-YANG-BAIK-DAN-MANIS?

"Kenapa kau melotot melihat menantuku Kibum!" Siwon menepuk dahi Kibum, membuat kibum meringis karena dahinya yang mungkin saja akan benjol karena tepukan tenaga kuda dari sang appa tercinta.

Yesung menatap bengis Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun balas menatap namja tampan berkepala besar itu. "Kau… sumber penderitaan terbesar anakku!" desis Yesung. Kyuhyun mendengus dan tertawa meremehkan. "Apa maksudmu monster kepala besar?"

"MWOO?" Yesung memelototkan matanya. Kyuhyun memandang Yesung tajam. "Appa! Kenapa kau menatap kyunnie~ku seperti itu?" pekik Donghae tak terima. Di peluknya posesif lengan kanan kyuhyun. Kibum menatap risih dan mencoba memisahkan tautan di antara kedua.

Yesung, Siwon dan Kibum langsung menatap Donghae dengan tatapan APA-MAKSUDMU-MENGKLAIM-ANAK-SETAN-INI-MENJADI-MILIKMU? Kyuhyun kebingungan. "Seongsenim~ kau demam?" kyuhyun menyentuh dahi donghae.

Donghae menggeleng imut. Dia tersenyum manis. "Appa! Aku sudah memutuskan!" ujarnya semangat. Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Kyuhyun adalah namjachinguku mulai saat ini!"

"MWOOO?" teriak keempat namja tampan itu histeris.

BRUAAGGHH…. Kibum pingsan di tempatnya. "Kibummie~~ JANGAN MATI NAK!" teriak Siwon dan Yesung lebay menggotong Kibum dari tempat tersebut. Siapa yang akan membereskan kekacauan ini jika kau mati dengan tidak elit seperti ini kim kibum?

%ika. Zordick%

Sungmin tertawa geli saat mendengar kisah tragedy mengerikan yang di alami oleh dua sunbae populernya itu. BUAGHH…. PLAANGG…. Ryeowook meringis melihat nasib kekasihnya yang sedang dalam kondisi yang amat tragis. Suara pertama berasal dari timpukan buku kibum dan suara kedua dari PSP kyuhyun yang di lempar oleh pemiliknya.

"Hiks… ini sakit!" rengek Sungmin mengadu pada ryeowook. Ryeowook menghela nafas, "Kau sih hyung, kenapa mengganggu Iblis dan manusia es yang lagi GALAU" bisik sang primadona sekolah itu. Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu atau ku gotong kau ke toilet" ucap Kibum mendengus kesal. Sungmin cepat memperbaiki wajah imutnya menjadi wajah yang lebih tegas.

"Kyunnie~ my Epil beuty saranghae~~" teriak Hangeng riang melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan kelas sang namja yang sudah mencuri hatinya.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya. Rasanya ia ingin melompat dari jendela ruang kelasnya yang terletak di lantai tiga ini. Bagaimana tidak! Mengapa namja yang selalu membuat moodnya jelek itu datang di saat yang tidak tepat? "USIR SI CHINA ITU!" pekik Kyuhyun histeris. Kibum tak terlalu bersemangat untuk berkelahi lagi seperti biasanya. Ia menjedotkan kepalanya ke mejanya dan mulai menutup telinganya.

"Wah… aku tahu kau merindukanku chagiya" ucap Hangeng tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun. Kyuhyun memasang wajah jijiknya. Kenapa guru-gurunya hobi sekali menganggunya? Apa ini yang di sebut karma? Dia sering menjahili guru-gurnya dulu dan sekarang guru-guru itu membalasnya dengan sangat keji.

"Siapa yang merindukanmu China Oleng?" hardik Kyuhyun kesal. "Yak.. Tan Hangeng! Kyuhyun merindukanku! Bukankah begitu my evil?" Donghae masuk tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun ingin menjerit. Diambilnya tangan Kyuhyun dan menuntun tangan itu untuk mengelus perutnya. Semua mahluk hidup di ruangan kelas itu melotot tak percaya. Skandal baru GURU TERMANIS SESEKOLAHAN YANG TERLIBAT ADEGAN MESUM DENGAN KETUA GANK TERKEJI DI SEKOLAH SEKARANG MALAH DIGRAPE-GRAPE OLEH WAKIL KETUA GANK YANG SAMA.

Kibum segera mengamankan Donghaenya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya kibum dengan nada yang masih datar. Hangeng mengamankan Kyuhyunnya. "Jangan menyentuh milik orang lain, Kyunnie~" ratap Hangeng penuh harap.

"Yak! Apa pegang-pegang!?" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Hangeng.

"Ish… Jauh-jauh bummie! Aku mual melihat wajahmu!"

KREEKK… KREEKK… nah itu suara hati Kibum yang sedingin es meretak. PRANGG… dan hancur berkeping-keping ketika Donghae dengan seenak jidatnya mencium pipi Kyuhyun. "Wah… kurasa bawaan anak Hae Seongsenim sungguh-sungguh mengerikan" ucap Sungmin horror sambil menggidikkan tubuhnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk setuju. "Nanti kalau kau hamil wookie, jadi menyusahkanku eoh! Jangan mengakui eunhyuk seongsenim atau kangin seongsenim sebagai namjachingumu arraso?!" pinta Sungmin.

Hening….

BUAAGGHH…. Sungmin terkapar di lantai kelas dengan tidak elit. Ryeowook menatap namjachingunya itu sangar. Sekali lagi skandal mengerikan terjadi di kelas tersebut. Skandal yang mengatakan RYEOWOOK SEORANG SEME!

"Aku tak mau hamil Lee Sungmin!" decih Ryeowook yang menjelaskan betapa cocoknya dia menggantikan posisi seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang mengerikan.

%ika. Zordick%

Di sinilah Kibum sekarang, di antara dua orang appanya yang sedang menghela nafas GALAU mereka. Entah sejak kapan kegalauan sedang ng'trend sekarang. Sepertinya sebentar lagi Kibum berencana membuat single berjudul 'GALAU' yang di nyanyikan tiga namja tampan yang sedang bergalau ria, dirinya, sang mertua dan sang appa.

"Uke memang susah di mengerti" Yesung menghela nafasnya berat. Perkataan itu langsung di amani dua namja lainnya yang sedang melakukan posisi sama dengannya. Duduk berjajar di atas sofa panjang di ruang keluarga dengan menopang dagu mereka masing-masing.

Siwon berdecak, "Tak jelas maunya apa!". Mereka bertiga mengangguk setuju sekali lagi. Entah sejak kapan bertambah satu dengan keberadaan Lee Sungmin di sofa single di dekat mereka.

"Manjanya tak masuk akal" sahut kibum membuat mereka semua menatap kibum takjub. "Apa?" Tanya kibum heran.

"Ternyata kau bisa bicara" ungkap Yesung takjub.

Sungmin dan Siwon manggut-manggut. Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan sepertinya mengatakan 'aku bukan namja bisu' terlalu menguras tenaganya. "Gak pengertian pada Semenya!" lanjut Sungmin setelah mereka kembali keposisi masing-masing.

Hening…

Semua mata tertuju pada Sungmin. Sungmin celigukan, "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Siwon dan Yesung serempak sementara kibum yang memang berprinsip 'Suara Itu MAHAL' hanya menatap tajam pada Sungmin.

"Karena aku melihat di Fanspage trio galau mencari anggota baru, jadi aku bergabung" jawab Sungmin dengan polos. Membuat ke tiga namja galau yang dimaksud ber'oh' ria, ayolah… sepertinya ketiga namja luar biasa yang salah satunya mempunyai IQ tinggi dan dua lagi merupakan pengusaha sukses dunia berhasil di bodohi Sungmin. Sejak kapan mereka memiliki akun Fanspage?

Hening….

"Heechul tak mau berhubungan intim denganku! Apa-apaan itu, mana ada istri yang tak melayani suaminya yang sudah susah bekerja demi dia dan anak. Dia pikir darimana uang untuk membeli make up dan pakaian indahnya? Dia bahkan menghamburkan uangku untuk membeli sepatu di Paris, celana di Italy dan kemeja di Londong. Apa dia gila? Setidaknya dia balas kebaikan dan kelelahan ku dengan membuka bajunya saat malam. Ini menyiksa" omel Yesung yang sepertinya tak menyaring kata-katanya. Albert yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka tersipu mendengarnya.

Ke tiga namja itu mendesah. "Ck… Ck… ck… kasihaaan~" mereka turut prihatin tampaknya. Wajah Yesung merengut, tapi ia sedikit senang karena ada yang mau mengerti kesusahannya.

Hening….

"Leeteuk jahat padaku!" Siwon terdengar mengeluarkan unek-uneknya sekarang. Ia yang memang mempunyai umur yang terpaut jauh dari Leeteuk terlihat kekanak-kanakan sekarang. "Ia marah padaku dan meneriakiku saat aku pulang. Padahal aku sangat lelah. Dia bilang ada baiknya aku tak mengotori pikiran kibum dengan kemesumanku. Dia bilang aku tak mengerti dirinya. Yang benar saja? Aku bahkan pulang sebelum matahari terbenam, datang ke kantor sesudah sarapan. Aku kurang apa perhatian padanya. Apa dia ingin aku menggantikan tugas valet dan maid di sini? Dia terus menceramahiku dengan hal-hal yang tak jelas. Aku keras pada kibum salah, aku marah pada kibum dia malah menangis dan bilang aku tak mencintainya. Aku mengecup pipinya dia bilang aku tak mengerti dia! Sebenarnya apa maunya?" pekik Siwon.

"Mengharukan~~" dan mereka berempat menangis ria. Nasib Siwon memang malang, sebenarnya mereka membayangkan Siwon yang harus mencuci di kamar mandi.

Isakkan-isakkan lirih pun berlahan menghilang.

Hening …..

"Donghae selingkuh dengan selingkuhanku" adu Kibum singkat jelas dan padat. Tak terlalu banyak bualan yang membuat Yesung, Siwon dan Sungmin mengangguk simpati. Mereka juga mengerti masalahnya. Mungkin masalah kibum yang paling terumit di jalani oleh para Seme. Di selingkuhi uke dan yang menjadi selingkuhannya adalah seorang uke juga. Itu mengerikan~~. Apa yang terjadi pada komunitas uke yang semakin menipis pasokannya jika terus seperti ini? Bagaimana nasib para seme yang menginginkan uke jika uke semakin langka? Bisa-bisa mereka punah seperti dinosaurus.

"MENYEDIHKAAANN…!" teriak mereka serempak sambil melempar pandangan horror.

Hening …..

"Ryeowook…. Hiks… dia tak mau hamil anakku" isakkan lirih terdengar dari bibir Sungmin. Ketiga namja lainnya memberi semangat pada Sungmin. "Baiklah… aku mengerti jika dia memang belum siap atau apalah namanya! Tapi dia… dia…. Dia mangatakan aku yang lebih cocok mengandung anaknya! Huweee~~, karena dia bilang aku lebih feminim darinya dan benda pink ku jauh lebih banyak darinya!" jerit Sungmin frustasi.

Ketiga namja itu menatap horror Sungmin. Sepertinya mereka harus mengakui itu juga.

Yesung, Kibum dan Siwon fantasy~~

"Wookie~ aku mau makan es krim rasa strawberry" pinta Sungmin dengan bunny eyesnya yang amat manis. Matanya beberapa kali mengerjab lucu dengan tangan yang terus mengelus-elus perut buncitnya.

Ryeowook keluar dari dapur, kumis dan janggut memenuhi wajahnya yang dulu terlihat unyu-unyu. "Baik chagi~~ sabar dulu nee~"

"Arraso Chagi! Chagi gendong aku!" pinta Sungmin lagi sambil memelas.

Ryeowook mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dengan ala bride style.

BACK TO REAL WORLD

Yesung, kibum dan Siwon langsung menggeleng-geleng mengenyahkan pikiran aneh mereka. "Kami mendukungmu menjadi SEME, sungmin—ah!" hantur Yesung yang merasa fantasy nya terasa amat aneh.

"Yaa… Ryeowook takkan bisa mengangkat tubuh besarmu ditambah perut buncit itu" sambung Siwon.

"Kau terlalu berat" Kibum tak lebih dari 10 kata berucap. Sungmin mengerjab imut "Apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan?" batinnya.

Hening…..

"Jadi menurut kalian apa yang harus kita buat? Bukankah seorang uke seharusnya tunduk pada semenya? Kenapa dunia seolah berbalik sekarang?" Tanya Siwon menatap satu persatu manusia-manusia galau di hadapannya.

Mereka tampak berpikir. "Apa yang harus membuat Leetuk tak mengomeliku lagi?" pikir Siwon

"Apa yang harus membuat Heechul mau do 'that' and 'this' denganku?" pikir Yesung mesum.

"Cara Donghae agar tak ngidam" pikir kibum singkat. Bahkan bergumam dalam pikiranpun dia meringkasnya.

"Bagaimana agar Ryeowook percaya aku akan jadi ayah yang baik untuk anaknya?" pikir Sungmin memasang wajah berpikir imutnya.

Hening….

Semua mata tertuju pada Sungmin kembali. Sungmin yang merasa di perhatikan mengerjab bingung. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Jangan memasang wajah begitu kalau kau ingin berjalan dengan baik besok. Kita bisa 3 lawan 1" ujar Yesung mewakili pemikiran besan dan menantunya.

Sungmin menelan ludah kecut. Di gerayangi oleh seorang Cho kyuhyun yang notabene seorang yang bisa menjadi uke saja begitu sakit apalagi di gerayangi oleh tiga seme sejati di hadapannya. Hiii~~. Sungmin langsung menegapkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memasang wajah berpikir seperti yang dilakukan Siwon, Yesung dan Kibum. Lebih manly!

Mereka kembali berpikir lagi. Hening….

"Apa kita diamkan saja?" Siwon mencoba memberi ide. "Bukankah kalau kita diamkan mereka akan mencoba mencari perhatian kita?"

"Kau benar, dulu saat aku masih straight, Heechul seolah ingin di sentuh olehku" Yesung mulai menemukan pencerahan.

Kibum mengangguk, donghae selalu mencintainya dulu saat dia cuek saja. Sungmin mengangguk antusias. "Tidak salah lagi! Ryeowook akan menangis dan memelukku jika aku ngambek padanya"

Hening….

"Wonnie~~ tolong bantu aku membersihkan kakiku chagi~" suara merdu Leeteuk terdengar mengalun lembut dari kamar utama kediaman Kim. Entah kenapa seolah Siwon adalah robot yang dirancang otomatis jika mendengar suara leeteuk. Dia bangkit dari sofa, dan melesat menuju kamar itu. "Nee, My angel chagi, aku datang!"

"Tch! Padahal dia yang mencetuskan ide, tapi dia yang terlebih dahulu melanggar. Selamanya dia akan jadi budak ukenya!" decih Yesung.

"Sungie chagi! Aku minta uang dong, aku mau belanja di toko online. Barang di sana bagus-bagus semua Sungie~" Heechul bergelayut manja di bahu Yesung. Sepertinya ia juga robot yang di rancang khusus untuk melakukan apapun dengan cepat ketika sang namja cantik itu meminta. "Ini… kau bisa gunakan ATM ini baby chullie"

"Tapi chagiya kurasa aku ingin membeli sebuah pesiar. Kau mau kesana bersamaku dan membelikan kapal pesiar itu untukku kan Sungie?" Heechul mengedip-ngedipkan matanya genit. Sepertinya Yesung harus bersedia meronggoh kantongnya lebih dalam untuk menyenangkan istri iblis yang suka membakar uangnya.

"Anything for you Baby…."

"Kau tak merasa rugi kan punya istri sepertiku?" Tanya Heechul dengan wajah sedih dibuat-buat.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau sosok sempurna, jika tak ada kau siapa yang bisa menghabiskan uangku yang banyak?"

"Ahh~ sungie, kau memang segalanya" Heechul menyeringgai jahat dan kemudian menarik tubuh Yesung yang sepertinya terhipnotis olehnya.

"Tch! Siapa yang akan menjadi budak ukenya selamanya? Sepertinya dia juga!" decih Sungmin menirukan gaya Yesung tadi.

Kibum tersenyum simpul tanda dia setuju. "Minnie~~!" pekik Ryeowook dengan suara cemprengnya. Sungmin langsung bangkit, bulu kuduknya meremang mendengar suara tenor sang kekasih. Ia bersembunyi di belakang sofa. "Kibum hyung! Kau melihat Sungmin?" Tanya Ryeowook saat menemukan kibum yang duduk seorang diri di sofa panjang.

Kibum menaikkan bahunya tanda tak mau tahu. Dia sebenarnya sangat tahu bahwa Sungmin bersembunyi di belakang single sofa yang sekarang tengah di duduki oleh Ryeowook. "Kemana dia itu? Menyebalkan! Awas! Jika aku menemukannya akan kubuat tulangnya remuk" wajah ryeowook berubah bringas. Kibum menyeret tubuhnya menjauh.

"Wookie sweety, maafkan aku!" dengan tubuh gemetar Sungmin berlutut di kaki Ryeowook. "Kau rupanya disini eoh? My bunny ming! ARRGGHH!" pekik Ryeowook histeris kemudian menyeret tubuh Sungmin dengan tidak elit.

"Tch! Bukannya kau budak ukemu?" decih Kibum menggeleng-geleng tak jelas.

"Kibummie! AKU LAPAR! BUATKAN MAKANAN UNTUKKU!" teriak Donghae sangar dari taman belakang dimana dia memberi les tambahan biologi special untuk Kyuhyun.

Dengan langkah gontai kibum memasuki dapur dan memakai pakaian maidnya. Dia sungguhan mewek sekarang, harga dirinya sebagai seme seorang lee donghae telah di injak-injak oleh istrinya itu sendiri. Dia harus memakai pakaian ala maid dan memasak ramyun sederhana, mengantarkannya pada donghae jika ia meminta. Bahkan para maid yang begitu mengagungkannya sekarang terkikik geli dengan tingkah tuan muda mereka yang amat cantik dengan seragam mereka.

%ika. Zordick%

"Jadilah ayah yang baik" kata-kata ryeowook seolah peneduh di tengah gersangnya pemikiran seorang kim kibum. Rasanya otak kriminalnya telah merencanakan ribuan cara untuk membunuh seorang kim donghae yang tak henti-hentinya membuatnya malu. Dia akan jadi ayah… dia akan jadi ayah… dia harus jadi ayah yang baik.

Atau…

Empat namja mengerikan membunuhnya dengan sangat bringas. Ia tak mau berita prihal kematiannya muncul di Koran dengan fotonya di halaman utama. "PENERUS LEE CORP DAN KIM CORP DI TEMUKAN TEWAS TERBUNUH DENGAN TUBUH MENGGENANG DI GOT DEKAT RUMAHNYA KARENA MENGHAMILI ISTRINYA SENDIRI" bukankah itu sangat memalukan? Dan tidak elit? Mau dimana diletakkan wajah tampan dan dinginnya itu?

"Bummie kenapa?" Tanya Donghae polos sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi kibum dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku lelah Hae" jawab kibum melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Donghae. Mereka sekarang sedang berada diatas ranjang king size mereka. Kibum dengan posisi telungkup di samping donghae yang tengah duduk sambil meletakkan earphone di perut ratanya.

"Yak… bummie, kau membuat baby terbangun" ujar Donghae membuat kibum segera mengusap-usap perut rata Donghae yang terlihat mulai agak menonjol. "Sstt… tidur lagi!" kibum tak ingin membangunkan anak setan yang tengah berada di dalam perut donghae yang terus menyiksanya.

"Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seorang appa jika kau kaku seperti itu bummie. Anak kita akan takut padamu"

Kibum tersenyum, di acaknya rambut Donghae. "Hmm… tidak mungkin, akukan ayahnya"

"Bummie, aku ingin anak kita menjadi sepertimu, pintar, kuat dan tampan" ujar donghae dengan cengiran khasnya. Kibum mengusap-usap perut donghae sesekali mengecupnya. "Tapi tidak usah sajalah, kau terlalu dingin. Aku ingin dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang mudah senyum dan ceria"

"Terserahmu saja, aku malah ingin anak ini mirip denganmu" kibum mencubit hidung donghae.

"Bummie~ dia terbangun! Aku bisa merasakannya" sahut donghae ceria. "Benarkah?" wajah kibum memucat. Itu artinya kelakuan bengis istrinya akan dimulai lagi.

"Bummie, buat Kyuhyun dan Hangeng hyung ada di hadapanku dalam waktu 15 menit" kibum segera meraih kunci mobilnya. "Kibummie! Pakai pakaian maid mu!" perintah Donghae.

"Tapi Hae~~" kibum mencoba menyadarkan istrinya dari pengaruh anaknya yang termasuk melebihi setannya Kyuhyun dan iblisnya mertuanya aka Lee heechul.

"TIDAK ADA TAPI ATAU BOTAK RAMBUTMU SEKARANG!" perintah Donghae mutlak yang cukup membuat kibum melongo tak percaya. Rambutnya yang sehitam arang ini di botak? Kibum melirik cermin besar di sudut ruangan, dia sudah membayangkan bagaimana dirinya dengan tanpa rambut yang selalu ia keramas teratur.

"Apakah aku akan tetap tampan jika botak?" gumam kibum pada dirinya sendiri dan bayangan dirinya yang botak sukses membuat kibum langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam maid dan melangkah cepat keluar kamarnya.

"Bummie~ Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Leeteuk tak percaya melihat anaknya yang berubah gila. Apa anaknya ingin mangkal di pinggir jalan dengan pakaian yang menggoda iman itu?

Kibum menatap datar eommanya, "Tanyakan pada menantumu!" jawab kibum ketus kemudian berlari secepat kilat menjemput dua namja yang di perintahkan oleh nemo hamil mengerikan di kamarnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"BWAAHAHAHAHHAHA" tawa Hangeng dan Kyuhyun tak bisa berhenti mendapati sosok kibum yang begitu menggiurkan di mata seme mereka. "Jaga mata kalian!" hardik kibum tajam membuat hangeng dan kyuhyun merasa enggan menghentikan tawa mereka.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di kamar pasangan bahagia KiHae ini, ya… bahagia bagi donghae tidak untuk kibum. "Kyu! Kau sudah datang? Sini duduk di sini!" pinta Donghae menepuk-nepuk tempat tidur yang seharusnya menjadi tempat kibum. Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah. Ia juga tahu ini karena keinginan bayi kibum yang sepertinya lebih egois dari appanya.

"Aku mau mendengar cerita Putri salju!" pinta donghae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Hangeng mengerti, dia memulai membuka mulutnya. "Suatu hari…."

BRAAKK…. Donghae melempar Hangeng dengan buku kesayangan kibum. Kibum menangis di pojokan karena nasib malang menimpa kekasihnya aka buku tebal yang sukses membuat Hangeng mimisan. "AKU TIDAK MAU KAU MENCERITAKANNYA GE! AKU MAU KALIAN MEMERANKANNYA!" pekik donghae kuat.

Kibum yang sudah sadar dari keterpurukannya kembali horror mendengar ocehan donghae. Memerankan putri salju bersama namja china oleng jelek itu? "Tch! Najis!" decih kibum cepat.

"YAK! KAU KIRA AKU JUGA MAU ES BATU?" senggak Hangeng tak terima.

"Aku mau ada yang memerankan nenek sihir dan kurcacinya!" rengek donghae yang membuat kibum kembali keluar dari kamarnya sambil membanting pintu. Tak lama kemudian dia muncul dengan keempat namja yang baru saja terlelap dalam tidur mereka dan semua valet serta maid yang mengeluh.

"Baiklah! Kyuhyun chagi jadi narrator cerita, kibum jadi snow whitenya, eomma jadi nenek sihir…" donghae terus mengoceh memberi peran.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hiks… apa-apaan ini? Mengapa aku Cuma kebagian peran sebagai pohon sih?" desah Yesung tak terima meliuk-liukkan badannya sepertinya dia cukup menikmati menjadi pohon dalam cerita ini.

Siwon menangis darah di pojokan. Leeteuk menenangkannya. "Kenapa aku harus jadi kuda? Kenapa kuda? Kenapa kuda?" racaunya tak jelas.

"Pada zaman dahulu kala hiduplah seorang putri yang amat cantik bernama putri salju" ceritanya pun dimulai dengan kyuhyun yang membuka cerita. Kibum muncul dengan gaun yang ia pinjam dari maid. Dia sungguh syok dengan peran yang sedang ia mainkan, tapi salahkan suara merdu ryeowook yang masih menggema di telinganya 'jadi ayah yang baik'

"Sang mertuanya yang kejam mengusirnya dari rumah dan menendangnya ke dalam hutan" lanjut kyuhyun yang menyeringgai karena dia yang bertugas menentukan alur drama tersebut. Heechul muncul bak ratu kegelapan yang sebenarnya. Dia tertawa mengerikan membuat penonton yang merupakan valet dan maid merinding. "Kurang ajar sekali kau yang mau menandingi kecantikanku! Kau pikir kau siapa dasar bocah dingin!" pekik heechul yang amat menjiwai perannya.

Kibum mendengus, dilemparnya sapu yang ia pegang sembarang arah. "Dasar ratu iblis" umpat kibum.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mau mati! Dasar bocah kutub!" hardik Heechul kemudian menendang Kibum keras membuat namja tampan itu terkapar di lantai. Latar berubah menjadi di hutan.

"Snow white pun masuk ke dalam hutan dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan kurcaci" sambung kyuhyun. Leeteuk pun memasuki latar dengan bingung bercampur mengingat-ingat. Dia memang berperan menjadi kurcaci. "Eomma!" kibum langsung menghambur di pelukan leeteuk. terjadilah adegan ibu dan anak yang seharusnya tak direncanakan.

"Tapi sang ratu kegelapan yang merasa snow white kok gak menderita kemudian merencanakan rencana jahat untuk memberikan apel beracun" lanjut kyuhyun.

Heechul pun muncul memberikan apel merah pada kibum. "Aku tak suka apel" ujar kibum.

"MAKAN!" paksa heechul membuka mulut kibum dan menyumbatkan apel yang ada di tangannya. Sepertinya nenek sihir yang ini lebih mengerikan dari nenek sihir sebenarnya. "Snow white pun tertidur" kenyataannya kibum terkapar karena tersedak apel di lantai.

Hangeng yang menderita karena dialah tukang ganti setting segera mengganti setting latar sambil berderai air mata karena tidak ikut eksis. Di curi pandangnya pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata kearahnya. Sepertinya saking lelahnya ia telah berhalusinasi karena kyuhyun sedang seriusnya mengarang bebas cerita snow white.

"Sang pangeran pun datang sambil menaiki kudanya menghampiri snow white" Donghae dengan naik di punggung Siwon dengan tidak sopannya menyuruh agar sang mertua untuk berjalan. Kyuhyun menahan tawa, tak ia sangka donghae sungguh-sungguh luar biasa menjadikan namja dengan penampilan sempurna itu harus bersedia menjadi kuda jadi-jadian.

"Ahh~~ dimana kita harus menemukan Snow white?" donghae bergumam dia menatap intens Yesung yang sedang menikmati peran dengan sangat. "Ada pohon berkepala besar yang aneh. Pasti di dekat sini!" ucap donghae ceria.

Hal ini sontak membuat Leeteuk dan Heechul menahan kuat tubuh Yesung yang tengah mengamuk. "Sejak kapan dia menjadi kurang ajar mengataiku ha?" desis Yesung masih meronta-ronta tak jelas.

"Snow White!" donghae berlutut di dekat kibum yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Apa kibum kita sungguh sudah tak bernyawa lagi karena menelan apel dan tersedak? Donghae mengecup pelan bibir Kibum. Kibum menyeringgai, di tahannya kepala donghae agar tetap diam, sementara dia tengah sibuk menginvasi rongga mulut donghae.

Donghae menepuk-nepuk dada kibum. Kibum mengerti dan melepaskan tautan mereka. "Hiks…. Kau jahat!" tangisan lirih pun terdengar.

Yesung dan Siwon langsung bergerak menghampiri mahluk rapuh yang selalu mereka sayangi. "KIM KIBUM! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA DONGHAE KAMI?" ucap mereka serempak dengan aura suram di sekitar mereka. Kibum memutar bola matanya, tak peduli.

"KIBUM! BOTAK RAMBUTMU!" pekik Donghae murka.

"ANDWAE!" tolak kibum yang jelas saja itu amat tabu baginya. "Eomma tolong aku!" pinta kibum bersembunyi di belakang tubuh leeteuk.

"Hae… tenang dulu chagi…." Lirih leeteuk menenangkan menantunya, Heechul ikut membantu.

"BOTAK!" donghae menatap kibum sangar. Kibum menggeleng tak mau. Sekarang terlihat kalau dia masih kekanakan dan masih berlindung di balik tubuh sang eomma tercintanya.

Kibum berlutut kemudian. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" ujarnya frustasi. "Aku menghamili Kim Donghae! Lebih baik aku mati segera dari pada mati berlahan di tangannya!" kibum menunjut wajah donghae.

"MWOOO?" teriak dua namja over protective melotot pada Kibum. Kibum sudah tak takut lagi, dia siap mati di tempat. Dia sungguh lebih baik mati, dia tak kuat lagi. Botak? Dia tak bisa membayangkan dirinya yang tampan dan mempesona harus B-O-T-A-K. itu takkan terjadi. Takkan pernah!

TBC

Ka memang mencintai kata 'TBC' #jerit2. Kekekekeke…. Belakangan memang begitu! Hahahahaha…..

Baiklah tolong review nee~~, ka sungguh tak rela membuat kibum lebih menderita! Tapi ini menyenangkan juga. #gilanyakumat. Hmf…. Jangan ada SR eoh… saya rela nih menistakan suami ka sendiri. #jduak

Baiklah karena sebentar lagi berhubungan ultahnya kibum, ka bakal buat FF kibum x …. Atau …. X kibum. Hahahaha…. Jadi bagi siapa yang mau request silahkan. Tapi ingat jangan lupa buat genre cerita yang diinginkan oke… hah… tapi kalau jelek maafin ika ya, Cuma mau membuat perayaan ultah kibum doank kok….

Treding topic ch #9 : BUAT KIBUM SEMENDERITA MUNGKIN

Kibum: ini menyedihkan!

Donghae: lihat sisi baiknya kau menjadi trending topic yeobo

Kyuhyun: aish! Kenapa gak Kyuhyun si ultimate seme buat duo uke sih?

Hah …. Keluarga besar Absolute Love… saatnya membalas review.

Leeteuk: laila. R. mubarok, bagus… teruskan! Jangan sampai jadi SR ya! Apa penulisan si ika ada kemajuan dari karya-karya si ika yang lama? Apa ada perbedaan yang lama dengan sekarang? Hah…. Maklumlah dia memang gila soal buat pair, bahkan aku pernah dijadiin eomma yang suka sama sahabat anaknya. Bukankah itu GILA? Siwon: Sabar Chagi! Sabar!

Yesung: Key's Wife aka F-three, kok aku di bawa-bawa juga sih? Lihat tuh! Sakit nih hati menjadi pohon! #jerit frustasi

Kibum: Nazimah Elfish, dia milikku! #deathglare

Kyuhyun: DongSuDS, gak selalu juga kok. Kalau mood ku lagi gawat aja! Hehehehehe…..

Siwon: ArissiAriesta Chocolatta, kalau gak ketahuan kan gak seru dan si ika gak bisa buat tulisan TBC. Ika: Buka kartu luh won!#manyun. Leeteuk: dia ngambek, chap selanjutnya kau bisa lebih menderita wonnie

Eunhyuk: hyukssoul, ANDWAE! Tak ada pembagian!

Heechul: AIrzanti, kenapa SiTeuk lebih popular dari YeChul sih? Buat SiTeuk yang di bilang si ika bakal di buat ceritanya berat dan berchapter, begitulah… Siwon: apa maksudmu aku tak masuk dalam biasmu eoh? Dasar anak nakal! Aku sudah nasihatin si ika biar gak buat KyuMinWook lagi!

Kangin: Guest, anniyo… dia pantas di begituin, siapa suruh dia jadi playboy saat di chap awal! Shindong: Eleh… bilang aja karena mempermalukanmu! Kangin: Begitu juga boleh deh!

Kibum: RistaMbum, ARGGHHH! #mencak2

Ryeowook: Raihan, terima kasih atas pujiannya. Aku memang yang paling lembut di FF ini. Sungmin: #horror. Ryeowook: apa wajahmu itu hyung? Tidak suka? Sungmin: tentu saja tidak chagi…

Donghae: Namika ARishima, kenapa begitu? Kibumku kan kasihan #meluk kibum. Kibum: kan kamu yang buat. Donghae: Kau menyalahkanku? Kau tak sayang padaku? Bum: aku menyerah

Kyuhyun: Cassie willyam, Tapi si ika suka, waw… nanti kalau kita ke Sidney syutingnya perlu uang banyak dong….

Shindong: shiRan-chan, dia bahkan sudah mau bunuh diri

Kibum: KiaHyora, Perfect! Ternyata ini idemu! Aku tersiksa!

Sungmin: Hong Joo Hyun, #manggut2. Aku setuju

Siwon: DD, menurut kebiasaan buruk author biasanya side story akan di usahakan tapi dengan waktu yang relative lama.

Leeteuk: Umi elf teuki, haloo… apa ddangkobro mau di masukin? Hiks T.T, heechul pasti nuntut bawa Heebum kalau begitu.

Hangeng: novichan, #geleng2, kok bisa suka begitu sih? Kibummie~ kau punya banyak penggemar! Kibum: Jinjja? Hangeng: tapi jika kau menderita. –hening—

Yesung: Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia, tapi aku tidak jadi eksis dengan amukan ku! #gak terima

Hangeng: Evil Thieves, kalau begitu kami seluruh keluarga absolute love mengucapkan terima kasih banyak….

Yesung: #meluk cloudyeye, akhirnya ada juga yang mengerti keinginanku. Chagi… dia bahkan memintanya. Heechul: MWO? Ini bulan puasa tidak boleh. Yesung: sejak kapan kau jadi seperti Siwon. Berhentilah beralasan baby~. Heechul: kalau begitu tahun depan. Yesung: arraso… arraso…. Setelah bulan puasa

Kyuhyun: Eun Byeol, gampang! Jika mirip denganku berarti anakku. Kibum: #natap

Yesung: cloud3024, namamu seperti nama yang mencintai aku tapi kenapa kau malah memeluk anakku? #tidak terima. Heechul: Sungie~~. Yesung: Nee~ chagi, aku hanya mencintaimu!

Kibum: Anami Hime, anakku pasti cewe. Donghae: Cowo! Kibum: Cewe! Donghae: COWO! Kibum: harus cewe. Donghae: kalau cewe aku minta kyuhyun buatkan cowo. Kyuhyun: asyiiikk… kibum: #natap

Kyuhyun: Rilianda Abelira, wah… bum, dia minta kita yang balas! Kibum: jadi? Kyuhyun: berarti dia suka pada kita. Kibum: dia suka aku saja. Kyuhyun: mimpi luh! Aku kan lebih tampan! Kibum: menurutmu siapa yang lebih tampan?

Sungmin: Chely, itu aku dan Ryeowook. Kenapa aku harus di sebut uke sih? Kurang apa aku jadi seme coba? Siwon dan Yesung: #natap Sungmin. Yesung: Kurang err—siwon: Uke sempurna! Sungmin: ANDWAE! Aku dikejar dua ahjussi mesum! #lari

Hangeng: Youmin Choi, #meluk Kyuhyun, di sini Kyuhyun milikku!

Kibum: Hibiki Kurenai, aku semakin pesimis, jangan-jangan aku bukan maknae tersayang lagi! #nangis di pojokan.

Kyuhyun: isfa. Id, ini neh noona nyebelin! Emang kenapa? :P

Donghae: Sugih Miinah, percaya deh itu bukan aku! Ini karena anak ini! Aku sungguh tak tahu apa-apa!

Kibum: Riyu, jangan buat aku GALAU! #merasa tuh anak ga mirip dia

Kangin: yoon HyunWoon #niru upin ipin. Betul betul betul

Eunhyuk: bluekaito kid, oke… si ika ngelanjutin kok…

Yesung: andikadwiprasetyo8, aPWA?

Kibum: dew'yellow, ANNIYO…. Sama si Kyuhyun aja aku udah panas apa lagi sama dia! #lirik Hangeng

Siwon: HaeUKE, maklum kami mau buat kwarted SEME GALAU!

Eunhyuk: Guest, tapi tak seaneh siwon pake rok mini kan? Donghae: #smirk

Kyuhyun: Lullu48129, aku ingin menikmati masa muda terlebih dahulu. Hahahahhaa


	11. Dangerous Hae

**Absolute Love**

**Pairing :**KiHae/DongBum, KiHyun/KyuBum and other

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read, crack pair (always hehehehe)**

**Summary :**"Aku Lee Donghae, guru Biologi baru sekaligus pengganti wali kelas yang baru saja kalian patahkan lehernya. Salam kenal dan kau" namja tampan yang berdiri di depan kelas itu menatap salah satu muridnya. "temui aku sepulang sekolah"

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

%ika. Zordick%

"KIBUM! BOTAK RAMBUTMU!" pekik Donghae murka.

"ANDWAE!" tolak kibum yang jelas saja itu amat tabu baginya. "Eomma tolong aku!" pinta kibum bersembunyi di belakang tubuh leeteuk.

"Hae… tenang dulu chagi…." Lirih leeteuk menenangkan menantunya, Heechul ikut membantu.

"BOTAK!" donghae menatap kibum sangar. Kibum menggeleng tak mau. Sekarang terlihat kalau dia masih kekanakan dan masih berlindung di balik tubuh sang eomma tercintanya.

Kibum berlutut kemudian. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" ujarnya frustasi. "Aku menghamili Kim Donghae! Lebih baik aku mati segera dari pada mati berlahan di tangannya!" kibum menunjut wajah donghae.

"MWOOO?" teriak dua namja over protective melotot pada Kibum. Kibum sudah tak takut lagi, dia siap mati di tempat. Dia sungguh lebih baik mati, dia tak kuat lagi. Botak? Dia tak bisa membayangkan dirinya yang tampan dan mempesona harus B-O-T-A-K. itu takkan terjadi. Takkan pernah!

%ika. Zordick%

Suasana hening mencekam melanda ruangan keluarga kediaman KIM. Para maid dan valet di perbolehkan untuk tidur, begitu juga para butler. Mereka sebenarnya lumayan kecewa juga, mereka ingin melihat aksi pembantaian dua namja kaya pada pewaris tunggal mereka. Hangeng dan Kyuhyun pun di persilahkan pulang.

Kini… tinggalkan dua buah keluarga yang sudah di satukan dengan janji suci oleh kedua anak mereka. Tidak seperti biasanya mereka akan tertawa bersama atau sekedar bercanda jika sedang bersama. Dua appa masih terlihat memasang wajah sangar menatap salah satu anak mereka yang tengah berlutut di hadapan mereka. Kilatan kemarahan dan kekecewaan jelas saja terpancar di wajah tampan ke dua namja terlanjur kaya tersebut.

Kedua nyonya besar, hanya menelan ludah kecut. Tidak pernah mereka lihat suami mereka seperti sekarang. Mereka juga marah, mereka juga kecewa tapi mereka bisa apa? Mereka juga sayang pada anak yang tengah berlutut dan mengakui dosa yang telah ia lakukan. Mereka bukanlah namja kasar yang tegas. Karena mereka berkedudukan sebagai istri, mereka hanya mampu untuk membujuk ke dua suami mereka masing-masing agar tak mencelakakan anak mereka.

Donghae duduk di single sofa di dekat mereka. Ia melirik takut-takut ke dua appanya. Ia sebenarnya juga takut. Bagaimana jika… dia… sungguh-sungguh akan menjadi JANDA BERANAK SATU YANG DI TINGGAL MATI SANG SUAMI DARI KUTUB SELATANNYA? Ahh~ dia bersumpah akan segera menikahi Cho Kyuhyun jika hal tersebut terjadi. Sepertinya anak dalam kandungannya memberi sedikit masukan.

"Akui dosamu Kim Kibum!" perintah Siwon dengan suara berat khas namja manly. Hah~ kenapa Kim Siwon terlihat amat tampan sekarang?

Kibum mendongakkan wajahnya, hampir saja dia tertidur di tengah keheningan yang melanda. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan posisinya, dia sudah terbiasa dihukum di sekolahnya karena melakukan berbagai tindakan melawan aturan dan dia terbiasa tidur saat mendengar ceramah sang kepala sekolah.

Wajah tenang dan datar. "Aku menghamili istriku sendiri!" ucapnya fasih yang sontak membuat Yesung berdiri mengepalkan tangannya. Rasanya ia ingin mengubur bocah es di hadapannya itu hidup-hidup. Baiklah lupakan ekspresinya yang seperti itu, tapi setidaknya jangan menggunakan kata-kata yang terlalu singkat tanpa sopan-santun.

Donghae menguap, sepertinya dia juga mengantuk. Janin di dalam tubuhnya sepertinya tengah terlelap sekarang. Membuatnya menatap horror pengadilan suaminya, moodnya berubah mendadak sepertinya. Dia berlutut di samping kibum, membuat Yesung dan Siwon tersentak. "Jangan bunuh kibumku appa!" rengek Donghae dengan fishy eyes attacknya yang sukses membuat ketidakpeduliannya pada istrinya tadi sirna sudah. Kata-kata Ryeowook yang begitu berbekas di hatinya kembali terdengar 'Jadilah suami yang baik'.

Siwon membantu Donghae berdiri, "Nanti kau dan baby masuk angin chagiya. Duduklah di tempatmu! Kami akan menyelesaikannya demi dirimu!" ujar Siwon lembut menyuruh istrinya untuk membantu sang menantu. Leeteuk melakukannya.

"Baiklah Kim Kibum, bagaimana kronologis mengapa Donghaeku bisa seperti ini?" ujar Yesung dingin. Seluruh mata menatap horror padanya. Kibum menatap sang mertua dalam, "Aku…."

"STOOPP!" pekik ketiga namja dewasa lain. PLAAKK… sebuah timpukan dari sandal cantik dari Heechul terdengar mendarat begitu indahnya di kepala suami yang agak besar dari ukuran normal. Yesung bersungut, di tatapnya Heechul, KENAPA-KAU-MEMUKULKU-CHAGI?-APA-DOSAKU?

"BABO! OTAKMU ITU MEMANG SEPERTI PELIHARAANMU, DASAR MESUM!" pekik Heechul. Yesung memajukan mulutnya, padahal baru saja ia FF ini akan menjadi NC karena ulahnya.

"Memang ada ya, eomma? Kura-kura mesum?" Tanya donghae dengan polosnya. JDEEEERRR…. Yesung merasa menyadari sesuatu. Ia segera meronggoh sakunya, menghubungi rumahnya di Kanada. "Ms. Candy, coba kau putar film yadong di depan ddangkoma, apakah dia merespon? Hubungi aku perkembangannya!" ujar Yesung yang sukses membuat Heechul menggigit sofa tempat ia duduk. Kenapa si ika bisa memberikan peran suaminya yang katanya berkarisma, tampan, kaya dan keren adalah Yesung yang sukses membuatnya ingin mati saja di FF ini segera. Apa tokohnya salah? Apa sebenarnya peran Yesung di sini sebenarnya di lakoni oleh orang lain? Seperti Bi Rain mungkin! Atau Lee Seung gi juga tak apa-apa.

"Mianhe… aku hanya merasa peliharaanku itu terlalu jarang berekspresi" sahut Yesung datar kembali ke topic permasalahan mereka.

Demi dewa kura-kura dan dewa neraka yang mencoba menguji kesabarannya. 'KURA-KURAMU ITU BUKAN JARANG BEREKSPRESI BABO! KURA-KURAMU ITU MEMANG LAMBAN!' jerit batin Heechul frustasi.

"Berapa kali kalian membuatnya?" Tanya Siwon penuh selidik. Kibum menatap datar appanya. Datar sekali… "JANGAN MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU! ANAK DINGIN!" pekik Siwon tak sabaran, di tepuknya kepala Kibum dengan bantal sofa.

"Satu" jawab kibum singkat jelas dan padat. Leeteuk menggeleng-geleng pusing melihat tingkah anaknya yang sepertinya memang tak cocok menekuni bidang hukum. Dia begitu irit bicara.

"Haa? Benarkah Cuma sekali? Kok bisa langsung jadi? Aku saja sampai berkali-kali" Siwon terlihat kagum dengan keahlian anaknya. Leeteuk menggeram, ternyata suami dan besannya sama sekali tak ada beda. SAMA-SAMA MANUSIA PERVERT!

"Hanya saja sampai pagi!" jawab Kibum. "Jinjja? Donghae kuat juga kalau begitu" sahut Yesung tak mau kalah.

"Tapi dia tertidur di pertengahan"

"Jadi kau main solo?"

"Ya.."

PLAAAKKK… PLAAAKKKK…. PLAAKKKK… ketiga namja itu bersungut ria dengan bekas tangan memerah di pipi mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja pelakunya ke tiga istri masing-masing. "EHEEMM..." Siwon dan Yesung berdehem serempak, mereka kembali memasang wajah penuh wibawa. "Kapan kau melakukannya?"

"Saat ulangtahunku"

"Aku yang memberikannya appa! Bagaimanapun ini salahku, aku yang lebih dewasa seharusnya bisa menahan kibum" jelas Donghae dengan mata yang mulai berair.

"Kami mengenalmu Hae! Kau terlalu polos!" sahut keduanya serempak. "Bocah es ini pasti memaksamu untuk itu, iya kan?" desis Yesung menatap horror Kibum. Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kami tahu, kau pasti kegeliankan di grape-grapenya, tak mungkin kau yang menggodanya Hae!" tambah Siwon.

'Kok mereka bisa tahu?' batin Kibum, sepertinya ia harus mengecek kamarnya. Jangan-jangan ada kamera tersembunyi yang di selipkan oleh ke dua namja kelewat mesum tersebut.

Donghae menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "KIM KIBUM!" pekik ke dua appa menyatukan suara mereka. "LARI 100 KALI PUTARAN RUMAH INI"

"MWO? Kalian GILA?" pekik Leeteuk memeluk sang buah hati.

"Anniyo! Hyung~ kau bayangkan bagaimana sakit nya donghae saat di rasuki oleh anak tak berpengalaman ini" oceh Yesung makin tak jelas. "Sekarang dia hamil dan harus mengalami hari-harinya dengan perut buncit kedepannya" tambah Siwon frustasi.

"Sepertinya mereka memang positif gila" bisik Heechul sakratis.

"LARI SEKARANG atau KAMI PENGGAL KEPALAMU!" kibum langsung ngacir keluar dari rumahnya. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada lari dengan pakaian maid dan menjemput Kyuhyun di apartementnya kan?

%ika. Zordick%

Donghae menatap miris suaminya yang baru saja melewati putaran ke tiga. Terlihat sekali guratan lelah di wajah tampan sang pangeran pujaannya. Embun dingin mengepul terlihat dari hembusan nafas kibum. Dia terus berlari cepat, mempertahankan kecepatannya meski ini sudah terlalu malam dan jarak yang ia tempuh sangat err—jauh, itu halaman rumah keluarga Kim! Ingat keluarga KIM!

"Hyung! Masuklah! Di sini dingin!" kibum setengah berteriak saat melewati donghae sekali lagi. Air mata donghae keluar sudah, ia amat tak tega melihat Kibum begitu kelelahan dan kedinginan seperti sekarang ini. "Chagi, ayo masuk! Biar eomma yang menjaga kibum di sini!" tutur Leeteuk penuh kelembutan, mengusap lembut bahu Donghae.

Donghae menggeleng, "Anniyo eomma, bummie kedinginan! Bagaimana mungkin aku sebagai istrinya malah tidur di kamarku yang hangat tanpanya". Leeteuk tersenyum, di peluknya Donghae "Kau istri yang baik"

"Eomma, bawa Hae masuk ke dalam! Di sini dingin!" seru kibum saat melewati donghae dan eommanya sekali lagi.

Leeteuk tersenyum, "Dia banyak berubah berkatmu Hae!" Leeteuk tersenyum menatap anaknya. "Dia tak pernah berteriak sekuat itu untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya, kau tahu?"

Donghae mengangguk, "ARGGHH…" erang Donghae tiba-tiba. Kibum berbalik saat mendengar suara itu. Leeteuk menangkap tubuh donghae, "Kenapa? Kau kenapa Hae?"

"Sakit eomma! Perutku sakit!" adu Donghae dengan mata terpejam menahan sakit.

"Hae! Gwechanayo?" kibum terlihat panic. Secepat kilat kibum, menggendong Donghae dengan ala bride style. Kibum membawa tubuh itu ke dalam rumahnya, merebahkan tubuh Donghae yang terus mengeluh sakit pada perutnya. Yesung, siwon dan Heechul langsung panic melihat kondisi Donghae. "Anakku kesakitan! Dia kesakitan!" pekik Yesung histeris.

"Menantuku! Menantuku!" seolah tak mau kalah, Siwon mulai berputar-putar gaje hingga menubruk Yesung. Heechul menatap kibum yang menggenggam tangan Hae. "Bertahanlah!" ucap Kibum dengan ekspresi cemas yang terbilang gagal.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat bawa mobil! Kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" Heechul mengeluarkan deathglarenya pada dua namja linglung.

"Apa bayinya akan segera keluar?" Tanya Yesung. Siwon mengangguk "Pasti begitu!"

"CEPAT BAWA MOBILNYA!" pekik Leeteuk dan kedua namja itu langsung ngacir ke bagasi mobil. Membawa salah satu mobil di dalam sana. Kibum segera mengangkat Donghae kembali dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Siwon mengemudi sementara Yesung di sampingnya. Mereka berempat pun melaju ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Apa baik-baik saja membiarkan mereka yang pergi?" Tanya Heechul pada Leeteuk yang menatap nanar mobil yang telah melaju. Leeteuk melirik Heechul. "ANAKKU DAN ANAKMU AKAN MATI DI BUAT MEREKA!" teriak Leeteuk histeris dan segera melajukan sebuah mobil lain di dalam bagasi mereka. Menyusul ke dua namja yang menurutnya rada-rada gila. Ingat leeteuk! salah satunya suamimu dan yang lainnya besanmu.

%ika. Zordick%

Untunglah Leeteuk dan Heechul menyusul, jika tidak keempat namja yang terlebih dahulu berangkat mungkin tak akan pernah sampai ke rumah sakit. Ada yang tahu kenapa? Karena tuan Besar Kim Siwon salah membawa jalan. Ia belok ke kiri padahal seharusnya ke kanan.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, kibum yang sibuk mondar-mandir di depan ruang UGD. Sementara Leeteuk dan Heechul yang duduk di ruang tunggu dan kedua tuan besar kita bersorak tak jelas "KITA AKAN JADI KAKEK!"

Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter keluar. "Bagaimana dok?" Tanya Yesung dan Siwon mendorong tubuh Kibum, hingga namja es kita terjatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Apa mereka lupa, suaminya itu yang mereka dorong tersebut. "Suaminya mana?" Tanya sang dokter melihat dua namja di hadapannya bergantian. Dua namja itu memang masih dapat tergolong layak untuk menjadi ayah dari anak di dalam kandungan pasien yang baru di tanganinya.

"Aku ayahnya!" sahut Yesung bersinar. "Aku mertuanya!" sahut Siwon tak kalah bersinar. PLAAK.. PLAAKK… timpukan sandal dua orang istri cantik mereka sukses membuat mereka manyun seketika. "Yeobo kenapa memukulku?" sungut ke duanya.

"Aku suaminya" Kibum berdiri dari keterpurukannya. Ditepuknya celananya yang mencium lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Dokter itu cengo seketika. Anak yang di hadapannya err—bukankah terlalu muda? "Bagaimana dengan istri dan baby ku?" Tanya kibum datar.

Hii~ dokter itu bergidik seketika melihat namja yang menguarkan aura yang begitu dingin di hadapannya. "Dia hanya kelelahan dan stress, dia tak apa-apa. Tapi kandungannya sangat lemah sekarang, jangan biarkan dia terlalu lelah, banyak pikiran atau bersedih karena bisa saja dia mengalami keguguran. Dia kan hamil muda" jelas sang dokter yang membuat Yesung dan Siwon mengeluarkan ponsel mereka mencatat segalanya yang di katakan sang dokter.

"Lho.. dokter! Anak saya tak segera melahirkan?" Tanya Yesung yang membuat dokter itu tertawa. "Bahkan usia kandungannya masih dua bulan. Baiklah tuan-tuan saya permisi dulu, dia sudah boleh kok di bawa pulang. Ingat untuk memberi obat padanya secara teratur"

"Gamshamida" ucap Leeteuk, Heechul dan Kibum sambil membungkuk. Sementara ke dua appa, murung di pojokan. "Cucu kita lama lagi keluar" racau mereka tak jelas. "YAK! KIM KIBUM! KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBUATNYA LEBIH CEPAT!"

Heechul dan Leeteuk menggeram, kibum memilih masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk melihat donghaenya. BUGGHH… BUAGHH…. PLAAK…TRANG…GEDUBRAKK… terdengarlah suara mengerikan dari depan ruangan UGD.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau akan pergi?" Tanya Donghae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Wajahnya di tekuk secemberut mungkin menatap kibum yang tengah merapikan dasi seragamnya. "Nee~" jawab kibum.

"Tidak usah pergi ya, bummie! Aku mau bersamamu!" rengek Donghae menarik-narik tangan Kibum. Sepertinya anak dalam kandungan Donghae sudah sedikit bersahabat dengan appanya. "Siwon appa dan Yesung appa saja rela mengambil cuti selama tujuh bulan untukku"

"Mereka bukan cuti hae, mereka bolos" ujar kibum santai membenarkan ucapan sang istri. Wajar-wajar saja ke dua appanya membolos kerja, toh demi calon cucu mereka. Lagipula perusahaan-perusahaan tersebut milik mereka. Anggap saja mereka memberikan kesempatan pada bawahan mereka untuk memimpin perusahaan mereka atau sebenarnya lebih tepatnya dikatakan sebagai penyelewengan kekuasaan.

"Kau kan juga bisa bolos sekolah demi aku dan aegya kita" masih dengan fishy eyesnya, donghae berusaha agar sang suami tetap di sampingnya. Kibum menggeleng, "Kau lupa hari ini aku ujian akhir?"

"AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU!" pekik Donghae. Kibum menghela nafas, ditatapnya donghae lembut. "Aku Cuma tak mau menghabiskan waktuku dengan dua namja konyol yang selalu melakukan hal yang aneh untukku bummie" tentu saja yang dimaksudkan donghae adalah dua namja yang kini tengah belajar menari dengan Eunhyuk Super Junior. Entah sugesti dari siapa yang mengatakan jika bayi dalam kandungan sering melihat orang menari, dia akan menjadi anak yang sehat. Mungkin hanya Yesung, Siwon dan seseorang yang memberi sugesti bodoh itulah yang tahu.

"Aku sudah memanggil orang untuk menemanimu"

"Siapa? Kyuhyun?"

"Kyuhyun satu angkatan denganku Hae!" kibum menghela nafas.

"Seongsenim!" panggil dua namja imut yang kepalanya menyembul di pintu kamar kibum dan Donghae. Senyuman di wajah donghae langsung merekah. "Sungminnie~, Wookie~" pekik Donghae. Aduh kenapa aura seme Donghae menguar seketika? Wajahnya menyeringgai. Kibum merinding.

"Kalian jaga Donghae eoh!" perintah kibum. Ryeowook dan Sungmin langsung memasang pose hormat. "SIAP BOSS!" ucap mereka serempak kemudian nyengir. Kibum tersenyum simpul. "Aku pergi! Jangan nakal eoh!" kibum mengacak rambut donghae. Donghae mengangguk. Kibum mengecup pipi donghae kemudian perut donghae.

"Hyung~, aku melihat seseorang diluar sana yang mirip dengan Hyukjae seongsenim" ucap Sungmin yang langsung di amini oleh Ryeowook.

"Dia, Eunhyuk SuJu"

"Wah.. jinjja? Dia sungguh tampan!" Ryeowook berbinar.

"Kalau aku lebih suka dengan Ryeowook SuJu, suaranya kan indah!" celutuk Sungmin yang termakan api cemburu. "Kau lebih memilih dia dari pada aku?" pekik Ryeowook. "Sungmin SuJu juga sebenarnya lebih tampan darimu! Dasar Minnie~ jelek!"

Kenapa rasanya pembicaraan sejoli dua uke itu terdengar aneh ya? Ahh~ sudahlah! Kibum tidak ingin mengurusinya, dia segera berlari dan berangkat sekolah. "Aish! Kenapa tidak minta Donghae SuJu saja yang melatih dancenya?" batin Kibum saat melihat Eunhyuk Suju yang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya melihat dua namja yang tak bisa mengikuti gerakan yang ia tunjukkan.

%ika. Zordick%

"Baby~ perkenalkan! Aku Sungmin dan ini kekasihku Kim Ryeowook" ujar Sungmin mengelus perut Donghae yang lumayan membesar. Usia kandungannya sudah tiga bulan. Ryeowook terkikik, "Seongsenim~ dia anak laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Ryeowook polos.

Donghae menyentakkan dirinya. Kenapa pemikirannya menjadi kotor saat melihat dua namja manis nan imut tersaji di hadapannya. Apa anaknya mewarisi kemesuman ayah mereka? "Aa.. aku tidak tahu wookie"

Sungmin menjentikkan jarinya, "Kenapa tidak USG saja? Bukankah kita bisa melihat bayinya"

"Bisakah?" dua appa terlihat menyembulkan kepala mereka di depan pintu. Dua eomma sepertinya sedang SPA hingga mereka bisa bebas mengundang Eunhyuk SuJu tanpa gangguan dari kedua istri mereka yang merupakan fans sejati dari boyband tersebut.

"Tentu saja, sepertinya di jaman appa dulu tidak ada" sahut Sungmin mengejek. "Katanya orang kaya, USG saja tidak tahu"

"Yak! Kelinci pendek, tentu saja kami tahu, bukankah begitu hyung?" sahut Siwon yang jiwa kekanak-kanakannya kembali bergejolak. "Kau benar wonnie" Yesung manggut-manggut.

"Hanya saja, dahulu appa dan eommaku tak bisa menerima teuki hyung. Jadilah aku yang hanya bisa merawatnya di rumah" ujar Siwon sedih. "Kau lebih baik, aku menyia-nyiakan istriku sendiri" sambung Yesung.

"Hiks…. Hiks… menyedihkan sekali~~" Ryeowook yang lembut pun mulai menangis. Yesung dan Siwon memegang tangan Ryeowook, mereka mulai menangis bersama. "Yak! Orang tua, nangis-nangis aja, tapi jangan pegang-pegang wookieku!" sentak Sungmin menarik kekasihnya. Donghae tiba-tiba menyeringgai, "Appa, bagaimana kalau kita main gulat. Siapa menang dapat mereka"

"Eh.. . gulat? Itu terlalu berbahaya!" sentak Siwon yang masih sadar, meski hadiahnya menggiurkan. Yesung mengamini. Sementara dua uke merasa ini akan menjadi hal tak baik. Mereka segera meringkuk di pojok ruangan, saling berpelukan dengan tubuh menggigil ketakutan.

"AKU MAU MAIN GULAT!" Donghae bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Di bantingnya tubuh Yesung. "Ippon!" ucap Sungmin masih di sudut ruangan, tapi sepertinya dia yang maniak dengan bela diri langsung menunjukkan ketertarikan. "Hae! Kandunganmu bisa bermasalah" Siwon menghadang Donghae, entah tenaga dari mana BRAAGHH… dia membanting tubuh Siwon juga.

Sungmin sudah tak tahan lagi, dia berdiri. Seringgaian Donghae makin lebar. "Ayo, lawan aku bunny!" ucapnya. Terjadilah pertarungan, diantara mereka. Sungmin berusaha agar tak mengenai perut Donghae, walau sebenarnya donghae dengan gesit menghindari terjangan Sungmin. Siwon dan Yesung mendekat untuk memisahkan ke dua petarung itu. BUUAGHH… BUAAGGHH… mereka dibanting bersamaan oleh Donghae dan Sungmin. Terus begitu.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum dan Kyuhyun sampai di depan kediaman keluarga KIM tepat waktu dengan wajah cerah. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka harus berterimakasih dengan otak jenius mereka hingga soal yang terpampang di hadapan mereka begitu mudah. "Tuan muda! Gawat! tuan muda… tuan besar… tuan Lee Sungmin.. mereka.." seorang maid berlari menghampiri Kibum dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tuan muda Kim Donghae! Dia…" masih belum selesai maid tersebut berbicara, kibum segera berlari kekamarnya diikuti kyuhyun di belakang. Apa istrinya kesakitan lagi?

BUUGHH… BUUGGHH… BUAGHH… sungmin ambruk juga dilantai. Ryeowook berlari menghampiri namjachingunya. "Ming! Gwechanayo?" di goncangnya tubuh Sungmin. Sementara dua namja bertubuh besar sudah terkapar terlebih dahulu dengan lebam di sekujur tubuh mereka. "Aaa… ada apa ini?" Kyuhyun terlihat bingung.

Kibum masuk terlebih dahulu, "Ada apa ini donghae?" tanyanya datar.

"Ayo bertarung denganku!" pekik donghae mengajukan tantangannya pada sang pimpinan gank sadis di sekolah mereka dulunya. Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tentu saja bingung. Apa istrinya kesambet hantu Bruce Lee? Tapi sekali lagi, sepertinya ini bawaan hamilnya yang memang bisa terbilang sangat-sangat aneh.

"Dia mengerikan hyung~" ringis Sungmin di bantu Ryeowook bangkit. Sementara ke dua namja lagi, di bantu Kyuhyun untuk bangkit. "Ini pembantaian!" sungut Kyuhyun memandang ngeri tubuh Sungmin yang nyaris tak pernah terluka, kini di penuhi lebam seperti tubuh Siwon dan Yesung.

Demi dewa uke yang imut-imut sejak kapan istrinya berubah menjadi begitu mengerikan? Kibum masih setia memandang datar Donghae, sementara Donghae sudah mengambil kuda-kudanya. Dia melompat-lompat seperti orang yang hendak melakukan sparing Taekwondo. Demi dewa kuda, ini aneh! Kibum rasanya ingin bunuh diri saja jika anaknya seperti HAP yang di iklan-iklan kartu itu.

BUUGHH… Donghae menendang kepala Kibum, refleks kibum menangkisnya. Donghae berbalik dengan cepat dan melayangkan kakinya yang lain, kibum masih bisa menangkis. 'Tenaganya luar bisa' batin kibum. Dia bingung, tak mungkin kan dia menyerang balik dan membuat istrinya terluka. Donghae bergerak menjauh, dia kemudian berlari, sambil melompat dia hendak kembali menendang kepala kibum.

"Mengerikan!" takjub Kyuhyun, baru kali ini ia melihat orang yang segencar itu menyerang Kibum kecuali Sungmin dulu tentunya.

"Anak seperti apa yang ada di kandungannya?" Yesung memandang horror pada Siwon. "Bukankah dia bayi yang sehat kalau begitu?" sahut Siwon. Jadilah kedua appa yang bersorak senang. "DONGHAE! DONGHAE!" Mereka segera memberi sorakan layaknya cheerleader. "D to O, O to N, N toG, G to H, H to A, A to E. DONGHAE… DONGHAE!" pekik mereka membuat Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sweetdrop.

"Kenapa kalian diam! Ayo berteriak untuk donghae!" paksa mereka berdua melempar deathglare mereka. "HYAA~~ Donghae! Saranghae!" teriak Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun akhirnya. Mereka juga tak mau jadi korban keganasan dua seme mengerikan itu kan?

Kibum bingung sendiri, dia menatap Donghae tajam. "Sudahlah Kim Donghae! Ini konyol!" decih Kibum.

BRAAGHH…. Donghae menarik tangan Kibum, ingin membantingnya dengan ippon seperti yang tadi ia lakukan. Kibum bertahan, di takalnya kaki Donghae pelan, hingga namja tampa pertahanan itu jatuh dalam pelukannya. Diangkatnya tubuh Donghae dan di ciumnya bibir Donghae kilat. "Kau kalah" Kibum tersenyum. "Yaah~~" sahutan kecewa terdengar dari para penonton.

"Kalian boleh keluar" Kibum tak melepaskan tatapannya pada donghaenya. Kyuhyun cepat mendorong yang lainnya. "Sepertinya Donghae ingin bermain yang lain ehm?" ucap Kibum menggoda Donghae yang kini mengalungkan tangannya di leher kibum.

"Kami mengerti" sungut Yesung yang padahal sudah membawa kameranya.

%ika. Zordick%

"KALIAN TIDAK DENGAR?" teriakan donghae menggelegar. Sepertinya sang penjinak yang selalu kena bahan ngidam aneh donghae sedang pergi ke sekolah pagi ini. Sungmin dan Ryeowook menelan ludah kecut, mereka bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Leeteuk dan Heechul. "Hae… tenanglah chagi" pujuk Leeteuk.

"AKU MAU KALIAN MEMAKAI INI!" Donghae terlihat sangar.

"ANDWAE! KAMI TAK SUDI!" ke dua appa sama kerasnya.

"AKU INGIN CERITA BEAUTY AND THE BEAST SEKARANG!" pekik Donghae tak mau kalah.

"Aku tak mau jadi beauty" sungut Yesung menggeleng. "Aku tak mau jadi beast dengan kostum konyol kuda konyol itu!" sungut Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Itu singa appa! SINGA!" bentak Donghae.

"Ini kuda! Kim donghae!" ujar Siwon menunjuk-nunjuk kostum nista.

"Chagiya… jangan menginjak harga diri appa dan mertuamu! Eomma akan lakukan eoh!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" pekik Donghae. "Hiks… baby… maafkan mommy eoh!" Donghae memasang wajah sedihnya, di elus-elusnya perutnya yang membuncit.

Siwon dan Yesung, menangis pasrah. "Arraso, kami lakukan!"

"HOOREEE!" donghae menjerit kegirangan.

"Sebenarnya anak seperti apa yang di kandung olehnya?" gumam dua namja itu saling berpandangan.

TBC

Baiklah…. Jangan lupa review dan beri ide baru eoh… hah.. ka beneran pusing buat humor! hiksT,T garing lagi… main ka gak bisa balas review~

Tapi terima kasih banyak untuk yang review di chap sebelumnya! Dan ayo review yang banyak di chap ini!


	12. My Devil Husband

**Absolute Love**

**Pairing :**KiHae/DongBum, KiHyun/KyuBum and other

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos,****bad plot, gaje, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read, crack pair (always hehehehe)**

**Summary :**"Aku Lee Donghae, guru Biologi baru sekaligus pengganti wali kelas yang baru saja kalian patahkan lehernya. Salam kenal dan kau" namja tampan yang berdiri di depan kelas itu menatap salah satu muridnya. "temui aku sepulang sekolah"

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

%ika. Zordick%

"Hiks... hiks..." ringisan lirih terdengar. Kibum mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya, melihat sekelilingnya. Suasana kamarnya yang hanya di terangi oleh lampu tidur membuatnya agak susah melihat sekitar, ditambah rasa kantuk dan lelah yang ia alami. Maklum saja karena ulah sang istri yang selalu membuatnya kelelahan.

Beruntunglah, ia sudah menamatkan sekolahnya. Memperoleh prestasi terbaik, lulus dengan nilai membanggakan. Ahh—dan jangan lupakan satu hal lagi, seorang Kim Kibum sekarang mengikuti jejak appa dan mertuanya—Mengurus Kim Donghae sekarang yang bertambah kadar kemanjaannya sejak kehamilannya yang memasuki usia sembilan bulan. Wahh... untunglah waktu yang berlalu dengan cepat. Sepertinya si ika tak mampu membuat para namja tampan di FF ini menderita lebih banyak.

Baiklah mari kita lihat sang direktur muda yang baru menapaki kakinya di dunia perbisnisan Internasional atas nama perusahaan Lee dan Kim ditangannya. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sedang tak berhalusinasi, bermimpi atau mengigau mendengar suara tangisan yang begitu menyeramkan.

Otak pintarnya mulai memperoses siapa pemilik suara merdu tersebut. Apa jangan-jangan kamarnya mulai angker dan kuntilanak jatuh cinta padanya yang kelewat tampan, kaya, dan jenius ini? Hiii~ itu mengerikan. Kibum segera mengenyahkan pemikiran pertamanya, dia kemudian merubah pola pikirnya, singkirkan soal kuntilanak! Apa itu suara dering ponselnya? Mungkin saja, mengingat tingkah sang istri—Donghae yang suka seenaknya sendiri mengubah nada dering ponselnya dengan suara-suara mengerikan. Dimulai dari suara kaca pecah, suara yeoja manja, suara mertuanya—Lee Heechul sampai suara Kim Siwon yang berteriak 'LARI KELILING RUMAH KITA!'.

Kibum meraih ponselnya, ahh—sepertinya dia terkena penyakit pikun. Bukankah dia sudah menonaktifkan ponselnya sebelum tidur? Lalu suara apa itu? "Sa... kitt..." suara ringisan itu berubah menjadi erangan kuat. Ini suara yang amat ia kenal—Donghaenya, ya... suara Donghaenya. Dengan cekatan Kibum menghidupkan lampu kamarnya. Di dapatinya sang istri yang sedang mencengkram kuat perut buncitnya.

"Hae... gwecahanayo?" meski wajahnya datar dan nada suaranya yang begitu tenang. Tahukah kalian sekarang Kibum amat cemas. Donghae mencengkram tangan Kibum erat, "Sakit Bummie, perutku!" adu Donghae. Kibum mengelus perut Donghae, ini bukan kali pertama Donghae mengalami sakit di bagian perutnya, dia sering sekali tertipu mengira Donghae akan segera melahirkan ternyata bukan.

"Bernafaslah, tenangkan dirimu!" Kibum berusaha begitu lembut. Ayolah—dia masih mengantuk sejujurnya. "TIDAK BISA! INI SAKIT!" pekik Donghae melotot menatap Kibum yang siap tertidur kembali. "Itu cuma sakit biasa Hae" Kibum seolah tak memperdulikan. Sepertinya mimpinya terlalu indah untuk tak di lanjutkan.

BUUGGHHH... BUUUGHHHH... Donghae menghempas kepala Kibum dengan bantal ditangannya. "Aku sedang kesakitan Babo. Jangan tidur!" Donghae mulai tak sabaran. Kibum bersungut, tapi sepertinya ia tak terlalu peduli dengan penipuan yang mungkin akan di lakukan calon anaknya kembali. Dia hapal betul dengan tingkah anak durhaka yang selalu merepotkannya yang ada di dalam perut Donghae.

Donghae yang tak sabaran dengan sakit yang terus mendera perutnya keluar dari kamarnya dengan susah payah. Persetan dengan suaminya yang begitu cuek, dingin, kembaran es di kutub selatan dan yang tak peka itu. Ia berjalan dengan langkah di seret dengan berpengangan pada benda yang bisa ia raih di sekitarnya hingga ia sampai di depan pintu kamar utama. "Eomma..." panggilnya lirih, mengetuk pintu kamar pasangan Kim yang masih terlelap.

"Hiks... Eomma... bangun! Hae sakit eomma" racaunya terduduk dengan darah yang terus mengalir dan merembes membasahi kakinya. "Eomma..." Donghae makin gencar mengetuk pintu kamar Siwon dan Leeteuk. Tak lama kemudian tampaklah Siwon dengan wajah terkantuk-kantuk membuka pintu. Ia sibuk mengucek matanya—terlihat kekenakan dan lucu. "Siapa yang mengetuk pintu Chagi?" tanya Leeteuk dari dalam.

Siwon melihat ke sekelilingnya, tak ada siapapun. Dia mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Tak ada chagiya, mungkin Donghae yang iseng lagi" ujarnya hendak menutup pintu kamarnya kembali.

"APPA!" dengan cepat Donghae menghentikan aksi Siwon selanjutnya. "HUWAAA~~~ SUSTER NGESOT!" teriak Siwon kalap.

Leeteuk yang terkejut pun, segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menghampiri suaminya. Di lihatnya kelantai, "Astaga Donghae—ya!" Leeteuk segera berjongkok, menatap wajah menantunya yang pucat pasi. "Eomma... perut Hae sakit!" adu Donghae dengan ringisan yang meyakinkan Leeteuk betapa kesakitannya sang menantu kesayangannya.

Mata Leeteuk membulat sempurna saat melihat darah di sekitar betis Donghae. "Omona~, Siwonnie! Donghae akan segera melahirkan!"

Siwon yang sedari tadi sibuk menggigil karena takut, segera bangkit dari keterpurukannya. "Jinjja?" tanyanya semangat. "HOREE! AKU AKAN JADI KAKEK!" jeritnya tak jelas, berlari mengintari bagian dalam rumahnya. Hei... Kim Siwon, menantumu sedang sekarat.

Yesung dan Heechul yang terbangun pun segera ikut nimbrung. "Kau baik-baik saja chagiya?" Heechul terlihat cemas melihat kondisi anak semata wayangnya. Sementara Yesung mulai menari-nari bersama Siwon, "Jadi kakek... jadi kakek... jadi kakek" ucap mereka serempak membuat intonasi seperti nyanyian.

"BERHENTILAH BERTINGKAH BABO LEE... KIM!" teriak Heechul sangar yang membuat mereka berdua terdiam. "Mana Kibum?" dia melirik Donghae kemudian. Donghae menggeleng, "Kibum masih tidur eomma!"

"Apa yang dilakukan anak itu ketika istrinya akan melahirkan seperti ini" desis Leeteuk heran melihat tingkah anaknya yang seolah tak peduli. "Siwonnie, siapkan mobil! Chullie, kau bangunkan Kibum nee~, biar aku dan Yesung yang memapah Donghae ke mobil"

Setelah mendengar instruksi dari Leeteuk, secepat kilat ketiga namja itu melakukan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Heechul berlari ke kamar sang menantu. BRAAAKKK... terdengarlah pintu di banting dengan semena-mena oleh penyihir mengerikan.

"KIM KIBUMMMMM!" pekikan Heechul terdengar menggema. Kibum langsung terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya. GEDUBRAAKKK... dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di lantai. Di kucek-kuceknya mata yang masih memerah memerlukan tidur. "Ada apa eomma?" tanyanya datar.

"ES KUTUB, KAU TAK LIHAT ISTRIMU MAU MELAHIRKAN DAN KAU SEENAKNYA TIDUR?"

"Aish, itu tak mungkin terjadi" sungut Kibum kembali mengenakkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Tanda-tandanya sudah keluar dan kau bilang itu tak mungkin terjadi?" rasanya emosi Heechul benar-benar sudah sampai di ambang batasnya. Kibum kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Mwo?"

"Donghae akan segera di bawa ke rumah sakit Kim Kibum!" Heechul berusaha menahan amarahnya. "Jinjja? Berarti anak itu akan segera lahir? Aku akan jadi ayah?" masih datar namun terlihat kesan bahagia dari raut wajah Kibum. Heechul mengangguk. Kibum segera berlari melewati Heechul, di temukannya sosok Donghae yang sedang di papah oleh Leeteuk dan Yesung.

Dengan cepat, Kibum menggendong tubuh Donghae dengan ala bridestyle. Diciumnya pipi Donghae agak lama, "Bertahanlah! Aku disini" ucapnya membawa Donghae ke dalam mobil. Leeteuk dan Yesung hanya berpandangan, kemudian mereka tersenyum penuh arti.

%ika. Zordick%

"ARGGGHHH..." jerit Donghae menjambaki rambut Kibum yang memangkunya. "Sakit Hae" ringis Kibum saat melihat rambutnya yang gugur begitu saja. Bisa jadi dia botak kalau begini terus. "Apa masih jauh appa?" tanya Kibum tak sabaran.

"Sabarlah, sebentar lagi!" ujar Siwon. Yesung menatap horor pada Kibum yang terlihat makin menderita akibat ulah anaknya. "Tenanglah Hae!" Heechul berusaha menjauhkan tangan anaknya dari rambut hitam Kibum.

"Sakit eomma! Huwaa... kenapa harus sesakit ini?" racau Donghae mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kibum. Seolah ia siap membunuh Kibum sekarang juga, bagaimanapun semua rasa sakit yang ia alami karena bocah es yang jauh lebih muda darinya tersebut. "Ahhhh!" jeritan Donghae makin keras seiring dekatnya mereka dengan rumah sakit. "KIM KIBUM! INI SALAHMU! GANTIKAN AKU MERASAKAN SAKIT INI! KENAPA KAU HARUS SELALU DAPAT YANG ENAKNYA?" raung Donghae.

Kibum tak menjawab, jika ia bisa—ia mau saja menggantikan diri Donghae. Merasakan sakit yang sepertinya tak bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana sakitnya. Di peluknya diri Donghae yang mulai tenang. "Bertahanlah demi anak kita! Kumohon!" bisiknya memberikan kekuatan pada Donghae. Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai seorang suami kecuali ini?

Tak lama kemudian, mobil yang di kendarai Siwon tersebut berhenti tepat di depan rumah sakit. Yesung dengan sigap keluar dari mobil dan memanggil perawat terdekat. "Anakku akan segera melahirkan!" ucapnya. Tapi sepertinya karena perawat tersebut yang dirasa Kibum terlalu lambat, atau dia yang memang tak sabaran, di gendongnya kembali tubuh Donghae. "Kemana aku harus membawanya?"

"Ke ruangan itu Tuan!" instruksi seorang perawat. Donghae mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kibum, "Ini sakit bummie" ucap Donghae dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir deras di dahinya. Kibum mengecup bibir Donghae sekilas, "Berusahalah! Ku mohon!" ucap Kibum merebahkan tubuh Donghae di salah satu ranjang.

Para tim medis terbaik yang memang sudah di pesan oleh Yesung dan Siwon segera mengelilingi Donghae. Kibum duduk di dekat kepala Donghae, digenggamnya tangan sang istri erat. "Buka kaki anda Donghae—ssi!" pinta sang dokter. Kibum mengecup telapak tangan Donghae, memberikan izin agar Donghae melakukan instruksi sang dokter.

"Aku di sini, kau pasti bisa!" Kibum tersenyum, Donghae balas tersenyum. "ARGGHH..." Donghae menjerit lagi saat dirasakannya tangan besar sang dokter seolah mengaduk-aduk perutnya. "Tarik nafas pelan, kemudian keluarkan!" perintah dokter itu kemudian. Donghae melakukan dengan baik dan tentu saja dengan Kibum di sampingnya. "

"Oekkk... Oekkk" Donghae tersenyum penuh arti, rasa lega menghampirinya. Anaknya lahir, ia bisa mendengar suara bayinya. Entah kemana rasa sakit tadi yang di deritanya. "Selamat bayi anda namja, tuan" tampak seorang bayi yang masih berlumuran darah di tangan perawat. Kibum segera menggendong anaknya.

"Dia sangat manis sepertimu Hae!" ucap Kibum menunjukkan bayi mereka. Donghae merasa dunia sungguh miliknya, dia memiliki anak dari sang pangerannya. "Baiklah Tuan, biarkan saya membawa anak itu dulu" ucap sang perawat.

"ARGGHH..." teriak Donghae saat perawat tersebut membawa pergi bayinya. Di cengkramnya perutnya. "Sakit..." pekiknya kemudian. Kibum menatap sang dokter, "Kita akan mengeluarkan satu lagi" ucap sang dokter santai.

"Eh.. apa maksudmu?" Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia sudah tak mampu melihat Donghaenya yang kembali kesakitan. "Anakmu kembar tuan"

%ika. Zordick%

"Ya... ampun! Lihat! Matanya amat indah, bukankah dia mirip denganmu chagiya?" Yesung menunjukkan bayi mungil—cucunya pada Heechul yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Senyuman tak pernah hilang dari bibir merahnya. Tampak sekali pemilik perusahaan Lee itu begitu bahagia dengan keberadaan cucunya yang sudah genap berusia seminggu.

Siwon seolah tak mau kalah, "Bukankah dia mirip denganku?" Siwon menunjukkan kembaran si bayi yang di pegang Yesung pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk tersenyum, dia mengangguk demi kebahagiaan Siwon. Mana mungkin dia bilang 'anak itu terlalu manis jika di bandingkan dengan kuda pervert sepertimu', bisa-bisa Siwon malah nangis-nangis dilantai dengan gerakan-gerakan konyol bak anak batita.

Kibum berdecih, kenapa selama seminggu ini, anaknya sama sekali tak tersentuh. Dia kan ayahnya, mengapa dua namja dewasa itu seolah tak ada habisnya untuk mengalah padanya, agar ia bisa memegang anaknya. Tapi tak apa-apa toh, asalkan Donghae ada di sampingnya, biarlah kedua anaknya, ayah dan mertuanya yang menikmati.

Dia duduk menyandar di samping Donghae di tempat tidur kamar mereka. Masih terus memantau kondisi ke dua anaknya. Bisa saja ke dua namja itu melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada anak-anaknya kan. Rasanya ia ingin berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena Tuhan memberikan anak kembar padanya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan Yesung dan Siwon yang saling tarik menarik memperebutkan anaknya.

"Hae..." panggil Kibum saat Donghae mulai terlelap di bahu namja tampan itu.

Donghae mendongak, menatap Kibum yang intens menatap matanya. "Gommawo" ucap Kibum. Donghae mengeriyit, tidak mengerti. "Karena sudah berusaha keras melahirkan ke dua anakku ke dunia ini" Kibum mengecup bibir Donghae, membuat Donghae memerah secara sempurna.

"Terima kasih juga karena kau membuat ke dua appa kita begitu bahagia" Kibum kembali mengecup bibir Donghae. "Terima kasih untuk dirimu di sampingku" kembali kibum memberikan kecupan kilat.

"Itu sudah kewajibanku babo!" Donghae menepuk kepala Kibum kesal.

"Dan juga maaf... karena merepotkanmu" rasanya Donghae ingin meneteskan air mata saat mendengar ucapan tulus Kibum yang begitu membuat hatinya terharu. Kibum melumat bibir Donghae lembut, dia memang tak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta yang bisa membuat Donghae senang, tapi dia tahu dengan pangutan bibir ini, Donghae akan mengerti betapa dirinya mencintai namja manis—istrinya dan ibu dari anak-anaknya.

"Hei... hei... Kibummie! Kau sungguh tidak ada sopan-santun, bagaimana mungkin kau mencium propertymu di depan orang tuamu eoh?" Hangeng yang tiba-tiba nongol di depan pintu kamar Kibum dan donghae sontak menghentikan aksi Kibum. Kibum menatap tajam bercampur tak suka pada namja China yang dari dulu memang selalu membuat insting berkelahinya muncul.

"Huwaa~~ lucunya!" pekik dua namja imut, Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengelus-elus pipi si kecil Kim yang ada di tangan Yesung dan Siwon. "Yak! China Oleng, diam kau!" desis Kibum.

"Aish... berkelahi lagi, bisakah kalian diam? Bagaimana keadaanmu seongsenim?" Kyuhyun berdecak, dia duduk di samping Donghae dan menunjukkan betapa dia perhatian pada namja manis tersebut. "Yak... Cho Kyuhyun, jangan menebar aura sememu pada istriku!" Kibum menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyuhyun datar.

"Kyunnie~ kau milikku!" teriak Hangeng mulai tak jelas.

"Diamlah es batu, cina oleng!" Kyuhyun melempar deathglarenya. "Lagi pula sejak kapan aku milikmu?" Kyuhyun tampak tak terima dengan kata-kata Hangeng yang mengklaim dirinya seenak jidat. Demi tembok besar China yang penuh sejarah, Kyuhyun tak pernah suka dengan cara Hangeng yang terlalu memperlakukannya seperti 'uke'. Hei... ingatlah dia juga seorang seme yang bahkan sering bermain 3some dengan dua namja terimut sekolah mereka.

Donghae tersenyum, di tatapnya Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai coklat ikal Kyuhyun. Kibum yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya ikut terdiam, apa yang sedang di lakukan Donghae? Apa Donghae sungguh menyukai Kyuhyun dan berniat meninggalkannya sendirian? Itu menyedihkan!

"Gommawo Kyu" ucap Donghae membungkuk tulus, Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Sementara seluruh namja di ruangan tersebut tampak bingung dengan apa yang sedang di lakukan Donghae dan Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih karena mengalah dan memberikan Kibum padaku"

Kyuhyun memeluk Donghae, Ryeowook, Leeteuk dan Heechul bahkan sudah meneteskan air mata mereka. "Anniyo hyung, aku tahu sebesar apapun aku berusaha Kibum takkan memilihku. Kibum mencintaimu dan aku sudah melihat banyak buktinya. Aku bukan mengalah, aku hanya melakukan apa yang harusnya ku lakukan" ucap Kyuhyun dewasa.

Kibum terhenyak, sebenarnya sejak kapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun menjadi mirip seorang malaikat? Kemana aura iblisnya yang biasa menggebu. "YAK! KIM KIBUM KAU HARUS MENJAGA HYUNGKU! ARRASO!" pekik Kyuhyun menatap tajam Kibum. "Jika tidak, ku bunuh kau!" desis Kyuhyun kemudian yang membuat Kibum menarik pemikirannya bahwa Kyuhyun mirip malaikat. Iblis tetaplah iblis.

Suasana berubah menjadi hening, Sungmin berdehem "Siapa nama dua bayi ini ahjussi?" tanya Sungmin mencoba memecah keheningan, ditatapnya wajah Yesung yang sedang memegang si kembar bungsu yang entah kenapa begitu membuatnya tertarik.

Hening...

Yesung dan Siwon menepuk dahi mereka bersamaan. Kenapa bisa mereka melupakan hal yang begitu penting. Heechul dan Leeteuk segera mengambil alih bayi yang ada di gendongan suami mereka. Mereka sangat tahu apa hal selanjutnya akan terjadi.

"NAMANYA HARUS BERASAL DARI PARA ILMUWAN!" pekik Siwon antusias.

"ANNIYO, HARUS DARI PARA PETUALANG!" Yesung tak kalah antusias.

Kibum sweetdrop, ayahnya siapa sebenarnya di sini? Kenapa dua namja itu tak mengambil inisiatif untuk mengambil nama dari ahli bisnis? Bukankah mereka berasal dari profesi yang sama.

"Bagaimana dengan para Pahlawan saja?" Siwon memberi pendapat lagi.

Yesung berdecih, "Dasar klasik, lebih baik nama pelukis terkenal seperti davinci"

Siwon menatap Yesung tajam, "Bukankah itu lebih klasik? Lebih baik menamai dengan Einstein atau Newton"

"Itu babo kedengarannya!" Yesung tak terima. Sepertinya mereka sangat kekanakan sekarang. "Lebih baik Marco"

"Oh... tidak bisa... sekalian saja kau memberi nama cucuku dengan nama shakespeare"

"Yak! Kau tak senang Choi Siwon? Lalu kau ingin nama apa? Kuda? Cinderella?"

"Tch! Sekalian saja dengan nama Naruto atau Sasuke"

Donghae tertawa kecil mendengar ayah dan mertuanya yang mulai gila dengan nama-nama yang tak seharusnya. Kibum memijit kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing, sementara Kyuhyun ia melotot melihat Sungmin—si pembuat ulah yang membuat dua namja kekanakan itu harus bertengkar. Hangeng menepuk ke dua bahu namja dewasa tersebut, "Tenanglah, kalian tidak malu bertengkar di hadapan cucu-cucu kalian?"

"Ahh—kau benar, aku tak mau cucuku harus seperti kakek-kakeknya. Jadi diamlah kalian berdua!" desis Heechul.

Yesung dan Siwon akhirnya memilih diam. Mereka tak punya pilihan jika tak ingin Heechul ataupun Leeteuk memasukkan kaos kaki Eunhyuk ke mulut mereka. "Bukankah kita harus bertanya pada ayah anak-anak itu?" Hangeng memandang Kibum. Kibum sedikit membelalak, kemudian senyuman minim terkembang di bibirnya.

"Keadilan... aku ingin nama anakku YoungMin dan KwangMin, Kim Youngmin dan Kim Kwangmin" ucap Kibum menatap Donghae meminta persetujuan. Donghae mengangguk dengan memamerkan senyuman termanis yang ia miliki. "Nama yang bagus" timpal Kyuhyun.

"Hyaa... mana Kwangminku!" pekik Yesung mengambil bayi di gendongan Heechul. "Youngmin—ah" Siwon mengambil bayi di gendongan Leeteuk.

%ika. Zordick%

5 tahun kemudian...

"Kami pulang!" teriak dua namja kecil berwajah serupa memasuki kediaman keluarga Kim. Mereka melangkahkan kaki pendek mereka dengan cepat. "Jangan berlari! Nanti kalian jatuh!" pekik Heechul yang memang dialah menjemput dua bocah itu dari sekolahnya. Heechul memijit pelipisnya yang memang amat pusing melihat tingkah ke dua cucunya yang bisa di bilang sedikit hyperaktif.

"Waah... cucu grandma sudah pulang rupanya" Leeteuk berjongkok dan merentangkan ke dua tangannya. Youngmin dan Kwangmin segera memeluk tubuh Leeteuk. "Omoni~ Kwangmin—ah! Kenapa wajahmu lebam begini? Kau berkelahi lagi?" Leeteuk menatap wajah si bungsu. Kwangmin membuang wajahnya, "Aku laki-laki grandma, aku wajar untuk berkelahi"

Donghae yang mendengar suara anak-anaknya segera keluar dari kamarnya. "Mommy!" pekik Youngmin dan segera berlari menerjang pelukan sang ibu. Donghae terkekeh, Youngmin memang sangat manja seperti dirinya, wajah yang manis sekaligus cantik, namun dia punya sedikit kebiasaan buruk yang mungkin di warisinya dari Heechul. Namja cantik mungil itu suka sekali berbicara kotor dan sadis.

"Kwangmin, mommy kan sudah bilang jangan berkelahi lagi!" Donghae menatap lembut Kwangmin yang masih berdiri menatap kakak kembarnya yang berada di gendongan Donghae. Tak bisa di jelaskan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Seperti rasa ketidakadilan dan ketidakpuasaan.

"Mommy, Kwangmin..." Youngmin mengeluarkan argumentnya untuk membela saudara kembarnya.

"Diamlah hyung! Aku laki-laki yang kuat wajar saja jika aku berkelahi" bela Kwangmin menatap tajam Donghae. Seingatnya dia memang tak membedakan cara mendidik dua buah hatinya, tapi kenapa Kwangmin selalu saja bertingkah memberontak padanya.

Youngmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Huwee~~ Mommy, Kwangmin membentakku!" adu Youngmin dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya. Kwangmin terlihat kelabakan, "Aku tak membentakmu!" sekali lagi Kwangmin mengeluarkan nada suara yang terkesan membentak.

Tangisan Youngmin makin membesar. "Kwangmin—ah, kurasa kau perlu bicara dengan Daddymu" Donghae menghela nafasnya. Kwangmin melebarkan bola matanya, sejurus kemudian dia mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya demi membuat sang ibu menarik kembali kata-katanya. Bicara dengan Daddy? Demi apapun, itu hal terburuk yang ia alami. Daddynya memang tak banyak bicara, daddynya juga tak pernah main tangan tapi dengan tatapannya saja betapa Kwangmin merasa terintimidasi. Dia harus akui betapa segannya ia pada ayahnya sendiri.

"Mommy..." rengek Kwangmin. Donghae menggeleng, "Sebentar lagi Daddymu pulang, tunggulah di ruang kerjanya!" ucap Donghae memeluk Youngmin. "Sstt... uljima chagiya, Youngmin mau apa eoh? Biar mommy berikan!"

"Jinjja? Youngmin mau Kyuhyun hyung!" dan demi ribuan selir Kibum dahulu, Donghae rasanya ingin menggigit gemas buat hatinya yang kelewat manis ini. Sepertinya ia mengerti mengapa dahulu ia mengidam agar Kyuhyun selalu di dekatnya, ternyata akibat Youngmin. Dan kenapa dia begitu usil serta suka berkelahi—sepertinya jelas dari Kwangminnya. Ahh—suaminya pasti amat kelelahan dahulu.

"Baiklah, mommy telpon daddymu dulu agar dia membawa kyuhyun hyung pulang eoh!" Donghae tersenyum namun matanya melirik Kwangmin yang masih sibuk berpikir bagaimana menjelaskan segala perbuatannya pada sang daddy.

"Yeoboseo Chagiya... nee aku tahu kau akan pulang sebentar lagi, aku tak mungkin merindukanmu secepat itu. Yaa—bawa Kyuhyun pulang eoh, Youngmin kita merindukannya. Arraseo—dan juga Kwangmin, dia membuat masalah lagi"

Donghae menghela nafas sebelum mematikan sambungan telponnya. Dilihatnya Kwangmin yang menarik-narik ujung kemeja yang sedang ia kenakan. "Mommy" rengek Youngmin agar Donghae menarik kembali ucapannya soal Kwangmin yang harus berhadapan dengan Daddy mereka yang super pendiam yang sanggup membuat Youngmin tertidur dalam ruangan saking sunyinya.

"Tukar pakaianmu dan tunggulah daddymu di ruang kerjanya, arra" Donghae begitu lembut. Kwangmin mengangguk, sia-sia saja memohon pada ibu yang keras kepalanya luar biasa itu.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hyung!" pekik Youngmin berlari ke pelukan Kyuhyun. Demi wajah kelewat datar miliknya, rasanya Kibum ingin menepuk kepala anak manisnya itu. Ayahnya di sini mengapa bukan ia yang mendapat pelukan hangat? Kenapa malah Kyuhyun?

Donghae yang mengerti prihal tatapan mata Kibum yang memang masih berwajah datar, menghampiri suaminya. "Sudah pulang?" di peluknya erat tubuh Kibum membuat Kibum menghadiahkan ciuman di dahi Donghae sebagai bentuk pujian akan kehebatan istrinya membaca hatinya.

Donghae segera mengambil tas kerja Kibum dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mereka. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menyeringgai mesum menatap anaknya. "Kyu..." panggil Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun mendongak, "Kau buka pedophilia kan?" pertanyaan dengan nada datar yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tertimpa beban sangat berat. Sialan! Mengapa Kim Kibum begitu pintar?

"Tentu saja tidak" jawab Kyuhyun agak gelagapan.

"Bagus... aku hanya tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kim Siwon dan Lee Yesung membunuhmu" lanjut Kibum dingin yang membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludah kecut. "Ahh—kuharap kau juga tahu bagaimana mengerikannya Kwangmin jika hyungnya di sentuh"

"Bummie... sudahlah, biarkan Kyuhyun! Jangan berbicara begitu dengan Kwangminku nanti. Kau mengerti?"

Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan. Seharusnya Donghae tak menyuruhnya berbicara dengan anaknya yang paling susah di atur itu jika berbicara pun di larang. Ahh—sesungguhnya Kibum pun tak menginginkan rahangnya sakit hanya untuk berbicara. Dia lebih suka mengeluarkan suaranya untuk membuat Donghae ingin do 'that' and 'this' dengannya malam ini.

Sesampainya di kamar, Donghae dengan sigap melepas pakaian Kibum. Dia sungguh istri yang belajar dengan benar bagaimana cara melayani suaminya. "Masalah apa yang dibuatnya?" tanya Kibum saat Donghae melepas satu per satu kancing kemejanya.

Donghae tak segera menjawab. Ia harus menemukan kata-kata yang bagus agar Kibum tak murka dengan cepat. Kibum menghela nafas saat Donghae sudah memakaikan pakaian yang lebih casual untuknya. Dia sangat tahu apa yang di pikirkan Donghae. "Aku tahu kau amat menyayanginya" ucap Kibum mendongakkan wajah Donghae. Di kecupnya bibir Donghae singkat. Donghae segera memberikan beberapa surat tindak kejahatan anaknya pada Kibum.

Kibum mengeriyit. Demi Kuda peliharaan Youngmin yang ia paksa Siwon untuk membelikannya. Dan demi penyanyai Kim Joong Woon yang bersuara amat indah yang mirip dengan mertuanya, tak ia sangka anaknya yang begitu baik di matanya begitu mempunyai banyak masalah. "Kau menutupi yang sebanyak ini?" Kibum tak percaya dengan ulah Donghae.

"Mianhe... ku kira aku akan bisa menjaganya sendiri tanpa harus melibatkan dirimu. Kau sudah cukup lelah bekerja Bummie. Kau juga sibuk mengikuti schedule keluarga kita. Dibandingkan aku yang menjadi guru, kau pasti sangat memerlukan waktu istirahat di banding memikirkan anak-anak kita"

"Babo!" Kibum menyentil dahi Donghae. Donghae memajukan mulutnya kesal. "Kau yang datang ke sekolahnya?" Donghae menggeleng. "Aku minta bantuan pada Sungmin, aku pernah datang sekali dan semua orang menatapku aneh karena Kwangmin dan Youngmin memanggilku Mommy. Sementara aku..."

Ucapan Donghae berhenti, Kibum pun tahu maksudnya, seorang namja tak cocok di panggil 'Mommy' meskipun Donghaelah yang mengandung anaknya dan melahirkannya. "Lain kali aku yang pergi" lanjut Kibum mengecup kelopak mata kanan Donghae yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Dimana bocah itu?"

"Jangan panggil anak kita dengan sebutan bocah!" rajuk Donghae. Kibum tak terlalu meperdulikannya. "Di ruang kerjamu, dia sudah menunggumu sejak tadi"

%ika. Zordick%

Kwangmin menunduk, dia enggan menatap wajah tampan ayahnya yang masih memasang wajah datar menatapnya. Tangan Kwangmin yang gementar berlahan menggapai tumpukan berkas kejahatannya yang di hempas Kibum ke meja. Kwangmin bisa jelas membaca kumpulan masalah-masalah yang ia buat. Dimulai dari menyingkap rok yeoja, membuat para uke di kelasnya menangis sampai berkelahi dengan para seme sesekolahan.

"Jelaskan!" sebuah kata yang penuh makna tegas. Kwangmin sungguh tak berani menatap iris kelam yang intens menatapnya. Lebih baik dia berhadapan dengan preman pasar dari pada dengan ayahnya. "Kau merasa jagoan hingga melakukan segalanya sesukamu Kwangmin—ah?"

Kwangmin terdiam, jagoan? Dia tak pernah berpikir hingga itu. Dia hanya ingin menarik perhatian hyungnya yang selalu mendewakan 'Cho Kyuhyun', bukankah sifat Cho Kyuhyun seperti itu. Dia hanya benci bermain sendirian, padahal dia punya saudara kembar. Mengapa Youngmin lebih memilih telponan dengan Kyuhyun dibanding bermain dengannya saat istirahat sekolah.

Dan untuk masalah terakhir—yang baru saja ia lakukan. Sungguh—dia hanya ingin melindungi Youngmin yang di ganggu para anak SD yang dekat dengan Tknya. Salahkan wajah Youngmin yang tak semanly wajahnya, meskipun mereka kembar. Kwangmin menggeleng. "Ucapkan dengan tegas jika kau menganggapku ayahmu"

Kwangmin mendongak, "Tidak daddy!" ucap Kwangmin lantang. "Kau tahu kan kenapa kau lahir di belakang?"

"Untuk membantu Youngmin lahir terlebih dahulu. Takdirku untuk melindunginya Daddy, melindungi Mommy dan Keluarga besar kita" sahut Kwangmin, beginilah cara seorang Kim kibum yang dingin mengajari anaknya.

"Lalu?"

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin seperti Kyuhyun hyung atau Sungmin hyung yang kuat dan hebat. Aku ingin agar Youngmin mengakuiku sebagai saudara kembarnya dan bangga padaku Daddy. Aku juga ingin sepertimu, aku bahkan sangat ingin sepertimu"

Kibum tersenyum, "Aku memang ingin kau sepertiku. Tapi tak dingin sepertiku. Arraso?"

Kwangmin mengangguk, ia mengerti kata-kata ayahnya yang memang irit. Sepertinya ia belajar banyak dari Donghae untuk menerjemahkan perkataan Kibum. "Daddy akan datang ke sekolahmu setiap kau membuat masalah"

"Haa? Kenapa bukan Sungmin hyung saja!"

"Dia punya Ryeowook, jangan merebut yang milik orang lain" ucap Kibum yang mengerti maksud Kwangmin. "Maafkan aku!" ucap Kwangmin menyesal. Dia juga sebenarnya tak mau cari mati jika harus berhadapan dengan Ryeowook yang sadis jika mengamuk.

"Kau ingin daddy memaafkanmu?"

Kwangmin mengangguk semangat. Kibum mengeluarkan sesuatu dari meja kerjanya, sebuah botol kecil dengan cairan hijau cerah di dalamnya. "Masukkan ke makanan Mommymu" ucap Kibum santai. Kwangmin mengambil botol itu, "Apa itu daddy?"

Kibum menyeringgai. Kwangmin menatap botol itu, otaknya yang di warisi dari Kibum sepertinya bekerja dengan ampuh. Kemungkinan yang terjadi CAIRAN—MOMMY—MAKANAN—SERINGGAIAN, Kwangmin ikut menyeringgai. "Dan pastikan Youngmin tak melintasi kamar Daddy, arraso" Kibum menyeringgai lebih lebar.

"Arraso Daddy!" yah... apa lagi kalau bukan obat perangsang. Baiklah—sepertinya Kwangmin tahu dari mana darah keusilannya berasal. Bukan karena mommy yang terlalu dekat dengan Cho Kyuhyun saat mengandung dirinya, tapi karena dalam tubuhnya ada darah si bejat Kim Kibum.

%ika. Zordick%

"Mommy... Kwangmin ingin minta maaf" ujar Kwangmin dengan memasang wajah aegyo yang ia pelajari dari Sungmin sekilas saat mereka belajar beladiri.

Yesung tersenyum gembira, sepertinya cucunya itu tahu bagaimana bertingkah laku yang baik. Pasti dia yang mengajarkannya. Seharusnya ia tahu, karena sering di gendongannya—Kwangmin sungguh menjadi anak yang tak punya rasa takut seperti dirinya—kecuali jika dia takut pada Heechul maka sang cucu takut pada Kibum.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Kyuhyun tampak sibuk melap sisa makanan di mulut Youngmin. Sementara Siwon memasang wajah meweknya meminta jatah malam pada Leeteuk yang sama sekali tak digubris sang malaikat. Heechul sudah merasakan firasat tidak enak. Insting nerakanya merasa akan ada kejadian tidak baik setelah ini.

"Minta maaf? Mommy sudah memaafkanmu kok" ucap Donghae menaikkan Kwangmin di pangkuannya. Kibum terlihat melirik pada Kwangmin, Kwangmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sepertinya Kim Kibum begitu beruntung memiliki anak yang begitu pintar dan juga sesat sepertinya.

Kwangmin menyerahkan sebotol jus jeruk dari sakunya. "Ini kwangmin beli dari uang saku Kwangmin sendiri mommy. Mommy minum ya!" ucap Kwangmin jujur, ya—itu memang yang ia beli sendiri. Tapi ayolah—uang jajan anak sekecil itu di keluarga sekaya mereka jangan dikira!

Donghae meneteskan airmata terharu. Di kecupnya dahi Kwangmin, dia mengangguk dan segera meneguk isinya sampai habis. "Ini enak, gommawo Kwangmin" ucap Donghae. Kwangmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan kemudian turun dari pangkuan Donghae. Secepatnya di bawanya kabur Youngmin yang tentu saja mendapat protes dari Kyuhyun.

Kibum melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. 'Bingo' batinnya. Di liriknya wajah Donghae yang mulai memerah. "Bum...aahhhh~~~" setengah mendesah Donghae memanggil namanya. Wah,,,, Kibum berhasil rupanya. "Nee~" kibum melirik Donghae yang kini sibuk menjilati leher Kibum.

Yesung terpelongo melihat tingkah anaknya yang di luar batas kewajaran. "Dia memberi apa tadi?" tanya Heechul penuh selidik. Kibum mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Ahhh... panasshhh..." racau Donghae mulai tak tenang. Dia bergerak perlahan ke pangkuan Kibum di sampingnya.

"Biar ku tebak, obat perangsang" ucap Kyuhyun acuh kemudian berjalan menyusul Kwangmin dan Youngmin, dia merasa bertanggung jawab menjaga ke dua anak polos tersebut.

Berlahan Heechul merasakan nafasnya sesak, begitu juga dengan Leeteuk. "Anak itu memberikan jus yang sama juga denganku" umpat Heechul, mulai mengipasi tubuhnya. Yesung mengerjab takjub bersama Siwon. "Jangan mengajarinya yang tidak-tidak Kim Kibum!" Leeteuk angkat bicara, di bukanya dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Siwon menyeringgai.

"Kau mengajarinya dengan benar!" sahut Yesung dan Siwon serempak.

"Bummiiieee... I want you!" Donghae meraba perut Kibum dengan ukiran abs sempurna. Di jilatnya seduktif telinga Kibum. Kibum masih diam tak bergeming, seperti biasa dia memang menyukai naughty Hae.

Yesung menyeringgai sekarang, di ciumnya bibir Heechul dengan liar. Siwon sudah mengangkat Leeteuk ke kamar mereka. "What you want baby?" Kibum mulai menggoda dengan suaranya yang berat.

"F*** me!" demi dewa-dewi Yunani atau apapun, baru kali ini Kibum mendengar kata kotor itu keluar dari mulut Donghae. Oh... terima kasih pada siapapun yang mengabulkan mimpi-mimpi kotornya. "As your wish baby" Kibum cepat menggendong Donghae ke kamar mereka. BLAAAMMM... CEKLEEEKKK... tak lupa kibum menguncinya. Ayolahy ini rated T.

Heechul melotot melihat Yesung yang sudah half necked akibat ulahnya. Sepertinya karena obat yang diberi Kwangmin hanya berdosis kecill padanya hingga ia bisa sadar dengan cepat. "Babo! Bisakah kita melakukannya di kamar?" desis Heechul yang sepertinya harus membuang jauh-jauh keegoisannya yang masih tak ingin di setubuhi oleh Yesung.

"Arraso..." Yesung melepaskan cumbuannya di leher Heechul. Di angkatnya tubuh Heechul, heechul segera meraih kemeja hitam Yesung di atas meja. Tapi Heechul meronta, di dorongnya tubuh Yesung ke sofa terdekat. "Kurasa lebih baik di sini saja, kamar terlalu jauh" ucapnya nakal dan langsung meraup bibir Yesung. Yesung terkikik dalam hati, kau yang lebih tak tahan menahan hasratmu selama ini kan Lee Heechul? Berterima kasihlah pada anakmu yang melahirkan cucu pintar.

Keesokan paginya.

"YAKS... KIM KIBUM! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MENGAJAR KARENA ULAHMU INI" terdengar teriakan menggema milik Donghae.

"Tidak usah pergi, lanjutkan saja permainan kita semalam chagi" ucap Kibum santai

Yeah... silahkan umpat Kim Kibum sesuka hati kalian!

END

Akhirnya selesai juga...

Demi dewa Neptunus yang menguasai lautan. Apa-apaan ini? Kekekekeke... setidaknya saya senang karena tamat. Maafkan saya jika chap ini gak dapat humornya. Sebenarnya mau buat konflik, tapi ntar bersambung lagi. Gak usah la yew... hahahhaha...

Saya menyiapkan ini dengan kondisi perut mengenaskan dan demam. Jadi tolong hargai chap terakhir ini dengan review berharga dari reader Absolute love tercinta. TidaK Peduli kapan dan dimanapun anda membacanya, tetap harus review eoh... caranya jika dari PC langsung aja isi kotak di bawahnya, jika dari HP, silahkan tekan kotak kecil review. Gommawo...

Akhir kata, gak ada sequel eoh! Bwahahahahha... bagi author yang tertarik buat sequelnya silahkan! Tapi ingat buat beritahu ika dahulu... ckckckckckc...

Balasan review...

Kangin :Seungie. Fishy. Snowy : arraso... arraso... yang ini ingat buat review lagi eoh!

Leeteuk: Guest : setelah ini semua ini selesai eoh... bakal ada sihae/kihae kok... sabar ye...

Ryeowookliviya9808 : si ika biasa-biasa aja hiks... tanpa dukungan dari dirimu #asyik. Min: kau selingkuh chagi?

Hangeng : yesungie lover : hahahahhaha... susah juga, karena dia punya Yesung di belakangnya... yesung: jangan tatap my chagiya China oleng! Hangeng: ku kutuk FF ini!

Kibum: idez lv hallyu: iya.. aku masih bertahan kok... #smirk

Siwon: Key's wife aka F-three, untunglah FF ini sudah tamat... #senang

Kyuhyun: ArissiAriesta Chocolatta, ANDWAE! AKU MASIH YANG TEREVIL, SI KWANGMIN ITU AKAN KUROBOHKAN, DAN KUDAPATKAN HYUNGNYA ckckckckckckc

Donghae :AidenLee15, silahkan pakai tisu ini #nyodorin

Yesung: ELFishy123, dan kami menderita abis. Nista... hui... #bawa benner

Eunhyuk: Guest, untung pairnya bukan eunhae ya?

Sungmin: KiaHyora sudah ...happy ending buat kibum tapi sad ending buat Donghae tuh

Leeteuk: cloud3024 semoga saja, siwon: kau salah chagi seharusnya amin!

Youngmin: #bungkuk GAIMGIYU terimakasih noona, salamnya kami terima.

Hangeng: Raihan, Kyuhyun menolakku KAU PUAS? Sekarang aku di China nyari wu zhun biar bisa selingkuh. Huft... kyuhyun kenapa kau lebih memilih anak sekecil itu dari pada aku... #nangis kejer

Kwangmin: Kang Ji Ae, sekarang udah tamat noona...

Yesung: widyaokta ini pujian atau hinaan? Hahahahahhaha...

Donghae: Eun Byeol, udah kan di chap akhir ini...

Eunhyuk: Hibiki Kurenai, tapi udah tamat tuh...

Kibum: SJ Key, geledek?

Heechul: AIrzanti nih udah tamat kok...

Ryeowook: Kim ryokie, salahkan anaknya yang di communication #nyengir

Siwon: umi elf teukie, aku stuju! #bawa benner

Shindong: arumfishy, aku tak bisa membayangkannya...

Yesung: blue minra, kau benar, tapi untunglah dia sudah melahirkan.

Donghae: laila . r . mubarok dia gak bisa romantis... T,T

Kyuhyun: lupa ya,,, HaeUKE Changmin kan jadi adikku di sini... kekkekeke...

Yesung: dew'yellow, #nunjukin skrip, tuntutan peran! Siwon: kami juga ga ingin nista, #natap si ika horor

Heechul: Cassie willyam, kubunuh si Yesung lau itu sampai di buat ama si ika. Leeteuk: sabar chullie

Kwangmin: Lee Haevi, yang seperti aku

Kyuhyun: DongSu, AKU MASIH BELUM KALAH #pake toak

Donghae: shiRan-chan, #blushing

Siwon: Hong Joo Hyun, salahkan si ika, yang seenak jidatnya buat tuh anak blum tamat sekolah

Heechul: Rilianda Abelira #horror, aku tak mau mengandung ddangkoma!

Youngmin: aoora #masang pose aegyo, seperti ini...

Kyuhyun: Hikari tsuky, mereka orang tua, tidak boleh diperlakukan dengan semena mena, #ditimpuk heechul&leeteuk

Youngmin: Lullu48129, youngie~ anak baik kok...

Hangeng: Evil Thieves terima kasih atas pujiannya, ini chp terakhi... diriview ya...

Sungmin: audrey musaena, gak masalah dengan crack pairnya kan? Kekekekekek

Kibum: sugih miinah, dia gak OL lagi, udah di apdate ya...

Eunhyuk: rizkyeonhae, anda baik-baik saja?

Sungmin: Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia #meluk ryeowook posesif, aku akan menjaganya dengan seluruh nyawaku...

Ryeowook: yoon HyunWoon, sstt... jangan sampai ketahuan Sungmin hyung eoh!

Eunhyuk: alcici349 gommawo atas reviewnya...

Ika: Cho Kyu Chely, ada kan? Tapi Cuma sedikit...

Donghae: aehaerykim tapi liat maknanya, anakku tmpan2 kan? Hehehehehe...

Kibum: hyukssoul, udah tuh,,,,

Siwon: bwahahahha... biar tak menyiksa menantuku...

Baiklah akhir kata pai-pai...

Tinggalin review eoh...


End file.
